Iris
by Dragon Fire10
Summary: DH spoilers! He would give up forever just to own her; He would give up forever just to touch her; He would give up forever just to know her heart beats for him. Lucius/Hermione ENDING NOT GUARANTEED...READ AUTHOR'S NOTES PEOPLE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine as you know

A/N: Okay this is just the prologue to see what you think. Naturally, it should be slightly confusing right now. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.

_Prologue_

_His job was to protect her._

_His job was not to love her._

_It was only a matter of time. He knew that as he stood in the drawing room staring into the crackling fire. The manor was quiet and the sound of the rain pounding its exterior seemed to echo through the rooms and travels down the corridors. His eyes traveled from the roaring fire to the pictures spread across the mantel. His eyes landed on an old picture of his son. His son stood there in front of the manor in his Slytherin robes looking very much like a small replica of the father._

_His son loved her too._

_The extent of that love still alluded him…was it the love you have for a friend…love you have for family…love you have for a woman? He brought the brandy snifter to his lips. The feel of the warm liquid gently caressing his lips was cause enough for him to close his eyes and remember…remember what her lips felt like. The fire hissed bringing his mind back to the roaring fire. It no longer danced in the myriad shades of orange and red, but burned a deep dark black…a warning._

_They were coming…his wards had been breached._

_The brandy snifter fell from his hands, breaking into a million little parts as it made contact with the marble floor. The sound of his rapid, panicked steps echoed with the rain through out the manor. His heart pounded wildly…he had to get her out of there…now._

_He could see the door…the door that would lead him to her only feet away. A door to his right suddenly opened, his son running out following him to her room. _

_She was sitting in the middle of the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, feet tucked beneath the hem of the long white robe. The room was fragranced with the irises adorning the room. She looked up shocked and worried at the sudden intrusion…the sudden appearance of both men and both men looking frightened. She barely had time register the fright on their faces. The older of the two reached her two swift strides, pulling her off the bed as they fled the room. _

_Her opened white robe fanned out behind her, exposing her legs beneath her short white gown…there was no time to worry about that. Her heart was pounding. If these two men were scared she should be scared. The popping sound drifting down from a stairwell alerted them to those apparating on the floor above._

_He ran faster, frantic to get her away. He looked back. The fear in her eyes reminded him of her face amongst those fighting against him in the Department of Mysteries. If he had not failed at the Department of Mysteries he never would have been in this situation. Maybe his life would have been better if he had succeeded. His son fled with them, trying his best to stay behind her…to keep her protected._

_They slowed just enough at the top of the staircase to rush down it without causing her to fall. Looking back, she looked like an angel floating down that staircase only to be trapped by the devil. The sight of several Death Eaters standing at the bottom of the stairs, forming a human wall stopped their descent. Behind her she felt the youngest step closer to her, as if they could hide her…protect her physically._

_She looked behind them. Those that had apparated into the manor now stood at the top of the stairs. They had no where to go. Fear gripped her heart in the worse way. Was this it? Was she to die between father and son? One of their numbers had already been killed by these people…must they all die for her?_

_Both gentlemen wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer between them, trying to keep her safe. Slowly each wall of Death Eaters began to close in on them. He could feel her chest heave against his as she buried her face into his chest, wishing for it to be over quickly. Her eyes looked up off his chest into his cold grey eyes and he knew…he would give up forever just for her…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: duh…not mine.**

**A/N: Okay…there are DH spoilers, but I changed a few things like the length of time it took Harry to defeat Voldie (it took part of his sixth year and part of the summer), the fact that Narcissa died earlier on so that Lucius is the one that lied about Harry being dead, and I didn't have the heart to leave Teddy totally parentless…you'll realize this stuff as you read. Also, someone requested that Forgetful Love on youtube create a trailer for my story "In The Rain." Go to youtube type in the words "Lucius Hermione In the Rain" and you will see it. Don't forget to leave a comment for the wonderful creater of that trailer!**

**Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz__ I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz__ sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_--Goo Goo Dolls_

**Chapter One**

_Cruel Summer_

The summer was cruel and harsh…it took no prisoners. It started with death. A lifetime of events crammed themselves into only a few weeks time after Dumbledore's death. A lifetime of events that included, but were not limited to deaths on both sides of the war, people switching sides, and true loyalties coming into light. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly learned there was no black and white in conjunction with the players of this war, but there were shades of grey on both sides.

Lucius would never forget the fear that surged through him when his son did not return from Hogwarts with the other Slytherins. Fear that Draco had finally made his decision and despite the mark upon his arm would not return to Voldemort, no matter what that meant for his father. Lucius would never forget the sight of his son standing across the mess of fighting in the Great Hall, unharmed.

The first time Lucius saw the mark upon his son he was still in Azkaban. He sat quietly in his cell as Draco and Severus told Lucius of the events involving Dumbledore's death and Draco's involvement. He was still silent when Severus informed him of his wife's death. Lucius' initial reaction was to reach out and grab his son's arm forcing his sleeve up. The Dark Mark stared back at him. That was when Lucius felt the surge of hate for the half-blood bastard calling himself Voldemort. _This _was _his_ son, his own flesh and blood and that half-blood had marked him like cattle in hopes of the boy's death…just to teach Lucius a lesson. That was when the life sparked back in his grey dead eyes…that was when Lucius became nothing more than a prisoner of Voldemort's while he used Lucius' home as his own.

Draco found himself still within the walls of Hogwarts as the Golden Trio battled. The three of them stood before Voldemort…each having lost something due to the monster in front of them. Harry quite obviously lost not only his parents, but his mentor to the Dark Lord. Hermione like the other two members of their trio had lost her childhood to the man and most recently her father. Ron had lost Fred less than an hour prior and no one else…per say. Looking back Ron would say the signs were there in Ron's fifth year when he received a letter from Percy spouting pureblood philosophy and warning Ron to join the winning side. They all should have seen then that Percy was a Death Eater. Just the thought was laughable: a _Weasley_ a Death Eater? It sounded impossible, even improbable, but in reality Percy made his choice and that was what it all came down to…not what family you were raised in, but what choices you make.

His son had lost his innocence and his mother to this maniac and Lucius felt no remorse for the fallen wizard when he lay there dead. As he and his son sat amidst the celebratory party at Hogwarts afterwards, Lucius felt he didn't really belong there. The Death Eaters had run, but he and Draco remained behind. Their fate would not be discussed until later…after the celebration…after Hermione Granger ran from the Great Hall only to return thirty minutes later with a very frail, pale, and yet very alive Severus Snape. It was after all of this, that Lucius found him and his son were not to be sent to Azkaban…it was Lucius' lie that allowed Potter to trick the Dark Lord. Yes, Lucius may have appeared to have switched sides before the end of the war, but that was purely self preservation and revenge for his family. Some things remained black and white for Lucius. Purebloods were still superior to half-bloods and mudbloods. A pureblood wizard society was preferable over anything else.

Now, a mere week later, Lucius stood in the kitchen of Order Headquarters staring at its occupants as if they had all lost their bloody minds. A myriad of expressions surrounded the table ranging from nervousness and fear to pure amusement. It was the amusement on Snape's face that made Lucius want to punch it. Calmly Lucius looked across the table at Arthur Weasley.

"Surely, Weasley, you do not approve of this?"

Arthur inhaled nervously. Everyone at the table, Lucius included, knew that Arthur was not comfortable with this.

"It is not up to me, Malfoy," Arthur spat out at him.

There was never any questioning their animosity toward each other. Remus cleared his throat bringing Lucius' attention back to himself.

"Lucius, please."

Lucius turned his eyes on Remus.

"Remus, simply place your little Gryffindor Princess with Potter or Weasley. Whoever is watching them can watch her."

Remus sighed in exasperation. He was tired of debating this with Lucius. The sound of Severus' laughter caused a collective shiver to run down everyone's spine. Severus Snape was the infamously feared Potions Master, or was at any rate, the sound of him actually laughing was fear inducing. Straightening up, Severus looked upon Lucius in disbelief.

"Really, Lucius. Surely you can understand why we cannot do that. You made an oath…a condition of your freedom from Azkaban. Now you must follow through."

Severus took a file that was splayed open in front of him and closed up its contents. He tossed it down and across the table in front of Lucius. The file slid to a halt in front of Lucius…a few pictures spread out of it revealing a wizard picture of the girl in question reading before a fire. Lucius looked down at the picture peeking out of the file.

Severus stood up. The sound of his chair scraping across the floor was ear-splitting.

"Your arrival is expected by this evening…before the sun sets. And yes, Draco may accompany you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It would take time…plenty of time before those memories would slowly fade to hazy remembrances, if ever at all. When Voldemort fell Hermione, the Gryffindor Know-It-All was naïve enough to think even for a moment that it was all over, everything would go back to the way it was. How wrong she was.

She would never forget the night her, Ron, and Harry were told they would be separated. The three of them stood in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, holding hands. They looked at Remus as if they had just been slapped.

_"Separate us," Hermione asked in a quavering voice._

_Remus__ nodded and looked down as if he felt horrible for doing this. In truth, he did, but the idea was to keep them safe and alive._

_"Hermione, you have to understand. If we place the three of you in hiding together it would be too easy for them to find you."_

_She nodded her head understanding what Remus was saying but not liking it any better. In defeat and sadness, her head rested upon Harry's shoulder._

Hermione was soaking wet. The rumbling overhead had her looking up nervously. She didn't want to get stuck out in the storm. Not that it mattered. She was already wet. She grabbed the light colored wrap that came with her bathing suit from her bag and quickly tied it loosely around her waist. The only good thing about this isolation was where she was at. She hadn't been to the beach house in so many years and had missed it terribly. Shoving the book she left on the chair at the beach in the bag, she swung the bag over her shoulder. Someone from the Order was due in her house any minute…her personal guard. With a final look at the darkening sky as the rumbling sound of thunder echoed its threat of rain, Hermione turned toward the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Draco both read the scrap of parchment before it burst into magical blue flames. They watched as what once was an empty lot suddenly grew a house…quite literally. The house that was under protection seemed to emerge from the grassy patch of land blocking the sandy beach and the watery view that now lay behind it. Ivy crawled up the white façade of the house. The landscape of the front of the house was well manicured…whether by magic or muggle, Lucius couldn't be sure.

With a quick glance at each other, they slowly made their way up the straight walk toward the front door. Lucius pulled a key, a stupid muggle key, out of his pocket. Draco looked at his father curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"A muggle key, father?"

Lucius set his son with a look that clearly got the message across.

"Sorry, father."

Draco looked around as Lucius put the key in the lock and turned. The clicking sound let him know he had succeeded in unlocking the house and together he stepped into the house with his son. Walking through the house they quickly discovered the back portion of the house was nearly nothing but windows allowing the house to really have no need for electric light or candles for that matter. It also gave a magnificent view of a gorgeous beach and the rolling waves of the water. The back portion of the property was enclosed by a low lying stone fence, a winding path leading you out its gate to the beach.

Lucius stood there in what appeared to be the main room of the house, staring out at the beach and the figure on the beach. He said nothing, but noted when his son's scan of the room stopped with the vision of the female on the beach as well. They both observed this young woman as she appeared to gather her belongings. Her hair was tied to the side so that it hung over one of her slightly olive shoulders, exposing her neck on the other side. Their eyes scanned her scantily clad body…obviously she had been sun bathing. As she tossed the bag over her bared shoulder, they watched the way she moved as she walked and for a moment father and son both thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad looking after the mudblood…especially when you had such a view out the window.

A strange noise suddenly emitted from Draco's throat. Lucius couldn't be sure what it was.

"Bloody hell! That's Granger," Draco exclaimed sounding disgusted with himself.

Lucius made no response, instead choosing to watch the young woman curious if his son was correct. It hadn't been that long since they had last seen the Gryffindor...of course she had been fully clothed then. Had she always looked like this? His eyes landed on her face. Yes, it was indeed the girl he was charged…no forced to protect. Despite her hair being tied and hanging over one shoulder one could still see the potential for frizzy bushiness in every wave dangling. Her eyes still held the spark of intelligence and superiority they always had, but now were clouded with a darkness that only comes from those who have crossed the path of the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale.

Hermione stepped into the house through the back door that sat in between the main room and the dining room. She saw the two Malfoys standing there in the main room as if they were supposed to be there. Her eyes grew wide as she looked between the two men. Is this who the Order sent? It can't be true!

"You look like a fish, Granger," Draco said with a slight smirk on his pale features.

Hermione closed her mouth and looked from father to son. She tossed her bag by the back door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They sent Death Eaters to be my guard?"

Lucius could see the near pout on her lips.

"No, they sent me," Lucius explained in a tone one would use with a kindergartener.

"Draco is my son and I was told I could bring him along as well."

Hermione snorted…she couldn't help it. What were they a team now? Killing muggle-borns in their sleep? She was looking out the large window as these thoughts drifted through her head. She didn't see Lucius step forward, but she felt the serpent handle of his cane…the cane that hid his wand. He slipped the serpent head under her chin and with a turn he forced her to face him, pushing beneath her chin so that she had no choice but to look up into his cold grey eyes.

"Don't be mistaken, Miss Granger. I have no desire to be here…"

Lucius was interrupted. A woman around Hermione's height with blond hair tied up in a bun scurried into the room clearly heading toward the stairs that led to the upper portion of the house. Her arms were laden with fresh towels.

"Oh! Miss Hermione, your guard has arrived!"

Lucius stepped back and nodded politely to the woman who was obviously a servant of some sort.

"Yes, Vanessa. This is Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco," Hermione said with a slight hand movement toward the two men.

Vanessa nodded her head slightly.

"If you follow me, I will show you both your rooms before dinner."

With a narrowed look at Hermione, Lucius and Draco both followed the woman up the stairs.

Hermione was beyond furious as she stormed up the stairs to shower before dinner. How could the Order send _Lucius__ Malfoy_? Surely there was someone else who was able to do the job? Right? The more she thought about it the more she realized there probably was no one else to send. The upheaval in the wizarding world had so many of the Order running around. How much danger could she be in though? Honestly! Sure Death Eaters were still running amuck, case in point right across the hall in another room. How powerful were they without a leader?

"I assure you, Miss Granger, you are in plenty of danger," Lucius informed her as they sat around the dining room table eating the wonderful meal Vanessa had prepared.

Hermione pushed her food around her plate, still not happy. Lucius watched her silently. He knew next to nothing about the girl. Was this her normal behavior? Across the table, Draco took a sip of his juice.

"Hey, Granger? Are you trying to wither away into nothing? Try actually eating your food," Draco said before turning back to his own food.

Hermione really didn't have time to ponder on Draco's almost concern…that was something to be filed away for later. She was busy looking at Lucius. There was something strange when he had told her she was in danger…something in his eyes. There was a sincerity in those hissed words of warning and they sent a chill down Hermione's spine. What was it?

She slowly turned back to look at Lucius.

"So, some Death Eater has it in for me because I'm a Mudblood?"

Draco stilled at Hermione's use of the word. Lucius' cold eyes turned toward her. His cold laughter chilled her to the bone.

"Can you think of nothing you have done to anger any faithful Death Eater? You, with your Gryffindor foolishness rushed to the rescue of Severus Snape. The Dark Lord killed him…or so he thought…_of course_ there are faithful Death Eaters after you."

Hermione's own eyes narrowed at Lucius' tone.

"And I take it you know the little bastard that's after me?"

Lucius rolled his eyes as if this conversation were truly beneath him.

"Yes, Miss Granger I know him."

"Of course," she sneered. "All you bastards know each other."

She picked up her fork with as much anger as possible, ignoring the now choking Draco who had unfortunately been taking a drink as Hermione spoke. Her eyes turned toward the wall that seemed to be nothing but a giant window. The sun had long set and darkness had fallen. The lights that lit up the dining room were reflecting on the surface of the window pulling the blackness of the night into more contrast with the light of the indoors. She stared into that blackness that seemed to go on forever and wondered what it held…what was out there waiting for her?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He could hear them coming…he knew they would.

Death Eaters.

Somewhere in the cave water dripped into a small puddle, the sound echoing throughout. He sat in the darkness, legs pulled up to his chest, long arms wrapped around his long legs, rocking back and forth mumbling the same phrase over and over.

He knew they would be coming.

Even in his secluded cave, hidden from the light, he knew the Dark Lord had been destroyed…he knew it was his turn. Voldemort had only informed a few key Death Eaters of his existence…of his place amongst them if the worse should actually come to pass. No one else could know about him…what would happen if his second was killed as well? Who would take over?

That was how the three Death Eaters found him…crouched on the floor, rocking back and forth, mumbling the same phrase over and over again. They stopped behind him, staring in awe, and also wary of his moves…wary of frightening this vampire.

In front of him the cave wall was plastered with pictures. Some were clippings from wizarding magazine and newspaper articles, wizard and muggle snapshots, all of the same girl. She was plastered over the cave wall. His voice grew louder as he stared at these pictures. He heard them stop and heard the intake of shocked breath and for a moment he stopped rocking.

Slowly his head turned to look over his shoulder at the three fearful Death Eaters. His black hair fell forward covering his currently dirty face. His dark eyes danced with intensity…with desire…with power as they peered from behind his hair. His words were loud, fierce, and in Japanese as the fire danced in his eyes. At the astounded look upon the Death Eaters faces mingled with confusion, he laughed before suddenly stopping again at the tentative sound of Rabastan Lestrange's voice.

"Monogatari Kuro?"

The vampire stood suddenly causing the three Death Eaters to step back. He was a tall one. In the dim light of their wand lights and the murmurings of a foreign language they could see that he wasn't from around here. His head was bowed slightly as his eyes looked up at the three creating a deeper fear in the three Death Eaters. If looks could kill…

Then he smiled a most menacing smile before he finally spoke in a tongue they could understand.

"My Mudblood…my pet."

**A/N:** **"All you bastards know each other" is a direct quote from the movie "French Kiss." I just loved that phrase. Okay…the vampire is a Japanese vampire…I do have someone specific in my mind…first about the name: in Japanese culture what is seen as our last name (the family name) is always spoken first. Monogatari means legend; Kuro means dark.**

**Okay…for those who want to know who I'm picturing e-mail me and I will send you a link to the movie trailer Crows-Zero. The guy I envision most closely resembles how Oguri Shun seems to be portraying his character (in looks and passion) in that movie. The trailer (the one that is one min. and 34 sec) can be found on youtube, but the quality is not as good as going to the official site, so if you want to see e-mail me and I will e-mail you the link.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own this…the only thing I own is Monotagari Kuro.

A/N: Is anyone reading this out of curiosity? shrugs Anyway, if you are sorry for the long wait. I wanted to have an update up no later than Monday, but I caught my kids cold and didn't exactly feel like writing all last week. I felt horrible…couldn't breathe through my nose…my mother even held me down like a child to try to force this stupid spray up my nose…gods! Anyway…here's the update now. Please review and let me know what you think…okay? Please?

**Chapter Two**

_Darkness__Falls_

The house was dark and quiet giving the false sense of emptiness. Hermione silently descended the stairs…white satin robe fanning out behind her as it was not closed. She walked through the main room of the house, her bare feet slapping against the cool floor. As she passed through the main room something caught her eye. She stepped toward the wall of windows, positive she had just seen some sort of movement. She stood in front of the window-wall staring into the dark night. She couldn't figure out if she had actually seen anything or if her concerns over the reason the Malfoys were there were getting to her. After all, she had a secret keeper…no one could see in her house, or even see the house without her secret keeper telling.

She kept staring off in the night hoping to catch some glimpse of something to prove her not insane. She saw nothing though and turned back in the direction she was going. When she stepped into the kitchen she found a set of stormy grey eyes look up at her. Draco was sitting on a bar stool at the counter. As his eyes raked up her form, she nervously closed her robe before pushing the rest of the way into the kitchen.

He was pouty; she could tell that just by the way he sat at the counter staring at his own hands. It was not the vision of the Draco Malfoy she was accustomed to dealing with. She stood across the counter from him. Keeping her robe wrapped around her, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the young man who currently held the appearance of a child. He looked back at her again, irritated with her unabashed staring.

"What, Granger," he snapped, defensive walls rising up.

"You're not alone, Malfoy," she said as she turned around to pull out two mugs from an upper cabinet.

"What," he asked not even trying to hide his irritation.

She turned and set a kettle on the stove while she poured a packet of brown powder into each mug. Hermione wasn't answering him and Draco could only watch her suspiciously. When the water in the kettle began to boil, Hermione turned her back to Draco, facing the stove.

"You are not the only one to have lost a loved one to Voldemort," she said in a low, soft voice.

"You can't allow yourself to become an empty shell because of your loss…if you do, he's won…even in death."

When she turned around, she sat what was now a mug of hot cocoa in front of Draco. He eyed it warily as he looked up at Hermione sipping on her cup. He looked back down at the hot cocoa.

"Got any marshmallows, Granger?"

Hermione lowered her cup.

"What," she asked almost too shocked to respond at his sudden question.

There was no sarcasm in his tone…no malice…no disdain…just understanding. With a sigh Draco spoke slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Marshmallows, Granger? Do…you…have…any…marsh…mall…ows?"

Rolling her eyes at Draco, she reached into another cabinet and produced a bag of mini marshmallows. She sat them on the counter. Draco reached in, grabbing a small handful that he put in his drink. Hermione reached in plopping a few marshmallows into her own drink.

"You know, whether you would like to admit it or not, we're not that different, you and I," Hermione said as she walked around the counter, leaving the kitchen.

Draco watched her leave the kitchen, not sure what he should feel. Weren't they _very _different? No matter who won the war, no matter which side of the line the Malfoys ended up on, it didn't change the fact that Hermione Granger was and would always be a Mudblood and he a pure-blood. Yes, they were very different.

But they both lost a parent to the same man…essentially.

That was a commonality he could not deny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius awoke the following morning to the soothing pitter pattering sounds of rain. It was indeed the summer months, but that didn't mean it was unheard of to experience a summer rain. Descending the stairs after dressing, the muffled sounds of conversation across the main room in the dining area floated up to his ears. As the dining room came into view, Lucius discovered the source of the voices.

At the table Hermione sat across from Draco. Vanessa was bustling around them placing breakfast dishes on the table. As he drew closer, he discovered the conversation was not in a constant flow, having not reached a comfortable moment between them. With a curt nod to both of them, Lucius took the seat obviously reserved for him by the plate sitting before the seat. With another quick glance toward his son, he could tell Draco had something on his mind. It was written in his pale features and the line that had formed on his forehead between his eyes.

Who did this girl think she was? Who did she think she was to say such things to him as she had said the night before? Who did she think she was to be right about it all as well? Draco shoved a piece of toast into his mouth as if the toast itself had caused him some sort of distress and would now pay for it. Hermione looked up with wide eyes at Draco's barbarian style of eating that morning.

"Draco," Lucius said in his very aristocratic voice…a voice that let Draco know he was not behaving in a way a Malfoy should behave.

"Sorry, father," Draco said looking down at his plate thoroughly chagrined.

Hermione smiled slightly at the little exchange as she took a bite of food. They were so…_proper_ with each other. She couldn't remember ever being like that with her father and she wondered if Draco was ever allowed to be a kid as well or was he always expected to be a mini adult? Ignoring the icy eyes of Lucius Malfoy, she turned toward the glass wall. His eyes seemed to stay on her since his arrival the day before. She could feel them. Still she stared out into the rain watching it batter the windows as if it were trying to get in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He sat at the end of the long dark dining room table. The front of his dark hair was tied back behind his head, samurai style. Behind him stood a total of six men—three on each side. Each one stood at attention, poised and ready for whatever Monogatari Kuro would demand. Slowly, he chewed the raw meat that graced his plate. He chewed as if savoring the flavor.

He could hear them in the distance. The sound of their dragon hide boots clunking across his marble floor. With his head still bowed down toward his plate he took in a deep breath as if inhaling something in the air.

He could smell it.

It permeated the air.

Their fear.

A small sadistic smile graced his lips. Insanity seemed to dance in his eyes as they drifted up to greet the opening doors of the dining room. The three Death Eaters that had retrieved him from the cave stepped in. Each one was perfumed in their fear. Kuro lifted his head up and observed each one.

"Well," he said as he reached out to a goblet of what appeared to be blood.

The Death Eaters watched him take a long savoring drink. He appeared so calm and in a rather pleasant mood for a vampire. Rabastan stepped forward.

"We can't find it. The house is under a charm…the fidel…"

It was fast…so fast, but then vampires are like that and this vampire had a temper when things weren't going his way. Kuro moved so fast no one really saw him. Before Rabastan knew what was happening, his voice was cut off by the crushing grip of Kuro's long fingers holding him by the throat against the now closed dining room doors. Rabastan frantically grasped at the vampire's hand…desperate for air. The sight of Kuro's fangs gleaming in the candle light did nothing to improve his anxiety.

"Do you actually _think_ a silly little witch's charm will keep _me_ out?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vanessa hugged Hermione tightly. The Order thought it best that Vanessa not be there. They were sending her abroad with a very well placed memory charm. Hermione couldn't remember a summer at the beach house without Vanessa. With one last whisper of goodbye, Hermione watched Vanessa walk out the door to meet the Order member waiting on the porch for her.

Hermione turned from the now closed door. She glanced into the main room. Lucius was standing there staring out at the rain. Draco was sitting on the sofa in front of the T.V. Hermione had introduced him to the game console earlier and now he sat there, controller in hand, body jerking as if it would help him in the game. With her hands on her hips, she walked determinedly into the room.

Lucius slowly turned around, slight snarl on his face at her entrance.

"I am only going to say this once, so pay attention," she spoke in her usual demanding voice.

Lucius' eyebrow quirked up slightly. Draco's head slowly turned toward her and for a moment he felt sorry for Potter and Weasley. This must be what she was always like with them.

"This house may be listed as a magical residence, but it does _not_ come with a house elf."

She looked at each Malfoy pointedly.

"And I _am not_ your house elf. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Lucius responded in a cold curt voice.

Lucius turned back toward the outside world as if he were watching and waiting for something. Draco had turned back to the game he was playing. Reaching down Hermione picked up the other controller.

"Start over," she demanded. "I want to play too."

Draco looked at her through narrowed eyes. She could see the insult teetering there on the tip of his tongue and he was fighting to keep it reigned in. She threw herself down on the other side of the sofa, ignoring the look of irritation on Draco's face.

A couple hours later found Lucius feeling more than slightly disturbed. The laughter in the room echoed as he heard his son exclaim "no" as the game made the distinguishing sounds of death. This was shortly followed by Hermione's cackling sounds of laughter that could have rivaled Bellatrix Lestrange's. So, "disturbing" was putting it mildly.

Had Lucius ever seen his son so thoroughly enjoy himself on a rainy day? He couldn't remember. The mere thought that it was this Mudblood that had brought about this delight in him was enough to make Lucius cringe.

His mind drifted back to the day Severus told him Narcissa was dead and the look on Draco's face. Draco had appeared worn, emotionally beaten down and what had Lucius felt? He was angry…angry his son bore that mark, angry his "lord" had taken his son's mother away, but was he hurt by the loss of someone he was supposed to love?

That was a more difficult question to answer.

Did he love Narcissa as a man loves a woman enough to propose on bended knee?

No, he loved her as a friend. Their marriage was an arranged one…a proper pure-blood marriage. Still, she never truly _knew_ Lucius. His moods displayed across his facial expressions were lost to her. Narcissa spent her time coddling her son, which caused Lucius much distress. She never tried to know him beyond the title husband and father though, Lucius was part to blame…he never held out a hand to invite her in either.

His icy eyes watched the rain plunging into the ocean. Darkness was falling. His mind wandered through his memories and thoughts—would he ever find someone who wanted to know who he was…who loved him enough to?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dark hooded figure stood outside the beach house cursing the rain. He was soaked through despite the hooded cloak. Casting a charm that would have kept him from the rain would have drawn too much attention to him…as if his strange looming figure in a dark cloak didn't do such a thing, but adding a metaphoric bubble around him would make it worse.

What lay inside the seemingly docile vacation home?

Would he find Lucius Malfoy hexed and tied to a wall already? Or would the insufferable girl give the man a chance? Or was she too busy putting her foot down, laying down the law of _her _home to the pure-blood aristocrat and watching him squirm uncomfortably under such conditions. She would; she could be quite cruel when she put her mind to it. It was one of the few things about her he actually liked—not that he would ever admit to that out loud.

With a sigh, preparing himself for his face-to-face with the Know-It-All, he raised his fist and knocked on the door.

When Hermione heard the knock on the door, she was placing the last dish on the dining room table. Dinner was done thanks to her. Lucius looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as if asking if she were expecting company. Draco sat there staring at each dish spread out on the table with an unsure look on his face. Could Granger even cook?

With her heart pounding nervously, Hermione approached the door. She heard Lucius' chair scrape against the floor as he rose to follow her. She could feel him literally breathing down her neck as he stood behind her as if that alone would protect her from what lay on the other side of the door. Well, at least he was doing his job…no matter how strangely.

"Who is it," Hermione asked the unknown visitor.

The guest on the porch rolled his eyes.

"Severus Snape," he deadpanned.

He knew the barrage of questions that would follow. She would be determined to find him to be either who he claims to be or a disguised Death Eater…well, a true Death Eater at any rate.

"What did you call yourself during your Hogwarts years," she asked.

Again, he rolled his eyes.

"Half-blood Prince," he responded in a bored tone.

Lucius rolled his eyes. Who didn't know that? Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip thinking the same thing. Lucius stepped to the side slightly to see Hermione's face. Something shifted in her eyes. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it reminded him of the evil little spark Bellatrix would get before she went barking mad. She leaned toward the door and placed her hand on it as if that alone would make sure Severus could hear her better. Her prolonged silence was making Severus nervous. He really wanted in the house and out of the rain.

"Severus," she said in a strange sing-song voice that neither Malfoy had ever heard come out of her mouth.

Even Draco looked up from piling the food on his plate…interest now piqued.

"What do you often call me?"

Lucius found something strange in this question. Didn't everyone know what Severus called Hermione?

"Insufferable-Know-It-All," Severus said with a dramatic sigh.

Hermione laughed.

"No, silly. Not that one…the _other _one."

She thought she heard him actually growl. Hermione had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. She had saved his life from Nagini's bite and since then they had grown closer…quite close. Though he was no snuggly little teddy bear.

"My Little Princess," Snape said with a rather forced calm tone…as if the words tasted sour on his tongue in their struggle to escape.

When the door opened he found a silently laughing Hermione and a rather perplexed and slightly amused looking Lucius Malfoy. Lowering his hood and crossing his arms over his chest, Severus scowled down at Hermione.

"I need to speak to Lucius _alone_," Severus said.

With a flourish of his hand, he shooed her away.

"But, you are soaking wet! Come in, dry off and eat something first," Hermione said no longer laughing, but looking quite worried.

Severus sighed and cut his eyes to her. Not immediately responding, he removed his now wet cloak and hung it on the hook by the door. Sighing, he looked back down at her.

"I will dry off and eat, My Little Princess, _after _I have spoken privately to Lucius."

Hermione plopped herself down in her seat at the dining room table. Across from her, Draco sat looking at her curiously…no sneer on his face for a change.

"What the bloody hell was that about between you and Snape?"

Hermione glared at him as she started dishing food onto her plate.

"Have you ever saved someone's life, Malfoy?"

He shook his head no.

"Then you couldn't possibly understand how such an experience changes the dynamics of a relationship."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a flick of his wand Severus made sure the brains of the Gryffindor Trio would not be able to eavesdrop. There were some things she just didn't need to know.

"Well, what is it," Lucius asked rather impatiently.

"We know who is after Miss Granger…or to be more precise _what_ is after her."

Lucius looked at him, one eyebrow raised in near amusement.

"You mean your Little Princess," he asked barely able to hide the amused smirk.

Severus sighed, pinching the area between his eyes.

"Now is not the time, Lucius."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a file folder similar to the one Severus had handed Lucius containing Hermione's information. Lucius reached out and took the file delicately in his hand. He read the name on the edge.

Monogatari Kuro.

Lucius looked curiously up at Severus before opening the folder. Severus watched his long time friend's eyes widen in the most expression he had ever seen in them.

"A _vampire_, Severus?"

There was near panic in Lucius' voice. It was a sound Severus was not accustomed to hearing from him.

"Theoretically," Severus responded.

Lucius looked from the contents of the folder back up at Severus and nearly yelled.

"What do you mean '_theoretically_?"

Severus stopped his typical pacing at the sound of Lucius' angered voice.

"He's not your typical vampire…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness had fallen.

He stood on the crag watching the ocean down below thrashing in the wind that drifted in with the rain. The wind swept around him. He could feel his hair brushing the back of his neck as it was tossed about. His dark eyes penetrated through the night air.

He could see the house.

The house _she _was in.

The back view of the house she had was alight. He could see the occupants' movements. She was sitting at a dining room table surrounded by three males…three previous Death Eaters…they would need to be eliminated. He noticed a couple walking along the beach. They paused momentarily, looking toward the beach house she was in.

He knew they were marveling at the great empty lot they saw…a lot where a house once was, but now was nothing more than a couple pillars.

His laughter echoed in the night…laughter that crept up your spine and brought about fear and hysteria. That silly witch's charm did its job making others see something that was not there…keeping others from noticing her presence in that house, but he was no ordinary person. Their rules and laws did not apply to him.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the night air. The rain pelted him, but it meant nothing. He could hear their movements in that house…he could hear their conversations…he could hear the sound of her blood rushing through her veins… the sound of her pounding heart beat…the sound of her every breath. Still, he kept his eyes closed…listening to her…his pet, his Mudblood. His thumb moved across his voluptuous lips, relishing the many thoughts of her…the thoughts that her warm blood would pass by those lips…tickle his tongue…trickle down his throat and intoxicate him with everything that was her.

_My pet…_

He opened his eyes. He was staring directly at the window-wall of the main room of the house. She stood there…hands gently placed on the glass as if feeling something beyond her understanding. Her eyes…her intelligent eyes that were already tinged in darkness stared out at the night directly at him…directly into his eyes as if she could see him from that distance on that crag.

_My Mudblood…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As you know, this is not mine. The only thing I own is the character Kuro and no you can not have him (my mom and I are currently fighting over him).

**A/N: **Okay...you know to review! If anyone is interested in who I imagine Kuro to look like go to my profile page. I have posted a pic there...though I wish ffnet would allow larger pics. lol. Okay...review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Three**

_Nightshade_

He tossed and turned all night. With the nightfall came the fear of what was laying in wait out there. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Monogatari Kuro…vampire. And not just any ordinary vampire…no, this one was something different…something more. The whole Monogatari family was legendary and no one knew where to draw the line between what was real and what was the myth.

That was the worse part…not knowing.

Frustrated, Lucius tossed the covers off and rose from the bed. It had been two days since Severus had delivered that hellish folder to him. The fact that the vampire the Dark Lord talked of being the one to turn to if all went wrong was _this_ vampire meant one thing—Lucius' job to protect Hermione Granger was nothing more than a death sentence. Yet another reason to dislike that retched girl.

Lucius stood in front of the mirror, tying his hair back with a black ribbon. His reflection was as cold as ice. He rested his hands on the vanity in front of the mirror and stared into his own eyes. Was this reflection even him anymore? Was he prepared to die to _protect _a Mudblood. A year ago he would have been trying to kill her…or at least thinking about it. He looked down at his own hands as they gripped the vanity as if he could rip it off the wall. Did he even know who he was anymore?

As Lucius descended the stairs the sounds of laughter drifted in from the outdoors. He turned toward the window-wall. Slowly the view of the beach and all its occupants came into view. The sun was shining brightly lighting up the entire house through the glass wall eliminating any need for electrical lighting.

That was where he found his son.

Draco stood before the great windows. One hand was in his pocket, looking rather relaxed. The other hand held a piece of toast he was nibbling on. His attentions were out on that beach…either the activity the beach contained or a person the beach contained. Lucius really couldn't tell. He stepped up next to his son observing the outdoors. After a moment, Lucius looked around the main room and then back to his son.

"And where exactly is Miss Granger?"

Draco looked up at his father with a younger version of the smirk Lucius often wore. Without saying a word, Draco lifted a finger off his toast and pointed it out the window. Lucius followed his son's directions and soon discovered what Draco was more than likely looking at. Miss Granger was out on the beach again…just as they had found her upon their arrival.

Lucius couldn't help himself…really he couldn't. He just, well _stared_, unabashedly at the young woman laid out in a chair, book in hand. He watched the young woman close the book and stretch. His eyes didn't…couldn't leave her form. Her every contour seemed to draw his attention. It just wasn't right. She was no exotic beauty…you wouldn't see her form on a magazine cover or on T.V., but that was just it. Did she even know how attractive she was? He guessed not as she often hid behind her books and intelligence making sure that was what others saw.

She couldn't hide behind a book wearing so little.

She turned over onto her stomach and grabbed her book back up. Lucius heard the snort of amusement from his son. Cutting his eyes toward Draco, Lucius' lips turned up in a slight snarl.

"Something amuses you, Draco?"

Draco couldn't drop the smirk off his face no matter how he tried.

"Appreciating the scenery, father?"

With a lingering glare at his son, Lucius quickly turned from the window and headed toward the door. What was the girl thinking? She was a sitting duck out there! Any of the Death Eaters currently doing Monogatari's bidding could snatch her off that chair and deliver her to the vampire just in time for an evening snack. Draco stood where he was at, unable to leave the obvious entertainment coming his way.

A shadow fell over Hermione and the book she was reading. She glanced up from her book, her tied back hair brushing her bare shoulder. She found Lucius Malfoy standing there in his typical all black looking down his nose at her as if she were filth that had bothered him by merely existing. Choosing to ignore him, she turned back to her book.

"Miss Granger, come along. It is not prudent for you to be…," Lucius paused and looked her up and down as if committing every bit of what was before him to memory.

Mentally he slapped himself. What the bloody hell was he doing? He continued growing angrier with each word.

"...so _exposed_ when your life could be in danger."

Hermione sighed, irritated with his attempt to control her summer.

"No, I am fine."

He felt his anger rising. This insolent girl wouldn't listen!

"Miss Granger, you are lying out in the open when…Death Eaters are after you."

Hermione looked up curiously at Lucius' pause before saying Death Eaters. It was strange, as if he had to think about it first. It was just enough to raise a red flag deep in Hermione's mind. They were keeping something from her. She glared up at Lucius.

"The only Death Eater I see around here as a danger is _you_."

His temper was boiling over. How dare this Mudblood say such a thing! He was bound to protect her! He had no choice! He reached down and with an angry hand he gripped her upper arm tightly, jerking her to her feet. It all happened so quickly. The book fell from her hands as she was jerked to her feet. In one quick movement, Lucius gripped her waist and flung her over his shoulder, forcing her into the house.

Draco stepped from the wall to watch his father fight to get Hermione through the door over his shoulder. She was a feisty one, no doubt about it. His father was going to have a time trying to keep her controlled the way he liked to keep his charges controlled.

Hermione fought with everything she had, but it seemed to do no good. The moment Lucius got her into the house he tossed her back down onto her feet, but did not let go of her arm. She jerked like a mad woman trying to get away. Her hair, seeming to have developed its own hostile personality during this was now coming out of its tie. Lucius wasn't letting go. He wanted to make sure this insolent girl understood the predicament she was in. Keeping a hold of her arm with one hand, he held his serpent handled cane in the other. The silver serpent slipped under her chin forcing her face to look up toward him. The feel of the cold silver digging into her flesh angered her even more.

How dare he!

With her free hand she knocked the handle not just out from under her chin, but out of Lucius' hand causing it to land with a clatter on the floor across the room. Seeing his wand flying across the room from such a rudimentary muggle move did nothing to improve Lucius' temper. His now free hand reached out grabbing Hermione's other arm. Hermione fought to get away. Draco stood watching debating whether or not he should come to her rescue.

Lucius had enough of her fighting and with a sudden surge of anger, he pinned her to the glass of the wall behind her. For a moment Lucius thought he may have broken the window when he heard the crack of her head against it. He froze…still keeping her pinned to the glass. The sudden impact of the glass on her head stilled Hermione for a moment. It was just long enough for her to glare up at the blond man and realize he had stilled in fear he had hurt her.

Realizing this was her opportunity, she began to try to pull from him again…twisting and turning in an attempt to get away. That was when he felt it. Yes, he stood next to his son "appreciating the scenery" as his son had put it, but that was entirely different from _feeling _her body against his in her futile attempt of escape. He was suddenly very aware of how "of age" Miss Granger had become.

Angry at himself, angry at her, angry at the situation of having to look out for her, he tightened his hold and shook her slightly.

"Never...again, Miss Granger."

She stilled at the sound of the anger in his voice. Her warm eyes looked up into his…slight fear dancing in her eyes.

"You have no idea what we are up against in order to keep you alive."

The look in his eyes frightened her. The majority of her body did not move. Her eyes did not leave his, but he saw the change in them…the pleading. She twisted her wrists around wishing he would let her go.

"Father."

Draco's voice cut through the tension in the hopes of reaching his father and making him realize what he was doing. Odd for Draco. There was something about seeing Granger in so little clothing fighting a desperate attempt at breaking free from his father…like watching his father transform into the Death Eater he once was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His strides were long, slow, and deliberate. Rabastan and Rodolphus both stood there dumbfounded and frightened. Dolohov was curled up on the marble floor covering his head with his arms as if that could protect him. Both of the Lestrange brothers feared seeing what Kuro would do to Dolohov, yet they could not pull their eyes away.

Dolohov had obviously angered the otherwise seemingly calm vampire.

Kuro reached down and with one hand lifted the large man up to the point that his feet dangled slightly above the ground.

"Your Dark Lord is _dead_, Dolohov. It's _my_ game now and I said Hermione Granger is to live."

Dolohov's whimpers did not deter the vampire in the least. In fact, he seemed to enjoy watching Dolohov's fear. With an effortless toss Kuro sent Dolohov across the room to crash into the wall rendering him unconscious. He turned to look at the Death Eaters remaining in the room…each one matched in fear.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to question my choices?"

No one dared speak. He glared at each occupant of the room over the top of his eyes.

"Good then. I'll say this only once. If anyone hurts a hair on my pet's head I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

They were still silent as Kuro swept from the room.

Kuro walked down the corridor to another room…a room only he was allowed in. He closed the door behind, confident no one would enter because no one would want to face the consequences. The room recognized his presence and the candelabra lit up the room suddenly.

Every snapshot, wizarding and muggle, every clipping, everything that bore the picture of Hermione Granger on it Kuro owned was plastered like wallpaper in this small room. Her face covered the walls, moving in some stationary in others. There was but one spot that did not have Hermione Granger plastered and that was a gilded mirror hanging on the wall…it looked ancient with its old weave work of design along the golden edges, but the mirror its self looked shiny and new.

It was from here that he heard the cackling laughter.

Slowly Kuro turned, dark eyes searching, penetrating the room in such a way that death became a promise. His eyes fell on the mirror and the woman in the mirror. She had long white hair. Her age could not be determined by any means and she was not about to tell anyone.

"Oriana," Kuro said in a clipped greeting.

The woman leaned on an obvious work table causing her extremely long locks to fall forward slightly.

"Monogatari Kuro! Playing puppet master to a motley band of fools will not break it!"

Kuro leveled the woman in the mirror with a glare that sent a chill down her spine. The old family oracle straightened her posture back up and shifted uncomfortably at Kuro's deadly silence. Her voice, previously crisp and angry became soft.

"Do you need reminding, Kuro?"

He set her with a look, raising one eyebrow, daring her to continue. As the old oracle spoke, Kuro wandered to various pictures in the room…touching them…caressing them…longing for the object frozen in time in them.

"…blood of a witch and blood of another…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was being forced to break the girl. Hermione Granger had been many things to him throughout his acquaintance with her. She had been "Potter's friend," Mudblood, Know-It-All, just to name a few. Now a new one was being added to the list.

Stubborn-Insufferable-Twit.

She stood before him, arms crossed over her chest, taping her foot in a clear sign of her disapproval and agitation. Lucius stood there looking down his nose at her observing every nuance of her anger. He had to admit, only to himself, that his favorite part was her flushed cheeks.

"You are not telling me why? It has to be more than just Death Eaters."

Her words came out heated. Lucius' lip quirked up in a slight smirk. Using his serpent handled cane he pushed some of her hair off her face as he spoke.

"You are mistaken, Mu…Miss Granger. I am under _no_ obligation to explain anything, least of all to you. You will simply do as you are told and I am telling you, you are _not_ to leave this house."

Hermione's anger was taking its toll. She wasn't stupid. There was more to what was going on than simply ticked off Death Eaters. Her anger boiled over the brim as she thought of the way he forced her in the house…the feel of his hands on her bare waist was a bit unnerving though—why did she keep thinking of that? Suddenly she whipped her wand out, pointing it up into his face.

Lucius did not flinch, but he looked bored to death with this little game they seemed to play on a daily basis.

"I will do as I please, _Mister Malfoy_. And if you man handle me again I will not be held responsible for the number of hexes you will endure."

Lucius' cold grey eyes flashed with something unreadable to Hermione as he looked from her flushed face to the wand she held in his. Tired of this game, Lucius reached out and plucked the wand from her hand.

"Honestly, children should not be given such dangerous toys to play with," he said as he placed her wand inside his pocket.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed seeming to gape like a fish at Lucius' over confidence. He watched her storm from the room…eager to get away from him. She was halfway across the room and halfway toward her escape when the front door opened to reveal Severus Snape's arrival. On his last visit Hermione had told him how ridiculous it was for him to always knock.

Noticing his arrival, Hermione turned straight to look at Severus while pointing at Lucius.

"He took my wand, Severus," Hermione said not caring at the moment if it sounded like she was whining.

Severus stepped farther into the room, crossing his arms over his chest looking between the two. Hermione was still slightly flushed from the argument. Lucius held his usual sneering smirk. Severus' eyes lingered on Lucius though before he rolled his eyes. That was just like Lucius to pull the girl's pigtails, metaphorically speaking.

"Give the girl her wand, Lucius. This is not the way to get her attention."

Draco, who had been silently enjoying the show between Hermione and his father sent pumpkin juice flying from his mouth at Severus' last words.

"What did you say," Lucius asked with every word sounding like poison.

Severus smirked. He made the comment to do nothing more than get a reaction from Lucius. The elder Malfoy's flabbergasted expression was well worth the effort of the comment and the embarrassment caused to Hermione. The embarrassment was enough to send Hermione from the room which ultimately was Severus' goal. He waited until he heard her door close up the stairs.

Severus turned toward Lucius, a different look on his face. No longer the look of amused irritation, Severus looked to be "not real happy," if one was to put it mildly.

"You made a promise, Lucius. You made a _vow_ to protect her _at all costs_."

Lucius sighed. Who was Severus Snape to lecture him?

"Why was I forced to make such a vow, Severus? What is she to you?"

Severus looked at Lucius knowing what was going through the man's mind and none of it was what the truth was. He thought for a moment he also saw a spark of jealousy in the blond man's eyes.

"She reminds me…make me think…if Lily and I had a daughter she would have been very much like my little princess."

For a moment…just a moment…Lucius felt bad. He had no idea what Severus felt toward the stubborn girl was of a paternal nature and the reason behind it. Lucius wondered if this part of Severus that he normally kept so well hidden would ever have surfaced without Hermione's attempts to save his life. He realized as he watched the look on Severus' face shift that he was not through talking.

"Besides, Lucius, I would think you would be thrilled for the job. You did disclose to me how impressed you were with the girl's courage to stand before the Dark Lord as an enemy and take the torture he dished out again and again."

To Severus' delight he saw the twitch in Lucius' face…the look of horrifying reality that Severus had just disclosed something he was told in confidence in front of his son. Lucius had to take a few deep breaths before he could even respond to Severus.

"And I have followed through with my vow."

"Have you," Severus asked stepping closer to Lucius.

"Then why is it the latest intelligence says she is being watched!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He was supposed to continue the works of the Dark Lord, not use us for his own agenda."

Rodolphus looked at his brother. Rabastan was correct. This Kuro character was not following the Dark Lord's plans…plans that were laid out for him to follow. He was obsessed with getting his hands on Hermione Granger…Potter's little Mudblood friend…the savior of Severus Snape.

She deserved to die.

"Where is the blood-sucker anyway," Rodolphus asked the room at large.

Luckily it was nothing but Death Eaters in this room or they may have found themselves slightly…dead.

"Night has fallen," Dolohov said. "He's gone to watch the Mudblood."

Rabastan sat up a little straighter at this.

"What," Rabastan asked. "How is it he can see that blasted house with that Fidelius Charm on it when we can't?"

Their answer came from the doorway. A man stood there with glasses and black hair. If it wasn't for the smirk on his face and the slight fangs that were visible when he smiled one would think he was just some smart guy. He pushed the glasses up his nose and smirked at the Death Eaters.

"Because he is not like _you_ and he is not like the other vampires...he's more...much much more."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood right outside the windows that made up the back wall of the house. The house was dark with the exception of the soft glow of light from the moon shining into the house illuminating the vision asleep on the sofa. Why she had fallen asleep on the sofa he did not know. What he did know was watching her behind these large walls of glass was like watching his pet in her cage…a glass cage that kept her safe.

He could hear her moan slightly in her sleep. He leaned his forehead against the glass, placing the palms of his hands on either side of his head as if this action could bring him closer to her. He closed his eyes listening to her every breath, her every moan, and the sound of her shifting body.

He opened his eyes.

She had shifted in her sleep causing the small shirt she wore with the small shorts to sleep in to shift up, revealing even more of her flesh.

_Flesh…blood…my pet…_

The sight was tempting, alluring. He closed his eyes at her next moan. What was she dreaming about? Was it pleasure or pain causing the sounds to float from her throat and drift to Kuro's ears?

_Mine…mine…mine…_

He knew what he was doing...despite the slight insanity that seemed to boil just beneath the surface.

He felt the cool glass vanish from beneath his touch. Slowly he opened his dark eyes. He was standing inside the house…standing over the young woman he wanted for his own.

_"…blood of a witch and blood of another…"_

He looked down at her. His eyes a smoldering pool of darkness and he could see the kiss of darkness upon her as well.

She was the one.

His eyes traveled from her pink painted toenails to her sleep tousled hair. With each shift of her small frame came the exposure of more flesh. What if that traitor Death Eater came down the stairs?

Reaching out one long finger, Kuro ran that finger gently from her ankle and up her leg. He smiled at her sighing breath. Normal vampire or not, he was able to do things no one else could do…to get away with things no one else could…to do things without anyone really knowing…

His fingertips grazed across her exposed stomach. With her soft moan Kuro took a deep breath. It was effortless…reaching both hands underneath her, he lifted her from the sofa, holding her up against him. He carried her as if she were nothing more than air up the stairs and to her room.

The room was as dark as the main room had been…the moonlight offering a soft glow. He laid her on the bed. He smiled, knowing she was unaware of the movement…unaware of anything beyond her dream which would be filled with visions of a delicious vampire ready to do her bidding. She was sure to be his death.

He crawled into the bed next to her…long arms wrapping around her as the night wraps around him. With his face buried into the crook of her neck he inhaled deeply as if he could smell her blood through her body…through her skin…as if he could almost taste the sweetness he imagined to be her.

"Hmmm," he moaned slightly. "My deadly Nightshade."

**A/N:** I'm still trying to decide if this should ultimately end up Lucius/Hermione or do something different and have it ultimately end up Kuro/Hermione. Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is Kuro.

**A/N: **Okay...I must say, you guys sure did panic at my question in the last chapter...lol. I do enjoy to watch you panic. First I want to say I have been nominated for "Best Author" for the Quill to Parchment round 2 awards. I'm listed under my other pen name from Granger Enchanted, "Ravenesque." Please go vote for me at awards (dot) quilltoparchment. (dot) com/index (dot) html. Please don't forget to review! Oh and just so you know my mother's vote on what to do with this fic was to have Lucius and Hermione together until toward the end when she has to kill him to save Kuro (who she ends up with). Isn't she evil?

**Chapter Four**

_Fragrance_

_She wore a long flowing blood red dress. She could feel the soft material caressing the skin of her legs when she moved. She stood on a beach alone. The waves crashed slowly along the shore creating a soft soothing sound. As she looked around she noticed the black and white irises that seemed to appear out of no where along the beach by the houses. She turned circles looking around wondering how she got there._

_He came out of the dark._

_A tall figure stepped from the shadows of the night. She stood still watching him approach her with a look of determination, desire, and confidence. His dark eyes seemed to hold her in her place as she anticipated his approach. The front of his dark hair was tied back like a samurai. She felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The wind swept around her blowing the dress back exposing much of her leg from the high split in the fabric. _

_He stopped in front her. She could tell he was not English. He looked her up and down in a manner that normally would make her squirm uncomfortably, but this time she was squirming for other reasons…other desires this man brought about. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he took the sight of her in. He placed his first two fingers on her lips as if silencing anything she was about to say. Then slowly, sensually, he moved those fingers down from her lips, down her throat where she fought to swallow the lump in her throat, and along her collar bone and down her shoulder and arm. He whispered into the wind with a desirable husky voice._

_"Ichi-go ichi-e…"_

Hermione sat up, heart about to beat out of her chest—the panic beginning to rise. She couldn't explain that dream at all. She looked around her room. The early morning light was rising up and spilling into her room. She had this odd feeling. It was strange. It was like the fragrance of another presence in her room. It was just a hint of what was there. She felt that someone else had been in her room while she slept…watching over her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lucius found her she was standing in the middle of her room, wringing her hands and looking around quite vexed. He stood in the doorway observing her strange behavior for a moment. When she realized he was there she started slightly as proof to how jumpy she was so early in the morning.

It was as if she was frantically searching for something. She would suddenly move to one corner of the room and then another…searching. Lucius' eyes followed her slowly filling with concern.

"Miss Granger?"

She didn't respond to his voice.

"Miss Granger?"

Still nothing. She quickly moved to another corner searching.

Draco was passing by. He noticed Hermione's open door and his father. There was concern on his face…a kind of concern he couldn't remember seeing there before. He thought back to what Severus Snape had said to his father…what he had thrown in his father's face about his thought on Hermione Granger prior to being assigned protector. He had watched his father's cold indifference approach to the job and ignored the nagging feeling in his gut telling him it was an act…a cover up. Now, seeing the concern on his father's face as Hermione ignored his voice allowed it all to click in his mind. Draco stepped into the room.

"Hermione," he said not too loudly.

Lucius watched the young woman stop her incessant searching suddenly and turn toward his son. She marched right passed Lucius and grabbed Draco by the wrist pulling him toward the middle of her room as if he could see what she was ranting on about from there.

"Someone was in my room, Draco. Someone was here during the night."

Lucius looked at Hermione curiously as Draco's eyes danced between his father and the girl who by all appearances was about to go over the edge.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucius said stepping forward. "No one can get in. You are safe here."

Hermione's eyes didn't leave Draco. When she spoke, she spoke to Draco as if he were the one that said it. She shook her head no.

"I can feel it, Draco. In the room. I can _feel_ it. Someone was here."

Her eyes were wild, frantic…yearning for Draco to understand her.

"Perhaps you were dreaming, Miss Granger," Lucius responded despite the young woman's clear avoidance of him.

Hermione shook her head again, still looking at Draco as if he was the one that spoke.

"No. Draco, I fell asleep in the main room. I don't know how I got in here."

The accumulation of watching Hermione frantic in worry and fear, watching her incessant searching, hearing the sound of panic and desperation in her voice and her out and out refusal to acknowledge Lucius' presence finally snapped Lucius. He stepped forward, snatching Hermione around by her upper arms, forcing her to face him and acknowledge his presence.

"Look at me, Miss Granger! I am the one speaking to you!"

She didn't fight him. She looked up at him with wide fear filled eyes.

"I can feel it in the room…like a lingering fragrance," she whispered.

Lucius' cold grey eyes stared down into her warm ones. That was when he first noticed it…then with the fear and anxiety radiating from her pores. Hermione Granger was not some genderless robotic machine of courage and knowledge…she was human…she was a young woman who was in truth very frightened of her current situation, even without knowing about Kuro.

That sealed it for Lucius.

No matter what Hermione Granger could not know about Monogatari Kuro.

She couldn't know.

Draco watched fascinated and curious as his father's arm twitched slightly as if his internal struggle was showing itself physically. Draco stepped forward putting his hand on her shoulder. Lucius dropped his hands from her and she turned into his son's arms. Draco wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her hysterics. When she was calmed down to a slight sniffle every now and then Draco looked up over Hermione's shoulder at his father's scowling face.

"See? It's not that hard to do, father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione took a slow bite of food as she sat at the table on the veranda looking out over the back yard and the beach beyond that. What was wrong with her? She looked over the rim of her glass of pumpkin juice. The looks exchanged between the Malfoy men told her they didn't believe her. She was thankful to Draco for at least being comforting about it, but none the less they didn't believe her.

She couldn't make them understand. It was overwhelming as it was. The sounds in her head that weren't really sound. The overflowing amount of what could only be described as emotions…a myriad of them that created a clattering chaos in her mind. She dropped her fork onto her plate with a clank and grabbed her head wishing the noise gone.

"Miss Granger?"

She remained where she was at, holding her head.

Lucius took a chance.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Her hands dropped from her head and she looked up at Lucius. She had never heard him say her name before and it took her off guard.

"I…I just have a headache. I'm going to go lie down," she said quietly as she pushed her chair back from the table.

Draco and Lucius both watched quietly as she disappeared into the house and tossed herself down on the sofa. Once she appeared situated they turned back to their food. Draco took a drink of pumpkin juice observing his father's stoic face. Every now and then the stoicism would break and Draco would see the out right concern.

"She's been like this for days, father. Why pretend it doesn't concern you?"

Lucius slowly sat his fork down and glared at his son.

"It doesn't concern me," he stated simply.

Draco snorted.

"Please! You have been beside yourself for days not knowing what to do. You are so accustomed to fighting with Hermione…in fact you _like it_ when she fights with you!"

Lucius' glare was not letting up.

"Draco," he said with a forced calm warning Draco.

Draco smirked at his father though and leaned on the table slightly.

"Aren't you a little old to be pulling a girl's pigtails though, father. Even I stopped doing that once I hit puberty."

Lucius ignored his son, turning his attention from the girl sleeping on the sofa back to the waves no longer rolling softly, but growing more violent. He couldn't remember any weather report stating a coming storm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He sat crouched on the floor. His long arms were wrapped around his head as if trying to keep something away…trying to protect his mind. He rocked back and forth and shook his head. He was in his room…where he was surrounded by _her_.

Oh how he hated it!

He was born into this.

He continued to rock back and forth overwhelmed by her presence. Her fragrance lingered on his skin…penetrating his flesh…his mind. He could _feel_ her. It was like an addiction he could no longer get rid of the side effects from.

"Kuro, you can ease the pain," the feminine voice called from the gilded mirror.

He stopped his rocking and slowly his head rose from his knees, arms relinquishing their hold of him. He stared instently at the woman in the mirror. She was busy with her work as she looked down at a work table of sorts the mirror she had sat above. She looked up with a slight smile.

"Go to her, Kuro. The pain will subside for the time being."

Oriana suddenly turned, looking toward a door Kuro knew existed, but the vantage point of the mirror did not offer a view of it.

"Your mother beckons me." She sat a flask of some sort on the table and looked up at the mirror, this time no hint of a smile on her face. "Go, Kuro. This affects her as well…her blood stirs for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She hadn't been right for days. Lucius watched her stir restlessly on the sofa. Night had fallen and with it came an increased anxiety in Hermione. His son's teasing words echoed in his mind.

_Did _he actually like the Mudblood?

Was that even possible?

Hermione stood up slowly from the sofa and wandered over to the glass wall. She stared out at the empty night wondering what was wrong with her. Her palms lay splayed on the glass as if she was reaching to touch something…something wholly out of her reach.

She saw him.

It was like a flash suddenly in the night.

A face on the other side of the glass.

She screamed and jumped back…right into Lucius. Startled at her sudden scream and movement, his hands immediately reached out and caught her before she fell in her quick attempt to thrust herself away from him. She didn't say thank you. Instead, she turned quickly, wide eyed.

"Did you see that?"

Lucius raised one eyebrow up in curiosity.

"See what?"

Her forehead scrunched up in upset.

"Someone was standing out there looking in," she said pointing to the glass wall.

Lucius looked toward the glass wall and then back to Hermione. She saw the concern in his eyes. It was new…foreign for her to see such a thing. Suddenly his hands reached out, sliding up her neck lifting her hair as he seemed to look at each side of her neck. Satisfied with what he saw, he dropped her hair and grabbed both her arms, observing her wrists.

The actions of Lucius Malfoy distracted Hermione from her current dilemma.

"What the bloody hell was that about," she asked.

Lucius's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She dreamt again that night. The same mysterious man penetrated her dreams…a man she had never seen before. He was there though, in her dreams all through the night. As she dreamt of this dark man the warmth over came her once again…the sense of a presence, a protective presence. It sent chills down her spine and at the same time sent her heart beat through the roof.

Lucius Malfoy soon learned that when Hermione Granger was plagued by dreams…no matter how erotic they turned out to be, she was not exactly what one would call pleasant in the mornings. Lucius sat on one of the stools at the island counter in the kitchen amused by Hermione's dramatic pot and pan banging as she proceeded to cook breakfast.

Hermione was upset to say the least. The wanker, Malfoy still did not believe she saw anything outside the night before and any mention of a presence in her room earned her an almost amused look. She was not there for his entertainment!

"I'm not mad. Why can't you just listen to what I have to say!"

Lucius' lips quirked upward at the vexation in her voice. She stood across from him at the same island counter, mixing eggs together in a bowl. Lucius stood up and leaned over the counter closer to Hermione and eye level with her.

"I'll vote for mad if you don't mind."

Suddenly Hermione was seeing red. Everything from the smooth way his voice caressed her skin to the quirk of his lips when he smirked angered her beyond belief. Lucius saw the warning signs in her eyes…dancing like beacons of light, but ignorned it marveling in the thrill of watching her get angrier by the moment.

Hermione slammed the bowl down. Slipping her wand out of her pocket she sent eggs flying through the air like little fragile shelled bombs at his head. Lucius yelled out and ducked as several collided above his head, having just missed him, sending their insides sliding down like goo onto his pristine hair. As soon as the gooey mess slid onto his head, he turned angry eyes piercing her as if he could think her dead and she be so. With a quick flick of his wand, the flour that sat in another bowl in front of her acted as if a small explosion happened inside and flour went up into her face like a puff of smoke.

She was beyond seeing red. She stepped out from behind the counter as if she was a threatening presence closing in on Lucius. With a barely visible flick of her wand sausages that sat next to the stove flew through the air hitting Lucius one by one right on the forehead. Her mad laughter filled the kitchen.

Hermione saw him snap.

With nothing more for a warning than a mad glint in his eyes, Lucius dove forward. She moved to try to get out of his way, but even though he landed on the cold kitchen floor, his hand reached out grabbing her ankle and bringing her crashing to the ground. Even with her wand in her hand she scrambled to try to get away. Lucius now had a hold of both her ankles and used them like handles to pull her down or him up her…it all happened so fast she couldn't be sure which. All she knew was that suddenly Lucius Malfoy, covered in egg, was on top of her fighting to physically take the wand from her hand.

She squirmed. She kept moving the hand that held the wand as if she could keep it out of his reach.

"You…filthy…little…"

Lucius stopped what he was saying. His body suddenly became very aware that this young woman was underneath him writhing around on the ground…it didn't matter that it was an attempt to get away.

"You filthy little what, _Lucius_," Hermione said with a hint of mocking in her now guttural voice.

With a final growl that made one think of a war cry, Lucius grabbed the wrist of her wand hand and slammed it down on the ground above her head. She suddenly stilled…looking at Malfoy above her, hovering as if contemplating what to do. She felt her heart beating madly against her chest. She couldn't be sure why and didn't want to think about it. There was a strange shift in his icy eyes before his head started to duck down closer to hers. His hair, not in his usual black tie, fell around them like a silky curtain. Hermione felt her fingers loosen and heard her wand roll from her hand. Her breathing became more erratic the closer Lucius got. It was maddening.

"Lucius, would you mind kindly GETTING OFF my Little Princess?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Death Eaters watched him slowly cut the raw meat he ate every night. The vampire sitting at the end of the table, with a fancy place setting, with several vampires behind him was enough to intimidate anyone. Rabastan shivered slightly.

_As if his presence alone isn't enough._

Kuro's dark eyes looked up at the Death Eaters as he took a drink of the red liquid from the fancy goblet. Rabastan looked nervously as his brother. How could Rodolphus ask any question that appeared to question Kuro's ability?

Kuro slowly wiped his mouth with the burgundy napkin before setting it in his plate and slowly standing up. He was quite tall. A smirk spread onto Kuro's mouth as he looked up over the top of his eyes at the now nervous Rodolphus. Slowly, achingly slow, Kuro stepped closer to Rodolphus.

"I can not just '_go get her' _as you so eloquently put it."

Kuro stepped closer, leaning over into Rodolphus' ear and despite the sense of a whisper everyone in the room heard him.

"You are ignorant of my abilities in comparison to yourself and to an _ordinary_ vampire it seems. My Deadly Nightshade must _want_ to come with me. Only one thing will allow me to _'go get her'_ without her desire."

Rabastan closed his eyes at the stupidity of his brother as Rodolphus fell for the bait and asked the question.

"W-what would that be?"

Kuro's laughter sent an odd sensation through the Death Eaters.

"Once I drink from her…just a nip will do, I take her if I so choose because she _will be mine_."

The double doors of the dining room opened. The vampire with the glasses stood there. He pushed his glasses up as he waited for Kuro to stop playing with the Death Eaters. Kuro's eyes shifted from Rodolphus to the vampire and straightened up.

"Yes, Oji. What is it?"

The vampire looked amused at the frightened Death Eaters in front of his nephew.

"Oriana is calling for you."

Kuro's eyes grew wide only momentarily before he shoved the Death Eaters out of his way and made his way down the corridor with long quick strides. The room, instantly recognizing him opened for him immediately and closed behind him upon his entrance. His dark fathomless eyes turned toward the gilded mirror. Grabbing the mirror by the edges he peered in to it at Oriana. The grip he held on the mirror, a sign of his desperation, was unseen by Oriana.

"She's the one, Kuro."

"How do you know for sure," he asked not wanting this to be another dead end—he was ready to end it all.

Oriana smiled sweetly at him…as he often remembered her doing when he was a child.

The stone, Kuro…_your_ stone…it burns like fire."

**A/N: **a little info to help with this chapter:

Ichi-go ichi-e: this is something you usually hear from tea masters. In the jdrama "Hana Yori Dango" you often hear Matsuda Shota's character Soujiroh (whose family owns a major tea house franchise) say this phrase when trying to pick women up or simply to refer to a situation as a "once in a lifetime moment." (Lord, is he sexy when he says this, but that's beside the point).

Oji means "uncle"

Oh, one more thing: LadyLynn once asked if all my chapter titles were the name of songs. Most of them are and this one is, but it's not an English song. The song "Frangrance" is a jrock song by Gackt. You can find a performance of this song on Veoh dot com. The title will say "Frangrance Live--Kagen no Tsuki--Gackt. Gackt is a naughty naughty boy during this perfomance and absolutely _loves _his mic stand. lol

Okay, please don't forget to review and please go vote for me!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Yea…we all know the only thing that is mine is Kuro.

A/N: Okay…sorry this took a while. I had computer issues and then I wanted to finish the last chapter of Dark Angel…just the epilogue left now. Oh yea, one more thing. I understand not everyone is going to like Kuro...I knew that going into this, but if someone else suggests I KILL him again (keep in mind Kuro is my baby...my creation) then I guarantee a slow painful death to Lucius Malfoy. Okay...over my psycho moment. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Five**

_Dirty Little Secret_

Everyone has their obsessions…desires that keep you going. For Severus Snape it was Lily Potter in life and death. For the Dark Lord it was purifying the wizarding world and then Harry Potter. This proved to be both their downfalls. Lord Voldemort met his end at the tip of his obsession's wand and Severus Snape turned into a sniveling little daddy-want-to-be to a girl that he has no relation to all because she reminded him of what could have been if he had made the right choices from the beginning. Yes, everyone has a dirty little secret.

Even Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy's dirty little secret was currently standing before him, eyes boring into him hoping for an answer to her question.

"What aren't you and Severus telling me? Who is it exactly that's after me?"

A strand of hair with a mind of its own fell from its binding falling across her face. She didn't blink at the disturbance. Her eyes searched him hoping for some semblance of righteousness within him. Lucius looked down his nose at her hoping his son would walk back in the house, as he was currently sitting on the veranda watching what was happening in the house with a hint of amusement in his smirk. Lucius took a deep breath and looked away.

This young woman was everything Lucius Malfoy hated. She represented what the Dark Lord was trying to eradicate…what Lucius felt shouldn't be allowed, wasn't good enough to be allowed in the wizarding world. He followed the Dark Lord blindly believing he was the champion of pure-bloods. It wasn't until his son bore the Dark Mark did Lucius swear never to follow another…he was no follower. And yet in his desperate attempt to ensure the safety of what was left of his family, Lucius found himself following another…forced to protect this Mudblood.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy. You claim to be one of the good guys now. Please don't hide these things from me! I have a right to know!"

Lucius slowly turned his eyes back on her. That strand of hair still hung down in her face. Lucius reached out gently tugging that loose strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. He felt her freeze at the intimate contact. He smiled, almost evilly.

"Ah…Miss Granger," he said as his hand moved down her jaw line and took hold of her chin, making sure she could not look away. Yes, she represented everything he stood against, but he was still unjustifiably drawn to her like a fly to honey.

"I never said I was one of the good guys."

Yes, Lucius Malfoy had his very own dirty little secret.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan looked around nervously. The tree offered shelter and he hoped hid him and Dolohov from any within the house. Dolohov pushed his dirty blond hair out of his eyes and looked around as well.

"You're sure Monogatari isn't here?"

Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"I told you he went to his mother's house…something about a stone."

Silence descended upon them again. Dolohov leaned against the tree, his hands in his pockets.

"Are we sure about this," he asked. "If Monogatari finds out we are procuring a different leader…"

Rabastan's head whipped around to glare at Dolohov.

"Unless you plan on informing Monogatari he will never know…not until he's supposed to. We can't continue like this and you know it. He was meant to carry on what the Dark Lord started, but he is not. He is obsessed with that little Mudblood. It seems he would sooner snog her than kill her. He is not concentrating on a purified society, running amok at nightfall to stalk her like his prey. _That_ is not our leader. Our leader still believes in a pure society…"

Dolohov held his hand up in a gesture of defeat.

"Alright…alright…settle down. It was just a question, Rabastan."

Silently they turned to look out into the night waiting for their true leader to arrive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen. The house was silent. She sat on the floor in the dark of the main room, forehead leaning against the cool glass of the window. The ocean was nothing more than a dark shadow against the horizon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Nothing was the same.

She wasn't the same.

During the day she gave all appearances of the pre-war Hermione, though she had her suspicions that Draco knew better. When night fell and the house slept, her mask fell. She opened her eyes not wishing to see the visions that invaded her when she closed them. How she longed for a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

In her hand she held a letter from Ron, as short as it was. She took a deep breath. How would she find it in her to tell him she was not the same girl that launched herself into his arms? Perhaps she wouldn't need to; he wasn't the same either. No one was.

Then the thought crossed her mind…the same thought she had every night. If she had kept out of the wizarding world would her father be alive today? She smiled sardonically. Then who would fight for the House Elves and anyone or anything else that deserved the same rights as wizards? She missed the simple days of S.P.E.W. and her desperate attempts to accumulate followers for her cause.

Perhaps she needed a new project to take her mind off current worries and memories…to occupy her ever contemplating mind.

She sensed him nearby. She turned her head to find a steaming cup of hot cocoa being held down in front her. Draco's offering. She reached out taking the mug with an appreciative smile on her face. Draco sat down with his own cup, leaning his back against the massive window.

"Doubting your right to be in the wizarding world?"

Hermione looked up in shock at Draco Malfoy. Had he read her mind? He had a smirk on his face.

"So predictable," he said taking a sigh.

"You are a brilliant witch and I hated you for it. But a witch you are even if you leave." Draco looked back over his shoulder at the night and then back to Hermione. "You can't run away from who you are. Besides, the wizarding world needs someone to fight for House Elves and what not _and_ what would father do if he didn't have you to fight with?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood before the table lay with black silk. The stones lay across the silk…little gems in the dark…one for each of them. His dark eyes fell to his stone…the only opal on the table. An ambiguous stone in meaning, luck, and history. He was deep in the house...in the darkness the lower recesses of the old house had to offer. Up above he knew the Keeper of the Stones, his grandmother was preparing a dish to his liking. She always did.

But the stone…his opal. He reached out his long fingers, gently lifting it from its silky home. His mother had received word of the stone and sent him the message. His grandmother was expecting him. He enclosed the stone in the palm of his hand. It burned like fire. He closed his eyes and it was as if he was hit with an unseen force—strong enough to knock him back a couple of steps.

And in his vision he saw her…just as he thought…just as he felt…it was Hermione Granger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius watched the young woman laugh into her hot cocoa. He stood on a long stretch of landing that looked down into the main room. Hermione's penchant for darkness at night helped him maintain his cover. He leaned slightly on the balustrade watching her every movement. She was smiling at something his son had said as she tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

He could see the dark circles under her eyes.

What was it about her? Something drew him to her. There was no justifiable reason for it. It angered him and the more it angered and irritated him the more he took it out on her…loving the way her cheeks would flush when she would argue with him. His forehead crinkled in irritation at the thought. She represented everything he was against. Still, here he stood watching her from the dark shadows of the upper level floor.

Then he remembered. Lucius Malfoy was forced to protect her…to watch over her. That was his job and his Unbreakable Vow may have created some strange bond with the girl. Or so he hoped. He knew better, but at this point he was reaching. After all, he was at a point in his life where he no longer knew who he was, only what he wasn't and he wasn't a follower…he would never again become another mindless sycophant.

His son…his son looked happy though. He currently sat back to back with Hermione Granger, her head resting in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Sometimes I wish we could start over," he heard her whisper.

Draco turned his head slightly to get the best look he could of her.

Lucius sneered at the whispered words of the Mudblood. Start over? Whatever for? What did she really think would change if they all had a do over? She would still be a Mudblood. Lucius looked closer at his son's face though…something was different with Draco just as something was different with Lucius. Hermione's bittersweet smile was almost heartbreaking. She was trapped in a house, her house, with two men she always knew to hate her. She was not placed in hiding with either of her closest friends, but alone with those she thought to be enemies. Of course the girl would be reaching out for a friend…even if it was Draco Malfoy.

"Start over," Draco asked unsure by what she meant.

He felt her nod her head.

"How different would things have been if we had been friends from the start?"

The corner of Draco's mouth turned up in a slight smirk.

"Friends," he asked. "Me and Potter? I don't think we will ever really be friends," Draco said while shaking his head.

"No, Draco."

The sound of his name caused Draco to stop laughing and turn again to try to see her.

"I was talking about you and me."

They were silent for a moment. Lucius used that moment to make his presence known.

"Miss Granger, I do believe you require sleep like any other person."

Hermione and Draco both looked up in the direction of Lucius' voice. Lucius saw the slight fear in her eyes. She was very adamant about someone being in her room while she slept. Enough so that going there at night scared her. Her large eyes blinked as she looked up at him, pleading to not be forced to that room. His grey eyes seemed to pierce her, not giving her a choice. Draco stood up.

"Don't fight too loudly with him. I want some sleep."

Her eyes flickered only momentarily to Draco as he ascended the stairs. Draco paused at the top of the stairs and looked over at his father. There was a reason Lord Voldemort had strict orders to keep any and all forms of fire whiskey from Lucius Malfoy's grasp. Lucius Malfoy had always had a strange _reaction_ to fire whiskey. It appeared to subdue his cruelty leaving in its place a nurturing tender Lucius. Yes, the thought was enough to put Draco into a fit of unbelievable giggles, but he had been witness to such a reaction. It was with this in mind that Draco appeared slightly worried as he stepped into his room hoping he really didn't see that fire whiskey in his father's hand.

Hermione didn't move. She remained there on the floor, leaning against the window with her legs drawn up to her chest. The only movement was her eyes as they followed Lucius down the stairs. Something was off about him. She couldn't explain it exactly. He descended the stairs and stood before her, looking down his nose as he so often did.

"Come along, Miss Granger."

He stepped back waiting for her to stand. He took a sip from his glass and looked back down at her.

"Would you prefer it if I sit in your room; stand guard so you can sleep?"

Hermione stood up slowly eyeing Lucius with no concealed amount of curiosity. This _was _Lucius Malfoy wasn't it? Lucius rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his drink.

"Miss Granger, Severus and the rest of the Order I have no doubt would personally see to my demise if anything happened to you at my hand. As you know I was in Slytherin. That mere fact should enlighten you some to my motivation for this offer. I always come first…it is beneficial to _me_ to keep you happy and safe."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly in nothing short of awe at the audacity the older Malfoy had to say such a thing to her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," she asked as she stepped passed him catching the whiff of fire whiskey residing in his glass.

Lucius knew she really didn't require an answer to that question…it was more rhetorical than literal. He followed behind her only stopping momentarily at the liquor cabinet to refill his glass. Hermione didn't turn around to look; the clinking sound of glass on glass told Hermione what he was doing. Was she supposed to feel more secure with a sauced up Lucius Malfoy hanging out by her bedside like he cared for her well being?

Hermione settled down beneath the covers of her bed. Lucius sat in the window seat in her room. Hermione closed her eyes hoping for sleep without the mutinous images she wished to forget. The silence of the house was interrupted by the slight thud of the glass Lucius drank from being placed on her desk near the window. As she drifted off to sleep Hermione couldn't help but to wonder if Lucius had the decency to use a coaster beneath the glass.

Lucius Malfoy watched her sleep, his mind muddled with thoughts of the young woman. How had he gotten himself into such a situation? He made an Unbreakable Vow to prove his worth…to prove he had changed…to stay out of Azkaban. He turned his head slightly, looking out the window.

What was it she saw out there? What was frightening her so? No one had told her about Monogatari Kuro, but it was like she sensed the danger. No, not sensed it. Not exactly anyway. She spoke of seeing something as well. Was it him? And if it was why hadn't he taken off with her? Why was he able to get in? There were so many questions and so many of the answers really depended on the stability of the witness' mental state. Was Hermione Granger up to par?

The quiet sounds of a soft whimper pulled at something in Lucius causing him to turn back to look at the young woman. He was regretting drinking the fire whiskey. Nothing good could come from him drinking the fire whiskey and then being placed in a room with a whimpering young woman he already felt a pull toward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was no doubt who had control when Monogatari Kuro stepped into a room. Simply being demanded attention. The large doors of the Romanesque style mansion opened seemingly on their own accord. He walked in, his presence demanding all in the room to stop and pay attention. He tossed his cloak off, someone rushed over to quickly take it and hang it up.

Kuro stepped slowly into the room…eyes scanning those Death Eaters that lingered in the main hall. Some were just passing through, but had stopped upon his entrance. He looked so calm. Everyone was silent watching Kuro waiting for what was to come whether it is instructions or recrimination for something done in his absence. The echoing sound of footsteps approaching the room drew Kuro's attention to one of the hallways off the main room.

The vampire with the dark hair and glasses entered with papers in one hand and pushing his glasses up with another. He glanced around at the still and silent Death Eaters with a smirk of pride and amusement on his face. Kuro watched his approach recognizing the need to talk.

"What is it, Chi?"

Chi handed the papers to Kuro.

"Latest intelligence says she will be out of the house Friday night."

Kuro looked down at the papers and noticed some were pictures of his Hermione. The corner of his lips turned up in a crooked smile as his eyes looked up at the onlookers.

"You are not needed yet," he said to them and watched as they began to scurry from the room.

Kuro hadn't moved yet though. His eyes moved to Rabastan and Dolohov standing in the corner. Bringing his head up so that he was nearly sticking his nose in the air he called out to halt one of the Death Eaters from escaping.

"Dolohov," he said almost too quietly to be heard.

Everyone, even those that were leaving the room stopped and watched the vampire slowly approach the well known Death Eater. Kuro was so calm though. He approached Rabastan and Dolohov. He smiled at Dolohov and then at Rabastan right before suddenly grabbing Dolohov by the throat and shoving him against the wall. The cracking sound of his head on the wall was almost sickening sounding, but it didn't seem to faze Dolohov too much.

"I won't tolerate traitors," Kuro said calmly.

Fear was clear in Dolohov's eyes. How had he known? Dolohov frantically clawed at Kuro's hand, but it did nothing.

"Please," Dolohov choked out. "You were to continue where the Dark Lord left off. That Mudblood was and still is an enemy. She is what we want to get rid of…her and those like her…"

Dolohov felt the hand tighten around his throat and then felt his back scrape against the wall as he was raised off his feet. He was pinned to the wall by his throat, kicking, and clawing at Kuro's hand, fighting for air. The calm look was gone from Kuro's face replaced with hatred as he looked up at Dolohov from the top of his eyes. Those not even close by backed away.

"I will help you complete your _lord's_ work, but _she_ is not to be touched."

Dolohov's choking words barely came out audible.

"B...but she stopped the Dark Lord's plans…she s…saved Snape…"

Kuro's hand tightened, stopping Dolohov's ability to speak at all.

"She is not to be touched! I can not remove her from her house and you idiots can't find the house. She is the key…_my_ key and she _will_ come to me…unharmed."

With a swift motion Dolohov went flying across the room and through a large window that looked to be stained glass. The sound of the shattering glass as Dolohov's body went through it echoed in the large room. No one spoke. Kuro was fuming. Everyone could see it.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM?"

He spit the words out with such vehemence that anyone with a problem would be a fool to say such. The room at large took another step back. Kuro looked back at the still and almost lifeless body of Dolohov outside the house. Despite the visible proof of his upset, Kuro spoke calmly as he turned to Rabastan.

"Lestrange, repair the window and think about what I've said."

Chest still heaving in anger and upset, he turned to Chi.

"Chi, take care of Dolohov."

Chi smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose knowing very well what Kuro wanted him to do. Those blocking the main hallway separated to let Kuro through as he walked from the room with a slight swagger in his step…an odium look on every angle of his face. His footsteps echoed in that hallway as he made his way to his room…his Hermione room.

No one would hurt her…no one would _threaten_ to hurt her without paying the deadly price.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt warm. Not overly so, just pleasantly warm—as if arms were wrapped around her holding her close and protectively. She felt the warmth of the early morning sun rising up over the horizon peaking into her room on her face. With a pleasurably content moan she turned away from the sun, snuggling into the warmth that held her close.

Whatever it was tightened its hold of her, pulling her closer.

With a deep sigh, not really wanting to awaken, Hermione's eyelids fluttered open.

The warmth and those arms were not her imagination.

She was snuggled up against an actual person, face snuggled under the person's chin into his neck. She pulled back slightly and felt an immediate surge of panic when she noticed the sleeping Lucius Malfoy. The panic quickly subsided when she remembered what had happened to bring him into her bed.

_She sat up straight in bed screaming._

_Hermione didn't often scream in the night. Cry? Yes, since the end of the war. She often cried in her sleep, waking up with puffy red eyes. The fear was palpable. Everyone was dead, lying at her feet…including the Malfoys._

_Lucius was still sitting in the window seat she had left him when she laid down to go to sleep. He was sitting up straight, put on guard by her sudden screams. She barely registered the empty glass on her desk, but she did wonder how many glasses he had already drank. His hair was tied back in its usual black tie. He leaned forward, standing up and walked to the side of the bed._

_There was something off about him. She remembered thinking the same thing when she first went to bed, but it seemed exaggerated now. His face, normally so hard and stoic, seemed more gentle and worried._

_"Bad dream?"_

_At his soft words she nodded her head. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. _

_"Do you require anything to help you go back to sleep?"_

_Hermione looked at him strangely._

_"Stay here," was what she said._

_She was curious about the gentle look on his face and how far that gentleness extended. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Lucius Malfoy sitting up in bed next to her reading some muggle literature book she had._

She stifled a giggle remembering the muggle literature. Her eyes drifted up from his chest, to his neck, to his chin, to his lips as she continued to observe the sleeping Lucius. She wondered if he would even remember how he got there. He looked so peaceful asleep. She found her self outright staring at him.

This was the man Severus trusted enough to protect her.

How could he be as evil as Harry and Ron still believed then? Could he really still believe her to be inferior because of her birth? She felt the desire to reach out and touch him, but feared waking him and what wrath would await her if she did.

She was already isolated from her friends…from her mother. The only company she had was Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Did she really want to make the company of one of those worse by him waking up and finding her next to him? No. The situation was bad enough without that. She squirmed and eased herself out of the bed with a sense of loss and regret lingering in the air around her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was as taciturn as usual.

Hermione and Draco stepped out onto the veranda laughing as they placed several dishes on the table. Lucius scowled at the scene. He was still feeling disgruntled at the knowledge that when he woke up he was in Hermione Granger's bed. Thank Merlin she was no where to be found at the time. He sure didn't remember how he got there. And since when did his son become so…_helpful _with simple household stuff such as placing dishes on a table? What effect was this Mudblood having on his family?

Hermione sat down at the round table. As she placed her napkin in her lap, her eyes fell on Lucius and she could not stop the slight chuckle escaping her when her eyes landed on Lucius.

"Something amuses you, Miss Granger?"

Her laughing ceased immediately. Her head shot up from her plate to look at Lucius with the look of a deer caught in the headlights. She shook her head and looked back down into her plate. Lucius Malfoy really didn't remember how nurturing he was the night before. Stifling any subsequent laughter, she filed that information away for a later date.

Lucius sat there after breakfast listening to the insipid words of the Mudblood as she cleared the table. When it looked as if she was done speaking, he took a sip of his tea and as he moved to sit it back down on the saucer he looked from his son to her and answered her ever pressing question.

"No."

Her eyes narrowed onto the Malfoy. Draco shook his head slightly and sat back in his chair.

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Malfoy, I am not a child. I was not asking your _permission _to attend the gathering on the beach Friday evening."

Lucius let her say what she was saying, allowing his anger to slowly simmer and boil. He vowed to protect her. How could he when she was impossible to control?

"Your actions say otherwise, Miss Granger. My job is to protect you and if doing so requires me to lock you in your room then I will do so."

It was like watching a tennis match. Draco looked from one to the other as they argued. Hermione snorted at Lucius' words though.

"How would locking me in my room keep me safe? Or do you plan on snuggling me to death in there?"

Draco's pumpkin juice sprayed from his mouth at those words.

Yep, his father had been drinking Fire Whisky the previous night.

With a disgusted look as Draco reminded her of Ron's bad habits, she handed him a towel to clean himself with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was no where to be found.

Hermione was thankful. His presence was confusing to her. Severus trusted him, obviously or he would not have sent Lucius to be her protector. Lucius wasn't one of the bad guys really or he wouldn't be there either. Why did he continue to treat her as an enemy? She wasn't being told something and she knew that.

She lay on a cute little backless sofa like seat that sat nestled on a part of the upper floor that overlooked the main room. She lay back with one leg hanging off the edge swinging back and forth as she thought. There would have to be information somewhere…information Lucius was given. The distant sound of computerized fighting told her without looking over the balustrade what Draco was doing.

She was going to find out though.

As quietly as she could she got up and tiptoed down the hall to Lucius' room. It was eerily silent as she pushed his bedroom door open. There was the lingering sent of his aftershave in the room. She took a deep breath berating herself for actually enjoying such a scent. It wasn't a huge room as this was not what she imagined Malfoy Manor would have to offer for rooms so how long could it possibly take to find anything?

Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around the room. Where was he anyway and what would he do if he caught her snooping around? She shook her head deciding not think about it and then questioning how big of an influence Harry and Ron had been on her life. Pushing that aside for later observation and contemplation she went from one corner to the other looking in the closet, drawers, and pockets of clothes. She would leave no stone unturned.

She moved from one set of clothing to the next and one drawer to the next. She tried to open one drawer, but found it wouldn't budge. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear she pulled out her wand. With a swish she recognized the charms and wards that had been placed on the drawer.

Did Lucius Malfoy not know that would make his hiding place obvious?

It took her maybe five minutes to break through his wards and disable the charms. He really underestimated her ability. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she pulled the drawer open.

She nearly screamed.

Staring up at her, sitting on top of a set of familiar black robes was Lucius Malfoy's Death Eater mask.

It was like a reminder to Hermione. This is who Lucius was all her life in the wizarding world. So, who was he now? Would he be hiding the robes and mask from her though? Doubtful. It was no secret he bore that mask on more than one occasion.

It was something else.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stuck her hand in the drawer shifting the Death Eater paraphernalia aside. It was just under the robe. She saw what looked like a muggle folder. She saw the name on the tab: Monogatari Kuro.

She quickly grabbed the folder, pulling it from the drawer. She had just closed the drawer back when a cold hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand holding the folder and another arm wrapped around her middle. With a deep frightful intake of breath, she closed her eyes in fright. She was trapped between the hard body of someone behind her and the low lying chest of drawers. She felt his breath on her neck as he moved her hair aside with nothing more than the caressing movement of his nose against her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Looking for something, Miss Granger?"

He felt her body shiver slightly against his as he spoke. Her warm eyes slowly opened peering at him through the mirror that hung behind the chest of drawers. His steely grey eyes danced over the image of them the mirror presented. Hermione suddenly found it hard to breath. She could suddenly feel every inch of skin where any part of Lucius touched. He was so nurturing the night before, but that was obviously an effect of alcohol. He was trusted with her safety, but his Death Eater uniform still sat in a drawer as if he cherished it. The confusion was overwhelming as a single tear slid down her cheek. She was everything he always hated and he was everything she always hated, but she felt drawn to him…_drawn to Lucius Malfoy_…and that was Hermione Granger's dirty little secret.

A/N: Okay…as I was re-reading prior to posting I got through the first paragraph and one line paragraph and had to call my mother: I sounded like the friggin Desperate Housewives narrator.

(shakes head)

Anyway, please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…but Kuro is.

**A/N: **SpeedDemon, are you sure you are fangirling over my vampire or did you check out the guy I imagine playing him? Lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

**Chapter Six**

_Every Breath You Take_

His head turned slowly, one eye staying on their reflection…a slight smirk of unreserved enjoyment graced his lips.

"Put the folder down," he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes as the poisonous disdain in his tone baptized her in its hate. She moved slowly to put the folder down on the chest of drawers. His hand still had a hold of her wrist, ready to tighten his hold if she tried anything funny. Lucius watched the folder fall onto the dresser, but still did not let go of her. Keeping a hold of her wrist still he wrapped that arm around her as well so that not only was he now holding her in his arms from behind, but her arm was pressed against her body unable to move it.

"I'm watching you, Miss Granger. That is my job…to protect you…every breath you take…every move you make…I'll be watching…"

He let go and she fled from the room. She ran down the hall…her mind plagued by his words. Once she reached the strip of landing over looking the main room she stopped, placing her hand on the balustrade and looking down into the room trying to catch her breath. On the sofa, Draco looked up…concern striking his features. Hermione watched as if not from her own body as Draco rose from his seat and began ascending the stairs toward her…eyes never leaving her.

Lucius stood there in the same spot he stood when he had Hermione trapped between himself and the dresser. His reflection stared back at him, but he was no longer sure who was in that reflection. Something about the girl…the Mudblood, pulled at parts of him long since left alone. It was like some kindred connection forged unknowingly between them and it continued to pull at him…drawing him in to her.

What was wrong with him? He was the one trapped…trapped beneath yet another "leader." Trapped in this house with the Mudblood…trapped into playing protector as if he cared! For a moment in the reflection he saw her again…single tear gliding down her cheek. Why didn't he just take the folder from her hand and let her go? Shove her from the room like the filth she was? Why?

He watched the contorted vision of his reflection. No. He would not make the same mistake twice…bound by a leader beneath him…bound to do things for someone else. What about Lucius Malfoy and what _he_ wanted? Still her image floated about in his mind. With a frustrated growl, he drew his fist back…shards of mirror clattered onto the dresser and the floor…leaving only bits of mirror left and leaving Lucius with nothing more than a broken reflection of himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He hated his being…his curse upon curses. Why…why him?

"They are gathered in the meeting hall," Chi spoke from the doorway as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

Kuro turned away from the mirror and the reflection he was staring at…his reflection. With a polite nod, Kuro left the room, traveling down the corridor toward the set of double doors where a slight murmuring could be heard. Chi looked at two men standing on either side of the doors and with a nod, they opened the doors.

The room fell silent.

Kuro stepped in…striding through the opening that had parted in the crowd of Death Eaters as he reached a platform that held an extravagant chair reminding some of a throne. He sat down immediately leaning forward and with his head cocked slightly to the side he looked over the silent crowd. Finally, his eyes settled on Rabastan.

"Rabastan…Rodolphus. You will lead a team…this Friday. She will not be under the protection the house offers and you will be able to take her."

Rabastan glanced about. Where was Dolohov? Kuro was silent while Rabastan did this. Once he was sure Rabastan's attention was back on him, Kuro stood up and slowly swaggered toward Rabastan, circling him.

"Your friend met a…untimely end, Lestrange." Kuro's eyes looked up toward Chi as he continued. "Oji found it quite the waste…Dolohov that is…did you realize he had B blood? Such a foul taste from what Oji tells me."

Rabastan's eyes cut over to Chi who was smiling and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb as if removing some unseen surplus there. Kuro smiled as Rabastan paled.

"Unless you want to meet the same end, Lestrange you will not harm a single hair on her head. Am I being clear?"

Kuro waited for some sign from Rabastan that he understood. As soon as he had it, he looked over the group again.

"That is all," he said softly and waited as they filed from the room.

They were imbeciles…every single one of them. Idiots among idiots. They left through the doors like the perfect little lemmings they were. He stood in the same spot, waiting for the doors to close behind the last Death Eater. With a resounding thud the door closed…shutting everyone out. Kuro looked around him…his tall form turning back toward the platform and the throne-like chair. Slowly stepping back up to the platform he sat down. Leaning back in the chair he looked up at the extravagant ceiling with its heavenly painting and wondered if he would ever find his heaven. Did he even deserve such a heaven?

It was her though.

She was the key to his salvation…

He was drawn to her every move…her every breath…

She was the closest thing to heaven he would ever feel…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione slowly stirred the warm brown liquid of the hot cocoa in her mug. She tossed the spoon into the clean sink and with the mug in hand she began to make her way back into the main room. Draco had long since gone to bed informing her that if she wanted company to come wake him up…he wouldn't complain. Hermione seriously doubted that, imagining what a raving lunatic the Slytherin boy probably would be if she did try to wake him up.

The main room was currently relying on the light of the moon and a soft floor lamp that sat in one corner. It offered a warm ambience that Hermione hoped would help her drift off to sleep without the thoughts of those unknown things watching her in a house she should feel and be safe in. When she entered the room though, Lucius was stepping off the stairs. She hadn't seen him since running from his room and his current appearance was that of someone thoroughly bothered emotionally or…

_Firewhiskey._

He held a glass in one hand and a bottle in another. She watched him pour part of the bottle into the glass and slam the bottle onto the table top of the coffee table. She noticed the blood on his knuckles…dried and caked on as if whatever caused the damage happened hours ago and the impeccable Lucius Malfoy didn't bother to wash himself of the mess. Hermione immediately put her mug down on the dining room table and rushed over to Lucius.

His eyes widened at her sudden approach and strangled sound of distress. When she reached for his hand, he jerked away looking down his nose at her as if she had lost her mind to deign to grab at him in such a way. Obviously Lucius hadn't been drinking the whole time. Hermione's eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips, forgetting the incident in his room earlier as now he was nothing but an insolent child fighting to keep his wound from being messed with. She rolled her eyes and with a forceful hand she reached out and grabbed his wounded hand causing him to wince at the pain. Her lips quirked up in amusement at his child like behavior.

"If you wouldn't fight me it wouldn't hurt so much."

With her other hand she flicked her wand and a first aid kit floated from another room into her hand. As she took the kit and sat it on the table she sat on the sofa urging Lucius down with his hand still in hers. His lips curled up in a cross between a sneer and snarl, not happy with the current situation. With his free hand he drained his glass…his third glass.

As Hermione was observing his wounds more clearly she became aware of his sudden compliancy. Slowly her eyes looked up from his hand and noticed the now empty glass and the rather subdued looking Lucius Malfoy. With a sigh and roll of her eyes she turned back to his wound noticing pieces of some sort of glass in the wound.

"What the bloody hell did you do to yourself," she said standing up, pulling him from the sofa and picking up the first aid kit with her free hand.

He had no choice but to follow Hermione's lead. He was really torn. He shouldn't have drank the firewhiskey…it flowed through his veins making him malleable to anything Hermione urged him to do. She led him to the kitchen sink where she turned the water on and thrust his hand under the running water. It was sudden, her jerking his hand forward, causing him to stumble forward slightly, running right into Hermione, and thrusting her against the counter. She squeaked in surprise. Lucius' free hand immediately reached out to catch himself from falling forward any farther so that Hermione was trapped between the arm she held on one side of her under the water and the hand Lucius placed on the counter on her other side.

As she washed the dried blood and glass from his hand she desperately tried not think about the situation she was currently physically in and made a note to herself to hide the firewhiskey first thing in the morning. When she was done with the cleaning, she turned around only to find herself very close, face to face with Lucius Malfoy. She cleared her throat nervously and looked down at the clean wound.

It wasn't easy reaching next to her on the counter for some antibacterial cream as Lucius hadn't moved and she could have sworn he had actually gotten closer. Pushing that thought aside she rubbed the cream on the wound gently before reaching for the bandage.

Lucius watched her work meticulously to care for his self-inflicted wound. He did note that the antibacterial cream she used was a magical one so that his wounds would heal faster than if she used a muggle version of the cream. She really had become a part of the wizarding world to the point that her normal household supplies were becoming more and more magical as time went.

When Hermione was done wrapping his wound she looked up at him. His grey eyes stared into hers, freezing the words that she was trying to get out.

"I…I'm done."

He nodded his head, not really saying anything and this time Hermione saw him move closer. She found it hard to swallow, wondering if she should call out for Draco or wait and see what happens. Suddenly, Lucius was being pulled away from her and she looked to see Severus standing there looking livid. He looked from Hermione and then turned to Lucius tossing a phial at him. Lucius caught it and looked at it rather disgruntled.

"It will sober you up, Lucius. Take it…now."

Hermione's eyes were wide. She glanced behind Severus and saw Draco standing there yawning.

"Could you not hear Severus? He was pounding on the door."

Hermione blinked and looked back at Severus feeling slightly embarrassed. Why didn't she hear? Was she so caught up in Lucius Malfoy that nothing else existed?

_Preposterous._

"S…sorry, Severus."

He rolled his eyes frustrated at her nervousness…she was a Gryffindor for goodness sake.

"I came to deliver these," he said tossing three envelopes down on the counter.

"What is it," Hermione asked quickly forgetting her previous predicament.

"There is a celebratory ball," Severus said not bothering to hide how horrid he found the idea.

Hermione laughed slightly at the look on his face and proceeded to carefully open her invitation. She looked up from the invitation.

"What about school," she asked.

Draco and Severus exchanged looks. They were both waiting for that.

"School will recommence, but it will be later going this year as there is much to be done before students may be readmitted for classes…currently things are settled to open only parts of the castle for the ball only."

She wouldn't lie. She felt a bit disappointed that the school year would start later than normal, but she was thrilled it would start at all. Sitting at the table, Lucius had downed his sobering potion and listened to Severus and Hermione's conversation. He felt the surge of self hate. The whole conversation about school was another sobering reminder.

The young woman though having been through war was still a student.

How could he be drawn to someone like her?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood in the darkened room. Everything in the night was still and quiet…almost too quiet. The young woman in the bed sighed rather deeply in her sleep as she shifted, turning in her sleep.

Why was he watching her?

Was it because she was so afraid during the night? So frightened that someone was entering the house? Or was it because it was the one time of the entire twenty-four hour day that he could do this and drown in his guilt and self-loathing of his actions without witnesses?

He moved to sit in the window seat. Slowly his eyes moved from her sleeping form to the bandage on his hand. He hadn't drunk enough to forget this time, but enough that the memory was hazy. Why he had that reaction to firewhiskey he could never understand. Either way he was currently with the hazy memory of Hermione Granger's hands gently tending to his wounds—a memory he hoped would fade quickly.

This wasn't who he was.

It all started with that bloody war and her part in it…the way she looked fighting…the fire in her eyes…the determination on her face. She knew where she stood in that war…even if that was decided for her before ever stepping foot in their world. Either way, she knew where she stood and nothing would shake her foundation. So why now when the sun went down did she seem so…weak…frightened? That wasn't Hermione Granger.

But this was just a job.

He took a vow…an Unbreakable Vow.

He would protect her for those reasons only.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a bonfire.

The flames danced up into the night air and music pulsed through the evening offering up the desire to move your body in the most erotic ways.

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man.

Hermione Granger was not just spouting useless empty words when she told him she was going to the little gathering on the beach whether he liked it or not. She came down the stairs as the sun began to set in the same bikini and thin wrap barely hanging on her hips that she wore when he and Draco first arrived. Draco stopped moving…game forgotten as the sound of his video game death echoed in the now silent room. Lucius cleared his throat and looked away before drawing himself up to his full height as he stood.

"No," was all he said.

"Yes," was her response as she skipped out the door forcing the Malfoys to follow in order to keep up Lucius' end of the bargain.

Now he stood on the beach trying to maintain his vantage point of the grating Gryffindor. She knew some of these…_muggles_. That was obvious by her happy conversation and warm laughter of past times.

Lucius found himself fascinated though…fascinated with the reflection of the bonfire on her barely tanned skin…fascinated with her laughter…fascinated with the myriad of emotions that crossed her face…fascinated with her every move.

He hated her for it.

It was when Draco approached the girl that Lucius suddenly regretted not punishing his son more severely as a child. Where the surge of…whatever it was came from Lucius didn't know and didn't want to know, but he knew it had to be that Mudblood's fault. His son gently pulled Hermione's arm toward the dancing crowd urging her to dance with him.

She smiled.

She smiled at his son…_his son_.

Their bodies moved to the beat of the music and Lucius found he really wasn't paying attention to his son anymore. She had to know she was being watched…after all, he did tell her every breath she took he would be watching. Lucius took a deep breath, looking away, allowing his eyes to glance over the beach and all those occupying it. His eyes shifted up to the sky for a moment. The moon hung ominously in the dark clear sky—every star twinkling like a diamond. Slowly his eyes fell back on the girl he vowed to watch.

Hermione was truly enjoying herself for a change. She missed Harry and Ron terribly though and wished they could be there with her, but Draco helped to fill the void in her heart. It was a wonderfully clear night. On occasion there was a slight breeze that would tickle across her bare back.

She saw him before anyone else did.

He emerged from the darkness of the night surrounding the beach…a tall gorgeous man with intense eyes that made her feel naked before him. There was something about him…something familiar. When his intense gaze fell on her she knew why he was familiar…her dream…he was the man in her dream. He swaggered slowly toward her. Her eyes couldn't seem to find the desire to leave him…something about him just pulled at her…drew her to him.

Maybe it was the familiarity.

He was several feet from her and she couldn't recall hearing or seeing what was going on around her, but the world around her was in definite chaos. The dark haired man stopped. His lips crooked up in a delicious grin. He slowly brought his first two fingers up to his lips and laid a gentle, sensual kiss upon them in an offering to Hermione.

That was it.

The warmth…the warmth of arms wrapped around her…the unjustifiable security something offered in the dead of night while she slept…oddly the security that frightened her upon awakening…it was this man…this gorgeous man staring at her as if he could devour her with nothing more than a simple nod from Hermione.

Her heart pounded.

Her breath quickened.

"Ichi-go ichi-e."

His lips moved slowly, seductively as he said those words…the same words she heard him say in her dream. She heard him so clearly despite the several feet that separated them. Her skin tingled as his eyes seemed to peer into her soul…reaching out to her.

**A/N: **Okay…don't forget that Kuro is NOT a normal vampire. Do not confuse myth with what he is okay? There are differences that will slowly come to light, so no he does not have Hermione under any sort of trance right now…just wanted to head that line of thought off right away.

Now, for all you Kuro haters I do have another LM/HG story in the works. I have posted the first chapter so don't forget to check that one out too.

For all the reviews and support: Kuro and I thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the character Kuro

**A/N: **Okay….hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review.

**Chapter Seven**

_Vampires_

It was sudden…like a storm—the panic that surged through Lucius Malfoy's body. He had seen that man's picture…studied it even. He knew who was standing there looking Hermione over like she was his next delectable meal. Lucius felt nothing in the air…no enchantment…no spell coming from this vampire. It was Hermione. He recognized it. There was a look of total comfort and familiarity on her face and Lucius began to worry.

Was this who was comforting her in her sleep?

"Father?"

Lucius heard his son's voice from behind him…the direction of the house.

"Why are you not with her," Lucius asked through gritted teeth and with a tone that rang with a bit of panic.

"She said she was a bit chilly in the breeze," Draco said holding up a pair of jeans and t-shirt. "She asked me to grab these off her bed. What is going on," Draco asked noticing Hermione's deep interest in the vampire and the surrounding Death Eaters.

"Trouble, Draco. Get back to the house. Now."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. With a curt nod, Draco backed up into the dark and Lucius heard the faint sound of him disapparating. Lucius' eyes had not left Hermione for even a second though. Kuro whispered something. Lucius didn't hear it, but it was obvious by the look of recognition on Hermione's face that not only had she heard him, it wasn't the first time she had heard whatever it was he said.

Merlin, he hated that look on her face…he hated Kuro even more for being the one to create it, for being the cause of that look.

It really was beautiful…all blood issues aside.

The breeze pushing her hair back over her shoulder, the completely relaxed look on her face with the slight smile on her lips...it was hypnotizing to Lucius no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. It was a look a vampire should not be creating. Like his son, he noticed the surrounding Death Eaters and began to worry…to wrack his brain for a way to get to her, to take her away from that _vampire_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those words…those words she dreamt of him saying, spoke to her very soul…spoke of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Hermione wasn't a slow girl though. She noticed the movement around her…the Death Eaters that were dispersed in the crowd, slowly moving toward her.

Part of her, some part of her that held the memory of this man's arms wrapped protectively around her urged her to run toward him. He would protect her…he would die for her…he would _kill_ for her. That thought, that feeling was frightening. She was hyperaware of everything around her…even Lucius standing a good distance away behind her. Somehow she could see him and he was worried, panicked trying to figure out a way to save her.

He was willing to save her…he was desperate to save her.

Lucius' eyes darted around nervously. He had to get to her. He had just stepped forward when he saw her move. It was sudden. It was quick, yet his mind would replay it over and over in his mind in slow motion so he could appreciate her every move while he slept. Her hair swirled around her head, falling down her back as she turned quickly and began to run through the crowd as fast as she could straight toward Lucius. She knew exactly where he was and was doing everything she could to get there.

Lucius had taken another step forward, wanting to run for her, but at the same time he needed to keep an eye on the Death Eaters moving faster toward her. Her hair streaked through the air behind her. No one around seemed to notice the panic that surrounded her. The Death Eaters closed in on her the closer she got to Lucius.

It was automatic, intuitive, total instinct that had Lucius hold his arms open for the young woman. He felt her small frame collide with his much larger one…curling into him as if his being alone could hide her. His arms immediately wrapped around her, pressing her closer to him if it were possible before turning on the spot and disapparating away with the young woman in his arms.

Their sudden apparition into the safe house was anything but graceful. It was a landing Lucius Malfoy would easily have paid witnesses to forget. They apparated in such a strange position that they crumpled to the floor immediately. Draco looked down shocked and amused at the sudden appearance and tangled fall of his father and Hermione.

Lucius, upon the rough landing, immediately moved one hand from around Hermione and moved it up to her cheek where he placed it there in a half attempt to grab her head and make her look up at him. She was crumpled on top of him, very aware that he still had one arm around her waist as if he were keeping her there.

"Are you alright," he asked in a most un-Lucius like fashion.

Hermione couldn't answer immediately. The out of character actions…responses from Lucius had thrown her completely off track. It made her stop and think very slowly about what he asked and how to go about answering it while a large part of her mind tried to work out what exactly that was she was seeing in his eyes and hearing in his voice.

She opened her mouth to respond, but instead she let out a squeak of surprise as she was hauled off Lucius by a very forceful hand.

"Why must I always find the two of you on top of each other like hormone crazed teenagers?" Severus stood there, keeping a hold of Hermione's arm while he glared down at Lucius. "_She_ technically is a teenager, Lucius. What is your excuse?"

"Severus," Lucius said in a sardonic greeting as he stood up.

Hermione though was not happy. She jerked her arm out of Severus' grip, getting his attention in the process.

"I am of perfect legal age to be on top of whoever I wish," Hermione stated with no hidden annoyance in her voice.

Severus watched with a raised eyebrow as she stormed up the stairs toward her room. When he heard the slamming of her door, Severus turned that raised eyebrow to Lucius.

"Indeed," Severus said in response to Hermione's statement, but he was clearly searching Lucius over for any signs of previous inappropriate behavior.

Lucius chose to ignore Severus' attempt at intimidation. He stood there brushing his clothes off and flicking any bits of dirt he thought he saw there in order to maintain his impeccable appearance.

"Tell me, Severus. Does it upset you to find that…_young woman_ on top of me because you think of her as a daughter…the daughter you and Lily could have had or," Lucius said pausing for a moment as he looked up from his cleaning ritual to observe Severus' discomfort. "Or is it because she reminds you of Lily? Interested in knowing what else of _Hermione_ is very much like Lily?"

Draco's eyes couldn't go any wider as he watched Severus dive toward Lucius. Why was his father tormenting Severus like that? Severus was seething. How dare he? He wanted to get a hold of Lucius and tear him apart. He started to question Lucius' sanity…Lucius' ability and willingness to protect Hermione. Draco was shocked when Severus' fist made contact with Lucius' jaw. He was even more shocked when his father hit Severus back. Though if Draco was honest he knew he shouldn't have been surprised…not too surprised anyway. His father had been known to get into out right fist fights before—with Arthur Weasley for example.

Hermione stepped out of her room, fully dressed now and stood in shock at the top of the stairs watching Lucius and Severus fighting as if no one else was there watching their barbaric behavior. She stormed down the stairs not willing to allow them to destroy her house the way Lucius and Arthur destroyed the bookstore during their fight.

They were face to face, Lucius ready to punch Snape again when Hermione appeared by them, squeezing her way between them and placing a hand on each man's chest as if to keep them away from each other.

"That is bloody well enough."

Lucius and Severus both looked down at her slightly shocked at the strength the slip of a young woman held within her. Her cheeks were flushed in anger as she looked between the two supposed grown men.

"Unbelievable," she said with a bit more than a hint of sarcasm.

With a stern look Hermione pointed Severus toward an arm chair noting the black eye forming. With a glare toward Lucius as if in warning, he turned and sat in the chair. Hermione turned to look at Lucius. He wouldn't even look at her. The red swelling around his jaw told her where Severus had hit him.

"Sit down, _Lucius_," Hermione hissed at him pointing toward the sofa.

"What did you say," Lucius asked in total disbelief that Hermione had just used his first name in such a manner.

Her eyes cut up to him. Lucius took note of the look in her eyes and the flush of anger on her cheeks and though he liked it immensely…though it reminded him of how she looked during the final battle…he realized why the Potter boy usually always did what she said.

Lucius sat down.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the two men, foot tapping in agitation.

"I would have thought that both of you would have believed yourselves to be above such barbaric behavior," she said looking between the two like a mother scolding her children.

Draco was amused by the whole scene to the point of standing by the large windows stifling his laughter. That proved to be his first mistake. At the sound of his snickering, Hermione's fire filled eyes turned to him.

"And _you_," she said. "You just stood here and watched?"

Draco's mouth opened as if in disbelief that she was now putting the blame on him.

"You can't just barge in the middle of something like that," Draco said to his defense.

That was his second mistake.

Hermione turned her full body to face Draco.

"Well, _I_ did," she said.

"Yea, well, we can't all be Gryffindors."

And that was Draco's third mistake.

Her wand was out. Lucius and Severus watched as she touched and caressed her wand with a slightly evil glint in her eye as she looked from her wand to Draco.

"No, Draco. We can't all be Gryffindors. Perhaps you need reminding of exactly what it is that makes me irrefutably Gryffindor?"

Draco shook his head no remembering the feeling of being trapped with no where to go and the feel of her fist smashing into his face.

"Good," Hermione said sticking her wand back in her pocket. "Then go to the kitchen and get me two ice packs."

Draco nodded curtly and ran off to the kitchen only to return seconds later with the two ice packs. She took them both. With one she walked up to Severus and slammed it hard onto his eye causing him to wince in pain as he replaced her hand with his to keep the ice pack in place. She walked over to Lucius and sat on the sofa next to him. With light fingers on the side of his chin not bruised and swollen, she gently turned his head to better see. Then she took the ice pack and with just as much, if not more strength than she used on Severus' she slammed the pack onto the blemished skin. He hissed in pain as he took the pack from her hands and glared at her.

Obviusly Hermione Granger was not a woman to be trifled with…which made it all the more fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione went to bed that night it was with the knowledge that just down the stairs sat Lucius and Severus discussing what the next thing to do was…how best to keep Hermione safe. Still they would not tell her who that man was on the beach…the man she felt so connected to. When she asked she was met with a strained silence and odd looks between the men. They shared the secret of who he was and Hermione was not part of that club nor was she invited.

She felt a bit safer going to her room and going to bed knowing they were down there. Part of her wondered why she feared sleeping in there. After all, did she not have that overwhelming sense of safety when she was faced with that Kuro character on the beach? Didn't she feel that it was he who was entering her room and it was he who was offering her that protection in the night?

Hermione closed her eyes…drifting off to sleep with nothing but the soft sound of the waves crashing along the beach and the incoherent murmurings of Severus and Lucius down stairs.

She didn't know what time it was. She just knew that at some point in the silence of the night she felt the rising panic in her chest only to have it quickly abated with a warm protection. She didn't shy away from the feeling…she didn't fear it…she welcomed it with a soft moan and a slight shift to get as close to that warmth as she could…that warmth was protection…that warmth was a connection.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was a lone figure sitting in the throne like seat. No one else was in the large room…just the man on the platform staring out over the empty room as his finger tips slowly caressed over his lips in thought. The girl…that girl…the key. His obsession with her had always been just that…an obsession. She had something; she was the key to something very important to him and his family. The stones had confirmed as much. That explained his obsession with her.

His fingers moved slowly.

He didn't really see the room around him, but the beach and Hermione standing there before him.

It was the first time Monogatari Kuro had ever felt fear.

How could he feel fear…fear toward those he was to lead? No, it was fear about her safety. He knew what most of those men wanted to do to her…and none of it involved a painless death. "My pet" took on a different meaning the moment he was face to face with a Hermione that was awake and all but asking him to come to her.

The room surrounding him came into focus as the sound of the doors opening and the echoing sound of footsteps in the large room brought him back to reality. His dark eyes looked up watching Chi cross the room with a box. With a toss of his head, Chi flung his black hair out of his eyes and came to a stop by an extravagant looking end table. He sat the box on it and then pushed his dark rimmed glasses up on his face as he smiled rather slyly.

"Is that it," Kuro ask softly.

Chi nodded.

Kuro stood up and walked down from the platform to the little end table and opened the box looking at the finery that lay inside.

"Has this crossed any Death Eater's hands?"

At his question Chi looked at Kuro curiously.

"No, I did as you asked."

"You know," Chi said clearing his throat. "Ayame was concerned this would happen…that you would somehow fall for the key, for an outsider in more than one way."

Kuro narrowed his eyes at his uncle. Yes, Ayame would have something to say about Kuro's…interest in Hermione beyond her use as the key to save them. He was a sour melancholy man. He was the only one of them to have married since the first vampire in the family and as such outlived not only his wife, but his child—forced to watch his great-grand-daughter from a safe distance so that she may never have know what it means to be a Monogatari. Yes, he would not approve of Kuro's interest.

But Ayame was not head of the family.

"You are the future head of this family, not to mention the Crown Prince…," Chi began, but was quickly cut off by the death glare from Kuro and his words that held the threat of growing louder.

"Rui has already said he will not step down until I am ready."

Chi sighed.

"Kuro…what? Are you going to give the throne up for this witch?"

Kuro closed the box up and handed it back to Chi without answering him.

"You know what to do with it."

Chi held the box under his arm as he pushed his glasses back up his face shaking his head slightly. His footsteps echoed in the empty room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were safe inside the house. That's what was decided. Hermione Granger could no longer leave the bounds the charm had on the grounds of the house. That meant no more little outings. It niggled at Hermione's mind. Part of her wanted another encounter with this unknown man—to find out exactly what pulled her toward him, but then another part of her mind kept replaying the feel of Lucius Malfoy wrapping his arms around her.

She looked over the edge of her toast as she nibbled on it. Lucius had the _Daily Prophet _laid out before him glancing through the head lines as he ate his breakfast. His hair was tied back today. Hermione's eyes scanned over his features, her mind continuously replaying the feeling of his arms again.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Lucius asked not bothering to look up from his paper.

Hermione dropped her toast when Lucius spoke. Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice. Lucius folded the paper back up and leaned slightly over the table toward Hermione.

"It is not polite to stare, Miss Granger."

Lucius was excellent at the stoic faces. So excellent that Hermione would never have guessed how much he enjoyed seeing that blush creep across her cheeks. Draco stood up from the table, taking his plate to the sink. Hermione watched him go, but he didn't return. She was left alone on the veranda with Lucius. He watched her push her food nervously around her plate. She took quite a tiny bite and looked up. Lucius had one eyebrow raised up wondering if she could even taste the food she just put in her mouth.

Hermione felt frozen under his gaze for a moment. She recalled the strange look and the rushing panic she saw in him the night before. Lucius observed the way her eyes grew as if she could read his thoughts. He wondered briefly if she could. Hermione was good, but she wasn't that good. He watched her gather the remaining dishes noting how she did not finish her meal and scurry off to the kitchen. Lucius watched her go. He almost lost her last night…someone else was almost taken. That just wouldn't do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabastan stormed through the room with Rodolphus and a few other Death Eaters following behind.

"I thought you said he would be different…he wouldn't care if we killed the Mudblood."

Rabastan turned his narrowed angry eyes to the young Death Eater.

"Obviously I was mistaken," Rabastan snarled. "He made it very clear last night. We will be allowed to finish what the Dark Lord started…what that Mudblood fixed. He assures me that she will be punished adequately for her error in the matter, but punished by his hand only."

"So what do we do for now," Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan turned from the dancing fire in the fireplace and looked over the faces of those he considered to be the faithful Death Eaters.

"We have a plan…for the night of the ball."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione knew she was a witch and that any of the Malfoys would probably say something rude to her muggle way of doing dishes, but she was deep in thought. It was driving her crazy not knowing who exactly that person was and knowing that upstairs in Lucius' room was a file with his name on it.

So, who exactly is Monogatari Kuro?

She took a deep contemplative sigh and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the slight pressure of Lucius behind her placing a tea cup in the sink. He sat the tea cup down and remained behind her as if trapping her there.

"You are aware under the current circumstances I cannot allow you to go shopping for a dress for the ball?"

Hermione closed her eyes trying to will away the shivering feeling she got when Lucius' breath caressed her ear with his words. He still wasn't moving.

"I…I can transfigure something," she nearly whispered.

"Hmmm…yes, I suppose you can," he said…still not having left his position.

Lucius couldn't say why he was still there…just that he didn't want to leave. She would be safe and he would make sure of it…but why?

"Wh…who is Monogatari Kuro?"

With her words Lucius was snapped into the here and now.

"What," he asked.

"That was the name on the file…the name of the man on the beach. Who is he?"

Lucius thought about what to say. Then he took two fingers and gently slid them down her neck from behind her ear to her bare shoulders slowly moving the spaghetti strap of her shirt off her shoulder in the process.

"He's a vampire…a _very unique_ vampire."

She was shaking before Lucius said those words. With those words she dropped the tea cup she held and it shattered in the sink.

"Oh, Merlin!"

In her panicked nervous attempt to scoop it up, she inadvertently shoved a piece of the tea cup into the palm of her hand. When she cried out in pain she quickly found herself facing Lucius as he had swirled her around to face him and was holding her hand looking at her wound. She began to twist her hand out of his grip which caused him to look at her instead of her wound.

"I need to go clean it," she said in a whisper again.

He watched her run from the room like he was a poisonous snake.

Hermione's heart was pounding.

_What the bloody hell was that about?_

She was scared and nervous at the same time. What did Lucius mean by "unique vampire?" When she stumbled out of her bathroom with a freshly bandaged hand she saw the box.

It sat on her bed as if she had left it there.

She stepped toward it and with a quick flick of her wand determined there was no spell associated with the box or its contents…no hex…nothing. She carefully opened the box to find a gorgeous dress in such a deep dark shade of red it was nearly black. She smiled…who sent her this? Who wanted to see her in it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He watched her walk into the Great Hall between the two Malfoys. She was wearing the dress…the dress he chose for her…the dress he wanted to see her in…the dress made for her. The hall was full of laughter, music, celebration of a war won and of the lives lost in the process and the joy of being one of the lucky ones.

From where he was at he could see her two friends, Potter and Weasley, both looked amazed at her. It stirred a bout of jealousy within him. She was looking around. He wondered if she could feel his presence.

Lucius.

He looked disgruntled…put out…bothered by the girl's presence.

Still she looked around. He watched her dance with her friends…he watched her greet professors…he watched her appear to argue with the Weasley boy…he watched Lucius watching her as if he had some right to do so…some claim on her.

Kuro smiled.

She was alone. She _wanted_ to be left alone…he could tell. She was looking around though and Kuro saw this…saw this chance. He moved through the shadows of the room inching closer and closer to her, feeling the pull she had on him.

He would have her.

He would hold her and dance with her.

She was the key and he would have that key.

**A/N: Kuro Fans: **As I said, Kuro is simply leaving his world to come play in the HP world for a bit. I have started a LJ for Kuro's real story. There is a link on my profile page…I would love the feedback.

Also…the family stuff for Kuro in this chapter: My LJ has his family tree posted if you would like to see.

next chapter: takes you back to right before the ball, Lucius's reaction to Hermione, what is going on in Hermione's side of the ball, a bit of news for Hermione and what exactly is Hermione researching? And where is she going?

I know the stuff with Kuro is confusing, but I can't give it all away at once now can I?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot and Kuro (MINE!!!!)

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers and those Kuro fans. And I just need to say that my A/N often contains important info…especially if its in the first chapter so if you don't read it and then ask questions that were already dealt with in said A/N it becomes tiresome. It only takes a second to read the A/N.

**Chapter 8**

_Butterfly_

He stood behind her by the door looking at her in the mirror she stood before. Draco couldn't swallow. That deep dark nearly black red was definitely her color. Hermione looked through the mirror at the young man standing half way across her room. She watched his cool grey eyes slowly blink. They were his father's eyes. Draco's eyes traveled up the part of her back that was bare and lingered on the tendrils of soft waves that caressed her neck. Hermione shifted and began to fidget, nervous with the way Draco was watching her, but not saying anything to her.

Draco couldn't remember ever seeing her look like that. Sure there was the Yule Ball in their fifth year. She was beautiful that night…beautiful enough that he couldn't say a word to her without feeling like a doddering fool. This? This was inherently different. This wasn't a young teenage girl discovering what it means to be female. This was different. They were older. What stood in front of Draco looking nervously in the mirror before her was a beautiful young woman…the young woman she had grown into and suddenly as a young man Draco felt he was being left wanting.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as she turned around to face him.

"Your transfiguration skills are as impeccable as ever," he said with a slight grin on his face, slowly becoming more relaxed in her company.

Hermione looked at him curiously, looked down at her dress feeling the soft fabric of the skirt and then back up at Draco.

"I didn't transfigure this. I found it on my bed. I thought maybe one of you…"

Her words faded as she saw Draco shaking his head. No, neither he nor his father had any dress delivered for her use. Hermione's eyes shifted out the window…the sun was slowly setting. They needed to leave…soon. She stepped over to her bed picking up the gloves that accompanied the dress. Draco watched her work the one glove over her slightly bandaged hand and then slipped the other on with no problem.

"Ready," he asked not really expecting an answer as he held his elbow out for Hermione to slip her hand into the crook.

Downstairs Lucius stood in the middle of the room slightly tapping the cane his wand was kept in. He hated to be kept waiting…especially when there were things to be done and those things required Hermione's presence at the ball. He watched the sun slowly begin to set out the large windows and briefly glanced over the soft orange glow it cast on the beach. He watched the waves roll onto the beach.

So much had been lost while he insisted on playing the follower believing such a demeaning position would give him the power he desired…the power he was born for. The corner of his mouth quirked up at his own stupidity.

_Never again._

He heard the soft thud of a closing door and the clicking sound of heels on the floor above. His eyes moved from the scenic view out the window to the staircase. Draco smirked slightly looking toward Hermione to see if she noticed. Lucius' face twitched upon seeing the vision of Hermione Granger in that dress descending the stairs. It didn't matter that she was on the arm of Draco. His eyes…as piercing as they were followed her all the way down the stairs taking in every curve she had and every breath she took. When she stopped in front of him, Lucius looked down his nose at her as if nothing was amiss.

"Draco, was there no wrap of some sort with this dress?"

Lucius' eyes had not left hers as he spoke to his son. Draco looked between the two and immediately remembered seeing one lying on Hermione's bed. As Draco disappeared back up the stairs Lucius' eyes shifted to her tinted lips. It was a nervous happy he noticed. Her warm eyes still looked up at him and her bottom lip was in her mouth slowly being nibbled on.

Lucius' mouth suddenly went dry.

He had to look away…it was the only thing that would save him. His eyes shifted only slightly landing on the curve of her neck. She was fidgeting. A tendril caressed her neck and Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. Merlin, what was taking Draco so long? When he opened his eyes that tendril was still there and that lip was till being nibbled on. Then Lucius did the unthinkable.

He reached out.

He reached out to brush that stray tendril of hair back to its rightful place. Hermione felt his fingertip barely caress her neck. Lucius heard her sudden intake of breath and froze mid-movement…fingers lingering on her neck. His eyes shifted back to her face. She was no longer nibbling her own lip, but her lips were slightly parted from the apparent shock at his touch.

"I got it," Draco said bounding down the stairs very aware that they needed to be going before Severus sent out a search party for his little princess.

Lucius dropped his hand immediately and Hermione took two steps back as if that could solve everything. Lucius watched his son place the deep red wrap around Hermione's shoulders.

_Yes, indeed…never again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean side-along apparition? I _know _how to apparate you know!"

They stood in the back of the house. Hermione had her hands on her hips and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She felt thoroughly insulted. Either Lucius didn't trust that she knew how to apparate sufficiently or he didn't trust her to do as she was requested. Either way he didn't trust her and it annoyed her to no end.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said looking down his nose at her. "My job is to watch over and protect you. That means side-along apparition."

Draco snorted in amusement next to Lucius. He leaned over to whisper into Lucius' ear.

"A pretty lame excuse, don't you agree? If you want her to touch you, just ask her."

Draco looked away and took a step back at the look of pure evil on Lucius' face. Hermione watched the exchange curious as to what was transpiring, but still annoyed at Lucius' distrust. Lucius turned to face Hermione again. He said nothing. He did reach out, however grabbing her upper arm and pulling her roughly toward him so that she stumbled slightly making him catch her against him. He stood her up straight and then stared down into her eyes.

"Take my arm, Miss Granger."

The look he gave her was a warning…a warning not to argue. Finally keeping her silence on the matter, she took his arm and closed her eyes, pressing her face against his arm as the uncomfortable feeling of apparition intensified with the side-along apparition.

They appeared just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione looked through the gates at the castle. The last time she was there it was war and chaos. She took a deep breath determined to wipe those horrid memories out with something fresh and new. Her eyes shifted to the wizard she still had a hold of…he hadn't complained. Lucius stepped through the gates. Draco pulled up on the other side of her and the three of them made their way up the stone walk toward the large set of double doors that would grant them access to the ball.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bloody hell!"

Harry looked curiously at Ron's outburst.

"Something the matter?"

Ron said nothing at first. He pointed toward the double doors of the Great Hall. The double doors had opened of their own accord as they had been charmed to do for the evening. Standing in the doorway was Hermione…a very beautiful Hermione standing between the two Malfoys, her arm looped inside Lucius' arm.

She looked around the crowded room. They had to be here somewhere. They had been separated for what seemed like forever. She was anxious for the familiar surroundings and bantering of her closest friends. It didn't take her long to find them. They were standing near a round table. Ron had his mouth hanging open like a fish and Harry had his usual grin on his face.

Lucius felt her nervous grip on his arm loosen and then she was gone, running across the room through the crowd and toward those friends of hers. An arm went around each so she was able to hug them both simultaneously. Lucius sneered at the cornucopia of love taking place only feet away. He noticed the wrap that she arrived in was no longer on her. His eyes drifted down and there was the delicate piece of fabric, pooled at his feet where she let it fall in her excitement to get to her friends. He picked the fabric up and stalked his way toward the young woman.

"Hermione, air," Harry rasp out.

"OH!"

Hermione let her arms fall and took a step back. It was typical Hermione to literally smother them in a hug…it felt right…it felt normal.

"Miss Granger."

Harry scowled slightly, but he did not look nearly as ill as what Ron looked when glancing at the man standing behind her. She turned and saw Lucius standing there holding out her wrap to her. She reached out to take it, her fingers barely brushing his in the process. He looked down his nose at her. Harry and Ron took a step forward as if they were protecting her from Lucius. He looked between the two young men and sneered slightly.

"Every breath, Miss Granger. Do not forget."

With those words he walked off to speak with someone he recognized from the ministry. Hermione watched him go and then suddenly the feeling washed over her…the feeling of being watched by someone other than Lucius. It was oddly warming. She looked around the ball as if searching for a face…searching for the face she expected to see.

"Hermione, he hasn't been treating you horribly has he?"

Hermione started at the sound of Harry's voice. She looked into his concerned filled eyes and shook her head.

"He's treating me just fine, Harry. There is nothing for you to worry about."

She thought of the folder with the name Monogatari Kuro, she thought of Kuro standing on the beach before her and she did her best to push the guilt of lying out of her mind. She looked around anxiously.

Lucius wasn't what you would call a happy camper. Seeing Hermione throw herself at those two imbeciles was enough to enrage him. It didn't matter that this new feeling of overwhelming jealousy could be perceived as unhealthy. It really didn't matter. For weeks now the only people Hermione was exposed to were Draco, Lucius and Severus. Why couldn't things just stay that way? No, she had to go to the beach and she had to attend the celebratory ball.

Lucius never was one for sharing.

He watched her swirl around the dance floor in his son's arms. He could hear her feminine giggle in reaction to a rather extravagant move Draco performed. Lucius' eyes shifted to the table Hermione and her friends had claimed as their own. Harry was watching Hermione just as he always did when he was concerned, but even he knew where his boundaries lie…at what point Hermione would inform him of what was and wasn't his business. Ron Weasley on the other hand looked ready to spit fire and drag her off the dance floor by her hair.

Hermione rushed off the dance floor when the song ended, dragging Draco with her in hopes of him joining their table. Harry stood up at their arrival looking only slightly wary…pretty good for what she really expected. Ron on the other hand looked livid. His ears had turned red at this point and his nostrils flared in a most unattractive fashion.

"What is _he_ doing here," Ron asked not bothering to hide the malice in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ron to be the immature one.

"I invited him over here, Ron."

His eyes cut to her as if the look alone would kill her. His lips curled up in a disgusted sneer.

"Just how well _are_ the Malfoys treating you?"

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the noisy hall. At least it seemed to those directly involved. Ron felt shell shocked when he realized Hermione had actually slapped him. She turned to leave and Ron went to follow.

"Don't you dare," she said with as much control as she could muster.

Ron stood there, holding his cheek as she stormed away through the crowd. He looked back at Harry, but even Harry looked angry.

"You deserved that one, Ron," Harry said as he sat down and watched Draco rush off to his father. Lucius looked as if he was coming their way until Draco headed him off.

Hermione maneuvered her way through the crowd and wandered off into the darkness on the side of the room. At least in that darkness she could seethe in her anger and look about the room for those eyes that seemed to set her skin afire. Across the room she could see Severus talking with Lucius…Lucius' eyes occasionally shifting toward her as if reminding her of what he said. Still, it was not Lucius' eyes she felt on her. Her mind thought back to the incident on the beach. Kuro. Those eyes…those dark eyes that penetrated you and made you feel naked before them.

Those were the eyes she felt.

She could feel his presence when he stepped from the darkness behind her. Slowly, she turned around and found those dark eyes staring back at her. She didn't have to ask; she knew who it was, but still she felt her lips move and heard herself ask the stupidest question she could have asked.

"K…Kuro?"

She would have rolled her eyes at her own stupidity if she could tear them away from the man in front of her. The corner of his mouth turned up. Hermione felt her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

"Yes, Hermione," he said with his deep accented voice.

Kuro stepped forward, one hand taking one of her hands, one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him. Hermione started at the sudden movement, but his sudden stillness afterward pulled her eyes up from his rising and falling chest to his dark eyes again. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. To keep from falling, Hermione had no choice but to step back with each step he took so that as one they walked to the dance floor where they stood staring at each other.

Her mind kept reminding her that this was a vampire. She couldn't avoid the debate going on in her head…the debate about how it could be so. For one, he didn't have her in any sort of trance. For another, he was warm. His skin was not cold and dead feeling as she had learned. And his heart beat…the simple fact that he had one was enough to raise eyebrows. So what was he?

She felt his arm tighten around her a bit. He wasn't hurting her, but it appeared he was making it perfectly clear that she was not going anywhere and if Hermione was honest with herself, she would admit she didn't want to go anywhere. She felt his body move against hers…the fabric of his dark clothing rubbing against the soft fabric of the gown she wore. She was aware they were dancing, but it was like she was on a cloud and the movements were so smooth. She swallowed.

"Th…The dress. It is from you?"

He looked down at her.

"Yes," he said and stopped dancing.

He could smell it.

Blood.

She watched the shift in his eyes and for a moment she wondered if she should fear him. Lucius feared him. Draco feared him. Severus feared him. If they did not she would not be kept under lock and key to keep her away from this man. His eyes suddenly holding some fire akin to anger peered down at her.

"You are hurt," he said. "Where?"

She could see the teeth that were just slightly elongated…not overly so. One would have to know to recognize the fangs for what they were. She found it difficult to swallow as she moved her hand…the one he held.

"I cut my hand earlier."

Something shifted. The realization that it was her own doing…her own clumsiness seemed to subdue the anger that was about to boil over. His eyes shifted to the gloved hand he held. Slowly he peeled the glove off. Keeping a hold of the glove he looked at her slightly bandaged hand.

She had been hurt.

She felt pain.

He knew pain.

He turned his head, bringing her wrist up toward him and allowing it to linger just under his nose. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply as if taking in the scent of her perfume and committing it to the memory of every fiber of his being. Hermione's breathing had become more erratic as her eyes closed and she swayed slightly. She was sure if Kuro did not have a hold of her she would have gone down. Then she felt it…the soft warm sensation of his lips on her wrist. She gasped slightly as she felt his teeth glide across her skin, not bothering to try to break it. She felt his chest heave slightly against hers as he took a deep controlled breath.

No key was supposed to feel like this.

Very few people noticed Lucius. He was always excellent at hiding his true thoughts…his true feelings. Neither Draco nor Severus was included in this. One look and they knew Lucius was about to jump out of his own skin and snatch Hermione away. Severus had noticed the strange attachment Lucius had with the girl right after the final battle when he spoke at length about her during that battle. He was drawn to that fire. Right now…they had to get her away from that vampire though. Severus glanced around spotting those Order members that were set as guards around the place…each with orders that Hermione was a priority. They were moving in slowly as not to frighten the vampire and push him to do something rash. Hermione had to be kept safe.

There was something…something in the air…something very wrong.

Kuro stopped his devouring of Hermione and opened his eyes. She looked to be in a blissful state, but he was now on alert…looking around them. She slowly opened her eyes.

There were Death Eaters…one was bad enough, but there were at least three closing in behind her…dancing couples in their own world shifted slightly to let them through not paying attention to their actual identity to recognize their faces from wanted posters. As the Death Eaters closed in on Hermione, Kuro knew what they meant to do.

He would not allow it.

That was his pet they planned to take away.

They were traitors and would be punished as such.

Kuro immediately turned, shoving Hermione behind him in an attempt to keep her safe. One hand still held her wrist while his free one made some movement in the air. The Death Eaters' wands flew in the air and landed by Hermione's feet. She jumped slightly at the unexpected clatter of wands and felt Kuro's hand tighten on her wrist in response.

Hermione screamed.

It was all so unexpected.

The three Death Eaters went flying back through the crowd of now onlookers. At the same time a bright light shot passed Hermione's head barely missing her and hitting Kuro in the back causing his grip on her to loosen just enough that Lucius came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her so that she could not move her arms and pulled her back up against his chest, keeping her there. Kuro turned around…panic taking him to the edge of his sanity.

"Not accustomed to losing control are you," Lucius taunted as he tightened his grip on Hermione pulling her closer up against him.

Two Aurors…two Aurors that Lucius knew only too well, stepped forward each grabbing one of Kuro's arms. Hermione had a feeling he could have easily escaped their grasp, but something in his eyes…something shifted as he looked at her and Lucius' arms around her. He looked back up into Hermione's eyes and she saw it…the exhaustion…the giving up. Harry and Ron ran up…neither saying anything about Lucius' hold on her, but clearly they were informed at least in as much as who this person was. Hermione watched in worry as they pulled a very acquiescent Kuro from the Great Hall.

Hermione was struggling slightly against Lucius' hold, but he did not let go until Kuro was out of sight. She jerked away and looked at Lucius fuming made. Her flushed cheeks made Lucius smile slightly. She shook her head in disbelief.

"He wasn't going to hurt me you dolt."

She turned and ran toward the double doors. The crowd parted as she ran. Out in the corridor several people watched in wonder having already seen two Aurors leave with a strange man, now Hermione Granger was running after them? She ran out the castle doors and rushed down the walk toward the gates. She could barely make out the shadowy form of the three men stepping outside the gates.

"Wait," she yelled.

They paid her no attention. As she reached the gates she realized she was too late. She threw herself at them, fingers interlacing the bars as Kuro looked up at her before disappearing into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where that _vampire _is being held is on a need to know basis and you _do not_ need to know."

Hermione glared at Lucius over the rim of her glass of pumpkin juice.

"You have only a couple days to prepare for the start of your seventh year. Perhaps that should be your priority as history tells us it usually is with you," Lucius said turning back to his lunch.

Hermione tossed her napkin out of her lap and into her plate as she left the table obviously not happy. She stormed through the main part of the house and up to her room. She paced back and forth for a moment. It had been days since the ball and Lucius would not give her the slightest hint as to where Kuro was being kept. She had received her letter from Hogwarts announcing the start of term, but still Lucius would not tell her. Lucius left to purchase her books, but would not tell her. It was driving her mad.

In this time she had come to the conclusion that the warmth and protection she felt at night was Kuro. She hadn't felt it since his capture. Each night was cold and empty and Lucius often found her curled up on the sofa as if simply not being in her room would give her some sort of comfort.

A soft knock at her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned her head curiously as the door slowly opened and a white blonde head poked in as if testing to see if it were safe to enter. Rolling her eyes at Draco's occasional silliness, she pulled him in and shut the door. He smirked and leaned against the closed door.

"Father is leaving at midnight."

She looked at him strangely.

"Leaving? For where?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"He just told me I was to keep an eye on you from midnight until about two."

Hermione looked at him. She blinked. What exactly was Draco getting at?

"Be ready to leave at 12:10."

With those final words he left her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat in her window seat, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared out into the night watching the ebb and flow of the ocean beneath. She glanced at the golden clock on her wall.

It was midnight.

From the corner of her eye she caught movement from beneath her window…movement of some shadowy form moving across the grounds toward the outer boundaries of the charm on the house. She sat up a little straighter noticing the hooded figure leaving the house. It could only be one person. Her hand pressed against the odd coolness of the glass as she leaned forward closer to the window as if that alone would help her to see better.

With a slight popping sound Lucius Malfoy was gone.

She stared at the spot for a moment wondering how often he had left in the dead of night and for what purpose. Her door suddenly burst open. A wide eyed Draco stood there.

"Okay…not one word to anyone about what I am about to show you."

Hermione sat up straight, bringing her feet down to touch the floor and nodded her head in acceptance of Draco's condition. He strolled across the room at a rather quick pace, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. He stopped directly in front of Hermione, peering out the window behind her as if to assure himself that his father was indeed gone.

"Alright, let's go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her from her seat and leading her out the door.

Draco led her out of the house, stopping approximately in the same area his father had disapparated from. He kept a hold of her and gave her an apologetic look for what he was going to have to do. She knew they were going to apparate and that she would have to go along with side-along apparition. She nodded her head alerting him that she knew and understood. In seconds she began to feel that uncomfortable feeling she was beginning to know too well.

She had closed her eyes during the process. Not that it really did much good, but it made her feel less queasy when doing side-along apparition. When she opened her eyes she recognized immediately where they were…she recognized it because one of her worst memories took place in the manor that lay before them in its extravagant eccentric beauty. Draco felt her shiver slightly next to him and he could imagine why. She was tortured in that house by the wand of Bellatrix. He, Draco, had looked her in the face and denied recognizing her. The house had bad memories for them all.

He squeezed her hand.

They walked through the gates and entered the dark house. For all intense purposes it appeared empty…deserted until a house elf popped up in front of them. It bowed low to the ground.

"Tell no one on we were here," Draco said in a stern voice.

The house elf nodded over enthusiastically and nearly begged to fetch Draco and his guest some tea. Draco declined the offer and continued to lead Hermione to a door she knew well. The darkness of the stairwell sent chills down Hermione's spine. The stench of the stale air made her want to be sick as it came with a surge of unpleasant memories. She continued on though.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs though, Draco let go of her hand. Hermione stood there in the darkness of what was nothing more than a dungeon. She could see the cell he was in. A couple steps closer and she saw the black chains hanging from the wall keeping him chained inside his cage. Kuro sat on the dirty floor, back leaning against the stone wall. The chains rattled with every move he made.

Hermione stepped up to the cell, her fingers wrapping around the black iron bars of the cell…the cage he was being kept in. Why was he even there?

"Her…mi…o…ne," Kuro drug her name out in a rough raspy voice.

She blinked at him wondering what he could want. She had seen him use magic beyond anything she had seen…magic that didn't require a wand at the ball so why didn't he use it to get out of here?

He was weak.

The chains rattled and Draco started at the sudden sound. Kuro moved slowly across the dirty floor. Realizing how weak he was, Hermione slid down to the ground, hands still on the iron bars. He held something in his hand…a piece of parchment. How long had he had it? He held it as if he knew she would come. When Kuro moved to pass the parchment to her Draco stepped forward. Hermione noticed and her eyes cut to him with angry fire dancing in them.

"No, Draco," she said sternly causing Draco to step back.

Kuro smiled ever so slightly, though even that held a weakness beneath its malice. She turned back to Kuro, letting go of the bars with one hand and reaching for the parchment he was offering. As soon as she pulled the parchment from his fingers, he moved back across the cell, laying his head down on a cot that sat in the corner…his dark eyes closing.

The tears were still falling from her eyes when Draco drug her out of the manor in a mad dash home before Lucius arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She still wasn't talking to Ron after his crude comments at the ball, but she still tried to run to Harry when she spotted him amongst the mass of read heads on Platform 9 ¾. A large hand wrapped around her upper arm, preventing her mad Gryffindor-like dash. She sighed, irritated and looked up at Lucius.

"Do you mind," she spat.

Lucius looked down his nose at her. The girl had been unbearably difficult and moody for a couple days now. He sneered down at her.

"You know, I am being forced to have you as a guard…forced to share my Head Girl quarters with you, you could allow me this time with my friends."

His snarl faltered. He couldn't hide it. He stared down into her warm eyes that appeared so angry with him and yet pleaded with him at the same time. He let go of her arm.

"Fine, Miss Granger. Be aware I will be under an invisibility cloak just outside your compartment."

She nodded and ran off toward a smiling Harry. Lucius watched her go. Draco walked up behind his father and patted him on the shoulder.

"If you love something set it free…"

"Draco," Lucius warned turning toward his son. "Not now."

Draco smirked as his father walked off disappearing in the small crowd of students and parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna was doing it again…speaking of things that did not exist, yet in her mind they did. Harry looked across the compartment at Hermione and smiled knowing she was growing irritated with Luna's lecture. Luna didn't seem to notice, continuing on like she was some all knowing professor on the subject.

Hermione turned her head to look out the compartment window at the passing landscape. Letting Luna's voice fade into the back of Hermione's mind, she pulled out her little planner book and opened it up. A piece of torn parchment laid inside…a piece of parchment a supposed vampire gave her. How could he be a vampire? He was warm…so warm…flesh and blood, not the undead. Kuro was very much alive…she felt his heartbeat against her own chest. So, why was he being held in Malfoy Manor like some caged animal treated as something less than human? Did he not have rights? Did he not have feelings? Her mind was running away with a million thoughts. S.P.E.W. was becoming S.P.K.W. as she sat there watching the landscape, feeling the parchment between her fingers and remembering the way Kuro looked trapped in that cell…caged to the wall like some animal. First, she had to find out exactly who or what he is. She glanced down at the parchment and the intricate handwriting.

_Monogatari_ _Hanajima._

Perhaps she also needed to find out who this person was and why Kuro gave her the name.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's eyes darted around the common room, checking to make sure no one was listening…or at least openly listening.

"Why, Hermione? You never ask to borrow the invisibility cloak."

She sighed, realizing she would need to explain at least part of it. She sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and explained to Harry her need to do a bit of research while Lucius slept…in her room. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. They had both agreed that Ron did not need to know her 'guard' was around even as she slept at night. Harry was a bit uncomfortable with it, his only consolation being that Lucius had to stay in Gryffindor tower.

Harry didn't say anything though. He reached down into his bag and pulled the shiny material from it handing it to Hermione with another glimpse around. He still carried it around with him like a security blanket. Hermione smiled, kissing him on the cheek and ignoring the blush that crept across his cheeks.

It took her quite a while to find the right book even though she knew it would be in the restricted section and she knew she had seen the book before…read it even. She pulled the old tome off the shelf and quietly laid it on a table. It was a history book on vampires.

She searched the table of contents until she found the chapter called "Monogatari." She knew she had seen that name. Hermione was always excellent at skimming through paragraph picking up the important points and this is what she did. She quickly found that Monogatari Rui not only was a samurai, but was the first vampire in the family. Quickly she discovered there were a total of five vampires in that family…born into the family…_born _not made. That was odd. There were four men and one woman. The information though long winded was not complete…if they were born and not made how does that explain the first one, Rui? What did that even mean to be born one?

She rubbed her head and continued reading in detail now. The family, the Monogatari family were royalty…royalty in the vampire world anyway. Their world, their "Darkland" as the name was translated into was hidden from muggles and wizards alike still caught in a bitter, but silent war that was steadily growing louder. Rui was King…Kuro was the Crown Prince, the next in line for the throne. Her mind tried to process all of this and simply came up with more questions…more questions without answers.

Hermione read and re-read the chapter trying to find some sort of information that could help. She read until her eyes grew weary and her eyelids grew heavy. Slowly her head fell to the book in an uncomfortable slumber filled with images of war and caged men.

**A/N: **Please don't forget to review!

**Also, Becky requested another trailer of one of my stories from Forgetfullove on you tube. She requested Iris and actually used the actor I imagine playing the part of my beloved vampire if his actually story were ever made into a movie…anyway…the link is on my profile page…please watch and leave a kind word for Forgetfullove. She put a lot of work and effort into it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…the only thing I own is the plot and Kuro and no you cannot have either.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I've had this chapter planned for a while…a lot of information, but still not all of it…hehehehe.

Yes, I also received an e-mail from forgetfullove today…her and Becky had a discussion and the result is that forgetfullove is doing a trailer for "Evanescent Memory," so be sure to keep an eye on her youtube profile and my ffnet one…I'll post the link.

**Chapter 9**

_Lust For Blood_

He had to protect her.

He had to make sure she would be safe.

The vision of Lucius Malfoy holding Hermione from behind like some captive was haunting. He could tell she wanted to reach out to him…he saw her struggle slightly, but why when he was nothing more than a cursed monster?

He knew.

It was an unspoken threat, but a threat none the less.

Lucius Malfoy had a hold of the thing Kuro most wanted…something he cherished. What would have become of her if he continued to fight? He could easily have taken her from that ball, but he wanted…he _needed her_ to come to him.

He was growing weaker by the day…each night passing

unfed…malnourished…weakening…dying. He sat on the floor, not having the energy to reach the cot. His weakened arm reached up, chains rattling in the process and grabbed the side of his head.

She was in there…eating at him like a slow painful poison.

"Just what is it that is so _special_ about you?"

The icy cold voice of his captor did not frighten him. Very little actually frightened him…even his own death would be welcome. His captor did not expect an answer…he knew that. He wouldn't give him one anyway. He heard the echoing sound of the serpent handled cane hitting each bar of his cell as his captor paced, allowing the cane to jump from bar to bar. He stopped pacing and stared at the vampire in the cage.

"Why did you come so easily? Surely a vampire is strong enough to break free of wizards?"

The mocking tone washed over Kuro and angered him. He lacked the energy to respond physically as he so wished to do. What would happen to her if he did?

"Do you know nothing of sacrifice," his tired yet fierce voice echoed in the dungeon. "Is there nothing you would sacrifice for that which you hold dear?"

The blonde man looked down his nose in disgust at this monster talking of emotions as if he had a right to have them or even the capability.

"Yes, there is," he answered. "I am willing to sacrifice you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat up, ready to scream. She couldn't remember exactly why…if it was a dream or something else and if it was a dream what it was about. She just knew this overwhelming fear and panic that felt as if it were strangling her last breath from her body. She looked around the dark room…disoriented as to where she was.

_The library._

_The restricted section._

"Bloody hell," she exclaimed, tossing the invisibility cloak over herself and running from the library hopefully unnoticed.

She said the password to the Fat Lady, ignoring her tsking Hermione for being out and stumbled into the common room. The room was empty. It was late and most students had gone to bed in preparation for the first day of classes. Everyone except for Harry. He turned when she entered eyeing her as if checking for evidence that she was not alright. Hermione tossed him the cloak and said thanks. Harry watched her rush by.

"Did you get what you needed," he asked.

Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"I found something," she said not being real specific. "Not sure if it'll help me though."

She turned tossing a "goodnight" over her shoulder.

Hermione should have known better. She thought she had gotten away with outright disappearing when she had a guard to watch her every move. How could she be so daft and yet be the brightest witch of her age?

When she stepped into her Head Girl room she found Lucius Malfoy sitting regally in a chair, facing the door and waiting for her arrival. With a flick of his wand, her door was locked and warded from anyone entering. She swallowed nervously, waiting for him to say something.

"Miss Granger," he said rising from his chair. "I may not have the authority to give out detentions, but I do have the authority to tether you to me if I find it necessary."

He paused, stepping forward and looking down at her.

"Don't make it necessary," he said.

She still felt the fear and panic rushing through her veins as it had in such strong doses before waking up. In the back of her mind she could see Kuro chained to the wall like an animal. Lucius noticed the fire in her eyes and the way she did not back down from him. He stepped forward just to test these waters he was quickly finding himself in.

There was something different stirring in Lucius Malfoy though. An anger that stemmed from someone else's fascination with her. He reached out and roughly grabbed her wrist. Hermione's forehead scrunched up in confusion and slight pain. She pulled and twisted to try to get her wrist out of his grip. Something was different…something was off.

"Mister Malfoy," she said pulling her arm some more.

He didn't respond; he took another step forward. Hermione felt her back hit the door behind her.

"Lucius," she said.

That seemed to get his attention. He looked down his nose at her, dropping her wrist.

"Should you not be in bed," he asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat in her History of Magic class taking diligent notes as she always did…as Ron always expected her to. Her mind wasn't really on what she was doing. She knew that everywhere she went there was a Malfoy…Lucius Malfoy beneath an invisibility cloak watching her every move. She knew that Kuro was being treated like something subhuman. She knew that she had to find a way out of the school without Lucius knowing…she had to go to this Monogatari Hanajima.

Somehow Hermione knew this Monogatari Hanajima had at least some of the answers. She looked across the room at Draco sitting with Blaise and a couple other Slytherins. He looked up when her eyes landed on him and with a smirk he exaggerated a yawn expressing his boredom. She rolled her eyes, turning back to her parchment.

In the seat next to her, though it appeared empty, sat Lucius Malfoy underneath the invisibility cloak. He watched her every move. No one would know…no one could see. Why was he even doing this? Every move she made fascinated him and why was that? Was it simply because someone else was fascinated with her? No, that did not explain his enthrallment with her during the final battle. She rolled her eyes at his son and turned to her parchment. A piece of hair fell down cutting across her profile. He felt the urge to reach out and move it. What would she do if he made any sort of contact during class? She would be irritated he had no doubt, but what would she do? What could she do when his presence was a secret to most? His hand reached out, ready to touch her albeit through the indivisibility cloak.

She moved her hand up, tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear. His hand froze halfway to her face. The image of Kuro in the cell in his dungeon flashed in his mind and he smiled. If only she knew and realized what he was doing to keep her safe…nothing he wouldn't be doing anyway. It was just an added bonus…her safety.

He realized class was over when she was frantically tossing her things in her bag and rushing for the door, only to ram right into Draco.

"Watch it, Granger!"

Draco looked down at her, ignoring the knowledge that she just had her hand in his pants pocket. Most people knew they were on speaking terms…a few knew that Draco considered her one of his closest actual friends. He had to hand it to her though. Her acting abilities had improved since her earlier years. Though he really thought her throwing herself back to the ground at the impact was a bit much.

Rolling his eyes he reached down and pulled her up by her arm. As soon as she was on her feet he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't over do it, Gryffindor."

Hermione shoved him back off her trying to hide her laughter. From across the room Ron glared at the both of them. Harry looked between the scene and Ron with a saddened expression. Hermione was trapped in a house with Draco for an extended length of time. It was inevitable that they would get over their aversion for each other.

As Hermione left the classroom with her invisible guard Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment Hermione placed there.

_Tonight…ten o'clock_…_astronomy tower._

With a grin, he stuck the parchment back in his pocket and swept from the classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was pacing back and forth on the Astronomy tower. Draco was late. When the door opened and she heard the echoing sound of feet she stopped pacing and turned. Draco emerged from the darkness with a silly grin as she rushed forward toward him.

"Anxious to see me, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes. She turned around and looked out over the horizon. The moon was hanging high in the sky and her mind naturally found its way to Kuro.

"I need help, Draco. I've found out where the woman on the parchment lives…I'm going there this Friday."

Draco's playful expression slowly turned to concern as he stepped farther out onto the tower observing Hermione's determination. He knew he had two choices…he could help her or not which meant she got caught or she didn't. Either way she would go.

"What do you need me to do?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione reached the gates of Hogwarts she looked back at Draco standing there with…her, more specifically with Blaise on Polyjuice potion. Draco nodded reassuring her that he had this end covered completely. She took a deep breath and began nibbling on her bottom lips. Draco watched her turn and disapparate from the spot.

Hermione looked around her. She was standing just outside a small village called Cyprus Grove. Her eyes scanned the old ancient looking road ahead…it was obvious no car had ever driven this road and no car would fit anyway. She pulled the parchment Kuro had written the name down on. On the back Hermione had written the address.

_Cyprus Grove Square._

It was the small village's main square. Hermione could see it up ahead. She slowly made her way through the small village. The sun was casting a luminous glow over the houses…all of which seemed so silent and empty. She looked at each house as she passed…it was a mass of Victorian style homes. Hermione would have thought she would see children playing in the park that sat in the center of the square…children riding bikes…people walking their dogs…some sign of human life, but there was only an eerie silence.

She cross half the square and stood on the walk looking up at a large dark teal Queen Anne style house. The turrets, towers and large bay windows made the house appear overly extravagant, yet the fence and yard coupled with the swing on the porch made it seem so homely. Tentatively she opened the black wrought iron fence and stepped in, jumping when the gate slammed shut, echoing in the silence. She made her way up the steps stopping on the porch wondering if she should be doing this. Kuro chained to a wall like an animal sent her forward. She wouldn't put up with the inhumane treatment of House Elves and she wouldn't put up with the inhumane treatment of Kuro either. No one deserved to be treated like that.

She rang the bell and waited.

When the older woman answered the door Hermione was still standing there fidgeting with her hands. The older woman took in the young woman's appearance. She seemed to be in a constant state of worry as was evident by the line of worry across her forehead and the bottom lip she was about to work into a bloody mess. She wore a school uniform, though her tie was hanging rather loosely and the top buttons of her white shirt was undone. This was a young woman attending a prestigious school that was obviously done with classes for the day. The older woman's dark eyes drifted down landing on the black robe that was slung in the strap of her bag. She knew who this was.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Granger."

The older woman had long white hair. She stepped aside to allow Hermione in. Hermione stepped over the threshold taking note of the slipper like shoes kept by the door. Hermione looked at them and then up at the older woman. She motioned elegantly toward the slippers and nodded her head as if she knew what Hermione was asking. Not taking her eyes off this fascinating older woman, Hermione slipped her shoes off and slipped the slippers on. She stood up straight.

"Is this you," she asked politely handing the parchment to the woman.

She recognized her grandson's handwriting immediately.

"Yes, I am Hanajima," she said with a polite nod of her head.

The older woman turned away and began to walk toward the back of the house.

"Follow me."

Hermione looked around unsure what to do, but followed the older woman anyway. Passing through the foyer of the house she noticed it the walls littered with pictures…some were of Kuro, she could tell and some were those she did not know…various family members she had never seen. She led Hermione into a rather warm kitchen that smelled like the kitchen of any grandmother…it made Hermione suddenly miss her grandmother that died before Hermione entered Hogwarts. Hanajima motioned toward a chair and Hermione politely took it, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Hanajima turned placing a cup of tea and a small empty plate before her and proceeded to pile the table with various dishes of food.

Hanajima smiled at Hermione's wide eyes.

"Will you not miss dinner at that wizarding school you attend?"

Hermione looked up wide-eyed. This woman seemed to know everything about her. She nodded her head. It was still hours before dinner, but Hermione had no way of knowing for certain she would be back in time.

"Th…thank you, Miss Monogatari."

"You may call me Hanajima," the older woman said tucking into her own seat across from Hermione.

Hermione watched the older woman pick up her chopsticks and begin picking food from the various dishes. Hanajima looked over at Hermione smiling knowingly before taking the time to teach Hermione how to use them. She was pleased by what a fast learner this young woman was.

"You are here about my grandson," Hanajima said after a considerably long silence.

Hermione looked up from her plate.

"Kuro is your grandson," she asked.

The older woman nodded her head with a smile. Hermione could tell that even though this older woman would never admit it out loud that Kuro was the one that pulled her heartstrings. Oh she loved all her grandchildren equally, but it was Kuro that she was the most sympathetic toward. With the kind older woman and the food Hermione began to feel more comfortable.

"I've been doing some reading on the Monogatari family," Hermione said before taking a bite of food.

The older woman allowed her to finish chewing before continuing.

"Is it true the family is royalty?"

"Yes," Hanajimi said. "But only those born with the curse."

Hermione stopped eating and looked up.

"Curse? You mean the vampires?"

Hanajima wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled bitter sweetly. It was up to her to educate the poor ignorant girl as to what they really were.

"Yes and no," she said. "It all started with Rui, you know. The current King of…well, of what you call 'Darkland."

Hermione nodded her head remembering reading that he was the first. Hanajima stood up, walked over to what looked like a craft table and picked up a photo book. She lay it on the table by Hermione, taking a seat and flipping the page to a specific picture. She pointed at the young man with the well defined cheekbones and nose. His eyes seemed haunted and so dark and full of something Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on. His hair was long and tied back in a way she had often dreamt and always saw Kuro's hair. This young man's hair was simply longer. Hermione realized this was Rui.

"He was a samurai off to battle. He had left his wife at home. Orchid was her name. Anyway…no one knows the whole truth only that it was a curse placed upon him for his own betrayal."

"Curse," Hermione asked still more curious.

Hanajima nodded.

"Yes, curse."

They were done eating and Hanajima began to clear the table. Hermione stood up to help, listening to Hanajima talk as she did.

"The curse was just that…a curse. Every third generation one is born…one child bears the curse. It is always a first born and one never knows until about the age of fifteen when symptoms slowly start to appear."

Hermione was beyond curious.

"Symptoms?"

"Yes. For instance when Kuro was about fifteen he began to seemingly grow ill during the days he spent outside in the sun. He suddenly broke out in a rash when he ate something that had garlic…his hamburgers became rarer and rarer. His immortality began for him at the age of twenty-five. He will no longer age. When the symptoms began to show Kuro was taken from his home and sent to live at the Monogatari Estate in 'Darkland' because bearing the curse means bearing the responsibility of 'Darkland.' Rui chose him as the Crown Prince…the next King."

Hermione's mind swam with a myriad thoughts and worries. It was progressive and hidden within each one as children like a bomb waiting to go off. They would possibly be viewed negatively by the true vampires…so how did they still hold the throne?

"Hananjima? Do the vampires of Darkland not know this? I read there is a bitter war…"

She laughed.

"Silly girl! They are all vampires…hungry for power. The Monogatari simply have the power…the strength and there are always those who wish to take it away, but Rui would never allow that. He will only allow the Monogatari family to abdicate the throne once the curse is gone. So, to answer your question…no, the majority do not know anything beyond the fact that the royal family are different and that scares them."

Vampires…the walking undead. Hermione looked up realizing why Kuro felt so warm…why he had a heartbeat…he was not the walking undead…he was very much alive like any person and deserved freedom just as anyone else did. He was a man cursed…a man fighting the darkness that came with that curse.

"There are others then," Hermione asked curious as to who was part of this cursed family.

Hanajimi smiled, sat back down, and turned a few pages of the photo album. She pointed at another picture as Hermione sat down. This picture was of a young man with similarly defined cheekbones as Rui. His nose looked as if it had been broken at some point, but it did not deter from his good looks. He held a knowing sort of smirk on his face and his hair naturally the black of most of his family was dyed such a color that it appeared a brownish orange. His eyes, like Rui's were so dark and haunted. Hermione could look at that picture and see pain.

"This one is Ayame. Rui was married as you know, but after the curse was placed on the family Ayame was the first to chuck it all and marry."

Hermione brightened slightly.

"That is wonderful," she exclaimed.

Hanajima shook her head.

"Rui advised against it, but Ayame was always so willful and obstinate. He didn't marry another vampire…he didn't marry a witch. He married an ordinary young woman and watched her grow old and die. Now he watches his grand-daughter from a distance…hiding in shadows just to catch a glimpse. His daughter nor his grand-daughter know anything about the curse. As far as they know he died when his daughter was a small child."

Hermione's face fell. This was the life of the cursed. Hermione blinked tears away as she noticed another picture. Hanajima pointed at it. It was a beautiful young woman with long black hair and the facial features of any model.

"She's beautiful," Hermione said.

"That is Ari. The only female born with the curse. You would never know it…she works herself silly on fashion design changing her name with the centuries…claiming to be the daughter of the previous owner."

Hanajima turned the page and pointed at one last picture. This one looked a bit different. His black hair fell across his forehead and he wore black rimmed glasses that seemed to suit him quite well. A slight smirk similar to Ayame's graced his lips as he looked up from a book he had in hand.

"That is Chi…his mother was Taiwanese. When the symptoms of his curse began to show he threw himself into the books. That is where he lives his life inside books where he can be someone else…someone not cursed. He is always at Kuro's side guiding him in the ways of the Crown Prince by Rui's command."

Hermione thought she would cry any minute. They were cursed and forced and into this dark lonliness. She noticed they all had the same thing in common…each picture…each picture held the same haunted eyes.

"Hanajima, what…what does ichi-go ichi-e mean?"

Hanajima blinked thinking how that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Did my grandson say this to you," she asked.

Hermione nodded. Hanajima laughed slightly.

"Typically it is used in reference to tea ceremonies and how each tea meeting is unique. The words can be translated to 'one chance in a lifetime."

Hermione sat up straighter. The fact of the curse, of Kuro being caged in Malfoy Manor…how his family needs him…it was written on Hanajima's face and the meaning of those words she had heard from Kuro's mouth more than once.

"I'm sorry, Hanajima…I must be going now…something I must do!"

Hermione bolted from the kitchen, the smiling older woman following. Hanajima opened the door and took note of the setting sun.

"Hurry, child. Come to see me again, but be sure you visit while the sun is still high."

Hermione didn't stop to ask or take the time to wonder. She simply took the grandmotherly advice and ran across the square desperate to get to the edge of Cyrpus Grove before the town awoken...before Kuro took his last breath

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"K-Kuro?"

Her voice was soft. Hermione stepped farther into the dungeon moving toward the cell she knew he was being held in. She stopped at the bars, wrapping her hands around them. He lay on the ground still chained to the wall. How could Lucius do this? How was this keeping her safe? Kuro's aim was not to hurt her. It was animalistic…evil even. She had to get him out of there.

"Kuro," she said again.

The times she had dreamt him…the times she had seen him, his hair was tied back reminiscent of the samurai...reminiscent of Rui. Now it hung loosely obscuring his face from view. At his name, he looked up at her through the curtain of hair that hung down.

"You have to get out of here," she urged him.

She barely heard him when he whispered "too weak."

Hermione stared at him and blinked. This was not the Kuro she was accustomed to seeing. Exasperated she looked over the bars and knew Lucius wouldn't use a muggle lock on them. She began to frantically work out what wards were used and systematically began to break each one. Kuro watched through his hair fascinated by the strength and determination this young woman had.

She couldn't let him die like a caged animal. He had done her no wrong. The moment the last ward was down Hermione pushed through the bars and stopped a couple feet from Kuro, dropping to her knees to look at him. She peered toward the window realizing how torturous the days must have been…to avoid the daylight that now would kill him. The sun was still shining there though…casting her in the sunlight. He looked at her like she was something so entirely out of his reach. She knew he was weak…his strength typically much more than any mortal man was diminished to something feeble and nearly nonexistent and she knew why.

She licked her lips nervously. There were other questions she should have asked Hanajima.

"I-if you bite me…will I turn into…into a vampire?"

He heard her voice crack. He lifted his head up to better look at her bathed in the sunlight.

"No," he said hoarsely. "It would take something…more to change you."

"You are going to die if you stay here," Hermione said. "You need blood. You can use me…bite me."

He looked at her curiously…his mind recalling his words to Lucius about what he was willing to sacrifice. Was this her sacrifice? He looked at her bathed in the slowly dying sunlight.

"No," he said.

"Yes," she pleaded scooting closer to him, out of the sunlight and into the darkness.

"I am offering you my blood, Kuro. Take it…give yourself the strength you need to leave." She paused looking into his dark eyes. "Don't die," she whispered.

He stared back at her…his black hair caressing his face with his movements. They were both on the ground. The chains that bound his hands to the wall rattled as he reached out his hands and grabbed her ankles pulling her over to him. She shrieked at the sudden movement and realization that even weak he was stronger than her. He pulled her so that a leg was on either side of him…his hands moved from her ankle, one resting on her hip…the other on her knee.

Hermione hadn't been this close to him since the ball and even then it didn't seem _this_ intimate…not until his lips were on her wrist anyway. Her breath quickened as his eyes lingered on her loosely tied tie…reaching out he quickly untied it startling her when he pulled it off her. He tossed it to the side and then hungrily grabbed her waist to pull her even closer. The top few buttons of her shirt were already unbuttoned. Kuro placed his hand on the bare skin of her chest visible through the opening and gently pushed the shirt back and toward her shoulder, exposing much of the crook of her neck.

He felt her shiver slightly and looked up at her.

"I don't have to do this…I can only too easily die."

She looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head.

"No, you will do this. Will it hurt?"

"I will do everything in my power to make it as painless as possible."

His voice sounded rough…hungry. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her hands reached up and rested on his shoulder…one hand moving back to nervously play with the end of his long hair lying on his neck.

"Do it," she whispered. "Save yourself."

Both arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer…up onto his lap as his face dove down into the crook of her neck. She felt the slight graze of his teeth and sudden sharp pain shoot through her, but was quickly distracted by the feel of one of his arms around her and his other hand which had moved to slowly working its way up her leg…her knee…shifting her skirt up as he reached her thigh.

She moaned uncontrollably as her hands reached up fully into his hair, holding him there as if she did not wish for him to let her go. She didn't know at what point he stopped drinking her blood. His lips moved across her throat to the other side of her neck…the unbitten side. She felt his teeth just graze her as if teasing her that he would bite again. She gasped for air and he pushed her away suddenly.

"He will be back and you cannot be caught here."

He stood up. Hermione was amazed at how quickly his full strength was back. He reached down, taking Hermione's hand and helping her to her feet more gently than what she would have thought of him. He stepped toward the stone wall he was bound to. Hermione ran between him and the wall.

"You can't wait for the sun to set," she said desperate to make him understand he had to leave now.

She flicked her wand and an old cloak flew from her bag another flick and it was of normal size to fit him. He looked back at the sun shining through the window and back down at the young woman standing between him and the wall.

Hermione was amazed at how domineering he could appear while tethered to a wall. His eyes didn't leave her…lingering over her…making her feel exposed. He ripped the shackles from his wrists as if they were paper and smiled down at her. He tossed the cloak on and over his head and grabbed her hand running from the dungeons with her, grabbing her bag on the way out.

When they reached the gates of Malfoy Manor, he let go of her hand. Hermione looked nervous as she put her bag on her shoulder and pulled her wand out to clean herself of any evidence that a vampire had been there on her. The cloak was large enough that it covered him thoroughly protecting him from the light. Hermione suddenly rushed toward him, moving herself into the shadow the cloak created and kissed his cheek as she would any of her friends.

"Please," she said. "You are the Crown Prince and your family is looking to you to break this curse…I could tell. Don't disappoint everyone by dying."

He watched her back away with a slight smile and disapparate from the spot. If only she knew she was the key to that curse…the thing that could help them. He just wasn't sure how yet.

A breeze caught the ever ready…every prepared vampire off guard. It wept the hood of the cloak off his head exposing him to the slowly dying sun.

He stood there in its bright glow…shocked…feeling the warmth of the sun…the warmth he hadn't felt since he was a young teenager.

**A/N: **Don't forget to review! Oh yea…my LJ has a post of pics of Kuro's image if you are interested. **Next Chapter: **Why isn't Kuro dying in the sun? Does Hermione get caught? What in the world is Lucius doing to Hermione in that alcove?

The title of this chapter comes from a Gackt song called "Lust for Blood." In his 2005 Diablos concert performance he actually comes on the stage in a coffin during this song…lol. Anyway…you should look it up. I have the lyrics here if you are interested. As he is a J-rocker I put the translated lyrics here:

_My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion  
While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand_

_In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable  
The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day_

_No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again_

_I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions  
If only just for a little while..., I want to return to human form_

_If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me  
Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile  
Just for you_

_Take another breath  
You can't find what's important  
Destroy all of the peace  
Make the same mistake over again_

_No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot and the whole Monogatari family.

**A/N: **Okay…my mother has been harassing me for the next chapter…lol. Anyway, don't forget to review.

**Chapter 10**

_Symphony of Destruction_

_You take a mortal man,_

_And put him in control_

_Watch him become a god…_

He stood in the sun…head tilted back…beams of light casting down on him. Oh how he had missed that feeling…that warmth that now seemed to glow within him as well. It was like pure light running through his veins. He licked his lips. Her taste still lingered there. She was like a drug.

Kuro really didn't want to leave her…didn't want to leave that dungeon where she was so easy to bend to his will. He knew that wasn't the normal Hermione…there was something different when they were together. He didn't know what it was, but he wondered if it was related to the reason he now stood in the sunlight with no repercussions.

He took a deep breath in that sunlight. He could still smell her in the air around him…on him. He could feel her…she was confused…worried…scared…her heart pounded as if calling out to him.

He lowered his face from the now dying sun. There was much to be done in the night. One of which was dealing with those traitors that tried to hurt Hermione…_his _Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Never…again," Blaise clarified once more as he stormed into the Slytherin seventh year boys' dorm thankful no one was there.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on his own bed looking bored as Blaise continued to elaborate on how unhappy he was.

"We have been friends for a long time, Draco. I did this as a favor to _you_ not to that wretched little…"

Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow as if daring Blaise to continue that line of thought. Blaise stopped his rant, took a deep breath and then continued down a different path.

"Draco, you don't understand how…_creepy_ that was. You said it would be fine if I just stayed in the library all day. Do you know what it is like sitting in an isolated corner of the library…a corner that is surrounded by books no one reads I might add…and have your father there? Watching?"

Blaise shook his head as he started to pace as if he had been violated in that corner of the library. He stopped and turned to look pleadingly at Draco who simply looked up from his nails as if this conversation was really dull by nature.

"Your father…he…the way he _looked_ at me…thinking I'm Hermione…that just was _not_ normal! He does not look at Hermione like she's filth…more like she's dessert!"

Draco looked up at the very disturbed Blaise.

"I might be able to take you more seriously if you were not still wearing a Gryffindor girl's school uniform."

Blaise looked down at himself as if he had forgotten he was still wearing Granger's uniform. In a huff he stormed toward his trunk still mumbling something that sounded like, "It's just not right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lighting was always horrid inside the prefects' bathroom. Maybe that explained the way she looked.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror wondering if she was truly seeing herself anymore. She knew what she did…she let him bite her…she offered her own blood to save his life. Wasn't that the proper thing to do? How could she just watch him die?

Still, in the mirror what looked back at her was a pale young woman who looked weakened…tired. She leaned forward slightly making sure her towel was adjusted properly as she did so. Her wet hair fell over one shoulder as she tilted her head to get a better view of her neck.

Her fingers caressed over the small puncture marks with the arching imprint of his front teeth. In her mind she could see herself being pulled onto his lap like a starving man and feel his teeth sinking into her…his lips caressing her. It was a rather intimate thing…an exchange of body fluids…a sharing of life…it sent confusing stirs in the pit of her stomach and the desire to help Kuro find the answer.

There were others like him.

Others in his family living in the darkness of this curse…longing to be free.

She heard a knock at the door followed by Lucius' voice.

"Miss Granger?"

She heard the tone. It was worried. It was hard work switching places with a polyjuiced Blaise without Lucius' notice, but he recognized there was something wrong…just as she recognized the smell of firewhiskey about him—that was how they pulled the switch off.

"I'll be out in a moment," she called out hoping to satisfy his firewhiskey clouded desire to care for her.

She was so tired. Hermione dressed…each movement feeling disjointed…hazy. There was a slight guilt gnawing at her. Lucius Malfoy's job was to protect her and what did she do? She tricked him…let him believe she was safe while she went and offered herself up to Kuro. Lucius kept him like a caged animal though. It was all so confusing.

Lucius stood in the corridor…no invisibility cloak to cover him and not really caring at this point. One student had already spotted him in the library earlier that day and he reminded himself that he would need to discuss this with Severus and McGonagall. Was the cloak really necessary?

The quiet of the corridor allowed him time to think. He didn't know why…maybe it was the bit of firewhiskey stirring in him, but when he thought about the celebratory ball and how he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him, he realized that was what he _wanted_. To protect her, even if it was from herself.

But wasn't she the very thing he stood against…even if they stood on the same side at the end of the war?

She was still a Mudblood.

She was still the brains of the trio.

She was still Potter's friend.

And Severus Snape forced him to be her protector.

This was his fault.

She was everything he hated! He closed his eyes. The more he thought about it the more he knew what it was he always wanted…what he followed the Dark Lord for…he wanted power. Yes, he felt muggle-borns were beneath him, but Hermione was the exception to the rule…the only exception.

Power.

That was what he always wanted and what he would have. With power he could have who and what he wanted. With power there would be no Death Eaters after Hermione…no out of the ordinary vampires hunting her. There would just be him and his will…his command.

But was it worth it?

Was the extra effort it would take to ensure Hermione was safely by his side in the end worth the effort?

He heard the sound of the door opening and he opened his eyes, facing the door. Hermione stood there…freshly bathed, hair still damp falling over her shoulders.

Yes, he decided it was worth it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stared down at the odd bracelet that was just placed on her wrist. It couldn't slip off over her hand…it was choker-like around her wrist…almost like a shackle. It looked like intertwining strands of silver. She hadn't even had breakfast yet and she had to deal with this…imprisonment?

She looked up from the bracelet to the occupants of the room. The Headmistress looked thoroughly set…there would be no arguing with her. Professor Snape stood by the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest looking as sour as ever. Lucius stood next to her, looking down his nose with a slight smirk of delight…as if he had won some game.

"That will allow Mister Malfoy to know your position at all times," Professor McGonagall explained tersely.

"He will no longer be wearing the cloak," Severus said noticing Hermione's confused face. "He has been seen by a couple students there is no sense in continuing this charade. The student body is being informed by Professor Flitwick as we speak of Mister Malfoy's reasons for being here. And yes, Miss Granger. He will still follow you from class to class."

They didn't even give her a chance to argue her case…to fight for her freedom. As she was leaving she heard Snape call out to her that she was being allowed a few hours that evening for tea with her mother…she would be escorted of course.

So, she had something to look forward to. What she wasn't looking forward to was walking into the Great Hall with Lucius bloody Malfoy behind her. She wasn't looking forward to classes where she could _see_ him along with everyone else in the room. She wasn't looking forward to the whispers most likely to follow her through the day and she contemplated locking herself in her room until she went to see her mother. And to make matters worse she still felt drained and exhausted.

She stopped right outside the Great Hall not really feeling like she had the energy to do this. Lucius looked down his nose at her as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed mumbling something that sounded like, "Okay, you can do this."

Lucius acted as if he was flicking specs of dust no one else could see off his cloak as he spoke.

"You're a Gryffindor are you not?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at the strange man. He stopped flicking invisible things and looked down at her.

"I have no doubt that you can walk into that Great Hall as if you are better than a majority of the idiots attending this school. You do it everyday."

Hermione was confused. Was he trying to comfort her? It was laughable. She didn't really think he knew how. Hiding her tired smile, she pulled open the door to the Great Hall and stepped in.

Silence.

Total silence followed by a wave of whispers as she began her walk to her table and Lucius took his leave for the Head Table. Her jaw was set. With each step she told herself not to show weakness…not to show how tired she was. She took her seat across from Harry and Ron noting how angry Ron looked…betrayed even. As soon as she sat down, Ron left turning red in anger.

"Arse," Ginny mumbled from a few people down as her brother passed her.

She offered Hermione a supportive smile before turning back to her breakfast and classmates. Hermione looked across at the only other person in her house that knew Lucius was her guard at school too.

"You know how he is," Harry said.

Hermione nodded looking down at the bracelet and then up as the morning post arrived. She wasn't expecting anything. Her mother couldn't write her and she knew of no other person with a reason to write at this time of the year, but still an owl swooped down dropping an envelope in her lap while nipping a bit of food on its way out.

Something told her the quick way the owl dropped the letter in her lap was on purpose. Hands under the table she opened it. A small phial of liquid tumbled out into her hand and she read the scrap of parchment that accompanied it.

_Hermione,_

_Drink this as I know you will need it. It is a blood replenishing potion with a bit added to help you feel better more quickly._

_Hope to see you again,_

_Hanajima_

Hermione slipped the phial into her pocket and ate her breakfast or at least made it look like she was. After breakfast she was able to go off to the prefects' bathroom to take it. She didn't need to look weak and tired when she saw her mother. She didn't want to worry her unnecessarily. She downed the potion and watched in the dim light of the bathroom as her complexion seemed to brighten…a warm red tinge on her cheeks as if she was blushing.

When she stepped out of the bathroom there was her guard, Lucius again…standing there…his cold grey eyes swimming with something new as he looked down his nose into her warm brown eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was sitting on his throne-like chair when the Death Eaters gathered in the room. He was god-like on that chair with Chi standing near by in the dark shadows. They entered one by one with wary glances up toward the Prince of Darkland…knowing…recognizing how unhappy he was. A few glanced nervously toward the large windows in that room and the sun that was shining brightly outside casting its glow into the room.

It made them nervous.

It made every one of them nervous.

Kuro stood up, head bent slightly looking over the tops of his eyes at the room at large. Chi smiled in a slightly warped delight as his nephew stepped off the platform and into the sunlight…the one thing the traitors thought would keep him at a distance—the sun that danced across the floor between them.

He paced back and forth for a moment…glaring from the top of his eyes at whoever happened to catch his attention…taking note of those missing.

Then he stopped suddenly right in front of Rabastan.

Kuro's eyes flickered to Rabastan for only a moment before calling the names…the names of the three traitors…the names of those who tried to hurt his Hermione.

"Jameson. Hollings. Emerson."

They stepped forward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood on the path that would take her through the gate and closer to the little cottage. She stood between Lucius and Severus nervously pulling on that imprisoning bracelet before Severus pushed the gate open and waited for Hermione and Lucius to go through ahead of him.

By the looks of the flower strewn quaint cottage one would never guess that it was invisible to the muggle eye…to the eye of anyone not privy to its secret—that it even exists. The sight of the swing hanging from a large tree brought with it the memory of the one at Hermione's home…the home she grew up in and with it came the memories of her father pushing her through the years on that swing.

She sniffed slightly fighting the tears that wanted to fall. As they stepped onto the porch she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned expecting it to be Severus. It was Lucius though which erased the tears as the confusion set in. From the other side, over her head, Severus was giving Lucius a look of warning.

She held out a shaking finger and rang the doorbell. In true Hermione fashion, she stood there fidgeting with her hands in front of her while she waited listening to every sound of life that came from the cottage. Maybe it was because she knew her father wasn't there…knew he was dead that the sounds sounded so lonely.

Then the door flew open and Hermione was pulled into the tight embrace of Faith Granger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silence filled the room full of Death Eaters. The only sound was from Kuro's shoes as he took slow steps toward the two men and one woman Death Eater that betrayed him. He stood in front of the three traitors, the sun illuminating his angry face.

It was strange seeing the vampire stand in sunlight and at the same time it was ultimately frightening. The sun not killing him made him nearly invincible.

He was a god.

Kuro stared at them as if he would take their heads off any moment or send them off to be a snack for Chi or some unnamed ordinary vampire. His hair now tied back samurai style again added to the look creating an intense energy around him that seemed to radiate throughout the room.

Then slowly Kuro walked away…not far away, but just a bit. He stopped once again in front of Rabastan.

He could feel her.

She was mourning…sad and nostalgic…and confused. Her heart pounded wildly calling to him…always calling to him.

Kuro kept his eyes on Rabastan as he spoke to the three traitors.

"You were told she was off limits. Instead, you went after her," he said…eyes not leaving Rabastan. His nostrils flared angrily as he fought to keep his voice calm only to discover that when it came to his Hermione there could be no calm way of handling this.

He turned his head toward those three traitors.

"YOU WENT AFTER HER!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her laughter filled the kitchen reminding both men of the way Hermione sounded when she laughed. Faith sat the cups of tea down in front of each of the men as she retook her seat next to her daughter and picked up her own teacup lovingly. She shook her head and took a sip. Sitting the cup back down, she looked at her daughter with love twinkling in her eyes.

"I'll never forget when Hermione started to show signs of being a witch. Of course I didn't realize then what was going on."

Faith laughed thinking about the story. Both men sipping their tea looked upon Faith curiously waiting for the story to truly start.

"We were in America…one of our international vacations. Well, we went into one of the grocery stores near where we were staying."

She paused to take a sip.

"They had lobster…live lobsters kept inside this tank. They were piled up on top of each other…there were so many of them. She was devastated…started crying in the store."

Faith looked to her now blushing daughter and really didn't care. The two men were protecting her daughter and they seemed interested in the story. Snape had a slightly sardonic smile. He had a feeling he knew where this was going if her campaign for house elves and anything else she felt needed her services was an example of what an even younger Hermione Granger was like.

"I turned to put some stuff in my buggy." Faith laughed shaking her head. "I heard Hermione yelling, 'your free…your free…run." Faith was laughing so hard tears were coming to her eyes. "I couldn't figure out how she did it. Now I know of course. But she had levitated each lobster out of the cage so that they were now loose in the store and she was yelling for them to fight for their freedom…tears still pouring down her face."

The laughter that filled the kitchen was no longer just Faith's. She was now accompanied by both Severus and Lucius, though theirs was not nearly as loud and cheerful as her mother's.

Hermione couldn't help that her mother's 'savior story' made her think about Kuro and wonder if he was okay. Her mind flashed to the dungeon and for a split second she was reliving those events…feeling the sensation of his mouth and lips on her.

Lucius couldn't help his eyes wandering to the young woman. Yes, that was just like her to try to rescue things she felt was being wronged or in some kind of danger. Wasn't that her habit? As he watched her blushing cheeks and listened to her own laughter he began to wonder…would she try to save him?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he picked Jameson up with one hand and tossed him across the room everyone heard the sickening crunch of his bones. Hollings and Emerson immediately began to try to explain themselves out of trouble, but were met with the cold glares of both Kuro and Chi. Kuro reached out grabbing Hollings throat ceasing her incessant whining about the truth of their mission…the reason Kuro was to lead them.

In pure survival instinct, she clawed at his hand gasping for air.

"I care nothing for your _dead _Dark Lord," Kuro said in a soft, but dangerous voice.

At this Rabastan stepped forward, no longer caring to hide his true intent…no longer wanting to pretend to follow this…_vampire._

"No, you were to help us complete the Dark Lord's work…to purify the wizarding world…to purge our world of Mudbloods…"

Kuro dropped the gagging woman and stepped closer to Rabastan, circling him like prey.

"Your Dark Lord was an idiot just as you are, Lestrange. Yes, I told Voldemort," Kuro said, stopping for the collective hisses of disapproval that washed over each Death Eater that seemed in agreement with Rabastan.

"I told Voldemort I would lead you if the unthinkable happened. I never specified what I would lead you toward."

Rabastan looked to be beyond angry. Chi smiled from somewhere in the shadows behind Kuro, pushing his glasses up his nose. Kuro would do anything to save the family…to cure the family of this retched curse. Kuro looked from Rabastan to every face he could of the occupants of the room.

"I believe it is time for you all to make a choice. Do you wish to follow the plans of a dead man? Or do you wish to start anew?"

About half the room stepped forward, crossing the imaginary line between Rabastan and Kuro and stood behind Kuro. If anyone looked…really looked at those that crossed that line…those that chose Kuro's leadership were those Death Eaters that always sat on the precipice of the war…between the Order and the Death Eaters, not really sure which side they belonged to—simply following their parents or grandparents.

The invisible line lay between the two groups like the strip of sunlight that was slowly fading from the floor. Kuro was still staring at Rabastan, daring him to say or do anything when Kuro spoke to Chi in Japanese preventing anyone in the room from knowing exactly what was said. Chi smiled though and nodded his head in understanding as he stepped forward pushing his glasses back up again.

"Mister Lestrange, on my way I believe I will see you and your…_followers _out. There will be no returning."

Rabastan and those following him did not argue with this, but willingly left leaving Kuro in the room with those willing to follow him…to help him…to do as he wishes…to not follow a dead Dark Lord. He watched the last of those against them walk out the door. Did they all even know that Rabastan was not the true leader…possibly the second in command, but not the leader? Deciding it didn't matter and waiting for the door to shut and the sound of footsteps going down the stairs to the large foyer, Kuro stood back on his platform.

"Right now your job is simple," he said looking over the group. "No matter what Hermione Granger is to be kept safe…protected."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked along the path between the two men, thankful she was able to spend a few hours with her mother. They had to walk for about fifteen minutes to get the area they would disapparate from. Hermione looked up at the sky taking in the various shades of orange the sky had taken as the sun began to set.

They came out of nowhere.

More than she could count at first sight.

They were surrounded by them and their wands were drawn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro sat alone in that large room. His elbow resting on the arm of the chair, he held his head in his hand.

An overwhelming fear had taken hold of his heart…fear and panic and none of it was his.

It was her.

Something was wrong and he could feel it in his very bones.

His heart pounded heavily.

The sound of the doors opening and the echoing of footsteps brought his head up out of his hand. He had expected to see his uncle…Chi stepping in to tell him the servants had prepared dinner. Outside the sun had set and the moon cast its glow through the windows now.

Chi was not who was stepping into the room.

The person stepping in had well defined cheekbones, hair with a brownish-orange tint that Kuro knew was not natural, and he held himself as if he were above such things as what Kuro was doing…disapproving even, but knowing he had no power to stop him.

Kuro was his Prince though…the future King…his great nephew.

"Hanajima says you found her," Ayame said.

Kuro looked up at his great uncle as he stood up to approach this family member. Ayame's eyes still held that haunted look of watching his wife grow old and die and still held the warning that life for them was best lived alone.

Kuro felt a wave of grief…fear…anxiety.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was so sudden. They were Death Eaters she knew…she could tell…the masks weren't exactly a subtle touch to their attire.

Hermione was shaking her head no in disbelief that they were even there…that this may be her last moments. She still had so much to do. She felt Lucius' hand on her wrist that didn't have the bracelet tighten and felt Severus grab her other wrist just above the bracelet in an attempt to show his protection of her as well.

She had saved his life.

She was his Little Princess.

And the unknown Death Eater fired the spell…the curse.

A green light shot through the air toward Hermione—it would not miss.

There was no time.

Severus turned, throwing himself between Hermione and the spell as she jerked her hands grabbing a tight hold of them both hoping to disapparate before the spell hit….before the curse could rip another person from her life.

**Important note: **I have had to disable anon reviews because of a spammer, then said spammer (evil-mastermind666) decided to sign in to do this. My first ss/hg story—some of you will remember my MarySue for fun story "Winter's Shadow." Anyway, she apparently didn't get the whole intent with the OOCness for fun. Anyway, I deleted her anon reviews and blocked her from reviewing anything. So, please understand that for a while you will need to sign in to review. Thanks to those who have followed me through it all since that first story.

**A/N:**

**Next Chapter: **It's a secret…I'm not giving hints this time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own in the Monogatari family and anything related.

**A/N: Forgetfullove's trailer for "Evanescent Memory" is complete! The link is on my profile. **Please read and review and by "review" I don't mean leave asinine threats about what an awful writer I am if I don't do what YOU want me to do. Keep in mind as you read that every detail is there for a reason…every detail is planned out and has some sort of meaning toward the plot or character development.

**Chapter 11**

_My Immortal_

Rabastan's mistake was not seeing who all chose the side he was on…not looking to see who exactly crossed over pledging to stand next to that vampire.

Now he stood in the old Lestrange residence staring at the faces of those present…with the exception of the Death Eaters sent on a mission by their leader. He looked around curiously.

"Where is my brother," he asked the room at large.

A large red head Death Eater, Fowl, spoke up.

"Rodolphus," he asked as if there was another brother. "He remained behind. He remained with that vampire."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They knew where they would be disapparating from. They were told…information was given. And they were guaranteed one way to finish what the Dark Lord had done with that traitor—aim for the Mudblood.

It was too easy.

The traitor actually believed they were there _for_ the Mudblood. Why wouldn't he? They were the Death Eaters…the true Death Eaters, the faithful Death Eaters. The traitor didn't know they were told not to kill the Mudblood. He didn't know she would be dealt with at the appropriate time…punishment would be given—they just hoped they would be included.

Patience is a virtue.

Crowley led the team of Death Eaters on this mission and he was the one to fire the curse. He would not allow any one else the opportunity to fudge this up. If he left it to any other idiot, that idiot might miss. If being a Death Eater taught him anything, it was to not trust those around him. He would not rely on anyone but himself to do this right. He would not return to an angry Rabastan and possibly face a horrible wrath when the one leading them found out.

So Crowley fired the shot…the shot that was meant to kill.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After nightfall, Cyprus Grove was a vibrant little village. The park in the middle of Cyprus Grove Square was filled with children laughing and playing in the moonlight. Individuals were walking their dogs and stopping to chat with various neighbors along the way. Others were walking to the local grocer and butcher, entering, and leaving with their paper bags and white paper wrapped meats.

The villagers would pass by the Queen Anne style Victorian house without a second glance. It was as if the occupant of that house was just like them. Every now and then a villager would glance curiously at the house, knowing how unlike the rest of them she was, but knowing she was family…she was a coveted family member of the Royal Family.

She was not to be harmed.

And no one in the village wished to harm her. She didn't look at them strangely, knowing _she_ was the "strange" one in the village. Some sought her out, seeing her as a counselor of sorts in the village, seeking her advice. They all loved her…as much as any "true" vampire could love a normal person. When night fell over the village and she heard the chimes of her doorbell, she fully expected it to be one of the villagers.

Not the mini family reunion she found on her porch.

Hanajima stood in her doorway looking between the three men standing before her, each stubborn in their own way and each denying how alike the other they were. Behind them, out in the village, Hanajima could see how still the life out there had become. The villagers were watching, curious as to why the Prince was there with other members of the Royal Family.

She stepped aside so that they could enter.

She watched each Monogatari man enter, thinking how the only one they were missing of the men was Rui. The men knew where to go; they knew where Hanajima would take them. Hanajima followed them to the kitchen where they sat down at the table where food was already spread out waiting for them.

She knew they would come.

Hanajima looked over the rim of her teacup at the three, thankful Rui wasn't there. He would have reprimanded her for her way of drinking tea, or tried to at any rate. She smiled at that thought as the warm liquid touched her lips.

She found it difficult to think of the three across from her as "men." Yes, two of them were technically older than her, but she still saw them as boys…especially Kuro, her grandson. Kuro ate with as much gusto as the other two. She chuckled slightly into her tea. Ayame ate without losing that look…that haunted look in his eyes, his jaw set in defiance of the world around him; though not the world he lived in now, the world he used to live in. He was always more comfortable in Cyprus Grove where he knew nothing but vampires dwelled.

To Ayame, normal people…people that were not vampires were off limits. They would die and any sort of relationship with a non-vampire could offer only pain.

Her smile faltered.

He was such a sad angry boy.

"Hanajima," Chi said finally putting his chopsticks down and clearing his throat.

Hanajima looked over at the half-Taiwanese family member and watched him push his glasses up on his face. He glanced at Kuro and Ayame and she smiled knowing very well why they were there. Her eyes flickered to Kuro.

"She gave you her blood," Hanajima said not as a question, but a statement of fact.

Kuro was looking from the top of his eyes over the table at Hanajima. Where the look would frighten anyone else, Hanajima laughed.

"Kuro, knock it off. I knew she would offer, if it meant your life or death."

She took a sip of her tea.

"She is the one after all."

"He needs to return home. There is much he still needs to learn before taking over," Ayame said with a dare in his eyes for Hanajima to deny this fact.

She smiled at him, which only angered him. He sniffed rather indignantly and looked away, his eyes falling on a picture of Kuro when he was just a bit younger. It was the Prince's throne in the throne room of the Monogatari Estate. Kuro had crouched down and balanced himself on the arm of the throne when the picture was taken. Ayame rolled his eyes at the sight of the picture hung there as if Hanajima was proud of her grandson's behavior.

"His current job is to return home and to his lessons."

She sat her teacup down and noted the war rising in Kuro. He wanted to lash out at Ayame. It wouldn't be the first time. Too often Ayame tried to act like the King and demand things of Kuro, but history should tell Ayame that it never worked. Kuro was the crowned Prince…_his_ crowned Prince.

"My current job is ridding the family of the curse, Ayame."

Kuro's words were soft, but deadly.

"No one gave you that job," Ayame said with his voice rising.

Chi cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on his face again. Ayame and Kuro turned to look at him, aware he wanted to say something in a calm manner.

"Actually, Ayame, if you read the archives that record the words of the oracle you will recognize that this job was given to Kuro."

Silence followed. Hanajima could tell something was on Kuro's mind. It was in that I want line he often got between his eyes.

"I stood in the sunlight," he said, attempting to turn the conversation back to the problem at hand and away from Ayame's issues.

Hanajima lowered her teacup slowly until it clattered on its saucer.

"After drinking her blood," Hanajima was reaching for clarification.

Kuro nodded once.

"Blood of a witch, blood of another," Hanajima whispered as if trying to figure out a riddle.

She lifted her teacup back up and took a sip. She suddenly sat the cup back down.

"Kuro, your best bet is to get the archives of the oracle. Chi, you know the library at the Estate better than anyone; perhaps he would like your help?"

Kuro shook his head.

"Chi can go without me. I must stay here. Hermione must be guarded…"

"Ayame can do that for you. You haven't figured out how to enter the castle yet anyway," Hanajima interrupted shooting a surreptitious look Ayame's way.

Ayame was glaring daggers at Hanajima. His nostrils flared and his cheeks seemed to suck in when he took a deep breath, trying to control his explosive anger.

"Rui wishes to speak with you anyway," Hanajima continued.

Kuro looked over at Ayame. If he told Ayame as his Prince to watch over Hermione, he would. He knew that much about Ayame. Honor was important and it would be dishonorable to go against family and go against your crown Prince. If the King and Head of the Family wished to see him, then Kuro was honor bound to go. He nodded his head before standing up to leave. Chi followed him.

Ayame made no hint of getting up. Instead, he moved some strands of his orangish-brown tinted hair out of his face. Hanajima watched him rather amused. He was refusing to look at her at first and then, suddenly his eyes cut across to her.

"This is ridiculous, Hana. That boy cannot solve a curse Rui can't even deal with."

Hanajima smiled and put her cup down.

"Are you that frightened of emerging from the darkness?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon hung in the sky casting what light it could offer through the trees and onto the road in front of the school. The entrance gates of Hogwarts were a large daunting structure of black wrought iron and stone. Gargoyles sat on pillars as still as stone in the muggle world. Their wings did not move; their eyes gave no indication of life. They were plain ordinary gargoyles that could be found at any number of churches across Europe.

The stone muggle gargoyles were there for the muggles. Any muggle looking upon the gate would see a sign warning about the state of destruction the building beyond was in. To a witch or wizard, that was not what would be seen beyond that gate. Beyond the gate was not a decrepit building, but a castle of magnificence. Lights twinkled from different windows showing an onlooker the life that thrived inside the castle.

The wind blew dried leaves off trees and they were floating down to the ground like a magical leaf rainfall when out of the darkness appeared three figures. The man with the long blonde hair stood regally like some king of the castle, holding his serpent handled cane, his nose in the air as he looked down it at everything around him.

Next to him stood a young woman he normally…previously saw as filthy. It was hard admitting, just to himself, that he hadn't really seen her as "filthy" since watching her stand up to the Dark Lord at Harry Potter's side. She still held his hand from disapparating them away from the Death Eaters that were attacking them.

On the other side of Hermione, on the dried leaf scattered ground was a still heap of black robes. The moon barely cast a shadow on it.

She dropped Lucius' hand and screamed in utter terror as she dropped to her knees. Lucius watched her shaking Severus' still form, begging him…pleading him to wake up. Her tears poured down her cheeks; her voice became more and more hysterical as each second passed.

"Call for help! Get someone!"

It was unusual to see her like that and for a moment, watching her tears, hearing her hysterical voice as her heart broke made Lucius feel slightly guilty, but only for a moment. Hermione kept shaking him, begging him to wake up and then frantically demanding Lucius get help, as if anyone could.

"Hermione, lets get inside and we'll send someone out."

He held his hand down for her to take it. She wrapped her arms around Severus' head, holding him tight against her chest and shook her head frantically in denial.

"NO! I won't leave him! I won't leave him here like trash!"

She leaned over slightly, shoulders shaking in her grief as her tears fell into his hair.

"Just send your Patronus to the Headmistress," she mumbled into Severus' hair.

Hermione felt like her world was crumbling around her. Severus was the closest thing to a father she had since her own father was murdered, probably by the same men. Everyone was being taken away from her…snatched away in the night. The grief was so overwhelming she didn't know if she would ever be able to move. She saved him once, perhaps she could will him alive this time.

Help was not coming though.

She looked up. Through her tears she saw the blurry image of Lucius Malfoy attempting a Patronus. He couldn't produce one, not even the vapory mist some people conjure when trying. Nothing happened when he tried. He snarled into the night at his inability to produce such a menace when it was pertinent that he show his ability to do so. Hermione had more important things for the moment on her mind. She reached into her pocket and threw the tip of her wand out in front of her calling off the spell.

Lucius watched as a shimmering snake shot out of her wand, flying through the bars of the gates and toward the window of the Headmistress.

Recognizing the change in her own Patronus, the tears fell harder as she curled up toward Severus again…burying her face into his hair, begging him to open his eyes and give her detention. The wind blew around them, swirling the dead leaves that had fallen to the ground. Overhead, clouds shifted across the moon and thunder rumbled.

Professor McGonagall and Remus found them still on the ground, rain pouring down on them while Hermione cradled Professor Snape's head still begging him to be alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The light was dim in the hospital wing. After the celebratory feast, Madam Promfrey insisted on keeping Severus Snape there. He had been bitten by a snake and even though Hermione saved him before his last breath, he still needed medical care._

_He scowled on the bed. The moonlight shone through the window casting a strange light across his bed only to finally taper off where his savior sat. There was no Golden Trio in the room. No Gryffindor boys to torment him about the memories he had disclosed to Harry when he believed himself dead. There was just her. Dirt across one cheek, soot from what fire he wasn't sure across her forehead, and blood appeared on various places._

_He knew the blood was not her own._

_Her warm eyes stared wide eyed at him, thankful he was alive and well. She blinked, her eyes swimming in unshed tears. She couldn't save everyone she wished she could during that battle, but she saved him. All she could do was sit there in that chair and watch him breathe. His eyes, so cold, stared at her as if she had done him some great wrong. He took a deep breath and looked at her through narrow accusing eyes._

"_Why," he asked. "Why did you save me? Why couldn't you just let me die?"_

_She sat up a little straighter; her mouth fell open. He didn't say it, but she recognized that tone. _

"_Y…you didn't want to be saved," she choked out._

"_What would make you think I wanted to be saved?" He turned his head to look out at the stars and moon he was now cursed to see every night _

"_Dead I'm with Lily," he barely whispered, but Hermione still heard him._

_It was overwhelming, all the death from the war and final battle and then saving a life only to have them hate you for it._

_Perhaps some part of her saw herself as saving her father when she saved Severus._

_Her body began to shake with sobs._

_Severus_ _turned from the window and looked at the girl cast in the shadows, shaking in grief for all she couldn't do and all that she had done. How many times through the years had she said or done something that reminded him of Lily? How many times had she reminded him of himself? _

_Hermione was balled up in the chair, overcome by her tears when she felt long fingers grip her wrist. With a slight hitch of her breath from crying so hard, she looked up. Severus had a hold of her and a look akin to regret and defeat on his face._

"_As insufferable as you are, you often remind me of what I could have had." _

_Through her tears she could see how much he hated saying that…how much he did not really want to say those words._

_Then she gave him that watery smile that brightened her tear streaked face, giving him a reason to live…_

_And a reason to die._

_He would continue to heal at Grimmauld_ _Place. Mrs. Weasley continued to cook for those staying there, sending Hermione up to his bedside with each meal. She would knock once and enter…the only one that could get away with such an abrupt entrance. He kept that room dark and she would reprimand him for it, sitting the tray down and tossing open drapes to allow sunlight to flow through._

_A smile would threaten to grace his lips as she would stand there with her hands on her hips after throwing open the drapes. _

_So much like Lily._

"_You can't just live your life in the dark, Severus," she said._

_When she started calling him that he couldn't remember. Probably around the time he started calling her "my Little Princess." He picked up his spoon, leaning over the bowl of soup with a slightly raised eyebrow, looking up at her._

"_I've lived my entire adult life in the dark, my Little Princess."_

_He put the spoon of warm soup in his mouth, fighting the smile he felt emerging at her indignant cry._

"_Well, I think it's time you live in the light."_

_She was his light._

_He chose to live. It seemed so with his day to day life still fighting along side the Order, helping Remus run things…helping them all get things in order. Hermione could see it in his eyes though. The regret. She knew she had ripped away his chance of reuniting with the one woman he ever really loved…she took that away from him and he, in truth, welcomed that death…hoping for it to come in the near future. Still, things had to be done while he was alive. His world, his goal became one tracked—keeping Hermione Granger safe, keeping the girl that could have been like his own daughter safe. She had no father…murdered at the hands of Death Eaters unknown. Severus was quick to make sure her mother was placed somewhere hidden…somewhere safe._

_His world had become Hermione Granger._

_His otherwise cold heart broke when she clutched onto Harry and Ron at the mention of being separated from each other…hidden away from one another. He was ripping her away from the friends that were still alive for her own good._

_Maybe, deep down, he saw himself saving Lily by saving her._

_She was so much like Lily and he would live what life he had in her light…in their light._

_The sight of a Death Eater pointing their wand at Hermione with the intentions of snuffing out her life like someone so insignificant ripped Severus' heart out of his chest._

_Never again._

_He would not stand idly by and watch this...not this time._

_She was his light…his Little Princess._

_She would live…even after he was reunited with Lily._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt the warm hand of Remus Lupin on her shoulder. She shook him off as if he were the personification of the plague. The rain pelted down on her like punishment for saving the life of the man she now held onto with an unhealthy desperation for him to be alive. Her body shook as her sobs overtook her, devouring her in grief.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

Her voice held such worry, but Hermione didn't care just then. Nothing around her seemed real. The only real thing was Severus Snape's body in her arms…her clinging to him like life itself. The voices of concern and alarm around her were nothing more than muffled sounds. The rain echoed in her ears though and her cries screamed in agony.

McGonagall, Remus and Lucius all stood there in the rain looking down at Hermione clutching Severus' body. McGonagall blinked back tears. She knew how close the two were…a father-daughter type of relationship that both needed. Seeing Hermione Granger clutching his body though…seeing her wracked in sobs…the normally very controlled Hermione Granger overcome by emotion…it was too much. McGonagall's hand covered her own mouth and looked away before a sob could be vocalized.

"We need to get her out of the rain," Remus said softly.

Lucius looked away, not being able to bear the sight of Hermione like this. It took him by surprise. His son was coming though. He could barely make out his figure running from the castle to the gates, thankfully alone.

Draco stopped just at the gates, his hands wrapping around the wrought iron fencing and staring pale and wide-eyed at Hermione and Severus. In seconds, the rain had soaked Draco's hair to the point of lying limply around his face. His eyes, nearly accusatory, looked up to his father. His father…he looked so taken aback…heartbroken even.

Hermione wouldn't budge.

"I won't leave him…no…no," she kept repeating over and over.

"What happened," Draco asked almost afraid of the answer as he stepped passed the gate and stood right behind Hermione, trying to get her to release Severus' body.

He was shoved away as well causing her to cry out as if in pain.

"The killing curse," Lucius said rather softly for his usual self.

He paused and looked up at his son.

"He threw himself in front of her…in its path."

Her mumbling…her sobs…it was all heart wrenching.

Lucius watched in turn as each person tried desperately, some with tears of their own, to get Hermione to release her hold of Severus. Each was treated like the one that fired the curse. Lucius couldn't look at her like this. This was not the Hermione Granger that stood next to Harry Potter to defeat the Dark Lord.

She was broken.

He dropped down beside her, knees on the wet ground and wrapped his arms around her. His mouth by her ear he whispered.

"Severus wouldn't want this…I don't want this…Please, Hermione…for Severus."

Her tear streaked face rose up from Severus' head and looked back at Lucius. He felt her arms relax and he seized the opportunity, sweeping her up into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands burying themselves beneath his hair. He felt her body shake against him with her sobs. She turned her face into his neck and he felt the warm tears mingle with the cold rain.

He nodded to McGonagall that he had her.

"I'll stay until the Aurors arrive," Remus offered.

McGonagall nodded and gave Draco a slight push toward the school to follow Lucius.

Through the rain he walked, holding her close, allowing her to cry. She held onto him so tightly, as if afraid he would be next.

Walking into the castle holding Hermione Granger while she cried, proved to be drama inducing when it came to her Gryffindor friends. Harry and Ron were sitting on the stairs waiting for her return, worry gracing their faces because she was late. When they saw Lucius step in with his son nearby and Hermione in Lucius' arms, both boys were on their feet with their wands drawn.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy," Ron yelled accusingly at Draco as he lunged for the Slytherin.

Wands were not used. It was strictly a muggle fight. Draco would not just lie there and allow a Weasley to hit him; he hit back.

"Mister Weasley! Mister Malfoy! Stop that this instant," the Headmistress said as she came into view behind Lucius.

Harry stood there, his wand still out noticing that Hermione was not hurt…physically. The fighting around her seemed to be happening at a great distance as she held Lucius even tighter when she barely heard Harry offer to take her from there.

"Mister Potter, you may follow us to Madam Pomfrey. Mister Weasley and Mister Malfoy will separate and be in my office tomorrow morning right before breakfast."

Professor McGonagall glared at the two boys. They nodded and the Headmistress waited until the two boys moved to go to their separate common rooms. She motioned for Lucius to go ahead with Hermione. Lucius held her tightly in response to her grip on him…her sobs muffled in his neck.

She was so broken…shattered into pieces.

He would put her back together.

He would fix her.

And once he did…she would be his.

**A/N: **Don't be mistaken and think this was easy to write. Like I said, everything I put in a story is there for a reason. I know many of you are not happy with this chapter, but I will not put up with threatening reviews. To those readers that will stop reading at this point: first, you were warned in the prologue about a significant death (keep in mind Severus is not the main character here) and second, you should have no problem finding a fluff piece to read on ffnet—it's filled with them.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the entire Monogatari family and their affiliates and the original story that goes with them alone.

**A/N: **Okay…this chapter is more of a chapter to show how Hermione is reacting to Snape's death and her strange connection to Kuro; it is also a chapter to show what biting Hermione really means…how it affects Kuro and how the curse has affected the family.

Please don't forget to review and lastly, Forgetfullove has finished the trailer for "Evanescent Memory" so check my profile for that link.

**Chapter 12**

_Addicted_

Kuro stepped into the dimly lit room

The room was filled with the unusual pure white orchids Kuro remembered watching him tend to as a teen. His dark eyes settled on the figure sitting in the window looking up at the moon as if it could offer answers or grant wishes. The figure was folded in on itself, knees drawn up to his chest, one arm rested by the wrist on a knee and the other arm hung languidly down his side. Moonlight cast across his face, highlighting his refined features. The figure took a slow deep breath as if the simple act of breathing was bothersome to him. His eyes closed slowly, long eyelashes brushing against the skin beneath his eyes, and slowly, they opened again. His eyes didn't waver from the moon, though.

"When you bite the one you love…when you taste her blood…nothing is ever the same. The taste…it's different. Sweet and bitter, but addicting…so addicting. It's like you're lost. It's like a ghost that won't stop haunting you."

His head turned slowly from the moon to look at Kuro. Rui's eyes, strangely dark and bright at the same time, held a shadow of his past in them. It was a shadow Kuro knew haunted the King…tormented him daily.

"Ousama," Kuro said in alarm at Rui's words.

Rui chuckled softly.

"It is just us, Kuro. No need for formalities."

He turned back to the moon for a moment.

"Ojii-san," Kuro said.

Rui turned and stood up. He stepped toward Kuro and patted his cheek lovingly.

"No need to worry, Kuro."

Rui stepped around Kuro and gently caressed one of the white orchids.

Orchid.

Kuro looked away for a moment. The pain on Rui's face was private. Orchid. That had been his wife's name…before he was cursed on the battlefield. Kuro only knew that Orchid refused to leave Rui having loved him no matter what curse lay upon his head or what would befall her.

No one knows the whole story.

Rui turned from the orchid and smiled at Kuro.

"So, you found her," he asked. "And Ayame doubts what it is you are to do."

Kuro nodded. Rui always seemed to know what was going on. Kuro wondered if that came with age. Rui was the first after all…he was the start of it all. Something he had done or been connected with had been the reason the curse was cast upon him…the reason they all suffered now.

"Chi is collecting the archives with the words of the oracle now," Kuro told him. "Sobo says you wish to speak with me."

Rui's eyes settled on Kuro's. It was unsettling. Rui's eyes often rendered little to no emotion and Kuro wondered if his would ever do that. Would he lose the passion he felt burning like a fire inside him? Or did that look come from something he didn't know about? Something about Rui no one was privy to?

Then Kuro felt it. The overwhelming sorrow wash over him…crippling him. Ever since he tasted her…drank from her, he could feel her…smell her…taste her. He could feel her heart beating and hear the sound of her tears as grief shook her body from such a great distance.

It was like he couldn't breathe.

It was like he couldn't think.

It was nothing but her.

He dropped to his knees, hand over his heart.

She had taken over him with a simple taste.

His other hand reached up grabbing his head as if he could rip her from his mind.

His heart pounded to the beat of hers.

He fought for his breath.

Rui stood over him…a look of pain on his face, as if recognizing what Kuro was feeling…as if remembering his own experience.

"You bit her. You love her. She has taken over you and you can't get near her," Rui said as if Kuro hadn't already figured it all out. Rui reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a Gothic looking cross. The intersection of the cross was normally hollow and clear, but was filled with what looked to be blood though, very little. The cross hung from Rui's fingers as if about to fall. Kuro gasped for his air…for her air.

"Wear it, Kuro. I had it made for you. You or anyone you have sent to watch her will be able to get onto the grounds of that school as long as you wear this…you will be able to get to her no matter where she is at with this."

Kuro looked up at his King…his head of family and looked back at the black cross. His long fingers wrapped around the cross, holding it tightly in his hand as he bent over begging his heart to calm down…cursing his heart for actually loving her. Was this the pain Rui lived with? Was this the pain Ayame lived with? He barely got the chain over his head when he felt Rui's hand rest on the top of his head, as if to comfort him…his Prince. Kuro looked up.

Rui could see it.

The pain of the heart…the pain of the truth…the pain of many centuries reflecting in the eyes of the youngest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misery all around.

That was the world she knew.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Lucius…Lucius Malfoy sat by her bedside. His grey eyes normally so cold danced with something unfamiliar to them as he watched her. Her heart pounded as if in time to something outside of herself. She felt herself drowning in her sorrow. She couldn't breathe…she couldn't think. Her eyes drifted to the room around her…the hospital wing.

Her eyes slowly drifted closed again.

Misery…nothing but misery.

When her eyes fluttered open again, the room was different. There were vases everywhere…vases of white irises and black irises. It was a strange sight to see. She noticed nothing beyond her own heartache and the flowers surrounding her. She tossed the covers off and slowly climbed out of bed. The floor was cold beneath her feet, but she made no indication of being bothered by it.

She took the few steps it took to reach the first vase of flowers she saw. Her fingers reached out gently caressing the black petal with her fingertips. She looked around her. It was like she was surrounded by the dark beauty of the flowers and oddly she felt so safe there…so comfortable…like home.

The black and white irises made her think of something…something familiar. She felt something...a pull of some sort. Something or someone was calling out for her…to her. She reached up, placing her hand on the side of her head as if whatever it was, was there inside her head.

"No one can figure out where they came from."

Hermione dropped her hand and turned to see Harry standing there with a slight smile on his face as if hoping a smiling face would improve Hermione's melancholy. She was rather pale. The smile faded from Harry's face, when his obvious plan of cheering her up didn't work.

"Why am I in the hospital wing," she asked softly.

Harry shifted on his feet.

"Madam Promfrey thought it best. When Malfoy brought you in she was concerned…we all were. It was so unlike you, the way you were behaving…"

Her eyes snapped up to him.

"Within a year I've lost my father and the man who was his surrogate after. How would you have me react?"

Harry cringed slightly, feeling the sting of her words like a slap in the face. Hermione looked away, back to the irises. Snape was dead…Severus was dead. He would no longer call her "my Little Princess," he would no longer threaten Lucius on her behalf. As she lay in the hospital bed she felt so alone, but now, standing amidst the many irises she didn't feel so alone. Someone was out there feeling what she was feeling…someone was out there watching over her.

"Hermione, maybe you should lie back down. If Madam Pomfrey comes out and sees you…"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement stopping Harry's worrying rant. She was halfway to the bed when a particular flower stuck out amongst all the others. It wasn't the color. It was white like half the irises. It was gorgeous though. She had never seen anything like it and it sat in the middle of the irises like the leader…the King surrounded by his loyal subjects…a pure white orchid.

It was beautiful.

"Hermione?"

She turned at Harry's voice and with a slight smile to hopefully reassure him, she crawled into her bed.

Night fell.

The castle grew quiet and dark.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She lay there on her side giving her eyes time to adjust to the darkness. As the flowers that still surrounded her became clear…easier to see in the darkness, she slowly sat up.

She was alone.

Madam Pomfrey had turned in for the night and Hermione was the only one currently spending any time in the Hospital wing. In the distance she could hear the slight drip of a facet that needed fixing. Her forehead scrunched up at the sound. This was a school full of witches and wizards and no one had taken it upon themselves to wave a wand and fix a leak?

She felt strange though. Disconnected from everything around her…herself included. She took a deep breath. She felt so empty. Her eyes swept over the many irises and landed on the orchid again. She stood up and stepped closer to observe the rare flower.

That was when she saw it.

Something outside the window moved…shifted. The flower no longer held her interest. She stepped across the room, feet slapping against the cold floor. As she reached the arching window, she placed her hands on the stone of the window. She leaned slightly out the open window, looking around. She wasn't insane, despite how Madam Pomfrey seemed to believe she was going in that direction. She knew she saw something out the window.

Then her eyes drifted down…down to the ground. A man stood there, stock still, looking up at her…eyes narrowed, refined features of royalty. The moon shone down on this man, engulfing him in the pale light. The haunted dark look in his eyes was familiar. She had seen it somewhere else before, but to a lesser degree. It made her heart ache.

Then he did the unexpected.

This man shot up through the air, up toward her.

No broom.

No wand visible.

Hermione gasped in surprise and backed away so fast, she tripped over her own feet and fell backward. She looked up through the window from the ground. Her heart pounded wildly. Her chest heaved in desperate anxiety and her hand rested on her chest as if physically begging her heart to calm down. Her brown eyes were wide.

Ayame looked down at her, a slight smirk on his face. She could see him.

"So, he really has tasted you."

Hermione knew why the dark haunted look was so familiar. Kuro. This must be a family member…another cursed. Then the memory of the pictures Hanajima had shown her flashed in her mind. _Ayame. _Then his smirk faltered and he looked at her strangely…angrily.

"_You _will bring him _nothing_ but pain…"

Whatever else he was going to say was never said. His eyes shifted to behind Hermione, where the doors to the hospital wing were opening and in only a second he was gone. Hermione blinked at the empty spot in the sky now and almost missed the sound of the rapidly moving footsteps crossing the room.

She finally looked away from the empty window when she felt a familiar hand wrap around her upper arm and lift her from the ground, turning her to face him at the same time. Lucius' grey eyes stared into hers as if he could see a sign of insanity in her eyes and pitying her for her loss.

She hated that look.

It was the look she saw in his eyes when she awoke before and he was sitting there.

It was the look she saw in Harry's eyes when he looked at her.

She twisted and pulled to try to get out of his grip, but he didn't let her go. Finally, she stopped her struggle and looked back up at him. He blinked. Looking down his nose at her, he felt his will weakening. Perhaps he shouldn't have been nursing a firewhiskey before deciding to check on her. Perhaps it was the image she currently presented? Weak…broken. The corner of his lips slowly turned up in a semblance of a smile. He moved toward her slightly, bending down toward her.

How many times had Severus arrived at the most inopportune time? How many times had Severus found them in similar positions and quickly separated them? He wasn't here now to do that. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with fresh tears. She was obviously thinking of that as well.

No one was there to stop him.

He stopped his descent upon her though. His cold grey eyes just looked her over, relishing the way her lip would tremble and the way her eyes would shine just before the tears would fall. Yes, she was broken. She was like a new piece of clay, beaten down and softened…ready to be molded into what he wanted her to be. He reached out a hand and gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face. The touch, so simple, so intimate seemed to be enough to send those tears spilling down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him…possessively.

She paid no attention to the way he held her…the truth behind it. She only saw human contact…comfort for her losses even if he was an enemy of the past it was welcomed with open arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi stepped into the room with an open book in hand.

"I found the archive that holds Oriana's words," he said before looking up.

When he looked up into the orchid filled room, his eyes fell on Kuro. He was on his knees like a broken man. Chi looked back at the open door and then closed it, thinking it best that no one else sees the Prince in such a state. Rui stood at one of the orchids gently caressing the delicate flower. He turned to look at Chi observing the lines that had formed between his eyes since he had been in the library.

"I take it Chloe was still in the library?"

Chi looked up from Kuro at Rui's words and the lines became more pronounced as if screaming irritation. He nodded his head, causing Rui to smile and laugh softly. Chloe was a girl…an ordinary girl living in the estate under Rui's care that was absolutely taken with Chi, but that's another story all on its own.

"Kuro," Chi asked, turning his attention toward the younger man.

Kuro looked up. This man, Chi, his uncle, was asked to continue to help with his education in preparation for taking over the throne while they were away from the estate.

"Why did you never tell me?" Kuro stood up. "How could you not tell me drinking her blood would cause me to _crave_ her? How could you not tell me drinking her blood would hurt?"

Chi closed the book, took a deep breath, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I have never had the experience of drinking the blood of the woman I love," Chi answered.

Kuro stepped forward, eyes narrowed and looking at Chi in a way that would make anyone else cringe back in fear.

"Why not," Kuro asked. "Never found yourself yearning for just a nip? Or never found yourself in a life or death situation as I have?"

Chi's facial expressions remained passive for only a moment before he smiled slightly as he looked at the Prince.

"I love _no one_," Chi said before turning to leave the room, sitting the book on the small end table by the door on his way out.

Kuro watched the door shut and then turned to look at Rui. His long hair had fallen forward in his face as his head bowed as if in sorrow. When Rui looked back up the dark hair fell back.

"That is something I've learned about this curse, Kuro," he said with a hint of sadness to his voice. "It affects each of us differently. Though our experiences may be similar, our reactions differ." Rui turned from the orchid. "Take me and Ayame for example. Both of us loved and married an ordinary woman, though my marriage occurred prior to the curse. Both of us watched the love of our lives grow old and die. My reaction is to always remember her…to continue to love her, but in doing so to wish everyone, even the cursed to find love. Ayame's reaction is to shun everything dealing with love, especially where an ordinary girl is involved. He walks around angry and hurt at the world and anything or anyone that could possibly make him feel again."

Kuro listened to his King silently. When he seemed to have finished his comparison of him and Ayame, Kuro spoke.

"And what of Chi? His reaction is to be cold and heartless?"

Rui smiled at Kuro.

"No," he said. "His reaction is to build a wall up around his heart. His reaction is to protect himself and his heart at all costs."

Kuro could see the heartbreak on Rui's face…seeing one of his cursed…one of his beloved fearing the pain…fearing life. Rui took a deep breath and looked back at one of his orchids.

"Perhaps someone will break through those walls…someone will be tenacious enough…persistent enough to not allow Chi to push them away. Someone will love him and his faults and his heart will have no choice but to beat for her."

Silence.

Then there was a soft knock on the door followed by the door slowly opening. They both watched as Chloe stepped into the room with a stack of books Rui was waiting on. Whenever she entered a quiet calm room, she seemed to bring chaos. If things weren't falling or she wasn't hurting herself, she brought with her the urge to talk. Rui turned and smiled at the young woman feeling the energy she brought into a room.

"Thank you, Chloe."

She sat the books down on the desk he normally used and she looked around the room. Kuro knew who she was looking for. Her blue eyes stood out with the dark hair framing her face.

"Chi has wandered off through the estate, Chloe," Rui said.

With a smile, she ran out the door determined to find the man. Rui glanced back at Kuro, watching the way his hand would wander to his chest and rest there as if urging some pain to go away. Rui understood all too well that pain…that yearning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why were they trying to kill me? I did nothing to them during the war. I didn't even recognize them."

Hermione stared into the dancing fire in the Gryffindor common room. Most of Gryffindor was in bed fast asleep, but Hermione remained up as did her guard.

"Surely, you are smart enough to figure out that you were not their target at all."

Hermione looked up from the fire and stared into the eyes of Lucius. They seemed to offer her a challenge, a dare to really look at it and figure it out.

"You are not suggesting that I was used to get to Severus?"

He raised one eyebrow at her in a way reminiscent of something Snape would do. Hermione looked away as she thought of this and stared back into the fire. She felt the tears building up again as she shook her head no.

"Who would waste their time doing such a thing and why?"

She looked at Lucius as if demanding an answer.

"Can you think of no one, Hermione? No one who would wish to eliminate all obstacles to you?"

He let that sink in. He watched as the name flashed in her eyes and she frantically began to shake her head no. How could that be? She fed him…she thought about him…every breath seemed to be with the knowledge they would meet again. There were times she swore she could feel him…heart and soul and in those still lonely moments it hurt. Her memories flashed to visions of him holding her behind him as those determined to get to him approached. He wanted her kept safe. Would he really eliminate anyone near her making his path to her smoother? She shook her head no more furiously.

"No," she yelled and stood up to leave the room in a sprint.

Lucius, calmly reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. The momentum she already had going sent her stumbling back when Lucius grabbed her wrist. When she stumbled back, she fell over Lucius' legs, falling back onto the sofa with her legs draped over the one of Lucius' she tripped over. He turned in an instant to face her, hand on the side of her legs as if to keep them where they were. His eyes danced wildly as he stared at her, leaning over her slightly.

There she was.

Tears on her face.

Broken.

Ready to be built back up…needing to be built back up.

Just one more thing needed to be done…she needed to simmer slightly like a well developed potion.

And no one was there that could stop him.

He leaned forward, closer to her. She gasped in shock and surprise when she felt his lips just barely touch hers…not exactly kissing her, but leaving the promise of one before he stopped his descent upon her and pulled away.

It was Lucius' turn to stare into the fire. He turned and glanced at her wrist where she wore the bracelet…she had no choice. He would always be able to find her with that on…it would chain her to him essentially. With a slight smile, he stood up and Hermione watched in silence as he disappeared up the stairs leading to the boys' side of the tower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The grounds of Hogwarts was not nearly as crowded as the day they laid Albus Dumbledore to rest. Still, many people wandered about finding seats before the speeches began. Hermione sat in the front, in a seat normally reserved for immediate family. Hermione was the closest thing he had to a daughter and apparently many in the wizarding community were aware of this. People she didn't know or didn't recognize offered her sympathetic smiles before wandering to their seats shaking their heads about what a loss it was.

Hermione was sitting there feeling as empty as ever when it happened…an overwhelming desire filled her. The desire to leave…to get up and run into the Forbidden Forest. Her heart began to pound furiously. She took a deep breath as if she just wasn't getting enough air. Lucius turned around and looked at her. She was acting strange, had been all day…acting like she couldn't breathe. On the other side, Harry patted her hand.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him, grateful for his care and friendship. She shook her head to push away his reasons for concern.

"I'm fine," she said as her eyes began to scan the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest as a sudden calm seemed to overcome her.

Was it him?

Was it Kuro that caused the sudden calmness?

It was as if she could hear her blood rushing through her veins…as if something was calling out to her. Her eyes flickered to Lucius, he turned his head slightly and offered her some version of a smile. She wondered if he even realized he had done that. Her heart was still aching though. Did Kuro order this? Did he see Snape as an obstacle in his way to her?

That was when the shadow cast over her, blocking the sun from her eyes. She looked up and saw Draco standing there, hands relaxed in the pockets of his pants, looking down at her with grief dancing in his eyes as well.

And she thought he would blame her.

Her lip quivered. Before Draco knew what hit him, Hermione launched herself out of her seat and threw her arms around the tall boy. He closed his eyes, laying his head atop of hers as his hands slowly came out of his pockets and wrapped around her. Lucius looked up at his son holding Hermione…comforting her…her going to him for that comfort. When Draco opened his eyes, they fell on his father.

There was something there in his eyes.

An accusatory tone.

Lucius sneered at his son and looked around as if expecting that vampire to show up any time…even in the daylight.

And Lucius was right.

Standing just inside the edge of the Forbidden Forest, covered in a dark cloak, protecting him from any part of the sun shining through the treetops was Kuro. The hood of the cloak kept his face hidden, but still his dark eyes looked through the darkness of the cloak toward the service being held for who Kuro knew to be a surrogate father of Hermione's. Her tears were painful to watch.

His heart beat as if it were pounding to the rhythm of hers. Careful to keep his hand in the darkness of the forest, he gripped the tree he leaned against as if that act alone would keep him from barging in and snatching her from Lucius' side. He fought to catch his breath…finally falling down to his knees.

Hermione turned suddenly in her chair…her eyes straining to see into the Forbidden Forest. Lucius looked at her curiously, following her gaze, but seeing nothing that could hold her attention.

"What is it," he asked bringing her attention back to what was immediately surrounding her.

Hermione looked up into his grey eyes and shook her head, indicating nothing, but her eyes still kept drifting to the forest. Maybe it was avoidance…maybe she just didn't want to face the fact that they were currently laying Severus Snape to rest. It was like having to face the reality that he would never stalk the halls of Hogwarts again. She looked around at all the somber faces.

Ron wasn't there.

He refused, stating he would not go mourn the death of a Death Eater with other Death Eaters. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as Severus' coffin was lowered into the ground. She looked away, toward the forest, not wanting her last vision of him to be nothing more than a coffin being shoved in a hole in the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was running through the Forbidden Forest. Something was after her or she was after something; she couldn't be sure which. The thunder rolled across the sky and the rain pounded around her. An evil insane laughter seemed to echo around her…it reminded her of Bellatrix, but this time it was a man. She stopped and turned circles trying to see where the laughter was coming from.

There was no one.

There was nothing to indicate where it came from.

She felt lost within. Her heart pounded to a beat that was not her own and her breaths were coming in quick succession. For a moment she thought she saw Ayame's face between some trees. He looked displeased, unhappy of her existence. She continued running though until finally, she tripped taking such a fall she became tangled in a briar.

Hermione kicked at the prickly plant, trying to free herself. In the process, she cut herself on her inner leg, just above the knee. She felt the sting of the ripping flesh as she backed away, not caring that she was on the wet ground.

The rain pelted her.

She sat there on the floor of the forest…lost in the physical world as well as within.

Then she heard it.

She heard a deep quavering breath.

Her head turned to the side, wet hair slapping her in the face. Kuro was crouched on the forest floor…soaking wet, hair not tied back, but dripping wet. The rain ran down his face and back as he looked up at her. His eyes seemed to smolder with hunger. She gasped slightly at the intensity they held and the way it made her feel.

It was like watching a man addicted.

He slowly unfolded himself and began to crawl toward her…as if stalking her. She didn't move. This was what she was looking for. If anything was chasing her, they would be fool to continue to do so now.

There was no pause in his movements; no unsure hesitations. The moment he reached Hermione, he continued his crawl until his lips crashed down on her sending her falling completely back on the forest floor.

Yes, she had been running through the forest in search of him…in search of the man that wouldn't leave her mind.

She finally felt as if she could breathe again.

When his lips moved from her lips to her neck, it was like he was desperate to get under skin…he just couldn't get close enough to her.

It was like an addiction.

Then he smelled it.

Blood.

_Her_ blood.

His eyes opened suddenly, looking up at her with hunger dancing in his eyes. His mouth clenched and watered remembering the sweetness of her taste and the bitterness that would follow.

It was like she _knew_…just _knew_ what he was thinking…what he was feeling. She pushed a wet strand of hair out of his face and nodded her head.

It happened so slowly, yet so fast. It was hard for her to describe…it was the rush from finally getting something she wanted…something she had to have.

He sat up, leaving her lying on the ground. He could see the blood…a slight bright red stream running from just above her knee. She felt her heart pound wildly in time to his as he leaned over and gently ran his tongue along the line of blood, leading to her slight wound.

Her breath came in quick short bursts the closer he got to the wound. His hair fell forward tickling her skin. His hands gripped her legs tighter, but not painful as he reached the wound and so quickly, as if he were desperate for the taste…for _her_ taste, his teeth sank down into her flesh.

There on the wet forest floor, in the darkness of the night Kuro took what he had been yearning for…tasting what he had been aching for…Hermione's back arching as she writhed beneath Kuro on the forest floor…hidden by the rain and trees…

**A/N: **Bet you'd like to know what the bloody hell is going on at the end of this chapter huh? Well, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. evil laughter

As you all know I have shown pics of who I could imagine playing the part of Kuro, if you would like to see who I could see playing any of the other parts of the Monogatari family let me know.

The Japanese in the chapter, I researched the best I could and have explained below.

* * *

ousama: This is a term used for "King." 

ojii-san: This is the term used when addressing your grandfather

sobo: This is the term used when referring to your grandmother, but not addressing her. In this case, Kuro would be referring to Hanajima as she is his grandmother (she is Kuro's father's mother).


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…the **only thing I own is the Monogatari family and friends and their story! **

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long…I've had work and hadn't really felt like writing…you know what helps with that? Actual reviews! Please?

**There is now a poll on my profile page about this fanfic! Please go check it out...hopefully it is showing up.**

**Chapter 13**

_Darkness_

Hermione sat up suddenly, her pajamas sticking to her damp skin, her chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. Looking around the dark room, she pushed her hair off her forehead, where it had become plastered with sweat.

Then the dream rushed through her memory.

It was all so real.

She threw the covers off, exposing her bare legs. Quickly, she pulled her knee up closer to her, observing the inner portion looking for any hint of an injury. There was none. Automatically, on instinct, her hand reached up and cupped her neck, over the area she had allowed Kuro to drink from. She felt the slight swell of the area reminding her of just what a short while ago that was.

Her eyes drifted to the window. The sky was no longer a dark midnight, but slowly turning to a lighter shade of dark…a grayish shade of the coming morning. Was there any sense in going back to sleep now? She wouldn't be asleep long, if at all, before she had no choice, but to get up and start her day.

She slid out of her bed, enjoying the coolness of the floor on the bottom of her feet. She stepped toward the window glancing out over the grey landscape. Her eyes flickered over the grass and treetops before something caught her eye…a movement on the edge of the forest. She leaned out slightly as if that would help her see better at such a distance. She could have sworn she saw something…someone move only to be swallowed by the darkness the Forbidden Forest offered.

She could see no one though.

The treetops rustled in the breeze. Her eyes swept over the boundaries of the forest she could see. There was nothing…no indication of a presence. As the sun began to rise up over the horizon, she still felt eyes on her, watching her every move, but it was oddly comforting.

"Miss Granger, surely you do not plan to waste away in your room all day."

Hermione turned from the window to face the blond man…the only man the stairs to her dorm would recognize and allow up. She missed the cloaked figure moving from the forest only to disappear back into the darkness.

A coldness swept over Hermione.

She wrapped her arms around herself as if that would warm her. Lucius eyed her curiously.

"You still wear the bracelet," Lucius said as if to explain what he was about to say. "I am going to the Great Hall and will watch to make sure you arrive in due time. Do not dally."

He turned to leave the room. Hermione felt a surge of panic rush through her. She took two quick steps forward.

"No!"

Lucius turned and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she said calmer. "I'll not be long."

Lucius turned fully to face her. He looked down his nose at her…his grey eyes dancing with delight.

"Am I to assume you wish for me to see you to the Great Hall?"

She hated admitting it, but the thought of being away from Lucius for any length of time sent a chill down her spine and fear coursing through her veins. Slowly, she nodded her head…averting her eyes to her feet as her toes twitched in nervousness.

"Very well," Lucius said looking around her room as if trying to find something. "I will give you thirty minutes and no more. If you take longer I will leave without you."

His eyes landed back on her and she was looking at him rather somber and subdued, but nodded her head in acceptance of his terms and conditions. The moment he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, Hermione ran through the room gathering her things and thanking Merlin the Head Girl got a private bathroom.

In the common room Lucius waited…sitting on the sofa as if it were his throne, watching the various Gryffindors scurry passed him in their rush to breakfast. He really wasn't one to enjoy waiting, but it seemed since he was put in charge of Hermione's safety that was all he had been doing…waiting. He was tired of waiting. The room slowly dwindled of the few occupants it had and Lucius' mind remained on the young woman up in her room about to come down. The young woman that _needed _him.

_"Is there nothing you would sacrifice for that which you hold dear?"_

Those words Kuro spoke to him when he had him imprisoned seemed to replay in his mind. He smiled to himself. After all, the unbreakable vow he made with Severus regarding Hermione's safety died with Severus. Lucius was no longer bound by the vow. He experienced a sudden rush of freedom and power. He was not under the thumb of anyone any longer…even if only in appearances alone. Lupin hadn't come prowling in to make him perform the vow with him. No one seemed real worried at the moment…not with a mad vampire raving about for their precious little Gryffindor.

Suddenly his view of the fire was cut off…the light blocked from his face. Lucius looked up into the face of the young woman he was just thinking about. Her eyes swam with confusion and uncertainties making them appear darker than they normally were, her hair remained down, a habit she seemed to have picked up as of late and she fidgeted with her hands in front of her.

Yes, she was lost.

She was confused.

And Lucius would help her find her way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Blimey, did you have to schedule a practice tonight of all nights," Ron asked with a mouth full of food and steadily adding more.

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice, his eyes cut toward his friend and a smile of amusement on his face.

"Our first game is this Saturday, Ron. We need all the practice we can get if we want to win the cup," Harry explained.

Ron half nodded his head as if to say he agreed, but didn't really like it.

It was not so early in the morning that the Great Hall was nearly empty, but seemed to be at peak time for breakfast. The hall held a soft rumble of voices as it often did with the occasional squeal here or there evoked from this girl or that and a ruckus laughter of the student body every so often. It wasn't overly loud as it would be at lunch time when everyone was more awake and alert, but it was still distinctly noticeable when the soft rumble of voices slowly died away to utter silence.

Harry and Ron noticed and looked at each other questionably before looking around and noticing everyone looking toward the entrance of the Great Hall. At first, Harry thought he was seeing things until he heard Ron make an odd strangled sound as if choking on his food. Harry turned his attention to his red-headed friend for a moment, just long enough to whack him a good one on the back and dislodge whatever food had become stuck in his shock.

Lucius Malfoy had entered the Great Hall, not that his presence in the school was any great shock to anyone. By now, everyone knew he was there and why. And though, those reasons alone still held a wave of aftershock to them, it was Hermione's presence today that created the stillness. This was her first time back in the Great Hall since Severus' death and she didn't just enter as she normally would, with her head held high daring anyone to mess with her. No. She lingered in Lucius' shadow as if wishing to be hidden by it, embracing that shadow like a security blanket that would get her through the day.

Harry watched with the rest of the school as Hermione slid into her normal seat at the Gryffindor table, still in Lucius' shadow. He stood tall and proud, looking down his nose at everyone creating an uncomfortable atmosphere of hostility as if he were looking for someone to hex in the name of Hermione. Harry's forehead scrunched up in concern and worry as his eyes drifted from Lucius to Hermione. Her eyes were cast down at her plate, currently empty of any food. Harry didn't take his eyes off her though, not until he heard Lucius' footsteps moving from the table.

Harry never knew Hermione could be so fast.

In that instant she was worthy of a Seeker.

She turned and her hand reached out, grabbing a handful of Lucius' robes.

"Stay," she whispered.

Lucius turned back, looking down his nose at Hermione and then to the empty seat next to her. Her eyes looked up at him…pleading with him to just sit there with her. She really was broken. With a curt nod, he swiftly took the seat next to her. Harry's eyes quickly shifted to Ron, worried about the repercussions that would follow this little development. Ron looked positively ill and beyond angry. His ears had already turned bright red before he stood and left the table mumbling something incoherent. Hermione paid him no attention.

As Harry watched Ron flee the Great Hall his eyes glanced toward the Slytherin table. Draco's eyes were on Hermione…his forehead scrunched up in what Harry knew to be concern, but those around Draco thought to be annoyance. So, even Draco knew something was not quite right with Hermione. Harry's eyes fell back across the table, choosing to ignore the very Slytherin companion at her side. She had dished up a plate of eggs and bacon and was taking rather small bites as if to do nothing but make a show of eating, but not actually doing so. Harry picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, eyes meeting Lucius' as he took a sip.

Something just wasn't right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione took a deep sigh and scanned the room. Professor Binns was at the front of the class where he typically hovered and lectured non stop, never bothering to realize he was unable to write on the chalk board anymore. Harry sat next to her, pretending to listen, but in reality she noticed a Quidditch play book in front of him and a parchment with notes about practice and the upcoming game. On the other side of Harry sat Ron looking just as disgruntled as he appeared at breakfast and doodling madly on a piece of parchment.

She shifted slightly in her chair and found the man that would follow her around…the man that would protect her…the man that would watch her through those otherwise icy eyes with something that seemed to thaw those cold emotions his eyes held.

He was all she had left.

Her last connection to Severus.

She would not lose him.

Hermione started and looked around. Harry was looking at her with deep concern. She seemed to be looking around in confusion as to what all the noise was about, taking her a moment to realize that class was over. Ron had already stood up, temporarily forgetting his displeasure with Hermione enough to lean over Harry and look down at Hermione's notes.

"You going to let me copy those," he asked completely confident that she would.

She looked at him completely galled at his behavior. Her fiery brown eyes burned into Ron before she turned and began to furiously shove her things into her bag.

"What," Ron asked totally perplexed at her sudden anger.

She slung her bag over her shoulder as Lucius approached ready to escort her to her next destination.

"Would it kill you, Ronald Weasley to just _do your own_ _work_ for once?"

She turned, barely registering Lucius' hand on her back in a guiding manner as she stormed from the room like a force to be reckoned with. Ron blinked and then looked down at Harry who was placing his things in his bag as the next class began to file in.

"Blimey! What is her problem?"

Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry, mate, but you had that one coming for quite a while now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Granger is just fine."

Lucius stood in the Headmistress' office looking down his nose at all present in complete exasperation of their mollycoddling where the young woman was concerned.

"She most certainly is not," Professor McGonagall said feeling so passionate about her position on the subject that she stood up from behind her desk and moved swiftly around to the other side, placing herself between Lucius and her desk.

Remus stepped forward at this point.

"Minerva," he said in an attempt to get her attention and calm her down.

Her eyes flickered for a moment on Remus with a warning not to interrupt, making him feel like the awkward eleven-year-old student of hers he once was. He held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"I have been watching her for days, Lucius. She _hides_ behind you. What do you have her so frightened of that she doesn't want to leave your side?"

Lucius looked at the Headmistress with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I have not created that fear in her…_that vampire_ has by taking those she loves from her one by one."

McGonagall sighed in irritation and looked toward Remus as if pleading for help in a situation where she was limited to what she could say. Remus recognized the look and feeling his boyhood slowly moving back to manhood, he stepped forward.

"We can't be so sure of that," he said trying not to say too much.

Lucius' head cocked slightly to the side and looked between the two. Just like when he followed the Dark Lord, things were being kept from him. His icy glare landed on Remus, who didn't seem bothered in the least by it. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but was it or was it not Death Eaters that attacked and consequently killed Severus," Lucius asked as if speaking to a child.

"It was," Remus answered.

"And is that vampire not the one leading them now?"

Again, Remus and McGonagall exchanged looks as if mentally communicating how much to give away.

"Well," Remus started slowly. "We received word of a schism in the Death Eaters."

"And," Lucius prompted.

"And," Remus continued. "All we know currently is that means there are two leaders with two different agendas. Also," Remus paused glancing quickly at McGonagall. "The Lestrange brothers have been split in this schism…they are on opposing sides of whatever is happening amongst the Death Eaters."

Lucius' eyes narrowed as if that thought angered him…his lip curled up in his classic display of disgust.

"And I take it Rodolphus chose the wrong side?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked through the library…hair plastered to his forehead by the sweat that still clung to his skin, t-shirt half tucked into his jeans and smudges of dirt across his cheek from what appeared to have been a rough Quidditch practice. Ron followed behind in much the same condition as Harry, but perhaps less harassed looking. That was a privilege that came with being captain. The soft giggles of some of the female student body was largely ignored by Harry, but definitely noticed by Ron as he slowed down enough to flash a smirk their way and run his hand through his hair.

When Harry reached the corner Hermione normally studied in, he turned around as if double checking where he had just been.

"She's not here," he said with a hint of surprise to his voice.

Ron pulled his eyes away from the female population of the library and glanced around the little nook Hermione was nearly always found in, as if she would be hiding behind a book or something.

"Now what," Ron asked sounding rather perplexed at her disappearing act and reluctant to have to put forth that much more effort just to apologize for his behavior. With a deep sigh of annoyance at Ron, Harry reached into his back pocket and produced an old looking piece of parchment. Unfolding the parchment, he laid it out on the table before them and with the simple words, the lines began to appear on the parchment creating an outline of the school and the dots began moving about. Harry saw McGonagall in her office with Lucius and Remus…odd. He saw the professors in their various quarters and students all about scurrying back to their common rooms before curfew was too close. It wasn't wise to be caught out after curfew.

"There it is," Ron said pointing to a labeled dot in the Astronomy Tower.

Harry looked where Ron was pointing and sure enough Hermione's dot could be seen moving across the room, probably from the door, and there her dot became rather still…oddly still to Harry. He leaned down closer to the map.

Hermione wasn't alone.

Draco was there, but that wasn't what was bothering Harry.

It was the other dot…the dot that seemed clear at first until the dot seemed to waver between clearly being there and being some transparent sort of dot, but its label…its name was blurred making it completely unreadable. Someone was up there with those two and who knew who it was. Harry and Ron both looked at each other. Harry snatched the map up, not bothering to wipe it and began a mad dash for the door of the library, Ron quickly followed both ignoring the disapproving sounds of Madam Pince.

Harry kept his eyes on the map as he and Ron moved quickly through the school. Harry noticed Hermione's dot shift slightly when Draco's dot came closer. Their dots were meshed together and it gave Harry an odd feeling. Exactly what was going on between those two? Ron had been looking over his shoulder at the map and it was safe to say Ron was no longer in an apologizing mood. This was obvious when Ron suddenly stopped.

Harry took about three or four steps before he realized Ron was no longer with him. He nervously looked down at the map and then back up to Ron.

"What is it, Ron? We need to get there…she could be in trouble."

Ron shook his head.

"You can go, Harry. She doesn't need me."

Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open as Ron turned and walked in the opposite direction. Harry shook his head, deciding to deal with Ron later and looked down at the map. Something definitely was not right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall when Draco found her. He didn't say anything at first, choosing to only walk over toward the edge of the tower and look up at the sky thinking back to his time up here with Dumbledore.

Hermione watched him wondering what was wrong…what was on his mind and what he planned to do. Finally, he sighed and turned around to face her.

"So," Draco said leaning back against the low hung wall of the tower. "What happened to the Know-It-All Granger that I once hated?"

Hermione's eyes shifted from the moon to Draco and shrugged one shoulder before shifting her eyes down toward Draco's feet.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Nothing's the same."

Draco looked around for a moment…he had a strange feeling they weren't alone. Then he took slow steps toward Hermione, sliding down the wall next to her. His knees were pulled up some, his wrists resting on them as his hands dangled between his knees.

"Nothing stays the same, Hermione," Draco said.

He looked at her as if looking for some sign, some indication that perhaps he should go to the Headmistress about her. She gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just feel…I don't know lost and cold…except…"

Hermione stopped. Draco's eyebrow arched in curiosity as he turned his head slightly to look down at her the best he could for the position they were in. Her hair tickled his nose, but he paid it no attention.

"Except…," he tried to urge her to continue.

She shook her head and whispered, "nothing."

Draco took a deep breath. It really irritated him that something was clearly bothering her, beyond Snape's death and she still wasn't comfortable enough to tell him.

"Except what, Granger?"

Hermione felt the deep rumble of his voice from where her head lay on his shoulder. She could hear the sound of his voice and the inflection of annoyance.

"Except when he's around," she said so softly Draco almost missed it.

"My father," he asked, not real sure if that was who she was referring to, but part of him told him it was not so.

He felt her shake her head slightly.

"No, when your father is nearby…I feel…I don't know…thankful and relieved I can hide in his shadow. I don't wish to let go of that."

Silence followed that statement. Draco sat there contemplating who it could be, trying to deny what he had figured out in his own mind. Hermione had her eyes closed, thankful for the silence. Finally, Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hermione, is it Kuro? Is he the one…?"

The door suddenly burst open and Harry came running in looking like a mad Potter on a mission. Hermione's head rose up from Draco's shoulder looking at Harry curiously. Draco smirked; one eyebrow rose up in amusement. Harry stared wide-eyed between the two and then proceeded to look all around. Hermione stood up, wiping her skirt for any potential dirt.

"Harry, what are you looking for?"

He held the map out to her, eyeing Draco as if to warn him to stay away. Draco shook his head, but remained there on the floor staring up at the moon. Hermione looked down at the map and where Harry was pointing. There was a dot that seemed to waver between being clearly there and not…its name was a blurred block or letters that could not be read. She looked up to Harry and then her eyes shifted over to the low wall where the dot apparently was at.

No one was there.

She took a tentative step in that direction. Harry jumped to grab her, but she shook her head no and indicated for him to stay put. He watched nervously as Hermione stepped over by where the dot was on the map. If he looked at the map he could see she was standing directly next to it. Her hands rested on the low wall and she looked out at the darkened landscape. She took a deep breath.

"Kuro sent you," she whispered.

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was not Kuro himself.

"Is that why I've been so out of sorts," she said softly. "Because he is nowhere near me? Why is it like that?"

No one said anything. She glanced behind her and across the tower. Draco watched curiously and Harry nodded as if telling her whoever it was was still there. She sighed and turned back around, glancing down over the wall at the ground below.

"Tell me," she continued to whisper. "If I jump from this tower…plummet to my death will you then show yourself…or face the consequences when you return to Kuro? I know…I _know _he doesn't want me hurt. Perhaps we should test this theory."

Hermione made a move to climb up on the wall when she suddenly felt something grab her upper arm and hold it tightly…so tightly she wondered if the others could see. She stopped her movement and looked down at her arm where she felt the vice grip.

"Baka! You will do no such thing."

She recognized that voice…she thought.

"Hermione, let's get out of here," Harry said suddenly, having a bad feeling.

Hermione turned to look at Harry noticing whoever was sent to guard her on Kuro's end had released his grip on her.

"Fine," she said and slowly wandered out the door with a slight wave to Draco on her way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their side of the world was sound asleep…resting their eyes…their bodies…waiting for the rising sun.

Kuro sat at the head of the long dining room table, slowly savoring each bite of blood red meat he took…allowing the red liquid in his goblet to tease his senses and bring back the memory of her taste. He slowly lowered the goblet, moving his tongue slowly across his top lip.

The double doors that led to the dining room suddenly opened and Ayame walked in as if he were king…his usual stance of arrogance and aristocracy. Kuro's dark eyes looked up from his plate, watching Ayame's every move. Ayame held the book from the archive…the one Chi brought back…the one with the Oracle's words. Ayame plopped it down on the table where the sound echoed. Chi sat at the table enjoying his meal. He looked from the book to Ayame and pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger.

"Well, Ayame? Everything she says points to Kuro does it not?"

Ayame's jaw was set as it often did when he was angered…when he had to admit he was wrong. His eyes darted toward something on the wall before looking down at Chi with the same set jaw and angry fire dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, Chi, it appears to, but these things can still be deceiving."

Chi nodded, conceding the point as he picked up his goblet. Then, Ayame's eyes shifted to Kuro.

"She knows someone is watching her, Kuro."

Kuro dropped his chopsticks and looked up at Ayame, suddenly standing up and moving toward Ayame.

"What do you mean?"

Ayame rolled his eyes.

"I mean she knows. She couldn't see me, but she spoke to me. This connection, Kuro? This attachment you have to her? She can feel it and she doesn't understand it. You are treading on very dangerous ground."

Kuro looked at Ayame from the top of his eyes, nostrils flaring in anger.

"That is for _me_ to decide, Ayame, not _you_…"

In Ayame's anger, he interrupted Kuro.

"Kuro! Do you know what this connection to her is? Do you know the cause?"

"Yes, I do!" Kuro stepped closer.

Chi dropped his chopsticks watching anxiously, yet ready to attempt to break up any fight that appeared close to breaking out.

"Then you know this is insane! She is nothing more than an answer!"

Chi saw the anger…the insanity boiling up in Kuro. He knew it was coming and immediately stood up and backed away from the dining room table, barely getting out of the way in time before Kuro sent everything on the table flying across the room with a loud clatter followed by the sound of shattering plates barely audible over his yell of insane anger and denial. Kuro turned back toward Ayame, who looked perfectly calm with his anger simmering just above the surface.

"I am not whole without her," Kuro spoke in a deadly quiet voice.

Ayame snorted.

"She is an ordinary girl, Kuro and we live in a darkness she will _never_ understand." He turned and moved toward the door to leave. Then, Ayame stopped with his hand on the door knob and turned to look back at Kuro. He took a deep breath as if to keep himself calm. And like an eerie foreshadowing of the future or a haunting memory of Ayame's past, he softly spoke his final words on the subject.

"The darkness devours…it is unforgiving…no outsider will leave untouched…unharmed by it…your life is best spent alone."

**A/N: Please review…I'm starting to think all those people with this story on alert aren't really reading it!**

**Baka: Japanese for idiot, silly, foolish, ect.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the entire Monogatari family, their friends, and their stories.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! Don't forget the poll on my profile page about this story! Oddly, for a while Ayame and Draco were tied (I won't tell you for what place). Lol.

Also, my LJ (link on my profile page) now has a trailer of sorts for the real story of the family and the prologue for Kuro's story. Please check it out...you don't have to have an account to comment!

**Chapter 14**

_Unwilling and Unwanted_

He watched her from the Slytherin table slowly attempt to eat some food, though it was not very much. His eyes shifted up to the Head Table where his father watched her from the higher vantage point and then back to Hermione. His mind was still up on the tower and the answer that was left hanging…the answer that needn't be said out loud because Draco knew Kuro was the one.

His father had yet to figure that out. But there was much about his father he had yet to figure out either. His gaze fell up on the Head Table. His father sat there as if he were one of them…one of the good guys, but most of Draco's life was spent with his father on the other side of the proverbial line. True, his mother's death had sent something through his father…created a reawakening of sorts, but a reawakening of _what_…or _who_ exactly?

Draco didn't even know.

What Draco knew was that something was different about all of them. What was different about his father, he was sure went much deeper than what the Order could see…what Hermione could see.

His father's eyes rested on Hermione, watching her with a glint of something unfamiliar to Draco in his eyes.

He would need to watch out for her…keep on eye on her…make sure she was safe. He was still trying to figure out why his father had Kuro imprisoned in the dungeon cells of Malfoy Manor. It made no sense…the Ministry would not have approved of that and what reason did the Ministry have to arrest him anyway? What had Kuro done? Draco could think of nothing. He had witnessed much, but none of it seemed harmful or dangerous toward Hermione. None of it seemed illegal, even by muggle standards…except maybe stalking, but Hermione had not complained.

It was like he was always trying to protect her.

Protect her from what?

From the Death Eaters that left Kuro's side?

From his father?

What did Kuro know about his father that created such an intense desire to watch her…to keep her safe…to protect her from the very person Severus had assigned to do just that?

The doors to the Great Hall opened and there was a burst of loud shouts and cheers. The Gryffindor Quidditch team entered, basking in the glory of their fame as at least three houses cheered for them…for their victory on the Quidditch field. Harry Potter was in the lead, leading his team to their house table with a cocky smile and a glance around at all the smiling cheering faces.

Draco noticed.

He noticed when Potter's eyes landed on Hermione's that his smile faltered. He knew something was wrong despite her cheers for him…for her house.

Perhaps it was time to speak to Potter. Perhaps it was time to set aside his differences with Potter and talk to him…for Hermione's sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was walking through the corridors toward Gryffindor tower. Breakfast was over at least thirty minutes ago and Harry was on his way to check that the team was indeed in the common room awaiting directions to head to the Quidditch pitch. The game wasn't for another hour though.

His hands in his pockets, he walked on not expecting Draco to step out of nowhere, cutting off his path. Harry glared at him only for a moment before making a move to go around him.

"Hey, Potter," Draco called.

Harry stopped and turned back around to face the Slytherin.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow as if Harry should know it was important if he was calling Harry out. Honestly, Draco could go his whole life without being chummy with Potter. That should have been a clue.

"A word, Potter. I only need to have a word with you and to show you something that might pique your interest."

Harry observed the blond boy, thinking about the Quidditch game coming up in an hour against the Slytherin team and wondering if this was nothing more than a trick.

"No thanks, Malfoy," Harry said as his eyes landed on the smirk that almost always graced Draco's lips.

Harry turned to leave. Draco allowed him to take two steps before he said anything.

"You sure, Potter? It's about Granger."

Draco smiled, pleased with himself as Harry came to an immediate halt and turned around. He walked toward Draco and stopped before entering the Room of Requirement.

"If this is a trick, Malfoy, I promise you only one of us is leaving this room and it won't be you."

Draco nodded his head slightly as if to say he understood the conditions, but his smirk never left keeping Harry on edge. The room was pretty bare. It seemed to be a room of mirrors…a circular room of mirrors reminding Harry of a fun house. In the middle of the room sat a round table with a pensieve sitting in the middle of the table. Harry turned a circle looking around at the mirrors and then to Draco.

"You expect me to turn my back on _you_ and dive into this pensieve? You said this was about Hermione."

Draco pulled his hands out of his pockets and showed that he held no wand.

"My wand is in the inside of my cloak. You are welcome to take it," Draco said hating the words as they left his mouth, but willing to do anything if it was for Hermione.

Harry looked at him warily before taking his own wand out and saying, "expelliarmus."

Draco's wand flew from the inside of his cloak and into Harry's waiting hand.

"Now, I'm completely unarmed," Draco said.

"So then what is it?"

"Just snap your wand up…just a flick at the wrist and say 'animus.' What the pensieve holds will be reflected in the mirrors."

Harry snapped his wand movement…just a flick at the wrist and said the words. He had to admit he was impressed with that bit of information. That was something they didn't learn in charms. But then, no one ever claimed Draco to be stupid. He became distracted by the images in the mirrors though.

The first images danced in the mirror like a movie being played out for Harry. Hermione was frantic…standing in her room at the summer house and swearing someone had been there…someone had been in her room and that she could feel him. That alone concerned Harry. Had she gone through that fear alone? Draco hugged her…he offered comfort. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

The next image that appeared in the mirror next to the first was of Draco and Hermione back to back in front of the large windows…both wondering aloud where Lucius had disappeared to…where he had gone.

The image faded.

The next mirror was showing the beach party. Draco was walking off to get drinks when Hermione felt something. Harry could tell by the way her back stiffened. No one around her seemed to notice though…just her. Harry saw it though. The difference. When she turned and saw him…saw who Harry knew to be Kuro, her face changed…she seemed relaxed and unafraid. She began to move toward him and the image faded, the next one coming quickly in the next mirror.

The victory party…Hermione in his arms…in Kuro's arms. It was like looking at a different Hermione…a Hermione that was…

Harry shook that thought from his mind. She didn't even look like that when she thought she was in love with Ron. Her face glowed and nothing seemed to exist. Rather quickly the image flashed away and was replaced by Kuro shoving her behind him…protecting her from those coming for him. The image faded.

In the next mirror was Draco leading Hermione down into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor…taking their time as the horrid memories of her personal experience in the house and the dungeons during the war were sure to overpower her. Harry saw the cell come into view…the cell that held someone hidden in the dark…broken. Hermione ran forward and he knew…it was Kuro. Her hands were wrapped around the bars of the cell as if trying desperately to reach him when the image slowly faded and the next one arrived.

Hermione was crying over the body of Severus Snape and Lucius had an odd smile on his face. The image immediately faded to be replaced by Draco and Hermione on the tower and the conversation…with the question that was never answered…the answer left hanging, but clear.

When that image faded Harry turned to look at Draco.

"I thought he was the one they were protecting her from," Harry said.

"Initially he was," Draco said with a shrug. "I don't know when they stopped going after Kuro, but it hasn't stopped Father and as you saw…some things just don't add up."

Harry nodded and tossed Draco his wand. Draco nodded his thank you and pocketed his wand. Harry stared at the now blank mirrors as if he could still see the images.

"He's been protecting her all this time…from an enemy we do not know," Harry said with a question ring to his tone.

"Brilliant deduction, Potter," Draco said with enough sarcasm to last days.

Harry gave him a withering look, but could not dismiss the fact that Draco and Hermione had become close…close enough that he willingly came to Harry when his worries about Hermione got to be too much. Harry took a deep sigh and looked at Draco.

"And what exactly is it you propose we do?"

Draco smiled as if that was the question he was waiting for.

"My information tells me the schism in the Death Eaters have separated the Lestrange brothers."

"So," Harry said getting bored quickly.

"So," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Rodolphus has stayed with Kuro. I can easily contact him…he's not as slow as he always led his brother to believe."

Harry looked at Draco warily.

"And why will you do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Really, Potter! How _did_ you defeat the Dark Lord?"

Harry took a step forward as if going to attack Draco.

"_Because_," Draco said rather loudly. "I fear Hermione does indeed need protecting…here at Hogwarts and I want to help…I _will_ help. If that means joining Kuro and his bunch, then so be it."

"Why are you telling me this," Harry asked seriously thinking of turning Draco into the Order.

"I know you've been worried about Hermione," Draco said. "You've seen the evidence, you know what is wrong…you know he is protecting her. I'm telling you all this so you are given the option to join with me…to help protect her…from _anyone_."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Congratulations on the Gryffindor win, Potter," McGonagall said in a rather stern voice indicating how unhappy she was with the current situation.

She held out the jar of floo powder to him and he took a pinch with a smile as if hoping to make McGonagall feel better about it. It was difficult for her to keep her angry façade up when she was jumping in joy on the inside at the Gryffindor win and the earnings she won because she has never doubted the house that she was most connected with.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Harry said clearly as he tossed the floo powder into the flames.

When Harry stepped out of the fire, he heard the clinking of a tea cup being set in its saucer and looked up to see Remus rising from his seat at the table. He welcomed Harry with a big fatherly hug and quickly offered him a seat and a cup of tea, joking about it being Harry's house anyway. Kreacher arrived quickly enough having heard his Master's voice and did not waste time cooking a full meal for Harry's brief stay.

The weather outside was chilly and the stew was warm. Harry had to fight the desire to just lay his head down and go to sleep as he ate. He glanced over the table at Remus waiting for him to say something…anything. Harry had just spent the past half hour rehashing the entire conversation and memories he saw in the Room of Requirement. Remus glanced up from his spoon at Harry and smiled slightly at the anxious look on the young man's face.

"What do you plan to do, Harry?"

Harry wasn't expecting that.

"What? What about Malfoy running off to join some band of Death Eaters?"

Remus took a deep sigh, patted the corners of his mouth with his napkin and placed the napkin on the table.

"Harry," Remus said. "Draco is correct. Kuro and his bunch are not the bad guys."

Harry moved to say something, to protest, his mouth open about to speak, but Remus held his hand up to silence him.

"Even with the Death Eaters that remained by his side. The ones that did stay by him were the ones that always walked the line anyway…not sure they wanted to follow a mad man. Don't get me wrong, Kuro has his moments…"

"You speak as if you know from experience," Harry said.

Remus cleared his throat and took a sip of his butterbeer. He shrugged slightly as if not really wanting to answer, but allowing Harry to believe what he wanted.

"I thought Kuro was the reason she needed a guard," Harry said, searching desperately for some reason for it to not be true.

"At first, he was the threat we feared," Remus said. "After all, Voldemort left word that this vampire was to take over and complete what he had started. And he was no ordinary vampire. He had his own agenda, however. That is what separated the Death Eaters."

"Then who is it? Who is after her," Harry asked.

Remus shrugged again.

"Kuro and his men know. They haven't divulged that information yet stating it may be dangerous for Hermione to do so this quickly. Just know, Harry, someone is always watching her."

"Lucius Malfoy you mean?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, Harry…not Lucius Malfoy. Someone…else."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had a lot to think about. Hermione was still cleaning up from the party Gryffindor Tower had after their win when Harry returned. She refused to just leave it for the house elves…a fact that created unattractive snarls of disgust in Lucius Malfoy, but Hermione just seemed to blow it all off as Lucius being Lucius. She went as far as to roll her eyes at his behavior.

Lucius sat in a corner of the room with a book where he could still keep an eye on Hermione. He didn't need to watch her continuously that much Harry knew. She had the bracelet after all, but still…when they were in the common room that was what he did. Remus' words echoed in his mind. Someone other than Lucius was always with her…that would be the wavering dot he saw on the Marauder's Map. That meant that right now…as he looked at the map with its wavering dot, a vampire hovered about in the common room…chosen to be her protector.

As Harry thought about it…as he watched Hermione running about the common room, he couldn't help but want to be one of them, one of those who wanted to protect Hermione. She was one of his best friends after all. How could he let Draco of all people take that stand and not him?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro stood there, looking from one to the other as if looking for the weak link…the one not worthy. Rodolphus had vouched for the blond one, Draco Malfoy and the boy seemed eager enough to do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of his friend. It was the dark haired boy he was unsure of. He claimed to be Harry Potter, but there was no telling. He could be anyone with a splash of Polyjuice Potion. He stared at the boy, making him nervous by the second.

Ayame suddenly stepped forward, stepping up behind Kuro and whispering in his ear, eyes never leaving Harry. He wondered if this was the one always watching Hermione. Kuro nodded.

"Very well," he said.

Suddenly there was a loud thump outside the room they were in. A little bit behind Kuro, Chi took a deep breath, nostrils flaring in upset as he stepped forward, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"_Who_ brought Chloe here?"

It was then that Harry realized how deceiving Chi's appearance was. He looked like the bookworm, someone Hermione would love to study with. When he suddenly got angry at the sound…the flaring nostrils…the fire in his eyes…the fangs though not large like horrid vampire stories, but enough to be noticed by someone looking…he was frightening. Harry wondered if he might be the one to fear.

One corner of Ayame's mouth turned up in a smirk as he turned to look at Chi.

"Rui sent her with some papers and books for my studying," Kuro said rather quietly.

Chi did not look happy as the dark haired girl entered the room, arm full of books. Ayame looked to Chi disapprovingly before stepping forward and relieving the small young woman of her burden.

"Thank you, Chloe," Kuro said with a slight bow.

She smiled brightly and then her blue eyes shifted to Chi who continued to scowl.

"There were others that could have delivered those," Chi said making it clear to her she was not wanted.

"You are welcome to stay the evening and venture back tomorrow," Kuro said ignoring Chi's little mood.

"Arigatou," she said with a slight bow.

Chi cringed slightly at her pronunciation, but said nothing. Her blue eyes landed on Draco though. Ayame's eyebrows went up in amusement when Draco smiled brightly at her and she began to blush. Chi noticed as well. He couldn't be sure why, but he suddenly wanted her out of the room…now. With a pointed glare toward Draco, Chi grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her from the room.

"I'll show you your room, Chloe-chan."

His words were forced, as if it took every ounce of his effort to remain calm. Once Chi had Chloe out of the room, Kuro turned toward the two boys.

"First thing you need to understand in joining me," he said looking between the two. "My first priority is Hermione…"

"KURO!" Ayame stepped forward anger clear on his face. "That is bordering on blasphemous!"

Kuro looked at Ayame over the top of his eyes. Draco and Harry looked at each other. The only thing they understood was the tone of anger in the two vampire's voices and the passion that danced in their eyes. Their words were in Japanese and though Draco and Harry didn't understand what was being said the staccato sound of their language brought to an extreme volume…deepening their voices made it clear. They were arguing.

"Kuro, you are the future king! You cannot put a _girl_…an _ordinary girl_ before the land…before the people…before the curse!"

"She is my first priority, Ayame! Without her…I am nothing!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat at her usual table in the library, chin resting in the palm of her hand and elbow resting on the table. Lucius sat across from her, hair tied back in a black ribbon. Hermione was in another world. Her eyes rested on Lucius, barely noticing the way his hair fell down his back or the way his eyebrow quirked up in curiosity at her sudden interest in his presence. She was feeling the distance though…the distance between her and Kuro. She remembered the flood of relief she felt when she saw Kuro in the Malfoy Manor dungeon prison cell…the relief that sent her rushing forward…she remembered his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him when she offered herself to him…her blood.

Lucius closed the book he was reading and placed it quietly on the table. He began looking around as if to make sure no one had turned the corner to notice them there in that little nook of the library. He leaned forward, arms resting on the table, drawing closer to Hermione. There was something in that far away look on her face, in her eyes. Never had he seen anything so dark and yet seem to glow at the same time. He saw it now, in her eyes though.

His plan had worked.

Hermione Granger was solely dependent on having him around…nearby at all times. There were occasions he could not be there, but then she would seek out his son…a Malfoy in name and blood, a worthy substitute when Lucius was unable to accommodate the dependency that was too easy to form in her. It pulled him to her…her vulnerability…seeing the bookworm…_the _Hermione Granger broken and so needy for him that it stirred emotions others might argue were inappropriate. He didn't care though. She was his.

He stopped nose to nose with her.

"Miss Granger," he said.

She blinked as if coming back from some far away place. When she noticed Lucius and how unusually close he was to her, her eyes widened in shock. She moved her mouth to say something, to question him, to say anything, but Lucius only smirked and turned his head slightly…eyes flicking down to her lips as if in warning of what he was about to do.

Ayame remained silent through most of his watch of Hermione, especially when Lucius was around. Yes, when she was alone she would often say things to Ayame…trying to entice him into conversation not caring that he found her not worth the effort Kuro put forth in her safety. She was just an ordinary girl. The more he listened to her soft words, the more he watched her, the more he saw how alone she had slowly become, the more he watched others tease her when she was alone, the more he _felt _protective of her.

He would never admit it.

He would never say it out loud.

This was the one Kuro chose. If Kuro got his way, she was the next Princess…the future Queen, but more than that she was the key to their cure. She was the answer to the family's curse. It didn't matter if he actually liked Hermione or not. All that mattered was, despite his disapproval with Kuro's choice, Kuro seemed to love her and care for her enough to do what was necessary to make sure she was safe. That was enough to make him protect her.

Seeing Lucius Malfoy leaning toward her…about to kiss her, sent a shot of anger fueled by adrenaline through Ayame. He pushed his hair out of his face as he took the mere two large steps it took for him to be at Lucius' side. With one swift movement of his leg, Ayame's foot made contact with the legs of Lucius' chair sending the blond haired man falling unceremoniously at what Lucius was sure to feel was an inopportune time. Lucius's chin first hit the table with a loud thunk before he fell backward, taking the chair with him. Hermione gasped in shock; covering her mouth with both her hands she stood up and looked down at Lucius on the other side of the table. Ayame noticed her eyes drift up to him. Ayame had a smirk of his own as he looked down at the wizard's crumpled unconscious form.

Hermione was still standing there when Ayame stepped over to her, standing beside her, yet facing her. His hands in his pockets, he leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, but her hair proved to be in the way. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and gently brushed the hair back, resting his hand on the back of her neck…not tightly…not as if to not allow her to move, but very gently, his thumb moving slightly caressing her skin. He felt Hermione shiver slightly and smiled to himself. His eyes drifted down to her neck where the evidence of his nephew's presence still lingered. He took the other hand out of his pocket and with one finger he barely caressed the marred area that would soon heal nearly completely.

"Mi-chan," he whispered. "You are not alone. That _ordinary _man is not the only one in your life. Others watch you…others protect you…even if unwillingly."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to snap herself out of the affect Ayame's hands had on her…the memory of Kuro they brought. At his words, she slapped his hands off her.

"_Kuro_ wants me protected not _you_."

As she slapped his hand away she turned with her words and placing her hands on his chest, she shoved him away.

"If you hate it so much then _leave_."

He stumbled back slightly.

"I don't need _your _protection anyway! I can take care of myself, thanks!"

It happened rather quickly. Ayame stepped back toward her, grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her flush against his body as his other arm wrapped around her waist as if to make sure she couldn't leave. She struggled for only a short time, but while she did Ayame closed his eyes for only a minute taking in a deep breath. When she stopped her movements rather suddenly, Ayame still did not let go, but leaned down slightly to whisper into her ear.

"Baka. He will come for you soon, Mi-chan. And when he does, I will be there in the same house," he said softly, pausing and taking in a deep breath as if smelling her before continuing. "Protecting you…_always_ watching."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi stepped forward, excitement on his face and glee shining in his eyes as he watched Ayame fall to the ground at the impact of Kuro's fist. Kuro hovered over Ayame as he slowly pushed himself off the ground and back up onto his feet. The area at the corner of his eye was already turning colors.

"Feel better," Ayame asked as he stood, looking at Kuro with a smirk on his face.

Kuro yelled out in rage as his fist flew forward again, knocking Ayame down again. Ayame got back up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you done yet," Ayame asked with a smirk still on his face.

Kuro's anger was boiling. He wanted to pound Ayame…anything to punish him for laying a hand on Hermione. Kuro didn't move though…his body shaking with still unreleased rage.

"Don't worry," Ayame said. "Mi-chan can think of no one but you."

"Mi-chan," Kuro asked.

Ayame looked up at him and smiled.

"Mi-chan," he said. "Besides, I'm not the one that tried kissing her."

Kuro looked at Ayame with a new anger welling up. He quickly turned to Chi who still looked overly delighted at the fighting and the hint of more to come.

"We leave tonight," Kuro said. "Call the others…make sure Rodolphus is there…we go get her tonight…she will be sleeping in her bed _here_ tonight."

Kuro took three long strides to the door to leave to prepare when he stopped at the door and turned back around looking between the two.

"Stop _anyone_ and _anything_ that gets in your way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do we have to leave?"

Lucius looked down at Hermione. She seemed so small lately. Perhaps she wasn't eating well enough? Perhaps it was psychological and she just didn't appear very big because she wasn't acting like the know-it-all she normally would act like in classes. Who knew?

"Yes, Miss Granger. We have to leave. That mad vampire is coming for you."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him, crossing the grounds of Hogwarts toward the gates where they would disapparate from. Her cloak hood up on her head, hid the tears that were welling up in her eyes, casting her face in even more darkness than what the night did. She glanced back at the castle.

Kuro was coming for her.

He was on his way to the castle and she was leaving the castle.

He would look for her…desperately…and not find her.

She turned back around as Lucius pulled her passed the gates and wrapping an arm around her they disapparated…as far away from Kuro as they could get.

A/N: Don't forget to review….ah and the next chapter? Well that will contain Hermione's stay at Lucius' place…and all of what that entails…lol.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine…well, the Harry Potter world stuff isn't mine…EVERYTHING related to the Monogatari family IS MINE! Ayame quotes Homer in this as well.

A/N: okay…please review and I have a new poll on my profile page…I did not close the other one though. I will give this poll about 2 more weeks and then put the other one back up again.

**Chapter 15**

_Gone_

She stood in the foyer of the manor not for the first time. The last time she was there Draco was sneaking her into the dungeons for Kuro. The time before that, she was a prisoner and tortured in the drawing room. Lucius' eyes shifted slightly watching the way she fidgeted uncomfortably; he could only imagine what she was remembering. She slowly slid the hood of her cloak off revealing her rosy cheeks, kissed by the cold night air. She looked around as if looking for something. She couldn't see Ayame. Was he unable to follow her here or had Kuro called for a report? He didn't typically leave her side until she slept or Kuro beckoned, which ever came first.

Her eyes shifted up to Lucius. He was here though. His grey eyes danced with something she hadn't seen in them before as they peered down at her. He really liked the way the cold night gave her cheeks that rosy appearance. He reached out, placing his hand on her cheek, feeling the coolness beneath his fingers. Herminone's eyes nervously twitched down to try to see his hand and then back up into those icy eyes. Lucius couldn't help but to think how long it had been…how long it seemed anyway since a woman was in this house.

A house elf suddenly appeared before them, breaking the trance Lucius seemed to be in. They both turned to look at the elf. Hermione recognized it and for a split second feared it would tell its master she had been there not so long ago…tell him that she was the mystery woman that let that vampire go free. The elf's large eyes looked at Hermione and blinked before bowing low and welcoming them all to the home of Lucius Malfoy…well, welcoming her, at any rate, as if this were the first time seeing Hermione. With a snap of the elf's fingers a couple more house elves arrived, quickly taking their luggage and scurrying off with the promise of warm rooms and a nice meal in a short time.

Hermione's eyes traveled over her immediate surroundings. It was different from her last visit. With the coming Christmas season the manor had apparently been decorated to show their Christmas spirit, but history of her association with the Malfoys made her want to laugh at that thought. It was all so elegant, nothing less was really expected in terms of holiday decorations when it came to the Malfoys. Her eyes fell on Draco. Such a spoiled boy, but then wasn't she just as spoiled? Was there anything her parents would not give her?

Her parents.

Her mind drifted to her father, dead; to Severus, dead; and then to her mother, hiding even from Hermione at this point. At least someone out there she loved was still alive. Then her mind drifted to Kuro. He was coming for her or had been at any rate. What would happen when he got to Hogwarts and she was nowhere to be found? Would he be angry? Would he come for her? She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked around a bit more.

"Draco, show Hermione her room," Lucius said giving Draco a look that let her know Draco knew not to argue.

Draco nodded his head once, more out of politeness than answering anything, and motioned for Hermione to follow him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry ran from the castle. He had to get to the gates before Kuro arrived. He was coming for her…coming to take Hermione to safety, but Lucius had already taken her away knowing, somehow, that he was coming. Harry was still running toward the gates, about to open them, when he saw the three men seem to emerge silently from the darkness followed by the popping sound of two others, obviously wizards…one Harry recognized. It was Rodolphus.

"She's gone," Harry said as he stepped out of the gate in order to speak to the vampires.

Kuro stopped and looked at Harry as if Harry had wronged him in some way. Deep down Harry knew the look was not meant actually for him. Kuro knew it was not Harry's doing, but it made Harry nervous none the less. He fidgeted slightly, looking between the other two vampires on either side of Kuro. Kuro took a deep breath, eyes shifting from Harry toward Ayame, still unkempt from their fight.

"You know what to do," he said so calmly that it frightened Harry.

Harry waited in the silence as Ayame nodded his head and silently disappeared into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione followed Draco up the large staircase, a totally different direction from the last time he led her through the house. Draco knew what room was designated for Hermione. It was the room that sat between his and his father's room. What other room could Lucius possibly want her in? When he stopped before the door, he turned slightly to look at Hermione. She was clearly distressed if the crinkled forehead was any indication. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair that hung limp around his face.

"You'll be fine, Hermione. He'll find you. I'm sure of it."

Hermione looked up from her feet at Draco. He spoke as if he knew what was on her mind as if he figured she wanted to be found by Kuro. Her heart pounded and the memory of Kuro in the cell just floors below her caused her heart to ache slightly. If he was still there, he would be so close right now.

"Your father is simply trying to keep me safe," Hermione said softly as she looked around the corridor.

Draco looked her over thinking how much she no longer resembled the Hermione he loved to fight with. Where had that girl gone? What had his father done?

He opened the door and led Hermione into the room. It looked like all the other rooms in the manor, extravagant and beautifully decorated, but this one was in various shades of purple, red, and cream. Draco noticed the slight sparkle in her eyes when she entered. Something had struck her fancy in that room, but Draco was not about to question it. It was the first sign he'd seen in days of the Hermione he once knew.

"I'll let you get settled," he said as he nodded slightly to her and left the room closing the door.

The room was gorgeous to be sure. A slightly raised area of the room held a sofa and chair and the backdrop for this sitting area was a large set of French doors with a young man leaning against them lazily…a young man Draco could not see. The young man looked slightly disheveled, white button up shirt only half buttoned and untucked from his black pants…his feet, shoeless, one knee slightly bent as one foot was crossed over the other in a rather relaxed manner. With a toss of his head, he sent his brownish orange hair flying back out of his eyes. Hermione barely noted her bags sitting on the bed, when she rushed across the large room and up toward the sitting area to confront Ayame and his sudden appearance in her room.

He didn't flinch at her sudden approach. In fact his lips quirked up slightly and Hermione knew if he were to open his mouth she would see his fangs, but that didn't bother her. She stopped in front of him as he straightened his stance up slightly, still the image of relaxation and looked down at her.

"I always know where Mi-chan is," he said.

Hermione looked at him strangely. She had noticed it when she first saw him standing in the room, but getting a closer look did not alleviate her concern. The corner of his mouth was red as if he had been hit there recently and his right eye was darkened on the outside corner of it, again, as if he had been hit. Hermione was not always a gentle young woman. Ayame learned this when she grabbed his face with both her hands and turned him so as to get a better look. He hissed in pain and snatched one of her hands off his face by her arm.

"Do not become so familiar with me when you wear that damnable bracelet that _ordinary man _placed on you like some common prisoner."

His eyes were narrow and held so much anger…so much bitterness. She had forgotten about the bracelet Lucius had put on her…the silver bracelet that was like poison to Ayame and anyone like him. The hand that still held his face, slid down, resting on his chest. She was momentarily lost, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her hand. So unlike a normal vampire. She wondered if she could feel Kuro's in such a way as well. Her eyes drifted back up to his marred face and she took a hold of his wrist with her bracelet free hand and led him to the sofa. He willingly followed, hating himself for it.

When he sat on the sofa she plopped down right next to him, turning, taking his face in her one hand and turning it to look better at the clear evidence of a fight. He closed his eyes as her hand rested on his cheek. It had been so long since he had allowed anyone, ordinary or not, close enough to touch him. Just the normal feel of flesh on flesh was overwhelming to the starved man. His head turned slightly in her hand and he tilted his head down slightly as if sniffing her wrist. He inhaled deeply. She wasn't wearing perfume, but there was a distinct scent he knew to be hers and hers alone. Everyone had one and hers could be intoxicating if he let it.

Hermione felt his breath brush the skin of her wrist and she looked at him strangely.

"Who hit you, Ayame?"

He leaned in closer to her wrist, turning his head as if to feel the flesh of that wrist against his lips.

"That is not you concern, Mi-chan," he whispered softly.

Hermione swallowed nervously. Ayame opened his eyes, dark and brooding as they were. Her fidgeting movements stilled in his gaze.

"The bracelet must come off. That _man _will be able to find you other wise."

He hadn't moved seeming to take in every second his lips rested across her wrist and the feel of them caressing her skin when he spoke.

"Ayame," she asked unsure of what he was doing and why.

He had closed his eyes again and taken a deep breath as if drowning in her scent. He knew this was it. There would be no turning back after this; there would be no more denying his heart. It was yet another path to heartache for him and he was ready to accept that if only for this one moment…this one taste.

"The wine urges me on, the bewitching wine, which sets even a wise man to singing and to laughing gently and rouses him up to dance and brings forth words which were better unspoken," he whispered the words in his native tongue against her skin…a language Hermione did not understand a word of.

She didn't get a chance to question him…question his words. As the last syllable caressed her skin, his mouth opened, teeth sinking into her wrist. She gasped in surprise not really expecting it. Ayame used but one hand to hold her wrist to his mouth. He took a deep breath as the first taste hit his palette. The other hand wrapped around her pulling her closer to him before his hand shifted from her lower back and gripped the back of the sofa like his life depended on it…his sanity depended on it. He slowly moved closer as a low growl seemed to come up from deep in his throat. His movements gave Hermione little choice but to lean back slightly as if trying to get away, but afraid to fall. Her free hand gripped his shoulder, where his shirt hung partially off. He felt her hand…her flesh pressing against his. His moan made Hermione wonder if this little…taste…was equivalent to some sexual experience for him. His rapid breath was enough answer for her.

When Ayame pulled his mouth slowly off her wrist, he hovered over her, keeping his upper body up by his arms. Somehow he had maneuvered her onto her back. His tongue slowly slid across his lips as if hoping for the slightest drop to be left behind for his final taste. Hermione just laid there, eyes wide and in shock. His eyes shifted to the wrist still adorning the bracelet before leaning down as if to rest atop of her and whispering close to her ear…more into her neck.

"Thank you, Mi-chan. No ordinary man will have you," he said as he tore the silver bracelet from her wrist, surprisingly with no ill effects toward him or harming her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I…I'm not hungry," she said, legs dangling from the edge of the bed.

Draco blinked. True, they were at Hogwarts long enough to eat dinner and she had been eating when Lucius pulled her from her seat demanding she pack her things, but it was how pale she looked sitting there. She looked slightly tousled and Draco had a feeling she was hiding something. He looked at her speculating what it could possibly be and realizing she wouldn't be alone in here…Kuro would make sure of that. He glanced around the room.

"Get some rest, Hermione. You look tired."

She smiled slightly at him and nodded, hoping it was enough to pacify the blond so that he would leave her be for the night. He left, but not without one final glancing sweep of the room. When the door clicked shut, Hermione reached back underneath the pillows on the bed and pulled out the things she had been using to clean up her wrist and wrap it…not the easiest task to do one handed. With her wrist lying in her lap, she blotted as much blood as she could off, but more seemed to seep from the two puncture wounds.

She felt his eyes. She glanced up. Ayame sat on the back of the sofa, feet resting in the seat of the sofa, elbows resting on his knees as he leant forward slightly watching her. Her eyes flickered nervously away from him and back down to what she was attempting to do. Was this really the same man that told her she would cause Kuro nothing, but pain? She shook her head and once again tried to clean the blood from her wound.

Watching her frustrated him. She continued to try to wash the remaining blood away as if fearing the evidence of his presence on her. She wouldn't fear Kuro though. She knew Kuro would never hurt her, so why was she so desperate to clean it and wrap it? He sat up straight, taking a deep breath and looking away as if absolutely irritated and stood up. She glanced up as he seemed to strut across the room toward her dropping to his knees before her in order to be eye level with the wounded wrist she held in her lap.

He set his eyes on her as he took the bandages from her other hand. Looking back at her wrist, he began to bandage the wound trying hard not to think about how pale she looked. Even her lips looked pale. The moment the bandage was on Ayame stood and turned around wandering to the French doors where he stood staring out at the night. She would sleep soon.

And she did.

It wasn't long before Ayame turned around to check what she was doing. She had been so quiet since he bit her. She was still in her school uniform, curled up on top of the covers sound asleep. Ayame turned back toward the French doors and pressed his forehead against the cold glass, closing his eyes. He could still taste her…it lingered like a haunting memory.

He opened his eyes observing the night and for a moment relishing the fact that for once he would be able to enjoy the daylight fully. No hiding beneath a cloak, no more. For at least one day he would be able to stand in the light with Hermione and that was something even Kuro had not done.

Tonight, he wouldn't leave. Unlike all the other nights when she slept he reported back to the house, took a bit of a nap, and ate...tonight, he would stay and welcome the morning with her…welcome the light. He wandered over to the sofa and threw himself down on it, tossing his arm up and laying it across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling.

He took a bite of the proverbial apple and now he would have to face the consequences.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her sleep was restless. Her mind would not let what had just happened go. He bit her. Ayame had bitten her. He didn't bite her like Kuro had, out of a need for survival. He seemed to link it to taking the bracelet off her, but what sense did that make? And when Ayame bit her it seemed so…intimate. Perhaps that was why she felt guilt niggling at her.

Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Ayame, clothes crumpled from apparent sleep, standing at the windowed area of the French doors looking out into the daylight.

Daylight.

Hermione's eyes suddenly opened wide and shot out of the bed and across the room, coming to a stop behind Ayame.

"Ayame," she said with concern coloring her tone.

He didn't say anything. Instead of talking, instead of just telling her, he reached behind him, taking a hold of her wrist and with his free hand he opened the French doors leading Hermione out them.

"What are you doing," she said beginning to panic.

Ayame dropped her wrist and rested his hands on the ledge of the balcony, face pointing up toward the daylight. Hermione blinked. He was okay. Nothing had happened. She tentatively stepped forward, next to Ayame and turned to face him.

"You're okay? How is that?"

He lowered his face back and turned slightly to look at Hermione.

"Your blood does that for us, Mi-chan. Just one taste," he said. "Tames the symptoms of the monster and allows me to live a day as a man."

Hermione was horrified that he just referred to himself as a monster. Did all of the cursed ones feel that way? Had they all lived their lives seeing themselves in such a way? It was heart wrenching.

"Don't say that," she said suddenly with an excessive amount of determination in her voice. "Don't ever say that. You are not a monster. None of you are. Not you, not….Kuro," she said whispering Kuro's name into the daylight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius took a sip of his tea, looking over the rim of the teacup toward his son.

"She's coming, Father. I already told you she was not well last night."

Lucius lowered his teacup with a slightly raised eyebrow at his son's comment.

"I did not ask," he said as he sat the teacup back on its saucer.

"No, but you were going to."

Before anymore could be said a house elf entered, leading Hermione to the dining room that she could not find on her own. For once Ayame was not at her side having been beckoned back by Kuro. Hermione found that curious being as it was daylight hours. Still, Lucius' grey eyes followed her to the seat he indicated. She wore long sleeves, hoping he would not notice that she no longer had the bracelet on.

"I trust you slept well," Lucius asked before placing a bit of breakfast into his mouth.

Hermione nodded.

Breakfast continued in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence thank goodness. It was the silence of people who believed they knew each other well…people whose lives were spent side by side and they knew when the other felt the need to talk and when they did not. Draco was on his last few bites and reading his Charms textbookLucius was finished with his breakfast and was quietly sipping his tea and reading the _Daily Prophet _as a House Elf removed his plate from in front of him.

He wasn't really reading it. Lucius was observing…watching every move Hermione made. Draco had expressed concern with how pale she appeared, but this morning, sitting across from him at the table, she did not look pale. Draco finished breakfast and excused himself with his charms textbook, telling Hermione he would be in the library doing school work if she wished to join him when she was through with her breakfast. She smiled and agreed she would.

Lucius waited and watched under the guise of reading the paper. The moment Hermione finished her breakfast a House Elf was there to remove the plate from in front of her. The little elf scurried off and Hermione watched it go. Lucius could only imagine what various plans for freeing his elves were running through her head. Still, he waited until Hermione politely excused herself and made to leave the room, theoretically to join his son in the library.

"Miss Granger…Hermione, wait a moment," he said stopping her.

He stood from the table and turned around to face the young woman that had stopped at his unspoken command. She was standing in the doorway of the dining room, beneath the mistletoe that decorated the room for the holidays. She looked up at him, waiting for whatever it was he stopped her for. He seemed lost for a moment…unsure of what he was stopping her for until she saw his eyes drift up above her. She glanced up. Did the Malfoys follow with such tradition? Though many of the old families strived on tradition, would this silly little holiday tradition be one of them?

Lucius took slow steps toward her, stopping a little too close for comfort. She looked up at him unsure as to what he was about to do…like she had to actually wonder. This was Lucius though and he was protecting her or so he believed anyway and the thought was endearing. After all this was a man who was trying to make a change and who was she to not give people a second chance? To not give them the benefit of the doubt?

It wasn't something Lucius had not been wanting to do. It was a desire that had actually been eating him alive…especially when she would look at him so completely vulnerable. His hand reached out, barely touching her cheek as he leaned down.

Hermione really expected his lips to be as cold as what he acted like his heart was, but they weren't. They were warm and oddly gentle like he was afraid of scaring her away. When he pulled away, she was still standing there looking rather shocked as he quirked an eyebrow at her almost amused.

"You were under the mistletoe," was all he said before he left the room…left her standing there wondering what exactly Lucius Malfoy was trying to tell her.

From the darkened corner of the foyer, Lucius watched Hermione pass through on her way to the library. It would be soon…in no time at all…she would be completely and wholly his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of his feet on the marble floor echoed with each step he took. Chi stood off to the side, the epitome of calm, watching Kuro pace.

"Why did he not return last night," he asked Chi.

"I am sure I do not know."

Kuro took a deep breath, closing his eyes and placing his hand on the cross Rui had given him to ease the pain and allow him and anyone he instructs access to Hermione. The cross only helped to ease it some…it did not stop it all together. He still yearned for her to be near. His dark eyes snapped open when he heard the door open. Ayame strutted in, tossing the cloak he wore off so as not to let Kuro know he had been out and about during daylight hours…to not let him know that he had tasted that wine Kuro now craved.

"I've called the others," Kuro told him. "There is no need to return to her side, Ayame."

Ayame blinked. He had no idea this would happen. When he left the manor at Kuro's summons he felt this pull back toward Hermione…this need to return…to taste and drink from the chalice. His mouth watered and he suddenly felt he could not breathe…not without her. Chi looked at Ayame curiously. Something wasn't right and he could have sworn he saw him twitch slightly. Chi's eyes shifted to Kuro…he was still angry, not that that was surprising really…him and Ayame rarely got along or agreed on anything for that matter.

"Everyone is coming," Ayame asked.

"No," Kuro said. "Ari is not coming."

"No," Chi said stepping forward and pushing his glasses up with his middle finger with a smile on his face. "She's preoccupied with her human boy toy."

Ayame rolled his eyes and turned back to Kuro. Kuro was glaring at Ayame it seemed…his dark eyes peering at him not like Ayame was his elder, because he actually was, but like Ayame was someone he was still angry with.

"Tonight we return with her."

Ayame smiled, for once in agreement with Kuro. He nodded his head and stepped forward as if physically showing how he was with Kuro this time.

"Tonight we take Mi-chan from that _ordinary man_."

Chi's eyes danced between the two, alight with the joy of what was to come…what bloodshed may follow and the joy of watching these two fight…and if he was correct, eventually over Hermione…the cure to their curse.

It wasn't long before the front doors of the house opened permitting the King, Rui inside with Hanajima and to Chi's disappointment, Chloe. They were greeted in the large foyer by Kuro, Ayame, and Chi. Rui's eyes landed on Ayame though, a curious sparkle danced in his eyes. He could see it. It was there and the years of living Rui had done allowed him to see things some people were oblivious to. He remained silent, not commenting on how pale the young man was; not commenting on the rapid breathing of a man starving for air…something Ayame was fighting to hide from those around him. Instead, Rui turned toward Kuro, his Prince.

"You will get her this evening," he asked as he removed the cloak he wore to cover himself from the sun's deadly rays of light.

Kuro nodded his head…the poster child of a perfect Prince showing respect for his King. Rui reached up and patted him on the cheek as if feeling the age difference…the actual age difference between them.

"It's up to you, Kuro. You were destined to save us."

Kuro swallowed feeling the weight of Rui's words and accepting that it was indeed up to him. As Kuro and Rui spoke, Chloe was already fussing over Chi, not approving of how he looked, worried if he was eating enough or staying up too late in the library. He snarled at her, but it did not deter the young woman.

"Chloe-chan," Chi barked at her, finally tired of her ministrations.

The young woman jumped at the sound of his voice and backed away only to find Hanajima enveloping her in a comforting, grandmotherly hug. Chi sighed, pushing his glasses up as Hanajima pinned him with a very disapproving look as she helped the young woman up the stairs to her room.

"What if I saving us means her life," Kuro asked, staring at Rui with hope in his eyes. They still didn't know what it was about Hermione's blood that would cure them. That was why Hanajima was there.

Rui had been observing one of the orchids adorning the foyer when Chi and Chloe were arguing. He slowly turned from the ornate flower and looked sadly upon Kuro.

"Then you will have a choice to make."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As night began to fall, the clouds closed in and the rain burst from the sky…the storm had arrived. Hermione started slightly as the thunder rolled across the sky echoing in the manor. She hadn't seen Ayame all day and now that evening was upon them, she really expected him to show up, but he had not…even when she checked her room.

She heard voices coming from the drawing room and though she was curious about it, a part of her feared seeing the room she was tortured in. Part of her felt she would see Bellatrix standing in that room waiting for her. Some scars just simply had not healed and would take a while to do so.

"Father, she believes you are protecting her because you want to. You never told her about the vow?"

It was Draco. What vow? As she stepped closer their words became clearer.

"No, Draco. I did not tell her I made an Unbreakable Vow to keep her safe…"

Hermione felt something akin to heartbreak. Had Lucius not changed at all? Who was the Unbreakable Vow with? She closed her eyes swallowing the fear she felt in going into that drawing room and stepped forward into the doorway, into the room.

"You had to be _forced_ to protect me," she said with a hint of a question in her tone, but hurt clear on her face.

Lucius looked at her, a moment of surprise on his face at her appearance into the room. He looked around the room, eyes landing on Draco giving him the hint to leave now. Draco looked tentatively at Hermione before stepping out of the room. Lucius' eyes fell back onto Hermione.

"Yes, well, it started out that way," he began to explain, but did not get very far.

"You know," she said shaking her head as if in disbelief of herself. "Everyone said you only changed sides in order to save your own skin. I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

She looked at him as if hoping for some sign that it was all a joke…some cruel trick on his part or his son's. There was none…just Lucius looking at her almost with panic in his eyes. The fire that danced in the fireplace lit her face in a strange glow. Lucius could see the tears in her eyes and could see her gaze was transfixed onto a certain spot behind him. He glanced back, mind still trying to figure out how to salvage this situation. She was staring at the spot she had been tortured.

Hermione blinked. It was right there that Draco pretended not to recognize her…it was right there that Lucius watched his sister-in-law torture her…it was right there that she writhed in pain. She took a deep breath and looked back up to Lucius.

"I'll just stay in the room you were kind enough to afford me then," she said heading out the drawing room door.

She paused in the doorway and didn't bother to turn around as she finished her speech.

"Wouldn't want to sully up the manor."

When Hermione reached her room, she quickly changed into her nightclothes determined to just crawl into the warm bed and sleep. As soon as she tossed the satiny robe over her, she looked around. Still no sign of Ayame and more than anything she needed that link to Kuro at the moment. Her eyes flitted to the French doors. Why did drinking her blood give him the ability to stand in the sunlight? Why was it necessary to remove the bracelet that still lay haphazard and broken on the floor by the sofa…a small drop of blood as evidence of how Ayame got the strength to fight the effects of the silver.

She sat in the middle of the bed listening to the rain pound against the windows and the thunder echo through the manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the manor's occupants had long since disappeared into their own rooms for the evening, leaving Lucius alone in the drawing room to think about his life and to wonder how he could have been so careless as to allow Hermione to hear such a conversation between him and his son.

Life rarely turned out as planned.

This Lucius knew.

He took deep breath and took a sip of his brandy.

His job was to protect her.

His job was not to love her.

It was only a matter of time. He knew that as he stood in the drawing room staring into the crackling fire. The manor was quiet and the sound of the rain pounding its exterior seemed to echo through the rooms and travels down the corridors. His eyes traveled from the roaring fire to the pictures spread across the mantel. His eyes landed on an old picture of his son. His son stood there in front of the manor in his Slytherin robes looking very much like a small replica of the father.

His son loved her too.

The extent of that love still alluded him…was it the love you have for a friend…love you have for family…love you have for a woman? He brought the brandy snifter to his lips. The feel of the warm liquid gently caressing his lips was cause enough for him to close his eyes and remember…remember what her lips felt like. The fire hissed bringing his mind back to the roaring fire. It no longer danced in the myriad shades of orange and red, but burned a deep dark black…a warning.

They were coming…his wards had been breached.

The brandy snifter fell from his hands, breaking into a million little parts as it made contact with the marble floor. The sound of his rapid, panicked steps echoed with the rain through out the manor. His heart pounded wildly…he had to get her out of there…now.

He could see the door…the door that would lead him to her only feet away. A door to his right suddenly opened, his son running out following him to her room.

She was sitting in the middle of the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, feet tucked beneath the hem of the long white robe. The room was fragranced with the irises adorning the room. She looked up shocked and worried at the sudden intrusion…the sudden appearance of both men and both men looking frightened. She barely had time to register the fright on their faces. The older of the two reached her in two swift strides, pulling her off the bed as they fled the room.

Her opened white robe fanned out behind her, exposing her legs beneath her short white gown…there was no time to worry about that. Her heart was pounding. If these two men were scared she should be scared. The popping sound drifting down from a stairwell alerted them to those apparating on the floor above. It warned Hermione that this was an actual Death Eater attack…Ayame never made a sound when he appeared…he never set off any warnings and neither would Kuro.

He ran faster, frantic to get her away. He looked back. The fear in her eyes reminded him of her face amongst those fighting against him in the Department of Mysteries. If he had not failed at the Department of Mysteries he never would have been in this situation. Maybe his life would have been better if he had succeeded. His son fled with them, trying his best to stay behind her…to keep her protected.

They slowed just enough at the top of the staircase to rush down it without causing her to fall. Looking back, she looked like an angel floating down that staircase only to be trapped by the devil. The sight of several Death Eaters standing at the bottom of the stairs, forming a human wall stopped their descent. Behind her she felt the youngest step closer to her, as if they could hide her…protect her physically.

She looked behind them. Those that apparated into the manor now stood at the top of the stairs. They had nowhere to go. Fear gripped her heart in the worse way. Was this it? Was she to die between father and son? One of their numbers had already been killed by these people…must they all die for her?

Both gentlemen wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer between them, trying to keep her safe. Slowly each wall of Death Eaters began to close in on them. He could feel her chest heave against his as she buried her face into his chest, wishing for it to be over quickly. Her eyes looked up off his chest into his cold grey eyes and he knew…he would give up forever just for her.

Those closing in on them stopped. Hermione turned to see what had stopped them. The ones at the bottom of the stairs had separated just enough to let three people through. Kuro was in the lead, glaring at Lucius from the top of his eyes as he stepped onto the bottom step slowly making his way up the stairs toward them. He bared his fangs slightly to Lucius as if to frighten him. Hermione felt her heart pound at his appearance. It was like when she first saw him, with his black hair tied back off his face looking like nothing short of a modern day samurai…without the clothes.

Hermione began to nibble on her bottom lip. She felt Draco let go of her. She was in no danger and he knew it.

On Kuro's right was a man she had not seen. He wore glasses and almost looked out of place there at Kuro's side if not for the strange light of glee dancing in his eyes behind his glasses. As they took another step closer, he pushed his glasses up his nose by his middle finger.

On Kuro's left was Ayame. His eyes left Lucius and looked upon Hermione like a starved man, his tongue gently licking the corner of his mouth as if there were still something heavenly there for him to taste.

Lucius felt Hermione shiver slightly. Had he finally thoroughly placed fear for these _vampires_ in her? The vampires stopped walking toward them and Kuro looked at him with a strange smile on his face.

"You didn't think we would let you keep her here, did you?"

Lucius held his wand out with one hand, keeping it pointed on Kuro as if it would be some sort of protection against him. Kuro laughed until he saw Lucius grip a hold of Hermione's arm tighter as if to keep her with him, but hurting her instead. She flinched slightly. Ayame took a step forward as if to relieve her of her burdensome guard, but Kuro looked at Chi.

"Oji-san," he said with a slight nod of approval.

Chi stepped forward quickly and grabbed Lucius by the throat with one hand while knocking Hermione's arm out of Lucius' hand with the other. With a thud, Lucius was against the curving wall of the grand staircase of Malfoy Manor. Hermione squeaked in surprise. Chi didn't look the type to be so…violent.

"Oji-san, I did say not to hurt anyone…this time," Kuro said with a slight smile.

Chi, looking thoroughly disappointed let go of Lucius' throat so that he fell to the ground, but did not give him enough time to regain his bearing. Still coughing from the choking hold Chi had initially on Lucius, Chi had grabbed him by the front of his robes and had him pinned to the wall again.

"This is nothing more than a stick of wood to us," Chi said, fangs showing, as he twirled Lucius' wand between his fingers.

Never had she seen Lucius look so angry and so helpless to protect himself or anyone else. Chi glared at Lucius as if daring him to say or try anything. Lucius' eyes wandered to Hermione. What was he to do now?

Hermione's eyes were on Kuro. They flickered momentarily to Ayame where guilt surged through her. Her heart was pounding…it had been so long since she had seen Kuro. His eyes softened on her…the intensity of his stare remained, but the malice was not there when looking at her.

She took a deep breath. Draco had long since let go of her, knowing what choice she had to make and knowing what that choice at this time in her life would be. She took a nervous glance toward Lucius, knowing this would anger him beyond belief. She slowly moved down the few steps it took to reach Kuro. She stopped before him and looked up. He was taller than the other two. He looked down at her with a slight smile, gently moving her between him and Ayame, who took a step closer. Kuro looked up at Lucius pinned to the wall glaring at them.

"Did you really think _you_ could have her," Kuro asked with a slight smirk gracing his lips. "I've already tasted her…and how sweet she is."

Lucius' eyes widened as Kuro gently moved Hermione's hair back off her shoulder, his fingers caressing the faded mark. He took a deep breath as he looked back at Lucius. Next to Hermione and slightly behind her Ayame hovered close, his fingers reaching out to barely hold the tip of her first finger as if to slightly let her know…remind her…he had a taste too.

"Oji-san," Kuro said to Chi.

Chi smiled at Lucius one last time before letting go and watching the man tumble to the ground. Chi backed away, smirk never leaving. Once he reach where Kuro and Ayame stood with Hermione, he turned and together the three men left with Hermione knowing those that remained loyal to Kuro were there keeping Lucius back…stopping him from coming after her.

Ayame dropped the slight hold of her finger he had when Kuro took her hand. Standing near her was enough to drive him mad. She was right there in front of him…so close…neck right there…heart pounding. When Kuro took her hand, he heard her slight sigh as if it were something she had been waiting on. Together they walked out of the manor, Kuro holding Hermione's hand like a beloved treasure and Chi and Ayame flanking them. Hermione had no idea where they were headed, but hoped to find answers there. Answers to all her questions…why her blood allowed Ayame such pleasures as standing in the sunlight unharmed…why she felt so connected to Kuro. No matter where she was going though, she knew she would be safe…Kuro would have it no other way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The anger simmered and boiled in him as he waited for those traitors calling themselves Death Eaters to leave. They would not let him pass and kept his wand until all was safe. Some unknown Death Eater tossed him his wand as they disapparated from his house…wards long broken since they entered. Draco watched his father's searing anger, worried about the colors his father was turning and for the first time questioning his sanity.

Lucius was mumbling incoherently to himself. He took a good hold of his wand and made some intricate movement Draco did not recognize. Without warning, Lucius turned and ran up the stairs, barging into what was Hermione's room. His hair had long since began fighting the confines of the black ribbon giving Lucius an even more crazed look as his wild eyes looked over her room expecting to find her there.

Then he saw it.

On the plush cream carpet by the sofa.

It lay there like a reminder.

It lay there laughing at him…mocking him.

A silver bracelet…broken, laying haphazardly with a drop of blood as if dripped from something…as if a taste had escaped.

A/N: Wow…that was a long one…okay don't forget to review!

Next chapter: Ayame is in sooooo much trouble (bad boy he is), Lucius starts his search for Hermione and Hermione learns a few things about this family.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the entire Monogatari family and friends and their stories.

**A/N: **Okay, sorry this took a while…computer problems….I have a new poll up asking your desired pairing for this story (not the story you want it to be, but the story it is) at this point. Also, the story of the Monogatari family I have said before will be four books. The first book is Kuro's story and the prologue has been posted and most recently the first official chapter on my LJ…the link is on my profile. Please read it and comment, anon comments are accepted.

**Chapter 16**

_Wanting_

Chi recognized the symptoms. He had seen the same thing in Kuro after tasting Hermione's blood. He also knew that if he tasted Hermione's blood he would not have the same reaction. Rui had already explained the effects of tasting the blood of the one you love. Chi watched Ayame; he was pale and excessively licked his lips as if trying to taste something not there. When they gathered in the large foyer to check everyone had returned safely, Ayame closed his eyes, looked away from Hermione and swallowed…hard. His chest heaved despite Ayame's desperate attempts to hide his sudden problem with catching his breath.

A delighted smile crossed Chi's lips and pleasure danced in his eyes. This meant two things.

Ayame had drunk from Hermione as if she were his chalice of yearning.

And Ayame had fallen for Hermione.

Chi's heart pounded at the knowledge of the fight to come…the anticipation of the blood that will flow. Chi pushed his glasses up his nose watching Ayame disappear up the stairs not long after Hermione was shown to her room.

Ayame lay in his bed, knowing that just on the other side of the wall Hermione lay sleeping. He reached a shaking hand out, placing his palm against the wall. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall next to his hand. She was right there. He could feel her. His heart pounded. He was only slightly better when she was near. The yearning didn't subside, it seemed to control him. He threw himself on the bed, begging himself to not give in…not again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a small gentle nudge, but enough to awaken her. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The sun had not even risen in the sky yet, but this young woman stood by her bed gently nudging her awake. There was a soft lamp on by the desk. Hermione sat up slowly taking in the room and all its intricately carved, antique white furniture shadowed by the soft glow of the lamp. She loved the room the night before and loved it even more in the early morning. Her eyes refocused, shifting to the young woman who looked to be about her age. Hermione recognized her from the previous night. She had rushed for Chi upon his arrival, much to his chagrin.

"Kuro-san asked me to help you prepare for breakfast," Chloe said.

Hermione nodded, unsure what Chloe's position was for this family or in it.

"There is a meeting in the throne room before we eat. Rui wishes to meet you formally." Chloe's voice was muted slightly as she was rummaging through the clothes in the closet.

Hermione was just swinging her legs over the edge of the bed when Chloe emerged from the closet tossing a dress onto the bed. Hermione looked at the dress and just blinked. It wasn't overly fancy by any means, but it was…well, vintage was putting it in such a way as to be flattering. Hermione put the dress on and stared at herself in the mirror. It was an empire waist Regency style dress…right down to the low neckline. The sleeves were long with it being winter, which Hermione was thankful for. She fidgeted with the sleeve slightly, ensuring the marks on her wrist were covered. She didn't know why, but she thought it best if they were. That served to remind her though…remind her of the bruises on Ayame's face.

Chloe was standing near the door waiting for Hermione. Perhaps she knew why Ayame was bruised and who had done that to him. Hermione turned around.

"Chloe? Ayame was terribly bruised when he returned to me the other night. Who hit him?"

Chloe looked nervous for a moment as if she was unsure whether or not to tell. No one had told her not to, but obviously Ayame had not told Hermione. She glanced back at Hermione, watching her fidget with the bosom of her dress.

"K-Kuro-san hit Ayame-san."

Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks suddenly flushed in anger.

"Whatever for!"

Hermione stepped forward, propelled by her desire to avenge Ayame for such an injustice and appalled that Kuro would do such a thing.

"Well," Chloe began. "The day Ayame-san touched you…the day Lucius-san had tried to kiss you?"

Hermione nodded her head letting Chloe know she knew exactly which day was being referenced…which event.

"Kuro-san knew. Ayame-san had overstepped his bounds. His job was to protect you, not to love you."

Chloe's explanation did nothing to calm Hermione. What right did Kuro have to hit someone for something so…petty…so out of his control?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro looked up when the doors open. Through the small gathering of people in the throne room, he could see her. The room grew quiet as they all realized Hermione had arrived. She stood just inside the door. Kuro's eyes swept over the dark blue toned dress she was wearing, his mouth becoming dry as he realized her chest was heaving, too pre-occupied to realize it was out of anger. His eyes rose up noting the flush upon her cheeks.

His eyes were deep, dark, and intense, never leaving her. He didn't even notice Ayame standing beside him, taking deep breaths and trying so hard not to look at the young woman. Hermione did not even acknowledge Rui standing by the throne-like chair. Her eyes did flicker to Ayame. The image of him leaning against those French doors looking ruffled, the image of his teeth suddenly sinking into her wrist, the image of the normally self-controlled Ayame so out of control as he gripped the back of the sofa, it all crossed her mind…dancing by. She squashed the sudden inexplicable guilt she felt down to consider later. The point was Kuro had hit another person for no real reason. Ayame had caused her no harm and she honestly didn't believe he ever would.

Kuro's eyes never left her. His own chest was heaving in the desire to have just one more taste, but refusing to give in. She was not simply some cup to drink from. His left hand remained in his pants pocket and his right hand rose up, his first two fingers together crooked slightly, beckoning her forward. Others in the room smiled; the way Kuro beckoned someone forward was so like Rui…just another family resemblance.

The corner of Hermione's lips turned up. If Harry had been there he could have warned Kuro about that smile. But no one was there to warn him…except Ayame and he was trying hard not to look at her. Her anger propelled her forward, quickly. She rushed through the small crowd of people, most expecting her to happily greet Kuro before being formally introduced to the King. The small crowd parted, allowing her through, her dress slightly dragging the floor from behind.

Kuro never saw it coming.

The moment she reached him, her fist flew forward making contact with his mouth, the one part of his face she could reach properly. A collective gasp was heard through the room as Kuro cried out in shock and pain almost simultaneous with Hermione's cry of pain. He reached up grabbing his mouth and checking for blood. Hermione glared at Kuro, holding her own wrist to her chest like a wounded animal.

"How dare you," she cried out to him.

Kuro looked at her, wiping the small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, his own anger was tangible.

"He caused me no harm," she said rather heatedly and pointing to Ayame. "You can't go around hitting people without any real cause and expect me to say nothing."

"No real cause," Kuro said stepping forward, anger dancing in his eyes.

His hand reached out caressing the slight bite mark still visible on her neck before grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulling her closer. His grip was not so tight as to keep her from getting away, but enough to let her know to listen to what he had to say.

"His hands were on you. _Unforgivable._"

Her anger at him for believing he could hit Ayame just for touching her did not subside, not really. She was lost, however, in that passionate look in his eyes. Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest. There was an overwhelming feeling of being home…being safe even if Kuro was angry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro cringed slightly as he brought the goblet roughly up to his lips. Across from him, Hermione had to remind herself to use her left hand to eat at least just for the day. Rui looked over the occupants of the breakfast table…all family by blood except for Chloe and Hermione. He ignored Chloe's tinkling giggle having grown accustomed to the young woman's temperament through out her life at the estate. Hanajima was patting her hand in a grandmotherly fashion of getting her to calm down. Despite the giggly girl next to him, Chi looked quite pleased as he watched the looks of contempt between Kuro and Ayame and the displeasure on Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes traveled over the table taking in the plates and goblets and how different those Monogatari family members' goblets were. Though the goblets were of a dark shade it did not hide the knowledge that what they drank was of a dark shade of red. She watched Kuro from across the table bring the goblet up to his lips gentler than previously. He winced only slightly as the crystal touched his lips. He felt her eyes on him. His dark eyes shifted up, looking at her over the rim of the goblet.

Just a look from him could make her heart feel like it was about to pound out of her chest. Taking a sip of her juice she looked away, to the man on her right. The bruises on his face were fading, but it still reminded her that she could not give in just from a look from Kuro. He had to know…he had to learn one did not behave like this.

Kuro watched the way Hermione's eyes traveled over Ayame taking in every bump, every bruise that was caused by his hand. He slowly sat the goblet down.

"If you are so displeased with me…if you hate being near me this much, you are free to leave. There is still a week of school before your holiday officially begins. No one is keeping you here against your will."

Even Chloe's giggling stopped. Silence filled the room. Hermione's mouth opened slightly in shock and hurt. Kuro stood up and stalked toward the door only to stop and turn around.

"Lupin-san will be here around noon. I'll leave word that you are to return with him."

Kuro stepped out the door, letting it close on its own behind him.

Ayame took a chance and glanced over at Hermione. Her bottom lip quivered as she fought the tears that wanted to fall. The hand holding his chopsticks began to shake and he dropped the chopsticks into his plate, shoving his hands into his lap in a desperate attempt to prevent anyone from noticing. When Ayame looked up from the hands in his lap though, Rui was looking at him with a slight knowing smile. Hermione was already grabbing his hands from his lap, despite the tears that were beginning to fall.

"I'm fine," he deadpanned as he pulled his hand out of her hands and stood from the table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun rose higher up into the air, though covered by the clouds that threatened snow, the house grew more and more silent as those of the Monogatari family fell into their slumbers.

"I think he's just hurt."

Rodolphus had been leaning in the doorway of the drawing room watching Hermione curl up on one side of the sofa, allowing the tears to flow freely now that she believed she was alone. His deep voice startled her. She turned, quickly wiping tears off her cheeks. The dark brown haired man looked like a slightly older version of his younger brother. Rodolphus stepped farther into the room, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs that looked to be from another time all together.

"Hurt? I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him," she said holding up her bandaged wrist.

Rodolphus chuckled warmly and steeped his fingers beneath his chin, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"I was told you were a brilliant witch," he laughed.

Hermione's mouth opened looking affronted and ready to verbally attack if necessary.

"Kuro has much on his plate," Rodolphus said. "Not only is he training for his position as future King, something a Prince must do, but he also carries the burden the Dark Lord left him…a burden he refused to take on. Instead, he chose to protect you and thus now has the burden of dealing with those Death Eaters not willing to change. A war is brewing, Miss Granger. On top of that he carries the burden of the family curse…one he must cure, one he's destined to cure. And then there is Ayame. The one he sent to watch over and protect you while he did what he is destined to do. He wasn't counting on the bitter Ayame falling for you…"

Hermione stood up out of her seat.

"Fall for me? Are you daft? Ayame has done nothing, but protect me and watch over me!"

Rodolphus stood up rather lazily, hands in his pockets as he looked down at Hermione with a slight smile of amusement.

"When Ayame returned, Kuro could smell you all over him. He _knew_, Miss Granger…he knew that Ayame had been entirely too close and could see the look in Ayame's eyes. You can not blame him for protecting what he felt was not Ayame's to play with…"

"I am not some object to possess," Hermione interrupted.

"No, you are not," Rodolphus continued. "Kuro knows this. He also watched the way you stood up for Ayame and the way you watched him at breakfast. He feels defeated, Miss Granger…feels he's already lost you to his bitter uncle."

Hermione was shaking her head when she heard the door open and the sound of footsteps on the marble floor. The footsteps paused only for a moment and she heard whispering before they started up again. Her eyes looked down to her feet. It was some of Kuro's men enlightening Lupin of his duty to return her to the castle of Hogwarts. When he appeared in the doorway looking as ragged as ever Hermione did not hold back.

"I'm not returning! Not yet!"

Lupin raised a curious brow.

"No, you are not," he said handing her a pile of books and parchment with the assignments for her last week of class before the holidays began.

"It is not yet safe," Lupin continued.

Hermione was silent as Lupin explained McGonagall's desire to up the protections on the castle. She listened more intently than she did any lesson as he explained that the Order was working with Kuro, though very few knew it. She bit her bottom lip as he explained the vampires ordered to watch the castle would be arriving that evening and the tension between the two sides of Death Eaters could be felt even within the wall of Hogwarts. Her heart fluttered when he explained the safest place for her right now was right where she was at…by Kuro's side.

It was with a new found determination that Hermione sat in the library working diligently on a Defense essay. Chloe was working her way through a pile of books that Chi had delivered back to the library in order to keep Chloe busy. She worked happily putting the books up. Curiosity was overwhelming Hermione about this girl and her connection to Chi and the rest of the family. Hermione finally looked up from her essay.

"Chloe, have you always lived at the estate?"

Hermione did not have to specify what estate. Chloe knew. She slowly turned around from a shelf and shook her head, holding one of the books tight against her chest.

"My family has always been friends with the Monogatari family."

Hermione looked at her waiting for more, knowing that was no answer to her question. Chloe looked at Hermione and cleared her throat.

"We lived in a wonderful house on a large piece of land outside of Cyprus Grove. Shadows were sent to kill us."

Hermione watched Chloe sit down, her forehead crinkled in confusion as the young woman looked across the table at her…Chloe's eyes clouded over leaving a dark shadow that still haunted her.

"Shadows?"

Chloe nodded slowly as if talking about them created the fear again…the fear she felt that night.

"They are the most fearsome things to behold," Chloe said. "They are the thing in which nightmares are born from."

Hermione took a deep breath, thankful she was not from the same world as this girl.

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"Chi-san was sent to save me. I watched him from a closet I hid in. He fought the Shadows like a valiant knight…they fear him you know," she said, eyes sparkling in adoration for the vampire.

"When he opened the door of the closet I was hiding in, I'll never forget him wiping the blood from his mouth with the dark sleeve of his coat," Chloe went on.

Hermione's nose wrinkled slightly. She had a feeling the blood he was wiping in Chloe's glorified memory was not Chi's blood…more like leftovers.

"Well, he lifted me off the floor of the closet and into his arms. I'll never forget how safe I felt there…how at home…anyway…I've been under Rui-san's care ever since."

Hermione looked down at her parchment.

"How old were you, Chloe?"

Chloe looked back to Hermione.

"I was twelve."

The sudden sound of a book slamming shut in the library doorway made Hermione jump in her seat, turning to see who it was. Chi stood there, book in one hand, pushing his glasses up with the other and giving Chloe a look that clearly spoke of his displeasure with her telling such a tale. There was something in Chi's eyes though…something that made Hermione wonder exactly why he was displeased with Chloe rehashing the story of her life intertwining with his.

Chi said nothing, only glancing at Hermione for a moment as if to acknowledge her presence. He stepped through the room rather quickly, tossed the large book down of the table and grabbed Chloe by the wrist pulling her out of her seat and out of the room. Hermione wondered for a moment if she should say something. Chi didn't look happy. He wouldn't hurt her would he? The more she thought about it the more she realized that he would not hurt her, not physically. She had no doubt that Chloe spent many nights crying alone in her room because of Chi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark. The moon hid behind snow threatening clouds and the wind whirled through the dormant trees filling the air with an eerie creaking sound of weakening wood. The entire group was hidden beneath warm cloaks, behind masks of the real Death Eaters…standing in a circle, representing the truth of Voldemort's words…willing to continue his work and currently taking orders from their true leader.

His words were soft, but laced with the shreds of his insanity.

"You will take her from that…vampire. I will punish her accordingly."

There was silence in the circle as they all listened, some smiling insanely in hopes of getting to at least watch the punishment. The tall figure of their leader stopped his pacing around the circle. His eyes peered from behind his black and silver mask, meeting Rabastan's eyes.

"You will return with her by any means necessary."

The task was set. The wars would begin.

The snow began to fall from the clouds…fluttering softly down to the earth around them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood before the windows of the library watching the snow begin to flutter to the ground. Night had fallen and the darkness coupled with the soft light of the library allowed Kuro to see Hermione's reflection in the window. He could see his own reflection over her shoulder in the doorway. His hair was tied back samurai style as usual and his face held a scowl of displeasure. So many people revered him as the future king. Many more feared him. He saw himself as one of the curse…the price to pay for being a Monogatari. But this young woman?

To her, he was just a man.

Just a man…wanting the one thing he had no right to touch…no right to taint.

Still, standing there he couldn't help but to gravitate toward her. Everything in him made it so. From the moment her blood touched his lips he was addicted…he would be drawn to her like a man in a desert is drawn to water. His hand reached up cupping the dark cross that hung from his neck. It lessened the pain when she was not around. It didn't stop the ache…the realization that he should not be near her in such a way. He was a cursed man.

Hermione felt him when he entered the room. She couldn't explain it. It was an overwhelming feeling of comfort accompanied by a wave of emotion she couldn't quite identify with one specific word. Her eyes shifted from the snow to the scowling man's reflection behind her. She watched a million emotions seem to cross his features as he appeared to be fighting some internal war. He moved forward, toward her and she turned from the window willing to greet him, meet him halfway if need be. Her back was against the wall next to the window though. She was fascinated watching the way his tall form moved across the room toward her like some piece of him was fighting it, but losing.

When he reached her, his hand immediately splayed across the wall above her head, his head bowed, eyes closed and he took in deep breaths as if trying to control something clearly out of his control from the start. Hermione stood there, nestled against the wall…not like someone trying to get away, but like someone perfectly at home…willing to allow the invasion of personal space, inviting it even. It was like being in a cocoon of warmth. Her eyes slowly slid up the body that hovered above her, watching the way his chest moved with each deep breath beneath his shirt, and finally coming to a rest on his face, laced with the ache of wanting.

She bit her bottom lip watching him.

His eyes slowly opened. His smoldering dark eyes peered down at her as if he could devour her at any moment. Hermione's eyes couldn't leave him and for a moment she thought perhaps she _wanted_ to be devoured. She took a deep breath as that thought rushed through her. Kuro's lips slowly began to turn up, a smirk of sorts, a smirk that told her he knew exactly what had just gone through her mind. His head cocked slightly to the side and with his smile not leaving his face, Kuro reached down and grabbed her arm, slowly pushing her sleeve up off her wrist with every intention of introducing this witch to what it was like to drink, not for a need of survival, but for a want…a desire.

That was when he saw it.

The distinct markings of one having been bitten.

The trace of another man.

The trace of what could only be one other man and no trace of the bracelet.

"The bracelet is gone," Kuro stated. "I planned to remove it before we ate dinner. How did you remove it?"

His eyes shifted from her wrist down to her face.

"I didn't remove it. Ayame did."

Kuro closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His anger was not at Hermione and he did not want her thinking it was. It was imperative that he remained calm.

"It is silver, Hermione. How was he able to do so?"

His eyes were opened again searching for an answer.

"H-he bit me."

The words washed over Kuro. Ayame had bitten Hermione. He had taken blood from her veins. He closed his eyes hating the images that were flashing through his mind; reminders of Ayame's odd behavior since returning with Hermione. The way he refused to look at her, the way he constantly licked his lips, his ever growing pale complexion and the way he seemed to shake and yearn for something. Kuro dropped her arm, allowing it to fall back to her side.

She wasn't to blame.

She didn't know the implications.

She didn't know what it meant.

Kuro's hand reached out, fingertips gently caressing her chest as he moved his hand up over her collar bone, up her neck, and into her hair as he pulled her closer…nearly flush against him. He leaned down, his cheek nearly resting against hers and took a deep quavering breath.

"I shall return," he said into her ear.

She could feel his lips barely caress the skin of her ear lobe when he spoke and felt the deep timbre of his voice rumble through his chest to hers.

That was where he left her.

Standing by the window, knees weakening by the second.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

McGonagall watched the way the man paced about the room, the insane look that sparkled in his eye like a caged animal and she began to second guess her decision.

"You beckoned me here like some house elf to offer me a teaching position? Shouldn't you be searching for Herm…Miss Granger?"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed on the blond man that seemed nearly out of his mind.

"She is safe," Lupin said, finally speaking up from the corner of the room he stood in watching Lucius' odd behavior.

Lucius' grey eyes, wide and wild looking turned toward Lupin.

"What? How can she possibly be safe!"

Remus took a deep breath.

"Their methods may have been ill conceived, but their intentions should not be mistaken for something malicious. There is someone out there leading the Death Eaters…leading them to Hermione."

_So, you know where she is, werewolf. _

"Mister Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. "We need more Order members as professors…more actual physical Order members…"

_Order members indeed._

Lucius didn't catch everything the old hag was saying, lost in his own thoughts…in his own mind. With his hand in his pocket, he twirled the broken, blood stained bracelet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His laughter filled the room as he stood back up.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?"

Another hit and Ayame was on the ground again. Chi looked about ready to physically cheer in delight. He had been biding his time waiting for this. He pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes dancing between the two vampires.

"You dared to bite her?" Kuro's nostrils were flaring in anger.

From the ground Ayame smiled and ran his tongue over his lips.

"I did more than dare to," he said standing up so that he was face to face with Kuro. Ayame paused to observe every twitch of Kuro's face before smirking a bit as he continued. "You should have seen her, Kuro-san. The way her body was writhing against mine…the way she held onto me, fingertips gripping my bare flesh as if she were overwhelmed in total pleasure…"

Kuro could take no more and punched Ayame again, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of Hermione's screeching voice filled with horror and shock hit Kuro like a slap in the face. She rushed into the room and straight to Ayame. She knelt down by his side, gently checking for any injuries before turning a glare at Kuro. Why was he doing this? It hurt her to see him acting in such a way and it hurt him to see that look on her face. It felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart and the knife was twisted as Hermione helped Ayame stand up and led him from the room to clean his wounds. Chi watched this curiously. Ayame was never one to play the wounded animal and accept the help of others…especially that of an ordinary girl.

Kuro watched them leave the room, horrified, and heart broken. As they disappeared he sank down into the throne-like chair and leaning over, his head rested in his hands. He cried out in outrage. Chi couldn't get rid of the smile on his face if he tried. He stepped forward, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You know," Chi said. "You might have an easier time of it if you stopped beating her favorite pet."

Kuro looked up at Chi…distaste on his face, baring his fangs as if ready to attack Chi if he said another word, but Chi was already on his way out of the room…laughing the entire way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was used to nights that were quiet. If she roamed any corridors they were abandoned as everyone else would be sleeping. Not here where she currently stayed. The entire house was awake. Dinner had been served where Hermione learned that Rui had returned to his kingdom and taken Chloe with him. The table was nothing more than a buffet of tension as Kuro sat at the head of the table. Hermione sat to his right and across from Hermione on Kuro's left was Ayame.

It was Kuro that caused her much distress.

She could see the look on his face and in his eyes when he looked between the two. It was as if Hermione could see him warring with himself…caught between his heart and some other family obligation to Ayame…she could see him letting go, not bothering to speak up. Kuro used to come to her at night at the summer house. She recognized the feeling when she was around him. He did everything he could to keep her safe…to get to her, just to be near her.

But she wasn't worth fighting for.

Her eyes slid down to her plate. It felt like a rock sat in her heart pulling it down toward her stomach. She remembered the conversation with Draco and how he recognized what she was feeling. She took a deep breath and picked up her goblet of juice, taking a sip, and wondering what was happening beyond the walls that surrounded her. She knew from what Lupin said with her "kidnapping" from Malfoy manor came a sudden intensified bout of tension and fighting amongst the two sects of Death Eaters. Lupin didn't say it, but Hermione knew very well what Lupin was trying to dance around telling her.

Another war had begun.

She tried to hide the shiver that went down her spine at that thought.

She nearly dropped her goblet when the dining room doors burst open and Rodolphus stood there with a couple of bloody men. Chi looked up, licking his lips and waiting for a reason for their condition and their disruption. Kuro glanced up calmly from his plate.

"Yes?"

"They are coming," Rodolphus said, panic coloring his voice. "They have begun gathering outside the grounds. They intend to take her," he said nodding his head to Hermione.

Kuro was out of his seat in a flash and pulling Hermione up by her elbow. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. He hated doing it. It felt like he was giving her up, but this is what he had to do. He had no choice. Who was he to cower safely in a room with Hermione while others fought to keep her safe? The moment he had her out of her seat, he kept pulling her, guiding her by her upper arm until he had basically pushed her into Ayame, who gasped for air at the sudden physical contact from her.

"Get her to her room and don't leave her side," Kuro demanded, eyes shifting to Hermione as if to get one last look before he rushed out the dining room door.

Ayame pulled her from the room behind Kuro, but instead of following Kuro toward the front doors, he pulled her toward the staircase. She kept glancing back, watching how his commanding figure turned from person to person giving orders and getting intelligence about the goings on outside the gates of the estate they were staying at. She stopped at the top of the stairs, her free hand resting on the balustrade and looking down at Kuro in the large foyer below. He had just sent someone off and felt her eyes on him…felt her still so near. His dark eyes moved up, meeting hers. She tried to smile at him, tried to let him know that she was worried about him and Kuro was temporarily lost in looking at her hovering in the darkness of the landing above until Ayame pulled her into the darkness of the landing and the corridor beyond.

As Ayame pulled her into her room she could hear curses hitting the exterior of the house, lighting up the windows as if someone had set off a whole mess of fireworks right outside. Hearing her startled squeak, Ayame walked toward the windows and went around shutting the drapes, subduing the brightness of the curses. When he was done, he turned to face her. Hermione stood near the door still, as if frightened to move closer into the room, closer to the windows and the lights of the curses. Ayame's eyes, so dark, seemed to devour her before he spoke.

"Their efforts are futile," he said with a slight snarl. "There is too much protection placed on this house…protection they do not understand…protection from my world."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They would not get her.

He would not allow it.

He stood in the throne room and watched the windows light up in various colors like a Technicolor daylight. Did they really think they would be able to just walk into the estate? His job was to protect the family…his heart beat to protect her.

They would not get her.

His heart ached to touch her.

He sank down into the throne-like chair and held his head is his hands. When she was near he wanted nothing more than to reach out…to pull her to him, but something always seemed to stop him, to get in the way. It was like an invisible string that would pull him to her, but he fought it…fought the desire…fought the wanting.

As he watched the windows light up again his heart pounded against his chest reminding him just how alive he was and just what affect she had on him. And what had he done? He sent Ayame to keep her in her room safe. He really had no other choice.

The doors opened and Rodolphus walked in with Chi, who was wiping something red from the corner of his mouth.

"They are retreating," Chi said.

"For now," Rodolphus finished. "Their leader won't give up that easily."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lights had long since vanished from the drawn drapes. Ayame had long since left her room being told it was safe for now, the Death Eaters had retreated. Kuro still hadn't been up to see her though. She thought about leaving the confines of her room and roaming the house until she found him. She looked down. The night dress she found in her wardrobe was just as revealing up top, if not more so, as the dress she had to wear earlier. She was exhausted though and not sure she had the energy to dress again. The night had been frightening.

Part of her did not believe it when Lupin told her the fighting started upon her supposed kidnapping from Malfoy manor. She saw first hand that the Death Eaters were becoming increasingly desperate to get to her and she had yet to figure out why. Her heart pounded and guilt dug its nails into her very soul. She was causing yet another war it would seem. How could she? How could a bookworm cause such a thing? How many lives would be saved if she just handed herself over to them?

She sat on the end of her bed, arm wrapped around the bedpost and head leaning against the ancient looking wood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He lay splayed across his bed. Nothing but boxers adorned his body. He breathed heavily, eyes closed, sweat beginning to seep from his pores.

He moaned and ran his hand through his damp hair.

She was on the other side of the wall and he could still feel her as if she were just under his skin. Every shuddering breath he took was filled with the scent of her. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her on that sofa…saw her beneath him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. It was as if he could still taste her…the desire to taste her again building up even more.

He knew this would be a possibility. He knew his own heart and knew how heavily it beat with her around. He knew after just one taste he would yearn for more…he would live a life of wanting.

His eyes opened suddenly.

He launched himself off his bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling them up but only half zipping them and not bothering to button them before rushing from the room like a deprived alcoholic being offered the entire wine bottle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayame!"

Hermione stood up at the shock of Ayame bursting through her door. His appearance was concerning…only half dressed and what was on him was only half done up on him, his chest rose and fell at such a quick succession that it concerned her and he had been sweating slightly coupled with his still damp hair from his shower. His eyes were wide and hungry. Hermione nibbled her lip as she stepped forward, temporarily forgetting how little she was wearing.

He rushed forward as if to grab her…as if to take what he wanted, but he didn't. He stopped not even an inch from her. His eyes swept over her face. In his memory he could still hear the news of the battle outside the estate…the news of the war and it starting with taking her from Malfoy Manor.

_Was this the face that launched a thousand ships?_

She could feel his breath tickling her skin and she shivered slightly. With each deep inhale of breath his bare chest brushed against her breasts. He closed his eyes and held his hands up and out slightly as if wanting to touch and her and yet fighting the desire. As he stepped forward, she stepped back keeping the same distance between them…as little as it was.

"Ayame, are you okay?"

Hermione was concerned. Never had she seen or heard of Ayame behaving in such a way. His eyes burned a path into her eyes. His hands moved up slightly, leaning against the wall Hermione hadn't realized she had backed up to. He bent down slightly, his nose just caressing hers as he tilted his head slightly only to stop and hover not even an inch from her lips. When he spoke she could feel his lips brushing hers slightly.

"Just a taste," he said so lowly she almost couldn't hear him.

The sound of his voice cracked as if to accentuate the wanting he felt. His heavily lidded eyes closed and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He moved forward, but shifted slightly to move closer to her neck, moving his nose across her neck and burying it into her hair as he whispered into her ear.

"So addicting, Mi-chan."

She heard him moan slightly as his lips gently caressed her neck. Her mind immediately began to wonder where Kuro was and why he wasn't here removing Ayame. Did he no longer care? Hermione closed her eyes. She was finding it hard to breathe.

"A-Ayame…p-please," she whispered and tried to swallow the increasing lump in her throat.

He simply moaned and seemed to deepen the kisses on her neck. She gasped slightly as his lips moved hungrily across the area Kuro had bitten her. Realizing this was not going to stop unless she stopped it, Hermione placed her hands on his bare chest and with a slight sigh she pushed Ayame as hard as she could.

"No, Ayame," she said rather forcefully as he stumbled back only slightly allowing her room to step forward.

His breathing did not subside when she tore him from her. It was worse. He could feel his entire body shaking…yearning. Just a taste. And the fire that danced in her eyes didn't help matters…it made them worse.

"You are not Kuro…you can never replace Kuro."

Her words were punctuated as if trying to hurt him enough to cause him to back off. Instead, Ayame smirked, reached his hand up to move his damp hair out of his face and then leaned back down trapping her between his arms against the wall again. His lips once again, so close that as he spoke they brushed against her own.

"Give me a week," he said before his lip crashed down on hers.

**A/N: **I apologize for the lack of much Lucius in this chapter, but honestly…he's not exactly hanging out with Kuro you know? Don't worry, he hasn't disappeared from the story or Hermione's life. Much more to come. grins evilly and sings "I know something you don't know"


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family and their story.

**A/N: **Well, for those who found that this update was posted last week, congrats! You are one of the very few. For everyone else…well, this was posted last week on the LJ I have for fanfic only. The address is on my profile, though you will have to actually type it in…links are doing funny things.

OH yes, also, I was nominated for best one shot on the Quil to Parchment awards...well, my story The Hunted was...it's listed under my other name, Ravenesque! Voting is suppose to start today, so go support your favorite stories!

**Chapter 17**

_Stone_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room.

Ayame's hand held his cheek as his eyes cut up to glare at her through the hair that had fallen in his face at the impact. With a flick of his head, he tossed his hair out of his face and glared menacingly at Hermione. He stepped forward as if that move alone would intimidate her. She stepped away from the wall he had her pinned to and glared at him. He rested his hands against the wall and bowed his head.

"Please, Mi-chan," he said softly.

Hermione slowly turned to look at Ayame. His voice was so soft and held something akin to wanting. She really didn't understand what it was.

"Isn't there a goat or something around here that would satiate your blood thirst?"

"Blood thirst?"

His hand dropped from the wall and he turned around to look at her.

"This isn't a blood thirst, Mi-chan. Not just a taste of any blood would do…only yours."

Her forehead scrunched up in confusion. Inside this estate she was in their world and she knew so little of it in comparison to her own. There was so much she didn't understand. She vowed the moment she had the chance she would search the library not just for anything about their Darkland, but for anything about the Monogatari family and their curse. She had to be there for a reason and that reason was to help. She looked up to say something more, but Ayame had already moved forward and was holding a black stone out for her to take.

"Take it," he said. "If it does not burn your hand then it was meant to be yours."

Hermione looked from his haunted eyes down to the dark stone that seemed to glow as if burning like fire and gently plucked the stone from his hand. She wrapped her hand around the stone and held it tightly as if it could escape and looked up at Ayame.

"Does it burn?"

Curiously she could hear the slight hope in his voice. Not taking her eyes off him, she shook her head no. Ayame closed his eyes in defeat. How could that be? Kuro's stone burned like fire as well. How could she hold Ayame's without feeling the pain of fire? How could she hold it! He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, his hands immediately reaching up to his hair, gripping his head like a man going insane.

Hermione watched him not understanding how the stone and her blood were related to Ayame's yearning, but knowing she hated to see anyone or anything in pain. It was clear Ayame was in pain. He explained it was just her blood and though that didn't explain the stone, it explained the pain that seemed to pour from him.

He could hear his own heart pounding…he could feel hers pounding. His eyes fluttered open only to see a pale wrist hovering before his eyes like an offering at a buffet table. His dark eyes blinked and then looked up through his disheveled hair up at the young woman standing before him…offering the one thing that could satiate his current desire.

"Mi-chan," he started, but was cut off by her finger on his lips.

He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. Did she know what her touch did to him when he was in such a state of wanting?

"You said no other blood would do. I can't just watch you suffer," she said, pain etched across her forehead at the thought. Hermione took a deep breath. "This is the last time though, Ayame. Your actions…your reactions…it's like an addiction…"

Her words were cut off when Ayame suddenly stood, causing Hermione to take a step back. He grabbed her upper arms holding her in place and leaned his forehead down against hers. He closed his eyes.

"You're like a drug," he rasped out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro sat alone in the room. The darkness outside had the house a flutter in activity though the room was empty and dark. He sat alone with his head in his hands trying to decipher the feelings surging through him…feelings that were not his own. There was anxiety and worry mixed in with confusion…understandable for what had been happening that evening.

He stood up suddenly, feeling the need to go to her…to explain his world, to explain the misunderstandings they seemed to have since her arrival. Could he really just give up on her because Ayame seemed so taken with her? That made him laugh. Taken with her? No, it was more than that. His bitter uncle was in love with her. That was obvious by the reaction to her blood. Rui had explained it to him once already. He stopped halfway across the room and closed his eyes. Was he willing to forgo the happiness of a family member for his own happiness? His job was the family's happiness. That was a weight placed on his shoulders as a child.

Did he even want that responsibility?

He needed to see her.

He needed to fix this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame heard the soft knock on the door, but he said nothing. He didn't even bother to rouse Hermione from her slumber. Instead he remained where he was, lying on his side watching the way her chest moved up and down deeply as she slept. Hermione had fallen asleep on the wrong end of the bed, so as Ayame lay next to her when the door opened he had to look above him slightly to see who was coming through the door.

Kuro's anger was blinding. He didn't expect to find Ayame there, lying next to Hermione on her bed in his current disheveled state. The slow smirk that formed on Ayame's face seemed to add fuel to the fire burning in Kuro. In nothing more than two strides Kuro was lifting Ayame off the bed by nothing more than his throat and slamming him against the wall, baring his fangs in a clear sign of his anger. Kuro's hair fell into his face, having not been tied back. He looked up through his hair at Ayame, everything in him telling him to just kill him, but a large part reminding him that this was family…this was his bitter uncle, the one that lost so much and was now desperately grasping for the one thing that seemed to offer some form of comfort. His anger was maddening though.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Ayame choked out. "But not from lack of trying."

Kuro glared and Ayame smirked.

"Quite the tasty thing isn't she?"

At Ayame's taunting words, Kuro's grip tightened.

When Ayame's body hit the wall, Hermione had woken to the shocking sight before her. She stood up, rushing to Kuro and grabbing the arm of the hand that held Ayame by the throat. Kuro could feel the tingling from her touch through his clothes. His eyes cut toward her. Hermione blinked at the fire that seemed to dance in his eyes and the intensity of that flame. It took her breath away.

"Kuro, please. I offered. I can't stand to see someone suffer so I offered, but he wouldn't." Hermione's eyes cut to Ayame who looked like Hermione was divulging some horrible secret. Kuro let go of Ayame, allowing him to drop back to his feet.

"Don't you understand yet?"

Kuro's voice was soft, but the inflection of anger was still there warning Hermione how quickly he could grow angry with her or Ayame again. She looked up at Kuro and shook her head.

"When you let him drink from you, you are giving him a piece of your life…your soul…you are giving him something so sacred…something…"

"I fed you when you were in need," Hermione interrupted.

Kuro looked at her as if he couldn't believe she didn't get it.

"I was going to die, Hermione."

"Don't address her so informally!"

Kuro's eyes flashed with instant anger as he looked back at Ayame.

"I'll address her informally if I wish. _You _are the one without the right to do so."

Hermione chose to ignore Ayame and Kuro's exchange and concentrate on her and Kuro's conversation.

"And Ayame was in need."

Kuro turned back to look at her.

"He wasn't going to die! His only need was _your_ blood. Haven't you noticed his behavior since his first taste? He craves you, Hermione."

Hermione blinked. She had never thought letting Ayame drink from her was something so…intimate, though Ayame's responses to it should have been a clue. She just didn't know their world and felt lost for the first time.

"Will all of you who drink from me crave me?"

Kuro looked away.

"No," he said. "The only time we actually crave someone's blood is if we drink from the one we love."

Hermione blinked, allowing the implication of Kuro's words to sink in. Her eyes shifted to Ayame who looked beyond angry as he left the room. Hermione's eyes wandered back to Kuro.

"What about you? What happens when you drink my blood?"

Kuro pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath.

"Everything becomes you. I can smell you with every breath, I can feel you with every heart beat and I can taste you like a yearning that won't go away."

Hermione's eyes widened at the intensity of Kuro's and she took a step back. Her eyes were wide and Kuro could see the slight fear in them. She wasn't afraid of him though. Her fear lied in the emotions she inadvertently caused. They were so powerful…so overwhelming. She couldn't look at him knowing what pain she had caused. Her fist tightened and she could feel the coolness of the stone she still held in her hand, even when she was sleeping. Kuro watched the question that danced in her mind create a crease in her brow as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"My blood holds some sort of key to a cure. I know this. But what do these stones have to do with it?"

She held her fist out and slowly opened her hand palm up revealing the black stone he knew to be Ayame's. His previously pounding heart seemed to stop and his blood seemed to suddenly run cold. She was holding Ayame's stone. He was told of the intense fire his stone seemed to burn upon Hermione's entrance into his life, but never did he think…never could he fathom that she would be holding another's stone. Kuro always thought she would hold his stone with no ill effects. He always thought, believed she was meant to be with him. Why else would his stone have burned so brightly? Perhaps that wasn't it. Perhaps he was nothing more than a bridge connecting Hermione with the one she was meant to be with…Ayame. Kuro closed his eyes for a moment.

"Get some rest. Sobo will be here tomorrow evening."

Hermione watched Kuro quietly leave the room. It wasn't until she was sure she was completely alone that she lay back down on her bed and held the stone up to look at it. What was it about these stones? What was it about her holding the stone caused Kuro to look as if his heart had just been ripped from his chest?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked up from the books piled around her and the notes she had taken. How had the day passed her by so quickly? As she glanced up at the setting sun her mind drifted to those she missed…Harry, Ron, Draco, even Lucius. She missed the fighting with Lucius. Yes, it was a strange thing to miss, but it had become such a part of her life and really she needed to see him if she wanted answers…like why he had kissed her at the manor before Kuro arrived. They treated him like the enemy though and that too brought many questions to her mind. With a sigh, she looked back down to the book that currently lay open in front of her. It wasn't until the sound of her quill scratching across the parchment sounded in the room that she noticed she was not alone.

Chi stood by one of the book shelves. He snapped the book he was holding shut with one hand and looked upon Hermione with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe you will find something I, a member of this family, have yet to find?"

He turned and slowly walked toward the table Hermione sat at. He stood across from her, looking down over the books she had pulled and the piles he knew to be those read and those needing to be read. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smirked.

"I'll be kind and save you from needlessly spending all your energy." Chi glanced over the books again. "I can recite each book in turn for you or would you just prefer the synopsis of each?"

Hermione looked up at him, her nose in the air as if unaware that Chi was standing over her like he could intimidate her with his presence.

"Neither," she said. "I prefer to do my own work thanks."

She bent back over her parchment. Chi slammed his hands down on the table startling Hermione. She looked up at his eyes wide with a slight hint of blood thirst insanity in them.

"You silly little girl! Who exactly do you think you are? The future Princess? Or perhaps the future Malfoy? You are nothing more than a delectable little midnight snack for the youngest of the Monogatari family."

"Leave her alone!"

Chi looked up with that look…that exasperated look that said "here we go again." Hermione turned to see Chloe storming into the room and standing next to Hermione. Chi stilled as his eyes cut up to look at Chloe standing there, a slight sneer on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Chi straightened up acting as if Chloe had not just yelled at him, but the slight warning undertone in his voice told Hermione he wasn't just forgetting it. Chloe's smiled brightened.

"I arrived with Hanajima-san. Kuro-san wished for another girl to be here for Hermione-chan. You haven't forgotten the annual winter celebration of Darkland have you?"

Chi gave her a withering look, but she ignored it and was already speaking excitedly to Hermione about the dresses Kuro had bought her to choose from.

Hermione smiled. She loved Harry and Ron, but often times they seemed to forget she was a girl. It was nice to be treated like a girl and not just a walking brain. Hermione smiled as she listened to Chloe's excited chatter. Glancing up at Chi, Hermione began to pack up her books. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned around to return the book he held, acting as if the two young women were not there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was the usual affair. Kuro sat at the head of the table with Hermione and Ayame on either side of him. Hermione nibbled on her food, her thoughts lingering on the dark stone in her pocket. No matter how many books she searched in, she could find nothing about these stones and the importance they had for the Monogatari family.

Hermione did not like not being able to find an answer.

She pushed the food around on her plate a bit more before Hanajima looked over at her and with her typical grandmotherly smile; she sat her chopsticks down and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Ask child," she said. "I can see the question on your face."

Hermione looked up. She had noticed how Hanajima referred to all of them as "child," even though Chi and Ayame were technically much older than her. Hermione blinked and reached into her pocket, pulling the stone out.

"Why is everyone bothered that I am able to hold this stone with no harm coming to me?"

Hanajima looked down at the stone in her hand. Her eyes widened and quickly glanced at Ayame and then Kuro. The Prince refused to look up at first, not wanting to meet those eyes that probably held pity in them. He didn't need pity. He needed answers. Hanajima took a deep breath, a sure sign she was about to tell a story of great importance. She turned to Hermione.

"Not long after the curse was placed upon Rui-san he sought the council of a well known oracle. When he arrived at her dwelling, she was waiting on the porch for him. She knew he was coming."

Hermione leaned in slightly as if that could put her further into the story being told.

"This oracle gave him a small pouch full of stones informing him that these stones represented each cursed to be born and the stones would be like fire to any, but those meant to love any one particular cursed."

Hermione's forehead crinkled up in thought.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

Hanajima smiled.

"Each cursed is attached to a stone. Upon a cursed one's birth the stone for him or her glows an icy blue until the changes begin to occur. Then it burns like fire to the touch. Only the cursed and the one they were meant to be with can hold the stone."

Hermione looked down at the stone in her hand. She felt nothing when she held it, but when she wasn't around Kuro she felt…empty.

"I am the Stone Keeper," Hanajima said as she pulled a pouch out of her pocket.

"There is one stone left in the bag. The only opal among them all," she said.

Hermione eyed the bag.

"The opal is Kuro's?"

Hanajima smiled and nodded.

"Then where is mine?"

Everyone turned to look at Chi. He looked rather put out that Hanajima still did not have his stone and refused to give it to him for safe keeping.

"I will not tell you again, Chi-san. I know where it is. I know who holds it dear. She has had possession of the stone for many years, since she was a child and stumbled across the stone."

"Who is it?" His voice boomed across the table.

Hanajima looked at Chi with a slightly cocked head almost looking amazed that Chi did not know. Hermione's eyes wandered over to Chloe who was brushing her hair over her shoulder as if in attempt to hide something. No one was paying her any attention, but Hermione saw it.

The choker Chloe always wore…the choker with the turquoise stone in the center seemed to be the object she was trying to hide. Chloe looked up feeling Hermione's eyes on her and smiled slightly as if letting Hermione know she was correct.

"Chi-san, it is not up to me to tell you who she is," Hanajima explained calmly. "It is up to you to find her."

With Chi back to his silent scowling, Hanajima turned back to Hermione and motioned for her to hold out her other hand. She did and Hanajima turned the pouch holding the opal upside down, dumping the stone into the palm of her hand.

Hermione stared at the opal in her hand. It sat there docile, causing no harm. The light of the chandelier over head was caught in the stone creating a myriad of colors to reflect. Still, the stone caused her no harm. Kuro looked down at the stone as if it had betrayed him somehow. Hermione's eyes wandered from the stone and up to look at Kuro. Their eyes met and she felt frozen in his gaze…a gaze that could frighten any man, but with her it sent shivers throughout her body.

She blinked and looked back at Hanajima.

"H-how can I be meant for both?"

Hanajima smiled.

"It can happen," she said.

"Do I get a choice in this?"

Hanajima nodded.

"Of course, Hermione-chan. You _always_ have a choice."

Hermione looked back down at the stones in her hands and then back up at the grandmotherly woman.

"And what if I choose neither?"

At those final words the dining room doors were opened and standing there was the last person Hermione expected to see.

**A/N: **I feel I should apologize to you hopeless Lucius fans for the total lack of Lucius in this chapter. I am sorry, but with Hermione currently at Kuro's estate it is hard to write Lucius into it. Don't worry though…he is not lost. He shall return!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own are the members of the Monogatari family, their associates, and their stories.

**A/N: **Well, once again this chapter has been up for about week…elsewhere. And for those Monogatari fans I have made some icons for those that have friended either of my journals…they are posted on both my fanfic LJ and my Blood and Trust LJ.

**Chapter 18**

_Revelation_

He stood in the doorway, serpent handled cane in one hand, brandy in the other. The room had not been touched since she was taken from him. The bed was ruffled…more so than what his imagination felt it should be. Just the state of the bed put his mind on a dangerous track. His lip curled up in disgust. Did she let that…_vampire_ touch her in such an intimate way when he barely got a kiss out of her?

His eyes scanned the room. The French doors. In his mind's eye he could see one of them standing there stalking her like prey. She was not their prey…she was his. He had staked his claim. His family would be whole again even if it was a charade…a mockery of what he believed in.

His eyes landed on the cream sofa. It looked thoroughly used. A drop of blood soiled the pure fabric of the expensive piece of furniture and a slight smear of red lay on the floor where he had found the bracelet. Yes, the sofa had been thoroughly used. His imagination took over, putting images of Hermione on that sofa with that vampire guard she had. Did he force it or did his Hermione lie willingly beneath him, writhing in a mixture of agony and pleasure?

The glass broke in his hand.

The shards of glass fell from his hand, littering the doorway. What was left of the brandy spilled over his fingers, mingling with the blood that now seeped from his fresh wounds. He stared at the red liquid oozing from those wounds.

He was a pureblood!

Why was he letting this Mudblood get to him?

Because she was his Mudblood.

She would fix his family…make it whole again, fill the void Narcissa left. First things first. The vampires had to go. And Hermione…there were consequences for your actions and she would learn that the hard way. With a mad glint in his eye, Lucius turned from the doorway and wandered down the hall toward the stairs, not bothering to care about the trailing occasional drip of blood from his hand that followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro sat at the head of the table, still, watching as Hermione clung to the bespectacled boy like some sort of life jacket. The jealousy that tried with a vicious fervent to rear its ugly head was pushed back down, reminded that Harry Potter was one of her best friends. The entire occupants of the table watched as she lifted her head up off Harry's shoulder and her face lit up some more.

"Draco!"

The blond young man appeared from around the corner as if he had been held up on their way in, which was possible if he ran into Rodolphus on the way. Hermione released Harry and looked between the two.

"Don't tell me you two are friends now!"

"NO!"

Their answer was simultaneous.

"We just share a common goal," Harry explained

"And that goal is?" The smile on Hermione's face told them both that she truly found this amusing.

"Keeping you safe of course," Draco said while rolling his eyes.

She pulled them both into a hug against their wills. At the table, Chloe giggled at the ruckus.

"How did you guys even get here? It's so hard to get in, I know…"

The guards outside the dining room slowly urged the little trio fully out of the dining room so they could shut the doors. Hermione's excited voice became muffled with the closing of the doors and faded to nothing as she moved away from the dining room completely.

Kuro looked at her empty spot and the two stones sitting next to the plate she was eating from.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione fell back on her bed, a smile on her face. It seemed like forever since she saw either Harry or Draco. She just wished Ron could be there as well, but he was still in the dark about Kuro. Guilt gnawed at her. What would Ron do though? His main concern right now was that she wasn't with him, not what she was going through. It would take time. And though Harry and Draco were nowhere close to being friends, it was good to know that both of them cared enough about their common friend to do what needed to be done, even joining Kuro.

They couldn't go to the annual celebration she would be attending the following night though.

"As few humans as possible," was how Kuro put it.

Did that mean she would be in danger in Darkland? No, that wasn't possible. Kuro would never take her somewhere she would be in serious danger. Her eyes lingered on the dress hanging on the back of the door. The deep blue color of the satiny fabric reminded her of a midnight sky.

A soft knock on the door caused her to sit up. When Kuro stepped in, he held something in his hands. It looked to be a blood red linen napkin with its corners tied in the middle as if the napkin held something inside. He stepped forward as Hermione stood up. A warmth washed over her and she was reminded of how she felt when she saw him behind those bars in Malfoy Manor…how she felt when he reached for her, starving and yet willing to starve if not starving meant causing her harm. He held the linen out for her to take. She held her hand out, palm up and Kuro sat it in her palm.

"It's the stones," he said as explanation. "You should keep them both until you've decided."

Kuro didn't say anything more as he turned to leave the room. Hermione watched him go wondering and worrying what all this was doing to him.

"Thank you," Hermione said before he could fully escape her presence.

Kuro turned around looking at her curiously.

"For allowing Harry and Draco to come visit. Rodolphus told me it was your doing…for Christmas."

He nodded and left, afraid to stay any longer. Hermione sat on the bed and untied the linen, letting the corners fall back. The two stones, one light and one dark, lay there so innocent looking, but each held a different future for Hermione. She had a choice…three paths to choose from and even now with the hovering emptiness of Kuro's departure, she wasn't sure what the right choice was for her…for the wizarding world. Kuro's desire to protect her had already created one schism with the Death Eaters; what would happen if she chose to be with him? Would some other part of the wizarding world be torn apart?

She shook her head. How self centered to think such a thing. She was just a girl as Ayame liked to point out. The only schism she could see was with her and Ron and that was bound to happen with or without Kuro. She sat the stones on her bedside table and crawled under her covers. Her mind was over flowing with thoughts and the excitement of visiting Darkland; the night around her slowly drifted away until she would be reawakened by the rising sun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the second time since Kuro made an appearance in her life that Hermione stood before a mirror staring in wonder at her own reflection. The dress was not strapless by any means, but what sleeves there were, were only strips of fabric around the upper arms that exploded into wisps of fabric that fell down her arms and flowed with her movements, matching the way the skirt of the dress moved. It was amazing how a dress that was so fitted to her body could flow so magically.

"Yes, that is you," Chloe said from behind her.

Hermione turned and smiled at the girl in the turquoise dress that matched the turquoise choker she wore. Her eyes lingered on the choker, smiling about how clueless Chi could be. Did he really have no clue or was he simply not ready to admit that he knew? Chloe smiled, knowing what she was smiling about.

"A couple of things before we go," Chloe said. "Rui-san wanted to make sure I told you this before we left."

Hermione nodded her head, looking intently at Chloe waiting for the information she was sure to get.

"Do not mention the curse at the celebration," Chloe said. She noted Hermione's curious look and continued. "You have to understand the Monogatari are a royal family, though not the first royal family of Darkland, but certainly one that stands to lose the most."

"What do you mean?" Hermione stepped forward as if bringing her physically closer to Chloe would get her the story faster.

"There is no other family of vampires like the Monogatari," Chloe began. "They were cursed. Those in Darkland do not know this. They would be seen as not a _true _vampire. If it were to get out that they were simply a cursed family then there could be anarchy…war…it wouldn't be pretty."

Hermione nodded.

"I won't whisper a word of it," Hermione reassured.

Chloe nodded feeling confident she had completed a task without personal injury. As they turned toward the bedroom door to leave, Hermione's heart began to pound heavily. She was going to a winter celebration…in Darkland…surrounded by vampires of the uncursed variety…which meant she would appear to be an appetizer instead of a guest.

A thunk and a squeal snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and caused her to come to a sudden halt before she became part of the accident. In front of her, Chloe had, once again, missed the doorway and walked into the door frame. As Chloe's hand clamped over her nose in pain, a hand reached in and jerked her out the door. Hermione stepped out into the corridor to see Chi standing there with a tight grip of Chloe's arm and prying her hand off her nose with the other.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she looked from the turquoise choker to the scowling Chi.

"Baka," he said as he released his grip on her as if touching her burned him in some way.

He turned away, his eyes barely shifting back to Chloe's direction as he descended the stairs. Hermione giggled slightly into her hand. Chloe, still rubbing her nose, looked up at Hermione

.

"You ready? Kuro-san left a while ago. As the Prince he has to be there with Rui-san to greet the guests. Ayame-san will be escorting you."

Hermione nodded as she followed Chloe to the stairs, feeling the anxiety in her churning stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame explained to Hermione how they would get to Darkland. He would need to hold her and then they would do the vampire's form of apparating. It made no sound, no uncomfortable feeling of squeezing into a hole, just the feeling of fading away only to fade into being somewhere else.

What Hermione didn't expect was to fade back into being on the shores of a beach. She blinked in the darkness that surrounded her. Sitting on the beach were two cars though. She had to remind herself that she was no longer in the wizarding world. One car was a brilliant red, as flashy as any sports car could be. She had no doubt that would be Chi's car and she was not disappointed when he walked straight toward it, not bothering to see if Chloe was coming or not.

"You cannot get to the estate without a vehicle," Ayame said as he took Hermione's hand and began to lead her to the car that was such a strange dark shade of grey it appeared nearly black in the night.

He held the door open for her and she slid into the seat, still looking at the world around her. As Ayame climbed in on his side, his crooked smile turned toward her.

"Is Darkland on an island?"

One thin eyebrow rose in the air. He pointed out the windshield.

"The estate is up on that crag."

Hermione followed his finger and she could see on the crag an estate, almost castle like, sprawled out and alight with activity. Ayame started the car and turned his head to look out his side window at Chi. They were both revving their engines with a gleam in their eyes. Hermione squealed in fright when Ayame finally took off, tires spinning in the sand, Hermione being thrown back against her seat as he raced Chi to the road. Hermione gripped her seat, momentarily forgetting that on the crag a party full of vampires awaited.

As Ayame hit the road, the back end of his car fishtailed slightly, but Ayame was quick to gain control of the car and race forward toward the road that climbed up the crag. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as the car came to a screeching halt in front of the estate where people were gathered, watching the new arrivals and valets of the vampire sort waited. The moment the car stopped, Hermione turned to Ayame and hit him across the arm.

"How dare you play such a childish game with me in this car!"

Ayame looked at her as if he were bored before his crooked mischievous smile began to form on his face.

"Welcome to my world, Mi-chan."

A vampire dressed in red opened the car door for her as Ayame climbed out and handed him his keys. He held his arm out for her and she gladly took it, desperate to hold on to something familiar. Behind them, Chi and Chloe had pulled up and Chloe was walking too fast to catch up. She started to trip and Chi was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. With one hand he grabbed her by the back of her dress and sat her upright on her feet. Chloe turned bright red as she turned to look at Hermione. Over the girls' heads Ayame looked at Chi.

"I won again, Chi-san."

Chi mumbled something that sounded like a death threat, but the silence that surrounded their arrival drowned it out. The vampires at the door took note of who was entering and announced their arrival.

"Prince Ayame and Prince Chi with…Hermione Granger and Chloe Blaise."

The room at large turned…not at the announcement, but at their arrival in the room. It was like the room of vampires could smell the blood coursing through her veins. Chloe was a regular part of the estate so, Hermione had no doubt she was the cause of the stares and not Chloe. Unconsciously, Hermione took a step closer to Ayame as if wishing to disappear into his arms. His eyes narrowed, sweeping over the onlookers as if warning them that he could see who was there…he knew that if anything happened to her…

"You're a prince too?"

Ayame looked down at Hermione's curious question.

"Yes, we all are, but Kuro-san is the Crowned Prince…the next King."

Hermione nodded, understanding and then turned to Chloe as she drug Hermione off toward Kuro and Rui were they currently stood by their thrones.

From the small raised platform Kuro watched Chloe clumsily pull Hermione through the crowd of party goers toward him, Ayame following behind, his dark eyes never leaving Kuro with a dance of delight in them…taunting delight. Hermione followed Chloe's lead and bowed slightly toward the two men. Rui smiled down at Hermione remembering the last time she came into a room to greet them.

"No fists this time, Hermione-chan?"

She blushed brightly, remembering the incident herself. Rui chuckled slightly.

"No reason to be embarrassed," he said with a playful tone to his voice.

Rui then turned to look at his other two Princes.

"You need to remain up here to greet the newest arrivals as well. Hermione-chan and Chloe-chan may remain by your sides."

Kuro's eyes had not left Hermione. At the words of their King, Kuro reached out and gently led Hermione to stand next to him. Ayame smiled ever so slightly as he stepped behind Hermione, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She felt like a toy being tugged back and forth between two children. Chloe stood next to her so she could whisper who everyone was in Hermione's ear, remembering how it felt to be the outsider.

Hermione did her best to concentrate on every tid bit of information Chloe gave her. It was difficult though. Oddly, it was not Ayame's hand on her shoulder that was so distracting. It was how close to Kuro she was. Just standing there she could feel a pull toward him, the desire to be closer and that possibly would not be close enough. She took a deep breath fighting the need. That was when the three cousins came in. The three young men stood there while their arrival was announced.

"Shadou Karasu…Shadou Taka…and Shadou Naito."

Each of the three held a certain aura of arrogance about them. All the women in the room watched their every move, loving it. Every man scowled and those who didn't scowl watched curiously…anxiously for what would come. No matter what, there was still the underlying feeling of fear Hermione picked up on.

"Those three are the Shadou cousins," Chloe whispered into Hermione's ear. Her tone was a mixture of fear and excitement. "Their fathers were the kings prior to Rui-san. They were supposed to rule together just as their fathers did."

For once Hermione whispered back.

"And why aren't they then?"

"The three kings were suffering from the same disease. A sort of vampire cancer. Well, he called for the oracle who told him what she could see for the future of the kingdom if the cousins ruled. That was when they decided. The cousins would not rule, the strongest family, the Monogatari family, would rule."

Hermione's eyes had not left the cousins as they made their approach to greet the royal family.

"And the cousins were okay with this?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Of course not. I told you about them once before. I told you about the Shadows. Who do you think leads them?"

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as the cousins approached, each with their own swagger and heart melting smile. She felt Kuro's hand reach out and grab a hold of hers tightly and Ayame's hand tightened some what on her shoulder. They didn't look evil per say. Looks could be deceiving though. If evil were unattractive would anyone follow it? No, look at Voldemort. At the end he was not an attractive man, but at the beginning he was.

As they crossed the platform greeting each in turn, Hermione could feel the tension in the air. They ignored her, except the one in the middle, who stopped and peered down at Hermione noticing Ayame's hand and Kuro's.

"Sharing toys now?"

"Taka-san," the eldest said in a tone of warning.

His eyes flashed from Ayame to Kuro and smiled as he turned to follow his cousin. Hermione's nerves were so rattled she didn't hear the announcement of the oracle, Oriana, until she was standing in front of her and Chloe.

"Finally," the older woman said. She reached out to take Hermione's hand and with a strange face, she grabbed Chloe's, holding them both. Her lips turned up as she mumbled words Hermione had heard mentioned once before.

"Blood of a witch…blood of another," she said with that strange look as if something finally made sense to her.

They watched the oracle wander off. At least Hermione wasn't alone in not knowing what that was all about.

"I'll talk to her later," Rui said as if he could hear the question in everyone's head.

Once the arrivals dwindled off, Rui released them all to enjoy themselves. Hermione, despite Ayame's scowling face of disapproval, refused to leave Kuro's side. She felt safer there, more at peace there. And no matter what, she felt that strange undeniable pull to get closer. But at one point Kuro had no choice but to leave her side. She watched Kuro exit the room with Rui and that was when Hermione got curious. When she and Ayame had entered the house, she remembered seeing a door slightly ajar overflowing with books. The library perhaps?

She went back to the foyer and took a right. There it was…slightly ajar and barely lit with a candle. She slid into the room, taking in the books that surrounded her. She couldn't say how long she stood there staring at the books.

"Oh…what do we have here? Did the _princes_ lose their toy?"

The sound of the soft, almost seductive voice startled Hermione. She jumped slightly and turned to see the middle of the cousins standing there. He took slow deliberate steps toward Hermione as she remembered the fear Chloe talked abut when she spoke of these cousins and their Shadows. She began to take steps back in order to keep a distance from him.

"You know, they took something that belongs to me," he said. His voice had a caressing sound to it despite the malice it was laced with.

Hermione took another step back, but found she could go no farther as she bumped into the old table. She gasped slightly at the sudden realization.

"Perhaps," he said stepping closer to Hermione. "I should take something that belongs to them in return."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro was listening to what Rui was saying about Oriana's strange words when he felt it. It was an overwhelming sense of anxiety and fear. It churned his stomach. Pain shot through his head as if something was screaming out for help within his own head. His hands grabbed the sides of his head and his knees buckled.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Go to her," Rui demanded.

Kuro fled the room, adrenaline pumping through his body. Fear was flooding him. Where was she? She was nowhere to be found in the main room of the party and neither was Taka. The one place he could think of her being at was the library. He ran through the crowd of people, nodding his apologies to those he shoved aside in his hurry.

He could hear Taka's words from outside the library.

"Perhaps I should take something that belongs to them in return."

Kuro burst through the doors of the library.

"There you are," he said in a deceptively calm voice.

Never show the enemy how scared you are…never.

Taka turned and glared at Kuro, looking him over as if searching for some sign of his fear.

"You can't hide it from me," Taka said as he left the room, realizing he could do nothing with Kuro there.

Hermione leaned against the table, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal. Her eyes looked up meeting Kuro's and it was overwhelming for him. He knew he told her it was her choice. In reality, she could choose neither him nor Ayame, but at that moment he didn't care. Her decision wasn't today. At that moment the fear was still rushing through his veins, the smell of her life, her blood still flooded his senses, and his mouth watered remembering the taste. He wasn't aware that he was walking toward her until he was standing right in front of her. It was like she could read his mind and was channeling his senses.

Her eyes looked up at him; her hands rested on his chest; her chest heaved in a combination of her anxiety and excitement. She nodded her head as she pulled him down toward her.

That was all he needed to lose his control with her.

It was a relief.

Like she had been holding it in…not letting anyone know exactly how close she wished, needed to be to Kuro. When his mouth moved down to her neck he paused as if inhaling her scent. No matter what, Hermione could not slow her breathing down. She felt light headed and yet, she didn't want him to stop.

He couldn't do this.

With a growl, more to himself, he pulled away, removing his hands from her waist and laying them flat on the table. That was when he noticed she was on the table. Had he put her there? He couldn't recall. His head and heart pounded.

_Just a taste._

He tried to look away, but her movement distracted him. She shifted to her knees, so that her height was now equal to his. She was tired of his act, tired of his attempts at ignoring what was there.

She sat back on her feet. She nibbled her bottom lip as she looked up at him as if unsure of herself. She moved slightly; Kuro closed his eyes almost afraid of what she was going to do. That was when he felt it. Her lips moving across his throat and up his neck. His nails dug into the wooden table, leaving their mark—physical evidence of the strength he had and the control he was losing. Then she whispered his own words into his ear.

"Ichi-go ichi-e."

From the library door, Ayame stood watching the way Kuro pulled Hermione closer to him as if he just couldn't get close enough. He watched Hermione's stilted breath physically reveal itself with the heave of her chest. He watched the way she whispered his name, "Kuro," and he mumbled "my pet," into her neck. And he watched the way she allowed her head to fall to the side and back slightly, offering herself to him…offering Kuro that intimate bite.

**Next Chapter: **He leaned down, inhaling deeply before whispering against her neck.

"Your blood, Mi-chan." She felt his lips barely on her skin as if fighting the urge to bite her or kiss her. "If I must torture myself," he continued. "I'd rather take it from the source so I can hear her every moan and feel her every breath."

Hmmm…ready for the next chapter? It is posted evil grin

I fixed both LJ links...so they should send you straight to the LJ now.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:  **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family, their friends and their stories not related to Harry Potter.

**A/N:  **Thanks for the reviews….and this chapter is for TrinityLayne….well, the last paragraph is.  And thanks for the chapter banner on my LJ!

**Chapter 19**

_Lips_

He felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach.  Ayame closed his eyes and turned away from the door, leaning against the wall just in time to hear the door shut and lock itself.  He slowly slid down the wall, legs folding up in front of him, arms resting at the wrist on his knees.  He bowed his head slightly as if wishing it all to be a dream.  The party was still going on.  He could hear the music, laughter and myriad voices of conversation.  Occasionally, someone would walk by and look down at him only briefly, just enough to realize it was one of the princes.

            Then there was the slow clunk of someone's hard soled shoes on the floor.  It was a slow rhythmic sound as if their approach was deliberate, yearning to be heard by Ayame.  The almost hissing sound of someone tsking as they approached pulled Ayame's head up.  Ayame stood, preparing for the confrontation he was sure would come.

            Taka approached slowly, as if wanting to prolong the discomfort he knew his presence would bring.  His lips twitched as if trying not to out right laugh, but finding delight in Ayame's misery.  His tongue moved slowly over his slightly elongated and pointed eye tooth as his eyes drifted to the closed library door.  A few young women passed by toward the party quickly, giggling along the way.

            The muffled sound of wood scraping against a marble floor flooded Ayame's ears.  He didn't need Taka there.  Ayame did his best to hide his horror, his heartache, even though it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.   He knew it was no use.  Taka would know…if he decided to pay attention, Taka would _feel_ it.  And he was paying attention.

            Taka turned his head slightly, a delighted glint in his eye.

            "Aw," he said with an exaggerated pout on his lips.  "Did your toy get taken away?"

            Ayame chose to say nothing.  I t wasn't necessary when Taka was in a feeling mood.  His fists clenched at his sides.  Would Rui be too upset if he hit Taka?  Ultimately, Rui would forgive him.

            Taka stilled suddenly.  A smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes and inhaled the air as if smelling something so sweet.  His tongue began toying almost too sensually with each eye tooth, running his tongue lovingly along his natural weapons as if he could taste something there just by smelling the air.  His eyes slowly opened back up and his smile grew.

            "He drinks from her like she is his own private delectable château.  Are you left out here, Ayame-san, while your nephew devours your love from head to toe…_tasting_her…_touching_ her?" 

Taka stepped closer to Ayame by only a step. He stood in front of the library doors.  Through the closed door they could both hear it…the soft feminine moans and Ayame could just see her in his mind biting her bottom lip trying to control herself.  He closed his eyes for only a moment when Taka laughed.

"Tell me, Ayame-san.  When your lips caress her skin, when your teeth sink into her perfect skin and her blood runs through your system, does she moan with such pleasure?"

The sound of the wood scraping against the marble floor seemed to grow louder in Ayame's ears.  He was fighting with everything in him to not start anything with Taka, not now.  But he had wanted to leave.  He didn't want to hear those sensual sounds of hers…sounds Kuro produced.  He didn't want to listen to his defeat.  Taka raised one eyebrow as he turned to the library door and with a wicked smile he placed his palms flat on the doors.

It was like watching the man be taken somewhere else.  He gasped suddenly, head thrown back as he started gasping for air.  Ayame could see the sudden sheen of sweat on his forehead and watched his tongue move along his own lips. When Taka finally pulled his hands away, he looked at Ayame and smiled again.

"No.  You, Ayame-san, have _never_ made her feel like _that_."

He took another step closer to Ayame so he could be closer to his ear, to whisper the words that would send Ayame over the edge.

"Just think, Ayame-san.  If Kuro-san had not arrived in time, that would be _me _making her moan in unmistakable pleasure, that would be _me_ tasting the very thing you cannot.  Those would be my lips caressing her skin…and it would be _my_ name she cries out."

Ayame snapped.  It was so fast any normal person would not have seen it.  In an instant, Ayame had knocked Taka to the ground with a war cry that when it echoed into the party, reminded Rui of his heart wrenching cries at Orchid's death.  It was the sound of hurt, of heartache, of pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            "This is so unlike you," Hermione said with a scowl on her face.

            Harry looked up from his parchment in the library of Kuro's estate.

            "Well, I'm sorry, Hermione, but I was a bit more concerned with you than I was my holiday work."

            She smiled and shook her head.

            "I would expect this out of Ron, but not you."

            A snort sounded from near the window in the library.  Hermione looked over at Draco playing with a small miniature broom similar to the one Lavender had given Ron.  It zoomed around Draco as he looked up at Hermione.

            "He was worried about you.  Even I wouldn't go as far as to compare Boy Wonder to that Weasel."

            From one of the shelves Chi looked up, a grin on his face as his eyes danced between the three, hoping for some entertainment.  Hermione put her hands on her hips.

            "Draco, please," she said.  Then, she turned her head to look at Chi.  "And sorry to disappoint, but there will be no blood shed over homework and name calling."

            "Hermione-chan, Draco-san, Harry-san.  Dinner is being served."

            The three looked toward the door.  Chloe was hobbling in.  She had fallen during the party, twisting her ankle terribly.  She wore no shoe on that foot and hobbled through the estate refusing to be put down by a simple injury.

            Chi closed his book with a snap, his narrowed irritated eyes looking at the dark haired girl.

            "Were you not told to stay off that foot?"

            Chloe looked toward Chi surprised at his words.

            "Yes, Chi-san, but I'm not really putting any weight on it."

            He scowled, but whether it was at Chloe or himself, Hermione could not be sure.  Either way, he looked displeased.  With his next move, Hermione decided the scowl was at himself.  Chi plopped the book down on a table with a thud and approached Chloe.

            "Do _not _let your little imagination go wild with this, Chloe-chan.  If you weren't such a klutz, I wouldn't have to do this."

            Chi reached down and scooped Chloe up in his arms and exited the library for the dining room.  Hermione followed behind them with Harry and Draco, giggling into her hand.

            When Hermione entered the dining room, the world around her seemed to disappear.  Kuro sat at the head of the table, eyes intensely watching Hermione.  She stopped just inside the door, nibbling on her bottom lip, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.   With the taste of Hermione's blood came the ability to withstand the sunlight.  For days, Kuro took only what was necessary, living his daylight hours with Hermione and spending his nights next to her.  He didn't want to think what would happen to him, what he would feel like once she returned to Hogwarts.

            His eyes followed her and her eyes never left him as she walked to her seat next to him.  Once she was tucked into her seat, she picked up her chopsticks, having become a pro in her time there with them.

            "He'll never make it as Seeker," Harry said as if it were an obvious observation.

            The sounds of Harry and Draco's debate about some Quidditch team floated down to Hermione, reminding her that she and Kuro were not alone in the dining room.  Kuro watched her every move as she ate, fascinated with his memories.  He watched the way her lips turned up in a smile at Harry and Draco's debate and his memories became focused on her lips.  Taking a deep breath, he looked away, picking up his goblet.

            "Friends now?"

            Hermione smiled as both boys defiantly denied any friendship between them and then, continued with their debate as if Hermione's question were a normal part of the conversation.  She shook her head and reached for her goblet.

            The empty seat across from her seemed to scream out to her.

            She took a sip of her juice and slowly sat the goblet down, eyes not leaving the void in front of her. It was haunting.  She had not seen him since the party.  The last time she saw Ayame he was being pulled off Taka.  Rui held Ayame back, pain mirrored on Rui's face as he held him back against him asking him to calm down.  Across from them, Karasu was holding Taka back, demanding that he not do this…not there…not then.  She knew Ayame was still there.  He was expected to escort her back to Hogwarts and to continue his guard of her.  Not only that, but Hermione had noticed servants delivering food to his room.  Still, an empty place setting sat across from her as if in hope Ayame would join them.

            Her first look at Ayame, days after the party, was the night prior to her return to Hogwarts.  Kuro had called a meeting in the throne room.  Hermione stepped into the room with Harry and Draco, hovering in the back of the room.  She leaned against the wall and looked over the room at large, noting who she knew that was there.  Most of the room was ex-Death Eaters and vampires.  She noticed Lupin right away.

            "Remus is here," Hermione said sounding pleased at the sight of the werewolf as he approached them.  The meeting had not started yet.

            "I see you are all doing well," Remus said with a tired smile.

            Hermione nodded and Harry immediately began talking to Remus about the upcoming meeting and what he could do to help.  Hermione tuned them out as her eyes drifted over the room landing on the intense dark eyes staring at her hungrily.  With a smile, her eyes drifted to Chi standing next to Kuro and then she noticed him.  Her smile slipped from her face.  Standing up on the platform with the other two princes was Ayame.  She felt her heart plunge at the look of him.  He reminded her of pictures she had seen of an addict going through withdrawals.  His eyes darted madly around the room, his breathing seemed stilted and his face had become pale and sunken.  And for all her intensive staring at him, he seemed to be avoiding the possibility of meeting her eyes.

            Lupin walked away and the meeting began.

            Kuro held up a vial of red liquid that reminded Hermione of blood.

            "Those of you assigned to Hogwarts will be given this daily.  Intensive study has shown that all vampires that drink this…potion…are able to stay out in the sunlight without repercussions…"

            As the meeting continued, Hermione began to understand.  The extra safety measures at Hogwarts were vampires…not just any vampires, but those under the rule of the Monogatari…those faithful to the Monogatari.  The thought of vampires at the gates and throughout Hogwarts sent an odd chill down Hermione's spine.  These weren't cursed vampires…these were true vampires.  The thought that they were faithful to the ruling family was the only thing that kept the fear at bay.  And that was the thought that comforted her as she drifted off to sleep for her last night at Kuro's estate for the holiday.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Ayame stepped into the room and froze.  If he had any color left to his complexion, it would have drained from his face, but as it was he had none.  He was left with an empty shock.  He stepped into the room to find Hermione pinned against the wall as Kuro took the taste he needed to escort her to the Hogwarts Express.

            Kuro didn't like taking blood from Hermione like this.  When he would argue against it, her excuse was always, "I offered."  Not liking doing the taking didn't stop the thrill from the taste though.  When he pulled away sooner than normal, Hermione squeaked in surprise.  She felt Kuro smile against her neck.

            "What is it, Ayame-san?"

            With his low words, his tongue reached out and gently took what was left on her neck.  At his words though, Hermione had looked over Kuro's shoulder to see Ayame standing there, his eyes a blank empty stare as if looking through her.  Kuro gently lowered Hermione back to the ground.

            "I think Ayame-san is saying it is time for us to go."

            Hermione nodded her head, almost dreading the train ride with Ayame.  When she was led out of the door by Kuro, she did not notice the way Ayame closed his eyes and gripped the doorframe with one hand as the sweet scent wafted from her freshly bitten wound.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayame, please!"

            Hermione was half jogging to keep up with the cloaked vampire.  Kuro saw her onto the platform and then had to leave for a meeting with Rui.  Now, Hermione all but chased after Ayame with the vial of potion in her hand.  Ayame looked straight ahead, doing his best to ignore her.

            "Just take it."  She was begging.

            He stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.  Her incessant begging was becoming tiresome and straining what nerves he had left.  She reached out, fingers barely touching his hand in an attempt to reach out and grab him.  That seemed to be the last straw.  In a flash, Ayame had grabbed a hold of her wrist with one hand, backed her roughly against the wall of the train corridor and knocked the potion out of her other hand with his free hand.

            The vial fell to the ground, breaking instantly.  The scent of its contents drifted through his senses and he closed his eyes for a moment.  Hermione was not going to quit.

            "What are you doing?  That would have allowed you to be in the light!  What is wrong with you?"

            She felt his hold on her tighten.  Slowly, he opened his eyes.

            "Do you have any idea, Mi-chan what the essence of that potion is?  Do you?"

            Her eyes were wide at his tone and all she could do was shake her head.

            He leaned down, inhaling deeply before whispering against her neck.

            "Your blood, Mi-chan."  She felt his lips barely on her skin as if fighting the urge to bite her or kiss her.  "If I must torture myself," he continued.  "I'd rather take it from the source so I can hear her every moan and feel her every breath."

            A couple Hufflepuff girls passed by, giggling.  Ayame let go of Hermione and pointed toward the compartment Harry had gone in.  She slowly entered the compartment only to be nearly tackled in a hug by a tall red head causing a hiss of disapproval from Ayame.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Hermione felt relieved to walk through the doors of Hogwarts again.  It felt as if she had been gone forever.  She stepped through the doors between her two best friends with Ayame not far behind, keeping an eye on his Mi-chan, no matter how painful it was.  The warmth of the castle engulfed her despite the two vampires that stood guard at the doors. 

            "Hermione Granger."

            She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing there a mere two feet from her, his eyebrow quirked in curiosity, looking for some sort of reaction from her.  Stepping out of the sunlight and into the confining walls of the castle, Ayame lowered the hood of his cloak to glare at Lucius as he stepped forward as if warning the blond man that she was not alone…she would never be alone.

            Lucius' lips turned up in a slight snarl as his eyes landed on the vampire hovering in Hermione's shadow.  He was the one that took that bracelet off, he was sure of it.  His cold grey eyes stared at the vampire, imagining ways for his death to come about.  Hermione, instinctively, took a step back toward Ayame, almost stepping on his toes.

            "I'll see you soon enough…Hermione," Lucius said as he turned and walked off.

            "Blimey, he gets scarier every day," Ron mumbled once Lucius disappeared.

            Harry nodded his head in agreement, but Hermione said nothing in response.

            "Did you hear?"

            Harry shook his head at Ron's question and Hermione finally turned back to look at him.

            "I heard Mum and Dad talking about it.  Malfoy is teaching the DADA class.  McGonagall offered him the position and he took it."

            Hermione's mouth fell open.  Lucius Malfoy teaching DADA?  Harry looked horrified at the mere thought and Ayame looked…worried.

            With everyone drifting into their own thoughts they wandered up toward Gryffindor Tower to unpack before dinner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Hermione couldn't walk down the corridors of Hogwarts without the irritating giggles of the female population.  Why couldn't Ayame just stay hidden as he guarded her instead of insisting on being seen?  And the girls that didn't giggle as they passed by, smiled at him and glared at her as if she were the devil incarnate come to corrupt them all.

            With an air of irritation, she plopped down for breakfast the first day of classes.  Ayame sat quietly next to her, having not said much since their return to Hogwarts.  That simply added to her irritation.  Harry and Ron both looked up over their breakfast and then looked at each other, both fearing what was coming based on her scowl.

            "Something the matter, Hermione?"

            Ron was glad Harry asked.  He didn't want that evil glare turned to him.  She sighed and took a sip of pumpkin juice.  She sat her goblet down and cut her eyes toward Ayame.

            "Just my day is starting horribly already.  People aren't talking," she said putting a heavy accent on people as she turned to look at Ayame, but he continued to eat and stare straight ahead refusing to meet her eyes.  "And the rest of the school is either giggly or full of glares.  Immature if you ask me."

            She sniffed as if put out and took a bite of her toast.  Harry and Ron both sat there in silence looking between Hermione and her guard wondering what they were missing.  They decided not to dwell on it as they went back to eating and discussing Quidditch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            From the height of the head table, Lucius could see the majority of the school attending breakfast.  His eyes often found Hermione and that was where they stayed, watching her every move.  He watched the way her lips moved when she spoke to those two idiots she called friends.  He remembered his lips moving over hers the same day that vampire took her from his house.  His lips curled in disgust.

            _Vampires._

            And she let that creature next to her touch her in ways she had not let him.  That would change.  He would make it so.

            She turned in her talking and seemed to be saying something to Ayame, but he didn't react.  Lucius' eyebrow rose slightly in wonderment of the situation.  Was the vampire avoiding his own charge?  Her eyes suddenly drifted up from her plate to the head table, finding Lucius' eyes.  His lips slowly turned up in a semblance of a smile at her.  Ayame looked up from his plate at her and followed her line of vision.

            _Lucius._

            Feeling the anger and the intense desire to not only call her his, but to make sure Lucius knew to back off, Ayame smirked slowly as he turned back to Hermione.  One hand slowly slid up her arm, resting gently on the side of her neck while he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

            "Mi-chan," he whispered softly.  "We must talk…privately."

            Lucius' eyes narrowed as he watched Hermione's eyes widen and slowly nod her head.  Ayame stood up and leaned down taking her bag, not letting go of the hand he had taken as he led her out of the Great Hall.

            The moment the doors closed behind them, Ayame dropped her hand, dropped her bag at her feet and passed by her on his way down the corridor.  With an indignant cry, she picked the heavy bag up, slinging it onto her shoulder as she stormed off after Ayame.

            "Honestly!  What was that all about?"

            Ayame continued to walk with a swagger to his steps.

            "You have Defense first, right?"

            He was avoiding her question and, once again, Hermione found herself fighting to catch up to the vampire and desperately reaching out to try and stop him.

            "Ayame!  Stop!"

            She reached out getting a grip of his wrist and pulling with all her might.  Ayame stopped and turned around.

            "Mi-chan, stop it.  You made your choice."

            She dropped his arm and just looked at him blinking, confused.

            "My choice?"

            Ayame looked around the corridor.  Hermione observed him noticing how…hungry he looked.

            "Yes, _your_ choice.  Kuro-san or me and you chose Kuro-san."

            Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and outrage.

            "I have chosen no one yet!"

            Ayame's mouth turned up in a smirk as if his words would hurt her.

            "Well, that's not what I saw."

            Hermione's mouth formed an "o" of surprise.

            "Y-you saw that."

            Ayame nodded.

            "Yes, and after Kuro-san closed the door, I _heard_ what followed."

            Hermione cocked her head, looking at him strangely.

            "What do you mean by 'what followed?"

            Ayame stepped forward with such a look of hurt and anger that Hermione took a step back.  They continued on this path as Ayame spoke.

            "I mean I heard you."  He stepped forward, she stepped back.

            "I heard ever moan."  Another step forward and another stumbling step back.

            "Are you denying that you let Kuro-san drink from you?"

            He took another step forward and Hermione stepped back into the wall of an alcove.  She shook her head no and looked down as if ashamed, red tinting her cheeks, nibbling on her bottom lip.  Watching the way her lips moved was almost too distracting.

            "Then you _know _what I heard afterward."

            She shook her head vehemently and looked up at him.

            "No, I don't know," she said with a stubborn angry tone.  "Yes, I let Kuro bite me…again.  I offered it!  But then Chloe came through the other door, more like stumbled through, her foot twisted as she stumbled and she fell. How do you think she sprained her ankle?  Chi stepped in behind her and apologized to us while calling Chloe 'baka.'  Kuro told him it was okay, that we had to get back to the party and Chi stayed behind to take care of Chloe.  Anything you heard after Kuro bit me was Chi and Chloe NOT me and Kuro."

            With each word she spoke, Ayame's breathing became heavier.  The moans were not Hermione and Kuro was not the cause.  She looked so angry, red tinted cheeks, her own breath coming in quick succession as if she used all her energy to tell him it wasn't her.  He felt his hands shaking…his withdrawal becoming almost too much.  She was right there and he was so hungry…for her.  And it wasn't her.  He hadn't lost yet.  He was still in the game and what good was playing the game if he didn't fight for it?

            "A-Ayame?"

            He watched the way her lips moved as they said his name.  Suddenly, he reached out, grabbing Hermione, pulling her flush against him as his lips crashed down on her.  Hermione found herself unable to pull away.  Was this right?  What about Kuro?  She did say she had to make a choice and she had allowed Kuro to kiss her.

            Ayame stumbled forward until they were against the wall again, tucked into the alcove, hidden from giggling and glaring little girls.  He pulled his lips away, but did not pull away from Hermione.  She felt his lips hovering above the crook of her neck and she could feel the soft movement as he spoke as if in pain.

            "Mi-chan, you let Kuro-san…please, I _need _this.  I need you…just a taste…please. It's torture."

            Hermione said nothing.  He felt her hand slide up into his hair and push him down the rest of the way, giving him the okay…physically telling him to go ahead…have a taste.  As she gasped at the sudden feel of his mouth on her neck, he moaned longingly into her neck as the feeling of ecstasy flooded him with every sweet drop of her blood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Kuro sat in his throne like chair.  Suddenly, inexplicably, he stood and threw a nearby table against the wall, splintering the wooden antique to pieces.  Chi looked up with bright eyes of delight.  Kuro looked out over the top of his eyes…anger boiling in his every fiber.

            "Bring.  Me.  Ayame-san."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Lucius stood by the chalkboard watching the students file in.  Hermione was the first to leave the Great Hall so, he figured she would be the first to arrive, but she was not.  She came in after everyone else, clothes slightly rumpled, breathing heavy as if she had just run to the classroom.  Ayame followed behind, his eyes looking up at Lucius with an arrogant smirk as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.  His coloring had improved since he left the Great Hall not long ago.

            Lucius watched the way Ayame sat down next Hermione, turning to face her more…one leg behind her chair as if he could physically surround her.  Despite Lucius' urge to kill that vampire where he sat, he began his lecture, his eyes often lingering on the young woman and her "guard."  Hermione took notes diligently, only to be slightly taken aback when she would look up and see the smirk on Ayame's face.

            Lucius tried to ignore it and he was doing pretty well.

            Then his eyes fell back on Ayame who turned only slightly to see Lucius looking at him.  With a smirk that should have been a warning, Ayame turned back to face Hermione.  She glanced up from her parchment.  Ayame's tongue very slowly moved across his lips, his eyes not leaving Hermione.  Raising his hand up from the back of her chair he kissed his pinky as if telling Hermione that was her he was kissing, followed by a suggestive wink that left Hermione frozen in her chair.

            "Miss Granger, detention!"

**Next Chapter:**

"No, Mi-chan.  You have detention because your sweet Lucius doesn't want to share you," he said laughing as Hermione shoved his hand out of her face.

            She rolled her eyes.

            "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she said turning back to her work. 

            Ayame watched her work for a moment, thoughts rolling around in his own mind.  She ignored him, pulling her hair up off her neck and out of her face.  Ayame reached out one finger, running it slowly up the back of her neck as he leaned into her.

            "Don't try to be so mad, Mi-chan," he said, lips hovering over the crook of her neck.  With a gentle kiss he continued.  "I've had your blood recently.  You forget I _know _what you are feeling for now…I _know_ you like it."

**I am ahead by two chapters on my LJ.  So, on LJ you will find chapters 20 AND 21 posted…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family and associates and their stories outside of the Harry Potter Universe.

**A/N: (**Looks around) Anyone there?

(shrug) In case anyone is still out there…I have a poll up about my new fanfic (not yet posted). I have a couple banners for it on my LJ.

**Chapter 20**

_Creep_

Her eyes drifted closed as the tingling sensation of his fingers danced across the side of her neck. Instinctively, her head tilted to the side as if exposing more of her neck. Some small part of her, the only part most people chose to see, was asking her what exactly she was doing.

"Mi-chan."

She heard him whisper her name in a drawn out sing-song kind of way. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed his hand off her neck as she looked backed down at her parchment.

"Stop it, Ayame," she whispered harshly as if she were not just enjoying his touch.

He laughed softly next to her in her usual corner of the library. She turned sharply toward him. Ayame was leaning back in his chair, totally relaxed, eyes dancing with amusement and something akin to hunger.

"It is _not_ funny. I have detention because of you," she hissed at him.

Madame Pince walked by, a slight scowl on her face as she glanced over the two in the corner as if warning them about their level of noise. They watched her walk by, frozen in position until she was out of sight. Ayame laughed a bit more and leaned over to try gently pushing Hermione's hair out of her face.

"No, Mi-chan. You have detention because your sweet Lucius doesn't want to share you," he said laughing as Hermione shoved his hand out of her face.

She rolled her eyes.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she said turning back to her work.

Ayame watched her work for a moment, thoughts rolling around in his own mind. She ignored him, pulling her hair up off her neck and out of her face. Ayame reached out one finger, running it slowly up the back of her neck as he leaned into her.

"Don't try to be so mad, Mi-chan," he said, lips hovering over the crook of her neck. With a gentle kiss he continued. "I've had your blood recently. You forget I _know _what you are feeling for now…I _know_ you like it."

Hermione moved her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Once again, her eyes were fighting to stay open and alert, to muster up the energy and desire to shove him away. But his lips, they moved so softly down her neck, his fingers moving her shirt slightly off her shoulder.

"D-does that mean Kuro can feel me right now too?"

She found her voice, not matter how small it was at the moment.

"Yes," Ayame said between kisses. "But…it won't….be long…before he…requires more…blood."

He lifted his head up and with two fingers placed at the side of her chin; he began to guide her to turn back toward him, his mouth moving slowly toward hers.

"We are in a library, Ayame," she whispered trying to come back into her right mind.

Ayame smirked slightly.

"We don't have to be."

Someone cleared their throat. Ayame sat back as if nothing was happening and Hermione sat still frozen looking up at Chi, of all people, standing there.

"What is it, Chi-san?"

Ayame had not taken his eyes off Hermione rather amused by her discomfort. Chi looked between the two and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Kuro-san wishes to see you. He ordered me to watch Hermione-chan in your place."

Ayame nodded once and stood up. He placed his two fingers under Hermione's chin and pushed her chin up slightly so she had to look up at him.

"We _will_ continue this later, Mi-chan."

She watched him disappear around the corner before her eyes shifted up to Chi. He didn't look happy to be there. She stood up and started packing up her books.

"What's wrong with you? Kuro wouldn't let you stay and watch him beat up Ayame?"

The acidic tone of her voice gave Chi a spark of hope that he would see some bloodshed during his few hours there.

"Well, come on," she said. "It's time for dinner. Harry and Ron are probably already wondering where I'm at."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Ron sat there chewing their food so slowly Hermione wondered if they would finish their first helping at all tonight. Where as when she walked the halls with Ayame nearby and girls giggled, when she walked the halls with Chi people seemed to grow quiet and step back. Even in the Great Hall at dinner the occupants all seemed wary of the vampire, giving him side long glances and most sitting no where near him.

Unless you count Hermione's usual friends…and Lavender.

She, unlike the rest of Gryffindor, gladly sat on the other side of Chi animatedly talking about who knew what. Hermione had learned to tune out her chatter years ago. Everyone else seemed afraid of him and rightfully so. He was a vampire. And he was sitting at the Gryffindor table twirling a steak knife between his fingers with unbridled joy dancing in his eyes.

Lavender's voice filled the void of conversation at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron had stopped staring at Chi, choosing to only give him wary glances as long as he played with a knife so close to their friend. They chewed their food with renewed vigor as if hoping the sound of their own chomping would drown out the nasally sounds of Lavender's unremitting voice.

"How _do_ you tolerate such inanity?"

Hermione made to respond with a smile on her face, but was distracted by the steadily growing irritation of Ginny Weasley. Her fingers were gripping the table on the other side of Harry. Her eyes were glaring more than just daggers at Lavender, but she seemed not to notice. Hermione knew it was too late.

Suddenly, disrupting the only person speaking, Lavender, Ginny stood up partially, slamming her hands on the table. Lavender jumped at the sudden close proximity of the redhead and the intense anger dancing in her eyes.

"Shut. Up. Before I take that knife from the vampire and shove it down your bloody throat!"

Chi stopped playing with the knife for a moment as he, like everyone else at the table, watched Ginny slowly lean back into her seat and pick up her own steak knife with a gleam of pure hate in her eyes as she looked at Lavender, daring her to just try her patience one more time. Lavender was quick to move to the other end of the table as Ginny cut her meat.

Chi started playing with the knife again.

"I like this human girl."

Hermione shook her head as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, mumbling something that sounded like "_you_ are human too." At Ginny's outburst, the table became a plentitude of normal Gryffindor behavior at dinner. Chi continued playing with the knife, his eyes glancing with such delight up toward Lucius on occasion. The professor had yet to take his eyes off the young woman he was to temporarily guard.

"So, Chi, at the annual celebration ball, what did you do in the library with Chloe after Kuro and I left?"

The clattering sound of a knife dropping into an empty plate echoed in the Great Hall. Hermione turned to look at him, eyebrow quirked slightly in curiosity and amusement. She had never seen Chi lose his composure as he did just then. Chi pushed his glasses up his nose and took a deep breath.

"I don't think _that_ is your business, Hermione-chan."

Hermione glared at him, not frightened by him in the least. That disturbed him. He would have to talk to Kuro. She was obviously spending entirely too much time surrounded by their kind.

"I think it is," she said. As Chi looked at her as if he were going to laugh at that statement, she continued. "Chloe is a nice girl and my friend. She has loved you since she was a little girl…"

"Which," he interrupted. "Shows her little hero fantasies of me are just that…immature. It's time she opens her eyes and stop blindly walking into walls, ignoring her surroundings."

Chi turned around as if the conversation were done.

"No, Chi," Hermione said. "One day _you _are going to open your eyes and she will be gone."

She stood up, tossing her bag on her shoulder. Chi glared at her back for a few steps before standing up to follow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat regally up at the Head Table, like he were King looking down on his subjects. His cold grey eyes would sweep over the Great Hall and his lips would twitch into a sneer at all the conversation and joy that seemed to fill most of the tables. He did find it slightly amusing that Hermione's temporary guard was causing such…discomfort amongst the Gryffindors, except for that chattering Brown girl. Did the girl ever shut up?

"Have I heard incorrectly or _does _Miss Granger have a detention with you already?"

Lucius turned his attentions toward the Headmistress. Yes, of course she would have heard by dinner time and be asking about her pet student.

"You heard correctly," Lucius stated coldly as he lifted his goblet to his lips.

McGonagall almost looked affronted at the very thought. Only the reminder of her various other brushes with the rules, caught in the act or not, kept her mouth shut from complaining about the Head Girl's detention.

"And what rule did she break, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Talking during class," Lucius said.

"Talking?" McGonagall sounded shocked. How often was that one of Hermione's brushes with the rules?

Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding toward the Gryffindor table.

"Her usual vampire guard is rather distracting," he said with no hidden malice in his voice.

McGonagall chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose he is. Perhaps I could talk with Mr. Monogatari about not being seen instead, like before."

Lucius thought about that. She would still have that guard, but now he wouldn't be able to see what that vampire was doing.

"No," Lucius said calmly. "I think it best that we are able to see what that…vampire is doing."

McGonagall raised one eyebrow at Lucius' tone and looked back down at Hermione leaving the Great Hall.

"Don't you have a detention to handle, Mr. Malfoy?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The parchment with the time of her detention on it was very clear. The words "alone" were underlined several times making it clear he did not find her guard necessary during a detention with the one that used to be her guard. Ayame's words haunted her.

"Ayame-san won't be happy if I let you go in alone," Chi said looking like he could actually care less.

"So go taunt some fifth years. I believe they should be on the vampire unit by now in Defense. You are sure to scare the daylights out of them."

Chi actually looked pleased with that idea, but his face quickly fell.

"No, I have to do this, Hermione-chan."

He covered her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He uncovered her eyes and looked at her, amused that she didn't know. Instead of telling her, he said nothing. She was smart, let her figure it out.

Hermione stood outside Lucius' classroom door waiting for his arrival. She kept shooting glances at Chi wondering what he had done to her. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of someone's boots on the flagstone floor of the corridor. She looked up in time to see Lucius turn the corner, a strange smile on his face. His swift steps slowed as he approached her. His grey eyes bore down into hers when he stopped in front of her.

Hermione remembered the last time she saw that look on his face.

It was in the dining room at Malfoy Manor, right before he kissed her.

She swallowed the horrid lump in her throat as Lucius reached out, laying his hand on her cheek. Did he not see Chi standing there looking like he couldn't wait to tell someone about this?

"My detention, Professor Malfoy? What will you have me do?"

At her unsure words, at the calling him "Professor," Lucius dropped his hand and turned toward the classroom.

"It is inside, Hermione."

She stepped in after him, noticing how Chi had already stepped through the door. Lucius still had not so much as sneered at him. So, Lucius couldn't see Chi. Lucius believed they were completely alone. That thought sent an odd chill down Hermione's spine. As she stepped into the room and walked toward the desk in the very front, the one Lucius pointed to, her eyes scanned the room, glancing over Chi and noticing where he was. He was standing up near Lucius' desk. Hermione was afraid of what he had planned during her detention.

"Just copy the words on the board until I say it's enough."

Hermione nodded, pulling out parchment, ink and quill. She glanced up at Chi. He rolled his eyes at her precise way of preparing for such a thing as writing lines for detention. He wouldn't want to admit that she reminded him of himself. He turned slightly toward the board as if he were curious as to what was written and wondering if there was anything there to entertain him. He had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. Once he was composed, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned to look at Hermione.

She glanced up at the board to see what she would be writing who knew how many times. Her mouth dropped and Ayame's words echoed in her head.

_"No, Mi-chan. You have detention because your sweet Lucius doesn't want to share you."_

She stared at the words on the board before turning her head to look at Lucius.

"You _cannot_ be serious," she said.

Lucius smiled.

"Yes, I am. Begin. I will tell you when it is enough."

He sat down at his desk, eyes boring into her, demanding she do as told. She picked up her quill and very carefully trying not to put a hole through the parchment in her anger, she wrote the first line on her parchment.

_I will not flirt with vampires during lectures._

It took about an hour of writing lines before Hermione's temper calmed down. She would glance up on occasion at Lucius. She hadn't seen him since the day he kissed her. She left with a group of vampires that same day. It was as if she had made a choice between the two and her choice was not Lucius. Was he angry at her? Did he think she had made some kind of choice?

"I didn't choose the Monogatari family over you," she said suddenly feeling the need to explain.

Lucius stopped writing and slowly looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were dancing with worry.

"You protected me all through the summer," she continued. "But we were hiding from a threat that wasn't a threat. There is only one of you, Lucius," she whispered. "They could protect me in ways you never could."

She didn't mean for the words to be cutting. They were though. Lucius felt those words wash over him. His eyes narrowed.

"You're done," he said. "Bring me your paper."

Hermione stood up feeling like she had messed up again. She stood in front of his desk and held the paper out to him. Lucius sat there, his eyes moving from the paper she held up to her eyes. A Mudblood. _His_ Mudblood. He took the paper from her hands and watched as she turned to leave.

"You would have been safe with me," he said.

Hermione stopped and turned around looking at him curiously. He stood up and walked toward her, his hand lying across her cheek again, his thumb caressing her jaw line. He leaned down and planted a rather soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. As he pulled away, Hermione could see something strange in his eyes…his grey eyes almost seemed dark now as if they held some secret.

"As long as I am in charge, you are safe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame ran the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping the blood off. Kuro looked at Ayame over the top of his eyes, anger filling the room with his dominating presence. Ayame shook his head. He refused to physically fight him back though. And that angered Kuro even more. He wanted Ayame to fight back because at least then he would know Ayame actually loved Hermione. Even with Ayame's reaction to her blood, Kuro found it hard to swallow. This was his uncle, a bitter man, mourning after many years the loss of his family, though self-imposed for their own safety. This was the man that watches his own grand-daughter from afar. This was the man that believed no "ordinary girl" belonged in their complicated story. This was the man that always felt he should have been the Crown Prince and not Kuro.

"It is time to stop, Ayame-san," Kuro said, his anger just barely controlled. "Stop trying to hurt me simply because Rui-san chose _me_."

Ayame looked up at Kuro, a blank look temporarily on his face.

"I didn't ask for the crown and all the complications and implications that come with it. I didn't ask to carry the responsibility of the curse. I didn't ask for my childhood to be ripped away and devoured by a curse. I didn't ask for any of this."

Ayame blinked, realization hitting him.

"You think I am doing this simply because I feel _I_ should have been the Crown Prince?"

Kuro's deadly gaze had not left Ayame.

"Aren't you?"

Ayame couldn't help it. He actually laughed slightly, looking around the room in disbelief and uneasiness that it had come down to this. Kuro honestly believed this was all about a crown. Slowly, Ayame turned back to look at Kuro, his eyes intense embers leaving no doubt in Kuro's mind what Ayame was about to say was beyond heart felt, beyond sincere.

"If I had to choose between Mi-chan and the Crown," Ayame said, stepping forward and pausing for a moment as if to punctuate the implications of his words. "Then I would gladly give up the Crown. She's worth more than any family heirloom…more than any title."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:  **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family and friends and their stories.

**Chapter 21**

_Iris_

The two princes stood in that throne room, one bruised and bleeding, one wide eyed and shocked.  Each were staring into the other's eyes, knowing, and realizing what a threat the other was to their happiness with Hermione.   Ayame always knew what a threat Kuro was.  But Kuro?  It was the first time he realized the real possibility of sitting at holiday dinners with the family only to see Hermione at his uncle's side.  It was the first time he realized he could actually lose her and there was nothing he could truly do about it.  He was the one that ordered Ayame to her side in the first place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She laid her head across her arm on the side of the large bathtub.  The multicolored bubbles glistened in the soft glow of the light.  She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes allowing the warmth of the water to do its magic on her tired body.  There was a soft knock at her bathroom door.  She slowly lifted her head up.

"Hermione-chan," she heard muffled through the door.  "Ayame-san will be back soon.  I must return.  _Do not_ leave your room.  I will make it so only Ayame-san can enter until he returns."

"Okay.  I won't leave the room.  And thank you, Chi.  Give Chloe my love," She said with a slightly playful tone and smile on her face.

She had no doubt Chi was on the other side of the door scowling and thinking of ways to shed her blood.  She giggled into her hand before sliding down, submerging herself in the water.  Under the water everything, every little sound of the castle at night was as if it were far away.  She was still under the water when she heard the strange thump sound.  It was not a normal sound to be heard and it came from her room.

Her head shot up out of the water; she shoved her hair back off her face with her hands, wiping the excess water off her face as she did so.  She strained to hear, but heard nothing more.  She stood up out of the tub as quickly as possible.  She barely toweled her self off and that was apparent when she grabbed her satiny robe and tossed it on.  The moment the soft material touched her still wet skin it began to stick and mold itself to her body.  With a growl of frustration she tied the robe rather loosely and ran out the bathroom door.

He was just within the open window.  He leaned against the edge of the wall at the window, almost sitting on the seat sized sill beneath.  His head was bowed slightly, hair falling in his face, but that didn't stop him from noticing the bare damp legs that rushed to him with a surprised inhale at the sight of him.  Cool air was swirling in the room from the opened window and Hermione immediately leaned over to reach the window more or less behind him.  Ayame closed his eyes at her closeness, inhaling her scent.

She noticed his face.  She grabbed him by his shoulders and urged him to sit in the window so she could get a better look  His eyes didn't leave her face as she looked him over, noticing every red mark on his face, every bruise forming.  His eyes moved over her form.  The robe, she put it on while she was still wet he knew.  She must have been in a hurry.  It clung to her, some areas becoming almost see through as they were wet now.  He closed his eyes fighting the need to take what he wanted.

"You need some of the potion for tomorrow.  It has been a few days, Ayame."

He opened his eyes and peered at her, any sign of his usual smirk gone.

"No, Mi-chan.  I will only take it from the source," he said reaching out to her hand and pulling her so that she stumbled forward allowing him the control he needed to maneuver her onto his lap, straddling him. 

She pushed his chest slightly in an attempt to show how she wished not to be in this position.

"Ayame," she said.

His hand had reached up, gently caressing his fingers across her throat and up her neck into her hair before he brought her closer.  She thought she felt the gentle teasing of the tip of his tongue before his teeth sank into her flesh.  She had forgotten how utterly sexual the experience could be to Ayame and it sent a thrill of excitement through her when she felt his grip on her tighten and felt his breath on her neck coming in near gasps.

Somehow her hands had found their way to his hair where they buried themselves as if begging him to not move. Her eyes closed and she leaned farther into him, her fingers intertwining with his hair as she held on as if she would fall any moment, as if he would leave any moment.    At some point he stopped taking what he needed and his lips moved ravenously over her neck and throat eliciting a soft moan from her.  At the sound, Ayame reached for the ties to her robe.  His hands shook with over excitement as he pulled the ties loose. His hand moved up to rest above her breast on her chest where he started to slowly push the robe off her shoulder and open.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped in shock.  Her hands stilled and she quickly started pushing him away.

"Ayame, no," she breathed.

He pulled away, glancing at how she was still miraculously covered.  Her hands dropped from him and wrapped around herself as if to keep her robe in place.  She shook her head no and Ayame leaned forward, eyes lingering on her lips.  It was the strangest thing, how she was able to pull away while still trying to come forward to meet him.

"No," she whispered again.

She suddenly jumped up and crossed the room, arms still wrapped around herself.  Her heart was pounding and she had no doubt his was.

"Why?"

She looked at him as if questioning his sanity.

"Ayame!  I am trying to decide who it is I love…who it is I can't do without.  I can't do this when I don't know for sure that I'm not using you as some sort of Kuro substitute because you're the Monogatari that is here!  I won't do that!  I have to know first…I _have_ to be sure."

It was while the ice cold water of the shower beat down on Ayame's back that he leaned his forehead against the cold wall of the shower and prayed to whatever god was listening that Hermione would choose him because no matter what, _he_ couldn't do without _her_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            She was beautiful when she slept.  To others she may have been ordinary, but to him?  He would give up forever just to touch her.  The moonlight cast a glow through the window and cut across her bed.  She was so many things to so many people in his family…a bother if you asked Chi, but he had an idea that wasn't entirely so; a cure to Rui; a friend to Chloe and yes, Chloe was family; something to keep safe to Ayame and something to love, but to Kuro she was his future.

            He stared down from that precipice he stood on.  They were both fighting for her.  They knew it was going to be a battle the moment Ayame told Kuro…the minute Ayame admitted that he knew and understood what Hermione meant to him.  The line in the sand had been drawn and now she would be pulled back and forth.

            He wouldn't do it.

            Kuro would not pull on her in such a physical manner.  There were other ways to win this game Ayame had begun.  Yes, Ayame's plan would always be a physical attack, with his every little touch of her skin, every brush of the lips, that was simply Ayame's style. That part of the game had already begun based on what Kuro could see lying before him.  Hermione was sound asleep, but Ayame was lying next to her in nothing but his jeans, arm draped over Hermione's sleeping form.  Ayame was mumbling in his sleep.  A low growl escaped and Kuro briefly wondered what his uncle could possibly be dreaming about.  Then, he mumbled, "mine," as he pulled Hermione tighter back against him.

            No, Kuro would not play that physical tug-o-war with her.  There were other ways.  While Ayame was busy trying to woo her physically, Kuro would woo her heart.

            The two irises, one black and one white like the two halves of a torn soul, lay on the bedside table, bathed in moonlight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Hermione walked through the corridors heading back to the tower after dinner.  Ayame followed maybe a step behind her, scowl on his face.  The slight smile on her face coupled with her crumpled forehead reminded Harry and Ron of the Hermione they usually saw when there was a puzzle to be figured out.  It had been a month since she woke up and found the first two irises by her bed.  Since that day, every morning there was one black and one white iris lying delicately on her bedside table.  They were starting to take over her room, but oddly she didn't care.

            And strangely the simple appearance of those flowers not only seemed to anger Ayame, but seemed to spur him into being more aggressive in his pursuit of her; especially on the days he needed blood to survive the light of the day.  On those days, it was as if he thought surprising her when she stepped out of the tub by slamming her against the wall and assaulting her mouth hungrily with his before making it to her neck to bite her, would make her forget the irises that appeared without fail.

            It didn't make her forget, it couldn't.  Her heart skipped a beat every time the flowers appeared.  But she wasn't dead.  It sent an intoxicating thrill through her to feel how much Ayame wanted her, needed her even.

            And then there was Lucius, she could not forget about him.

            Thankfully, she had not had another detention for "flirting with vampires during lecture."  His gaze became more intense though.  His icy glare seemed to darken when she was in class with Ayame, his eyes often wandering to Ayame's hands as if making sure he was keeping them to himself, something he did struggle with.  Hermione had no doubt, based on the looks of malcontent in Ayame's direction, that Lucius would gladly rid the world of this vampire if he believed he could get away with it.

            It was during class, during a test, as Lucius sat at his desk looking out over the students that the plan struck him.  He knew exactly what to do…she would be his and there would be no questioning that when he was through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            She lay across him.  One leg was thrown over one of his.  Her arm was resting across his chest with her hand gently lying across his collar bone, fingers barely touching his shoulder.  Her face snuggled into his neck.  Every breath she took, danced across his skin and Kuro would see the small smile playing on Ayame's lips, not a smirk, but a smile.

            She seemed to glow in the moonlight.

            He laid the flowers on the bedside table and took another look at her.

            He felt as if he was losing, but he smiled to himself anyway.  Kuro knew.  Even if Ayame won her physically, her heart would always belong to him, to Kuro.  That was something Ayame would never get.  Never.  That was the only consolation Kuro had, the only thing that kept him from reaching down and tearing Ayame from Hermione's arms.  He would never have her heart…_never._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            The snow had melted across the grounds of Hogwarts leaving a soggy mess of land and alerting the students to the coming spring.  The student body had grown just a little bit louder, an extra spring added to their step as the hope for sunshine washed over the population.  The seventh years were over run with reminders of NEWTs and Harry and Ron started to wonder if Hermione wasn't worse than any of the teachers.

            "Fine!  Don't take my advice, but don't come to me the night before our NEWTs begin wining for help."

            Hermione stood up and tossed her bag over her shoulder, which Ayame quickly took from her and followed her out of the common room.  She had woken the boys up extremely early and as such, very few were actually out and about in the castle yet.  She stormed toward the Great Hall, her hair flying behind her.  Right before she opened the door, Ayame reached out turning her around.  He brought his hands up on her face, gently holding her.

            "Calm down, Mi-chan."

            He leaned down as if to kiss her, but instead he rested his cheek against hers inhaling her scent.  With a deep breath he pulled away and opened the door for her.  Hermione was sitting at the table with a book open and her food in front of her when Ron and Harry stepped in taking their seats across from her looking thoroughly chagrined.  Hermione couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            She lifted her head up and looked around.  It was late.  So late, in fact, that Ayame was sprawled across the bed asleep, his burnt orange colored hair falling across his eyes.  She smiled slightly as she stood up from her desk and stretched.  It was never comfortable falling asleep at that desk, but she often did.  Her eyes landed on something on her bedside table.  It wasn't the two irises like it had been every day…it was still night, it had just been an exhausting day.

            It was a single pure white iris with a note.

            _Follow Me._

            She read the note and looked around.  Attached to her door knob, magically wound around it as if the flower were a vine, was another pure white iris.  She reached out for the doorknob and paused.  She took a quick glance over her shoulder.  Ayame was sound asleep.  Slowly, turning the knob she quietly left the room.

            At the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dorms was another pure white iris, on a table, on the sofa, on a chess table, leading to the portrait hole where another one sat.  She stood right outside the portrait hole deciding whether or not to break the school rules.  If caught, she could always claim she heard something strange and as Head Girl went to investigate.  With a nod of conviction to stick to that story, she followed the path of white irises.

            They took her through the castle, leading her eventually to the Great Hall where the doors were closed, but like with her room door, each door handle had an iris wrapped around it like a vine.  Whoever was giving her these irises in the night was on the other side of this door, of that she was sure.

            Her heart pounded as she paused to think about it.  The corridor was dark and every creaking sound of the castle put her hairs on end.  With a deep breath, she pulled the doors open and stepped in.

            Candles lit a portion of the Great Hall in a soft glow.  He stood amidst that glow, a bouquet of black irises in his hand, enough to equal those pure white irises she followed.  His dark hair was tied back as always, but this time there seemed to be something vulnerable about his appearance as if he were balancing himself on a precipice and for the first time realized Hermione could very well push him right off.

            She looked around wondering how many in his kingdom or even in his family have ever seen Kuro standing there with flowers in his arms.  She was too thrilled to see him to think on that enough to giggle.  She stepped forward, fighting the desire to run to him.  He held the flowers out to her and she gently took them.  Her eyes looked up into his.

            "It was you all this time wasn't it?  You were the one leaving the flowers by my bed."

            Kuro looked down at her and nodded.

            "Hai," Kuro said softly.

            She was looking up at his smiling.  He knew he swore he would not try to win her in the same manner that Ayame was, his aim was her heart, but that did not mean he didn't want to reach down and caress her cheek, kiss her…hold her.

            "Why did you do that?"

            He took a deep breath and looked around.  If he kept looking in her eyes he would follow his heart and kiss her.

            "I thought it might remind you.  I sent them to you once before so I thought maybe it would remind you of…"

            "The beach house," Hermione said.  "You came to me every night.  I felt so safe, just like every morning I found the irises," she whispered.

            Hermione sat the flowers on a nearby table and turned back to Kuro.  The next thing he knew, Hermione had thrown herself against his hard frame, her arms wrapping tightly around him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as the feel of her overwhelming sigh of content washed over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            It was at breakfast almost a week later when she got the letter from her mother.  She was smiling up at the table where Kuro sat next to the Headmistress.  She could see him saying something to Professor McGonagall on occasion, perhaps responding to a previous statement of hers.  Chi sat next to Kuro, glaring at all the students, especially if they looked in Hermione's direction the least bit oddly.  He would deny it, but he looked out for her when no one else was around, but Kuro was usually around.  They were staying for a bit after all.  Apparently part of Kuro's education required many books from the restricted section of Hogwarts and the Headmistress was kind enough to allow them to stay how ever long needed.

            "Hermione, do you have your notes from the last History of Magic class?"

            Hermione looked across the table at Ron.

            "You were in class, Ron.  Didn't you take your _own_ notes?"

            Harry tried to hide his smile as he ate and listened to his best friend try to explain to Hermione how he did, but wanted to check he didn't miss anything.  Hermione wasn't buying it.  Her lips were pursed in a strange imitation of an irate McGonagall.  She opened her bag and tossed a piece of parchment at Ron.

            "Next time, actually take your own notes, Ronald."

            He smiled sheepishly as he thanked her, stashing her notes away in his bag.  When the owls swooped in with the morning mail dropping into the appropriate plates, Hermione was shocked when a letter dropped into hers.  Ayame looked at her curiously.

            "My mum.  I didn't know she was allowed to write any letters."

            Then Hermione tore open the letter and began to read growing more and more confused with each word.

_Hermione,_

_Congratulations!  I wanted to be the first.  I was allowed to write this letter because of this.  And don't worry.  There was a large age difference in your grandmother and grandfather's ages.  I am simply so thrilled.  Oh and how absolutely charming he was to come ask my permission!  How could I say no?  I hope all is well with your classes and do not worry about me.  I am fine now that I know you will have such a wonderful man in your life._

_Love,_

_Mom_

            Hermione blinked.  What the bloody hell was her mother going on about?  Before she could think on it any more, Kuro and a glassless Chi were standing behind her.  Hermione turned around and looked up, not noticing the wary glances of the rest of the school.  Having vampires guarding doors was one thing, but have a group of them wandering about encircling a young woman often teased for her intelligence was another.  Even Ron had been quiet since Kuro's arrival.

            She stood up and moved to take her bag, but Ayame already had it.  It was a Saturday, but with NEWTs coming up, Hermione had plans to be in the library a good bit of the day.

            "I'll see you two in the library," she said with a pointed glare.

            Harry and Ron just nodded there heads not feeling quite Gryffindor enough to argue with the witch surrounded by the men of the Monogatari family.  Together, they left the Great Hall ignoring the snarling man at the Head Table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

            Hermione sat in the library, her eyes roaming from her parchment up to the dark set of eyes watching her.  She smiled, a blush lighting her cheeks. She wanted to be alone with him…just her and Kuro.  She doubted that ever happening though.  Since his arrival, Hermione noticed she never had less than two of them with her at any given time.  As if having Ayame there in Lucius' class wasn't bad enough, she now had Ayame and Kuro or Ayame and Chi depending on the day.

            There was something they weren't telling her.

            When her frustration was just about to totally take over, she remembered her mother's letter and took it out to read it again.   Her forehead scrunched up trying to make sense of it.  She glanced up.  Chi was glaring at some boy at the closest table.

            "Chi, stop scaring the students.  They all look at me funny.  Bookworm, remember?"

            Chi looked at her and smiled almost menacingly.

            "Vampire, remember?"

            Hermione chuckled and went back to her letter.

            "This makes no bloody sense!"

            Kuro looked at her worried and held his hand out.  She gently placed the letter in it and watched him read, eyes growing dark with rage with every word.

            "What is it?"

            She was worried.  Chi looked over the letter and nodded at Kuro.

            "We got word that Malfoy-san went to see your mother," Kuro started, no longer looking at her like he could eat her at any moment.  "We have had her moved since then and no one, not even the Order knows the location."

            Hermione's mouth fell open.

            "Whatever for?"

            Kuro held the letter up.

            "Now we know why he was there."

            "Why?"  She still didn't know.

            "He went to your mother to get her permission for the betrothal."

            Kuro's voice sounded like it was quavering on the edge of something dangerous.

            "And who am I supposed to be betrothed to then?  Draco?"

            Chi laughed at her, despite the look from Kuro.

            "No, you silly human girl," Chi said.  "You are betrothed to _Lucius_."

**A/N:  **"Hai" in Japanese means "yes."

              And reviews would be nice.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family and their friends not found in the HP universe.

**Chapter 22**

_Poison_

Lucius held the paper in his hand, pacing around as he read it, groaning with each word. Why did he agree to a teaching position? If these third year essays were any indication where their level of intelligence was, he was ready to avada himself. He had just turned toward his desk to toss the offending paper down when his classroom door burst open, bouncing off the wall. He turned to see Hermione Granger standing there, a piece of paper held tightly in her fist, cheeks flushed and eyes alight in anger.

As she stormed across the room toward his smirking face, he noticed two of those _vampires _standing just within the door, as if guarding her. His grey eyes remained on the vision of an angry Hermione. He was quite fond of it really. The first step had been made. She would be his.

Hermione stormed up to him, not bothering to say a word before her hand flew across his face with the resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh. By the door, Ayame cringed slightly remembering how it felt to be on Lucius' end of that hit.

"How _dare_ you!" She threw her mother's letter at him.

He picked the letter up off the ground and looked down at it, skimming it enough to get the gist of what was said. His eyes were still filled with a cold anger at her physical attack of him.

"Did you honestly think I would _marry_ you?"

"I _know_ you will," Lucius said.

He pulled another paper out of his pocket and held it out to her. She snatched it from his hand and stared down at it, growing pale.

"I'm sure you recognize that," Lucius said. "You are a smart witch and I'm sure you've come across it in your History of Magic studies. Your mother signed the betrothal agreement. You will belong to me."

Hermione felt her chin quiver and felt the tears welling up. How could he do this? _Why _would he do this?

"Why? I'm a Mudblood, remember."

Lucius smirked ever so slightly.

"Yes," he said. "But you will be _my _Mudblood."

She dropped the contract and her hand flew back. Lucius saw it coming this time and caught her wrist, jerking her forward against him. The physical altercation would not be accepted by those guarding her. Had he forgotten they were even there? The moment Lucius grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward against him, he felt a hand on his throat and saw Ayame come up behind Hermione, wrapping an arm around her as if to pull her away.

"Let. Go. Of. Hermione-chan."

Chi's nostrils flared in anger. Without his glasses he was even more menacing looking. Lucius' eyes nervously looked at this vampire and then dropped Hermione's wrist. She allowed Ayame to pull her back out of Lucius' reach and she rubbed her wrist where she could see a bruise forming. Chi did not let go, instead he stepped in front of Lucius, where Hermione had been and leaned down into his ear.

"Listen closely, Malfoy-san," he hissed in a barely controlled rage. "Two of my nephews are in love with Hermione-chan. She is like a little sister to me. _That_ makes her family." Chi's voice dropped even lower and became even more menacing as the threat seemed to send chills down Lucius' spine. "You will leave Imouto alone. If you so much as breathe wrong in her direction, I'm coming for you."

With a slight shove he let go of Lucius and watched him tumble back slightly before turning with a grin and joining Ayame with Hermione. As they reached the door, Ayame walked out first, followed by Hermione and Chi turned at the door to give one last chilling looking in Lucius' direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat in her usual corner of the library, silent. His book lay open on the page he had been reading. Hermione's book sat on the table, not yet opened. Between the books sat a jar of cream Madame Pomfrey gave her once for bruising. Kuro sat facing Hermione, gently rubbing the cream on her bruised wrist, wishing more than anything to get his hands on Lucius.

Her eyes wouldn't leave him. The way Kuro, such a powerful man in his own right, moved, his gentle touch was simply amazing. It gave her chills to feel the warmth of his fingertips caressing the underside of her wrist. Her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Kuro slowly looked up at her. His dark eyes locked on hers. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest and suddenly the fragrance of her blood running through her veins surrounded him. All because he was in love with her and had tasted her. His fingertips stilled on her skin and he closed his eyes trying to will the fragrance, the desire away.

Hermione felt her heart pounding wildly. Kuro, she could see it all in her mind. She saw him at the beach party, the ball, inside that prison of Malfoy Manor, all the times she was with him and the overwhelming feeling of missing something, some part of her when he was gone. Her free hand tentatively reached out, touching his cheek. His eyes opened, meeting hers with that hungry desire dancing in their depths.

She knew.

She knew with every fiber of her being.

It was Kuro she could not do without.

She leaned forward as she noticed Kuro glancing at her lips moving slowly toward her. He stopped, just before allowing his lips to touch hers. He was fighting it. He didn't want to fight for her the way Ayame had been. He wanted her heart. He closed his eyes, not having the will power to back away, but refusing to give in. Hermione sighed, frustrated and aggravated.

"Sorry," she said backing away and sitting back into her seat. She pulled her wrist from his soft grip and shoved the cream into her bag.

Kuro watched her turn toward the book that lay before her. He could hear her heart beat shift from a rapid excited expectation to something different, something more like she really wanted to just leave. Hermione looked down at her book. Why did Kuro do that? Anytime he came close to kissing her, he would stop himself. Was he only being pulled toward her because of the stone? She felt her heart break at that thought and then, she could no longer stand to sit there next to him. It was suffocating.

Hermione suddenly shoved her book in her bag and stood up slinging her bag onto her shoulder. Kuro reached out barely catching a hold of her hand. She didn't even turn to look at him, just twisted her hand out of his grip and fled the library, barely noticing Chi and Ayame standing there confused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's go for a walk before curfew."

Ayame looked up from his place sitting in the window of her room. He brushed his hair out of his face as he looked at her. Her smiled looked fake. It was as if she wanted him to believe nothing was bothering her, but he could tell. She fidgeted with her hands slightly and looked around the room as if she felt caged in the room. She had not spoken much to any of the Monogatari since fleeing the library the day before and Kuro would give him no answers.

"Sure, Mi-chan. Whatever you want," Ayame said standing up and following her toward the door.

He walked along side her through the corridors of Hogwarts. The silence was like a noose around his neck. For a moment he felt as if she were leading him to his death. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to touch her. They passed by a few students on their way. The sun had set a while ago, leaving the moon to be the only light outside. To say he was surprised when she reached the main doors and pushed her way through, out into the night would be putting it mildly. He reached out, grabbing her arm before she could start down the stone stairs that led to the castle.

"Mi-chan! It's dark, not safe."

She smiled at him and instead of sending his heart a flutter, it sent it sinking into the pit of his stomach. It was bittersweet and spoke of loss.

"Your vampires are stationed all around the ground and the castle. And besides, we'll always have the moonlight," she said and turned to continue on the path she had paved in her mind.

Ayame followed, each step becoming harder to take. For a panicked moment he thought if he could keep her from her destination then he wouldn't have to hear what he knew was coming. She stopped at a large tree by the edge of the lake. The moon seemed to shimmer down on that tree as if it were a spotlight. Hermione stepped forward, the soft sound of the moving water from the Giant Squid echoing in the soft splashes of the water. Her fingers reached out, gently touching a part of the tree trunk. Ayame looked. There were initial carved into the trunk from long ago.

_J. P. & L. E._

Was this how they felt? Was Snape's bitter life any indication of what would become of Ayame? Or was Kuro her Snape? She closed her eyes. When they knew they wanted to be together, nothing stopped them. Not even a childhood friend. Hermione often wondered what would have happened if Lily had forgiven Snape. Would the initials in the tree have remained the same? When it came down to it, did Lily make her choice? Did she ask herself who it was she could not do without and was her answer indeed James? Or was it Severus and it frightened her, needing someone so strongly?

She dropped her hand from the trunk and turned around to face Ayame…to face her James Potter. She looked into his dark eyes and every moment seemed to flash in her memory, everything from his floating outside the hospital wing spitting biting words of how she would do nothing but hurt Kuro to begging her just for a taste. Ayame chuckled slightly and looked away, over the dark grounds of the school. He shrugged slightly.

"You don't have to say anything, Mi-chan. I knew this was coming," he said as he held up a vial of the potion to allow him out during the day. He knew he wouldn't be taking from the source anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ayame," her voice cracked. "I thought about it and I simply can't do without Kuro."

Ayame looked at her straight on.

"And I can't do without you."

Her eyes met his and she felt the tears welling up and begin to spill over. She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"If I were to choose you, Ayame I would always be waiting for Kuro. I would always be searching for that other part of myself. My heart would always be with Kuro."

Ayame closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, she held his dark stone out to him. He turned his hand palm up and allowed her to place the stone into his hand. His fist wrapped around it, his face twisting and turning in the heartache that was overwhelming him.

"And mine with you," he whispered.

"Please, Ayame," she said wiping the tears away. "Don't make this harder on me. It kills me to see you like this and know that I caused it…"

"Do you love him?"

Hermione paused at his interruption, head cocked slightly.

"What?"

Ayame toyed with the stone for a moment and then looked around again as if avoiding her tearful eyes before his penetrating hurting gaze fell back on her.

"You said you can't do without him. Fine. But do you love him? When you close your eyes to sleep is he the last face you see in your mind? When you wake up is he the first person you think of? Do you love him?"

The almost desperate sound of his voice was heart wrenching.

"I told you, Ayame. My heart will always be his."

He watched the way the moon lit up her face, causing those tears to almost sparkle. He closed his eyes, imprinting the beautiful image of her in the moonlight and committing to memory every taste, every touch and every sound that was related to Hermione. Then, he opened his eyes and reached out, grabbing her and pulling her against him as he hugged her tightly.

"You'll always be a part of me," he whispered into her hair.

Then, just as suddenly as he grabbed her, he let her go and turned away heading toward the castle. She fell back against the tree, looking down at the ground. She was doing the right thing; she was being true to herself. She turned to face the tree again and those initials carved into the tree.

"He's in the library, Hermione-chan."

She jumped and turned to see Chi standing there. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at her.

"Don't let him get away this time," Chi said as if hinting that he knew what had happened in the library the previous day.

Hermione took one more glance at those initials before she turned and ran as fast as she could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro looked up from his book. The last group of students that remained in the library was walking by, the girls of the group watching him, giggling. He heard one of them whispering and he caught the word "prince" and one of them whispered something with "Granger" in it. His eyes narrowed as they passed by as if warning them. They hurried by, no longer looking enamored with his presence. As the library doors shut behind those students, he closed his own book and stood up. Sliding the book off the table, into his hand he began to walk away, intent on stopping by Madame Pomfrey's for the potions before going to the chambers the Headmistress was kind enough to offer him and Chi during their stay.

He had just reached the other side of the table he was working at when he heard the doors burst open. He paused, listening for any sound. It was alarming the way the doors had opened and though he couldn't see who came through them from where he was at, he could tell by the rapid footsteps that someone was in a hurry.

He was almost too shocked to move when he saw Hermione turn the corner, eyes fixed determinedly on him. She paused for a moment, chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath from not only running toward the castle, but through the castle as well. He would not be running away this time. Her foot was coming down. It had been a slowly building storm of missed moments and nearly theres.

Kuro looked curiously at her, almost worried as he noted her teary eyes, and flushed cheeks before she began to rush toward him again. He thought she would stop before getting to him, but she didn't. He was so much taller than her and where he tended to intimidate people with his presence, he did not intimidate her. She ran right into him, knocking him back against the table, his book dropping to the ground and knocking him down onto the table. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips crashed down on his.

She had made her choice.

And he was damn well going to realize that.

Kuro thought his heart had stopped. No, it wasn't the first time he had kissed her, but there just seemed to be something different this time. It was as if _she_ were the hungry vampire. His long arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She felt at home…safe…yet she felt this thrill of excitement similar to what she felt when Ayame kissed her, but to such a heightened level that it frightened her. She pulled away, grasping for control of herself.

"I made my choice, Kuro," she said, looking him in the eyes with no fear.

He was silent waiting for her to finish.

"When I ask myself who I can't do without, only one person comes to mind," she continued.

"And who is that?" His hand reached up brushing her hair back off her shoulder, his eyes lingering on her neck for only a moment.

"You."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chi was pulling double duty. He was working with Kuro on his assignments for his education and while Kuro spent his days doing the assigned reading and papers, Chi followed Hermione from class to class. Ayame had not been seen by her since they took that walk by the lake. Chi assured her he was fine; he just went back to Darkland for a bit.

She sat in her Defense class taking notes as she always did. Lucius' icy eyes often landed on her, ignoring the vampire by her side. It was their last class of the day and though she took notes her academic mind was on her upcoming NEWTs. As the bell rang, she turned around toward Harry and Ron.

"We are going to the library now," she said.

They looked like they were going to argue, but one look from Hermione shut them up and they nodded.

"Miss Granger, please stay behind for a moment."

Chi set his eyes on Lucius as if warning him. Lucius ignored him, waiting for the classroom to empty. Hermione looked back at the door. Harry and Ron hung around, glancing at her as if unsure if they should leave. Finally, they left, reminding themselves that Chi was there and his job was to protect her right now. When the door closed behind them, Lucius turned and walked toward his desk. Chi kept a close eye on him as if waiting for one wrong move. Lucius pulled what appeared to be a catalog and placed it on the desk in front of Hermione.

Wedding dresses.

The catalog was for wedding dresses, all of famous designers whose dresses cost about as much as at least a year in university. She looked down at it and then back up at Lucius.

"You have a week to make your choice," Lucius said walking toward his desk as if the conversation were over.

Hermione grabbed the catalog and stood up.

"I thought I was clear on this subject," she said. "I'm not going to marry you. I don't know how you got my mother to sign that, but there is no way…"

"Hermione," Lucius said. "I thought I was clear. It is a binding betrothal contract. You have no choice."

Chi slowly rose from his seat as Hermione growled in frustration and stormed from the room. She knew about the contract and what it meant. She knew it was binding. What she didn't know was why her mother would sign such a document. Did he charm her mother that much? Or did he Imperio her? She had no way of finding out. Kuro had moved quickly when word got out that Lucius had visited her mother and moved her somewhere only he knew. She entered the library and headed straight for the corner where she found Ron and Harry sitting with Kuro telling him all about Quidditch. She plopped down in her seat next to Kuro, intent on studying and not thinking about Lucius' insane ideas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He walked through the gates of Hogwarts with an almost inhuman grace. His hair was tied back like Kuro often wore his, but much longer. It looked like black spun silk hanging down his back. His eyes were like dark velvet looking over the people out on the grounds. His defined cheekbones, jaw line and nose gave him the appearance of a god. As he entered, every vampire on the grounds, every vampire from Darkland assigned to look out for the school and to protect its students, dropped to one knee, bowing their heads to their King.

Hermione followed the lead of Chi and Kuro, but instead of dropping to only one knee, she dropped to both her knees. Being in a school uniform skirt would not allow her to properly be on one knee without exposing herself. She bowed her head slightly and Rui stopped before the three of them. Rui reached out one hand, offering to help Hermione back up to her feet.

"Hermione-chan," he said with a playful smile as if still remembering her hitting Kuro on their first meeting.

Kuro and Chi stood up at his command, all three noticing he brought Ayame back with him and Chloe had tagged along, her light eyes remaining on Chi. Hermione almost giggled at the way Chi scowled and looked away from Chloe.

"Was it necessary to bring her?"

Rui looked at Chi with a raised eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Yes, Chi-san, it was."

Professor McGonagall was approaching at a rapid pace.

"I am so sorry I was detained and unable to meet you at the gate."

"That is quite alright," Rui said with a slight bow of the head.

"You needed to have a meeting you said?"

Rui nodded in agreement.

"I did not wish to ask for Hermione-chan's presence in Darkland for the meeting with her so close to exams. If there is somewhere within the castle…"

McGonagall nodded and looked toward Hermione.

"Take them to the Room of Requirement, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and began to lead the King and the rest of the Monogatari family through the castle. She had only taken a fleeting glance at Ayame; just enough to recognize the withdrawal he was experiencing and to see that he was trying his hardest to not look at her.

Hermione asked them to wait as she walked in front of the tapestry three times thinking about what they needed the room for. When the door formed and she opened it, she found the room to look almost exactly like a room in the Darkland estate. As soon as the door closed, Kuro turned to Rui.

"What is it, Ojii-san?"

Rui looked at all their faces and smiled almost sadly.

"Hanajima-chan has informed me that between her potions skills, studying Oriana's words and her research we now know how to rid us of the curse…what part Hermione-chan plays in this."

Ayame was not looking at them, instead looking at the wall off to the side. Hermione could see how his jaw was clenched and she wondered how hard it was for him to not bite her right now. Chi was removing his arm from Chloe's grip with a very cold "do you mind." Rui took a deep breath.

"Hermione-chan's blood is a key to the cure," Rui continued. "However, she is not meant to simply give a bit of blood to cure us."

Kuro's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Rui looked at Hermione and then back at Kuro as if he hated to tell him the truth.

"To cure the family, Hermione-chan must be drained…"

In a flash, Kuro had grabbed Hermione and pushed her, almost too hard, behind him as if to say they would need to kill him first.

"You will not touch her!"

Chi rolled his eyes and looked over Kuro and Hermione and shrugged.

"You'll find another, Kuro-san," he said with a warped smile on his face.

"I am not finished," Rui said calmly.

"There's more?" Kuro was still hyper-alert of everything around him, around Hermione. He kept a hold of her hand, squeezing not too hard, but enough that it let Hermione know he feared losing her.

"The oracle's words were, 'blood of a witch, blood of another," Rui continued. "We originally thought that meant Hermione-chan being Muggle-born, as they call it, but we were wrong. This was realized at the celebration when the oracle greeted us." Rui's eyes shifted, noting how stiff Chi had become. "Hermione is the 'blood of a witch,' but the 'blood of another' is someone else. We took her blood and tested it alone and with Hermione-chan's. _Both_ must be drained to cure us."

"Who is it?" Chi was looking at Rui suspiciously now, almost on the verge of denial.

Rui's eyes turned to Chi and looked at him as if he knew what this was going to do.

"It is Chloe-chan."

It echoed in the room, an almost primal roar of anger, anguish and denial as Chi grabbed Chloe by her arm, holding her partially behind him as he bared his teeth with a hiss of warning to anyone against approaching. His voice echoed, pain bouncing off the walls.

"NO! _Anyone _but her!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family and friends and all the original parts of their story.

**Chapter 23**

_Against All Odds_

It was like watching the family shatter before her eyes. Chi's composure was cracking. He continued shaking his head no as if in denial, a movement that grew more fervent as Rui closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Chi-san," Rui said.

Chi turned, coming face to face with those wide blue eyes that followed his every move when she was around; the eyes that have followed him since she was just a child. He grabbed her hand and turned, running from the room. At that moment there was only one thing on Chi's mind—getting her as far away from the family as possible, keeping her safe from their darkness.

Kuro was unsure of what to do. The part of him that was the Prince said to stay and get information. The part of him that loved Hermione said to stay and protect her, figure something else out. And then the part that was Chi's nephew said to go after him and Chloe.

"Let him go," Rui said quietly as if he knew Kuro's dilemma. "He just needs time."

Kuro had yet to let go of Hermione and she didn't give any indication of fearing him or his decisions. Ayame leaned against the wall in the back of the room, eyes lingering on the two of them. Would Kuro sacrifice the one person he was willing to not just kill for, but die for? Was he willing to remain cursed for her too? Was he willing to condemn the entire family to this curse, just to save her? Ayame closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He knew if he were the Crowned Prince, they would be doomed. He could not fathom an uncursed life worthy of living without Hermione.

"Time for what?" Kuro was not a happy Prince.

He seemed to pull Hermione closer, close enough that she could feel the rumble of his voice through her body. Rui looked at Kuro with unmistakable sadness.

"He needs time to accept that for once he can not be her hero. For once, her fate does not rest in his hands."

Kuro's eyes narrowed on Rui.

"Whose hands does it rest in?"

Rui looked at him, eyes flickering to Hermione briefly.

"Chloe-chan and Hermione-chan's fates lie in your hands, Kuro-san. _You_ are the Crowned Prince and this was placed on your shoulders since childhood."

Kuro wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione and suddenly, his face contorted to a rage as he glared at Rui.

"Then I don't want the crown! Give it to Ayame-san! I want _nothing_ to do with it!"

Rui shook his head as if telling Kuro no.

"You were born to rule, Kuro…fated to find the answers, destined to save us…"

"NO! I won't do it." Kuro looked back at Ayame and then back at Rui. "We will simply remain cursed. I won't sacrifice her."

Rui nodded his head as if he knew this would be the answer from the beginning. There was another reason then that Rui felt they needed to know. Ayame finally spoke up.

"What about safety?"

Rui, Kuro and Hermione all turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kuro's eyes were watching him, his distrust of his uncle quite clear.

"I mean," Ayame said pushing himself off the wall. "What are you going to do about her safety? We now know there is a cure whose keys live and breathe with us. Who says when one of us doesn't get desperate enough…"

Ayame didn't have to finish for Kuro to get what he was saying.

"I won't allow it," Kuro said.

Ayame took a deep breath and stepped in front of Hermione and Kuro, for once looking down at Hermione, his eyes softening for a moment.

"In a moment of hunger…a moment of desperation anything could happen," Ayame explained. "Not to mention what it could mean if the Shadows find out. The cousins would gladly take care of the sacrificing for us in order to cure us and take the throne." Ayame's eyes turned hard to look at Kuro.

"Taka-san would never allow any of the Shadows or any of his cousins to harm Chloe-chan," Kuro said.

Hermione looked from Kuro to Ayame, but neither of them looked as if they would explain. She could have sworn when explaining who the Shadou cousins were at the ball, Chloe made it very clear they wanted to take the throne back…essentially the enemies of the crow and possibly of Darkland. Rui smiled and cleared his throat to explain.

"Chloe-chan once ran away," Rui said smiling at the shocked look on Hermione's face. She couldn't fathom Chloe running away from the home she grew up in, the home that had Chi in it. "She had been trying desperately to let go of Chi-san. He paid her no real attention after all. Even she has a breaking point."

Hermione smiled and nodded understanding that much.

"Well," Rui continued. "She had met this male vampire who was taken with her before he even knew her name. She once told me he had so many traits similar to Chi-san's that it was easy for her to pretend sometimes, but this vampire treated her differently…treated her like a cherished treasure. So, when she ran away…she ran to him."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She could not imagine Chloe with anyone but Chi. She couldn't imagine her running to anyone but Chi. But some small part of her could understand why she ran to this other young man. Could she stand to be near Kuro day after day watching him and he pay her no attention? Would she run to the next best thing if it got to be too much…too overwhelming…too heartbreaking? And curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Who was this vampire?"

Rui smiled.

"It was Taka-san."

Hermione gasped. A Shadow? Or more importantly one of the leaders of the Shadows?

"She didn't know he was Shadou Taka," Kuro added for Rui.

Rui nodded and continued.

"She stayed with him for quite a while," Rui said. "About six months. When she returned I had to catch her up on her studies and she was not returned unmarked."

"Unmarked?"

"Yes," Rui said. "You never noticed the scar on her wrist? It's where Taka had bitten her. Usually she wears that bracelet over the scar so she doesn't have to see it…or so Chi doesn't. See the Shadou are vampires in the sense that they are like all the others in Darkland. The original vampires were made like in those silly legends, but how can any species survive without adjustments? Slowly, through the years, vampires changed, they evolved if you will. The Shadou cousins are even more advanced than the others. They not only can be out in the sunlight without problems, but they can feel you, almost like an empath would and it's to a more extreme level if they love the person and to taste their blood sends that ability to an extremely exaggerated level. Taka-san will always feel Chloe-chan for the rest of his life. And when she eventually dies, he will simply feel that emptiness that was once Chloe-chan."

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"So, she returned then?"

Rui nodded.

"Of course. She could never let go of Chi-san…not since she was a child and he pulled her from the terror the Shadows left in her house. She doesn't blame Taka-san for that though." Rui saw the curious look on Hermione's face. "Taka-san was not yet ready to fight for the throne. It was a year after her parents' murder that he joined them."

Hermione's eyes floated to Kuro. The story had created tears in her eyes. Kuro pulled her close.

"As, I said," Kuro said. "Taka-san would not allow them to hurt Chloe-chan."

"We don't know that for sure," Ayame said looking down at Hermione. "Imagine feeling someone you love for the rest of their life, but not being able to be with them. I think Taka-san might prefer the nothingness over the constant reminder."

Ayame turned and left the room.

When the door shut behind Ayame, Rui looked at Kuro and Hermione.

"Am I to assume the answer is no?" Kuro nodded his head. "I'll tell Hanajima-chan to try to find another way that doesn't require the girls' death."

Rui left the room in the same graceful way he arrived. Alone with Hermione, Kuro looked down at her, gently brushing her hair out of her face before lowering his lips to hers. Nothing would happen to her. He would make sure of it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is his Achilles heel?"

His cold eyes turned toward the Death Eater at his question.

"I _know_ what his Achilles heel is," he said. "What I need is a way to kill them. Our spells do not work on them."

The Death Eaters in attendance were silent. Rabastan stepped forward.

"I have a group working on it."

"How so?"

"They are searching old, ancient spells," Rabastan explained. "And researching the Monogatari family for any clues. We think there might be a way if we use some of the ancient spells and adjust them somewhat…we need to tap into their own world's magic though."

Their true leader nodded his head. Yes, that is what they needed. To tap into Darkland's magic, but how so? The man held his wand up, observing it and thinking about the magic.

He knew what he had to do.

And it started with that Achilles Heel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione dropped her quill to the table and lifting her arms up above her head, she arched her back, stretching. Harry looked up from his book and next to him Ron lay on his book sound asleep mumbling something about spiders. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and laughed. Ron was still afraid of spiders. Harry nudged him awake as Hermione turned to Kuro. He didn't have NEWTs after another day like they did, but he still had some work Chi had assigned and he sat working on that.

Chi was nowhere to be found, not since the day before when they were given the news. The story she was told about Chloe still lingered in her mind. It never occurred to her that Chi and Chloe had a story of their own to tell and it might not be as brightly lit as Chloe's personality.

Her mind began to drift to the curse and how she and Chloe played a part in their cure. Her eyes wandered to Kuro. He felt her eyes on him and slowly looked up. His dark eyes smoldered as they settled on hers and Hermione had to take a deep breath. It was overwhelming how he could take her breath away with one look. She wondered if that was how Chloe felt when Chi would look at her.

"We're heading back to the common room," Harry said looking between the two as if he was positive he did not want to remain in their presence; not that they seemed to really notice him.

Hermione turned as she realized Harry and Ron were leaving and quickly handed them their study schedule for their last day. They each took it from her, but it was clear where the schedules would go when they were out of her sight. She shook her head as they exited the library, very aware of what they were going to do. Kuro was still watching her, gripping his book tightly. Hermione looked around. Chi's absence was beyond noticeable.

"Where is Chi?"

Kuro looked at her for a moment. He really didn't want to be answering questions right then. What he wanted was to feel the warmth of her skin beneath his fingertips, feel the pulse in her neck against his lips and hear the every little sound she made with the slightest touch from him. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"We don't know where Chi-san is. He did not return Chloe-chan to the Darkland estate."

Hermione's mouth was open wide along with her eyes.

"You mean he ran away with Chloe? Why?"

Kuro did not want to discuss this. He didn't even want to bring the subject up again.

"Rui-san thinks he might actually be frightened enough that he doesn't trust us around Chloe-chan," Kuro said.

Hermione thought about Ayame's words that day. And then Chi ran with Chloe to get her away. Was Ayame mirroring Chi's thoughts that day? Did Hermione have reason to be frightened?

"Was what Ayame said true? Could it be dangerous for me and Chloe to be around any of you?"

Something dark seemed to pass through Kuro's eyes.

"They've all been living with this curse a lot longer than me," Kuro said. "I won't deny that it concerns me, that it worries me what could happen if I'm not there." He reached out and grabbed the tie that hung loosely around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He was almost nose to nose with her. "I won't leave your side and I _can_ control myself."

Hermione's held tilted ever so slightly, an eyebrow rose in undeniable disbelief of his statement.

"Really?"

"Really," he whispered before he pulled her the rest of the way toward him allowing her lips to meld into his own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His breathing had become erratic as he stared into those bright blue eyes. This wasn't the first time she sat before him, offering a taste. Though Chloe wasn't one to just offer, it was always more subtle…like at the celebratory ball. Chi had been so angry at her for being klutzy enough to get hurt…again. In all honesty, all he could do when she was near was worry. She was always getting hurt. He didn't like to feel that way. It was too…human and he was a monster.

At the celebratory ball he had tossed her up onto a table a little too roughly causing her to squeal in surprise as the table scraped against the marble floor. In her surprise she had grabbed his shoulders to remain steady. Even then, her blue eyes seemed to open part of him he hated. Chi pulled a chair across the floor and sat down to better see her ankle. His fingers were gentle, but that didn't stop her moaning in pain. He had looked up at her so irritated with her making any sort of sound, but felt himself freeze. That was when one of the doctors attending the ball came in. Chi stood up, pushing the chair back across the marble floor…the scraping sound causing him no distress.

It was what happened when the doctor left that was most vivid in his mind. He had been watching the doctor tend to her ankle and listening to her every whimpering moan. His eyes had glazed over in hunger and now they were fixed on this young woman, a young woman that did nothing but wait for him with a smile on her face. And Chi could not understand how someone could do that…he was a monster after all.

He had stalked toward her, eyes so dark it would scare anyone else. She sat there though, not the least bit frightened. She didn't move when he reached her though. She stayed where she was at even though Chi was almost flush against her. His breathing had become erratic then too as he inhaled the scent that was screaming for a taste. His hand brushed her hair off her shoulder and he felt her shiver at the touch. He leaned down, his hand dropping from her shoulder to the table and his nose rested gently against her neck as he inhaled deeply. His free hand had reached up, gently moving up her chest and she still didn't move. To him it was like offering a taste. His fingers reached her throat, moving them gently across the sensitive skin, barely in control of his own hunger, and very aware of her whimpering moans.

And then he felt it.

It was warm at first as if alerting the owner that it found where it belonged. Not burning, just warm as if it were a part of her body. His hand dropped to the table so that Chloe was on the table now, between his hands gripping the table as if that would save her…as if it would save him. He pulled back just enough to see the stone lying on her neck. It was the stone she always wore and this was the first time he realized what exactly it was.

It was his stone.

"Get out," he whispered into her ear. "Get out….NOW!"

She left as fast as she could and the moment she was gone, Chi shoved the table with all his might across the marble floor allowing it to crash into a set of chairs. His anger had taken control and with another fell swoop he sent another table sliding across the floor only to hit the wall with such a force that it splintered the table into a myriad of pieces.

And now he stared hungrily into those blue eyes again.

"Please, Chi-san. You can't starve yourself."

He had eaten, but he had had no blood in days now. This time she was out right offering. And it was beyond tempting. He had never bitten her though and now he outright refused to. He knew what would happen…it was simply the chance of that happening that kept him from her all these years. He refused to be a slave to a desire that ran like alcohol through his veins. He would not do it. He closed his eyes. He always knew. When he was honest with himself, he always knew what would happen if he took the slightest drop from Chloe and he simply was not ready to accept that this klutzy girl could and would become someone he could not do without.

He wouldn't do it.

"Go away, Chloe-chan," he whispered turning his head away from her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood outside the castle hugging her two best friends as if it were the last time. She pulled away wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I'll write you both as soon as I can," she promised.

"Why can't they just let you stay with us?"

She gave Ron a watery smile.

"I'll be safe at the estate in Darkland," she reassured.

"Yea," Harry said. "But didn't Kuro have to leave because they found someone dead right outside of Darkland?"

"A vampire and a Death Eater each were found," Hermione elaborated. "_Outside _of Darkland. I'll be fine."

She gave the boys one last final hug and watched them enter the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade and the train. As the last of the carriages could be seen pulling through the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione heard her name.

"Miss Granger."

She turned. Ayame was still leaning against a nearby tree, watching her as told. Hermione's eyes first flashed to Ayame as if unsure if he could control himself, if there was the possibility of him snapping. Then her eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy approaching her with his head held rather high. She looked up at him waiting for the reason he was approaching her.

"Have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

Lucius looked down at her trying to keep his temper in check.

"On your wedding dress, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you got my mother to sign that, but I'm not marrying you. What did you do, Imperio her?"

She started to walk passed him back to the castle to get her things.

"Perhaps," Lucius said knowing that would cause her to stop. She turned to look back at him. "But if I did there would be no way for you to find out. All you need concern yourself with is that the paper is binding and your cavorting with _vampires_ will stop."

Hermione turned the rest of the way, ready to move toward him and show him how willing she would be, but Ayame was there in seconds, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the castle.

"Come on, Mi-chan. We must be going."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ayame pulled up to the Darkland estate someone was waiting to open the car door for her. As she stepped out, the pale man bowed slightly.

"Hermione-hime," he said in greeting.

Hermione looked from the vampire to Ayame who only smiled, but still did not look directly at her. He led her through the front doors where two more vampires waited, opening the doors and offering the same greeting. Finally, as she stepped through the doors, eyes landing on the library door she asked.

"What do they keep calling me?"

"Princess." The voice was not Ayame's. It was Kuro. Hermione looked up to see him standing there with a slight smile on his face. "They are calling you Princess because as far as they are concerned…you _are _their Princess."

There was that look again…the one that took her breath away. It was something in his eyes. It was dark. It was like he was devouring every inch of her every time he looked at her like that.

"Did you find Chi-san and Chloe-chan?" Kuro nodded at Ayame's question, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Yes, they are with Rui-san in the throne room."

Ayame nodded and wandered off passed Kuro, not bothering to look up and take notice of the look in Kuro's eyes. He simply wanted out of the room. This was going to take time. As he opened the doors to the throne room, Hermione could hear the yelling.

"Do you not trust your own family?"

Hermione recognized Rui's voice though she had never heard him quite so angry.

"NO! I don't trust any of us when it comes to this! And more than anything I don't trust myself!"

The door closed, blocking the sound of desperate anger in Chi's voice. It almost pained Hermione to hear and a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she was in the same situation as Chloe, except Kuro wasn't taking her away from them. He was moving her in and the staff was referring to her as "Princess."

Her heart pounded as he stalked toward her. She didn't move, refused to. It was like a switch had been flipped since she saw him at Hogwarts. Whether it was because she was no longer a student or because of his realization that she was very much human…very much killable by any of his enemies or both, she didn't know. She wasn't going to complain though.

As he reached her, his hands moved up her neck, into her hair pulling her toward him. The slow sensual movement of his lips, as if he were savoring every second, caused a small whimper to escape her. And when those same lips started moving down her neck, she knew there was a huge difference between when Kuro kissed her like that and when Ayame did. A huge difference. An important one.

The door to the throne room burst open.

"I'll find a way to keep her safe! Hanajima-chan has to find another way!"

Chi stormed out of the doors and up the stairs. Rui stood there and slowly turned to look Kuro and Hermione. She was several shades of red as Kuro had her against the wall, mouth slowly devouring every part of her neck it could until the doors had burst open.

"Kuro-san," Rui said with a hint of warning in his voice, but so much calmer than what she heard coming from the room earlier. "You have a room for that."

Kuro bowed slightly in apologies. Hermione thought she saw the corner of Rui's mouth turn up in a barely hidden smile as he wandered off down a corridor. After Kuro showed her to her room, Hermione spent the rest of the daylight hours unpacking her things and putting them away. Her mind wandered over several things.

One of which was the betrothal.

Would Lucius come for her? How binding was that betrothal agreement her mother signed and was there any way for her to prove he coerced her mother? Would it even matter? And the staff here referring to her as "Princess." Did that mean that Kuro saw more of a future for them? She suddenly thought of a future without him and that pain shot through her. The pain and loss she felt on the tower that evening right before Ayame made himself known. Even Draco knew who would fill that hole, who could. And he was right. There was _nothing_ she wouldn't do for Kuro. She grabbed some parchment out of a box and quickly jerked her hand back, looking at her finger. A small amount of blood eased from the cut…the red fluid of her life.

The key to their cure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They all watched. It was like watching Chi give up his own heart and soul. He had made a decision. He knew what could happen if any of them became desperate enough…if any of them could no longer take the curse that has plagued them for hundreds of years. He wanted…needed to take that option away from them.

He rushed down the stairs with her wrist in his hand again and her bag tossed over his shoulder. For all appearances he was running away with her again, but they all knew and Hermione felt the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. When he reached the front door, one of the staff of vampires stepped forward.

"He is here. He's waiting outside by the gate."

Chi nodded.

"What is going on, Chi-san?"

Chloe's blue eyes were wide with worry. She stumbled out the door after Chi, curious and frightened. He had clung to her it seemed since finding out about her part in their cure. He had not let her out of his sight and now, she did not know what he was doing. Her heart pounded heavily.

He rushed down the steps to the driveway path that led to the gates.

"Who's here?"

He was not answering her, but everyone knew when she realized. She suddenly stopped her fumbling following of Chi. Her blue eyes grew even wider and she began to shake her head, her dark hair swaying against her back. At the gate Taka stood, slowly walking toward them, intent on meeting them halfway. His lips turned up in a smile at seeing her and something softened on his facial features, his eyes sparkling with the story of their past. Chloe shook her head.

"NO! NO!" Her voice cracked with the sound of her heart breaking. She shook her head and pulled with all her might to stop Chi from moving forward. It had no effect on him. She hit at him, crying "no" over and over, but he forged on, not looking at her, keeping the cold look he so often wore.

"Please, Chi-san….please," she cried, her voice dropping to a whisper on her last plea.

Chi closed his eyes for a moment. He had to maintain his control. At the front door, Rui had turned away, having conceded to Chi's point that she was safer away from them, it was too difficult to watch the young woman he raised from a child clearly in so much heartache and pain…a young woman who had already lost so much too early in life.

In the distance, Hermione could see Taka toss his hair out of his eyes and she noticed the emotion in his eyes…the emotions he was feeling from Chloe and watched him twist his face to try to appear neutral.

It was getting harder to pretend she wasn't fighting him. It was simply too much.

"STOP IT!" When Chi yelled, he pulled her forward so fast and hard that in her clumsiness she stumbled and fell. Chi felt the hitch in his chest, but did his best to stamp it down. He had to do this. He looked down at her, dropping her bag down by her and pointing toward Taka.

"Go to him," he yelled. "GO! You don't belong here! You never did! GO BACK TO TAKA-SAN!"

Taka had approached them finally and looked down at Chloe; he felt his own aching heart as he reached down to help her back up. Taka glared at Chi.

"I wish you would tell me why it's unsafe for her." Chi said nothing. "I will eventually find out." Chi still said nothing still. Chloe was still crying, almost hysterically and moaning "no" over and over and "please, Chi-san" again and again.

"I won't bring her back this time," Taka warned, his dark eyes boring into Chi's making it clear that this time, he would not give up so easily.

"I know," Chi said in a cold dead panned response. And he did know. Taka would make sure none of them got near her again…he would make sure she remained safe…alive.

His eyes, a cold icy mask, turned to her and settled on the choker. He reached out with one hand and tore the choker containing his stone from her neck and held it in his tightly closed fist.

"It was never yours to have."

Chi turned away.

Taka took Chloe's bag and took her hand, leading her toward the gate and her new life back with him. Chloe felt as if her heart was being torn from her chest with each step she took away from Chi.

Chi turned back around to watch her leave. She looked over her shoulder back at him, her tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. It was devastating the emotion just those tears evoked in him…watching her walk away. She would never be back. His fist tightened around the choker he held.

So many chances he had.

When he did nothing but look away from her, she turned back around not thinking of the turmoil her emotions put on Taka…his intense connection to those feelings creating a tear of his own. She would never love him as she loved Chi.

Chi felt the panic rising in his chest and the emptiness that was Chloe creeping in. He had never tasted her blood, but still that draw…that emptiness would linger there. It was always her. She accepted him, dark side and all. She remained by his side even when he pushed her away. She knew when he was in a darker than usual mood and she was there with her bright blue eyes and bright smile.

He began to pace back and forth like a caged animal, hand running through his hair as if not sure what to do with himself, trying desperately to keep a hold of himself. He never knew a heart beating in your chest could hurt so much.

_"I love no one."_

His words to Kuro that day seemed to echo in his head. It wasn't true. Those words were only half true. Yes, Chi loved no one because no matter what Chloe was the one always on his mind and in his heart.

His pacing became frantic.

He had no choice. He wasn't willing to risk her life to keep her by him. He wouldn't do it. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make because he could not fathom a life, a future, a world without Chloe _alive_ in it…even if she wasn't with him.

And Chi knew.

He couldn't just let her walk away.

It was so sudden. Chi's pacing stopped, the choker dropping from his hands and he ran, grabbing Chloe's hand before she could exit the gates with Taka and pulled her back to him. He kept a hold of her hand, kept her close and his other hand slowly slid across her cheek resting on her jaw line, thumb gently caressing tears away. She was crying even harder, her light eyes looking up into his dark ones.

"I'm so sorry," she said in between sobs. Chi couldn't believe he had succeeded. She thought it was because of her constant attentions that he was being so unusually cruel…that he was sending her away. "All I ever wanted was your heart….I'm so sor…"

She was cut off by Chi's lips crashing down onto hers. The shock stilled her and the warmth frightened Chi. He felt his own body quiver at the touch, as if this were something his entire being had been waiting for…wanting for a long time now. His other hand let go of her hand and slid up her neck, resting just beneath her ear. Her tears mixed with the sweet taste and would remain a haunting memory for the days following.

It was the first time he had kissed Chloe.

And it would be the last.

His lips slowly moved from her lips, across her cheek and at her ear he stopped, taking a deep unsteady breath.

"It was always yours, Chloe-chan."

Her body became wracked with sobs again as she realized what he was saying, that he wasn't sending her away because he didn't want her, but because he did. Taka pulled her back. Even from the front of the house, Hermione could see the pain on Taka's face. He pulled Chloe back and looked down at her and spoke so gently compared to the way he was at the ball. She was precious to him, but to Chi she was his life.

"It's time to go, Chloe-chan."

Chi felt her being pulled from his arms and he let go despite the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest. When they reached the gate, Taka got on his motorcycle and helped Chloe on behind him. Her teary eyes, so bright, looked one last time at Chi. He stood frozen, watching as Taka drove off with the one thing he would sacrifice anything for…with the one person he would remain cursed for.

They disappeared into the darkness…Chi hoping the memory of her face never would.

He fell to his knees.

Hands reaching up into his own hair, gripping it like a man going mad and bent over, his cry echoing into the night.

**A/N: **For those actual Chi/Chloe fans I did a post a while ago on my LJ when I posted this chapter of Chi/Chloe icons…it is friend locked though.

Also...there is a very important note at the bottom of my profile.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own are the Monogatari men and women and their stories.

**A/N: **Someone else did a trailer for Iris! I stumbled upon it and thought I'd share! If you go to my profile page and go to my LJ I have it posted there for everyone to see...well, both of them are posted...the second one is the newest.

**Chapter 24**

_Always _

"Kuro."

Her voice came out in a soft breathless whisper. His dark fathomless eyes closed at the sound, his hair gently caressing her face as his forehead slowly fell forward to gently rest momentarily on her bare shoulder. She felt his quavering breath on her warm skin as his lips gently made a sensuous trail to her neck. Her hand slid slowly up his bare chest, finding a resting point on his shoulder as she took a deep breath. The diamond adorning her hand twinkled in the candlelight as her hand slowly caressed its way toward his neck, his dark hair gently caressing her hand.

His mouth slowly slid up her jaw line. Near her ear, he released a low sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. She arched slightly beneath him, his free hand, the one whose fingers were not gently leaving a hot trail across her lips and up her cheek and jaw line to her hair, gripped the luxurious sheet beneath them and the large coverlet that had been tossed aside. She felt the tip of his nose barely touch her, as he moved slowly until his forehead rested against hers, eyes closed. He felt her fingers playing gently with the back of his hair and a shiver ran through his body. He moved, his mouth almost touching hers as he took a deep breath as if in disbelief of what he had beneath him.

"Hermione," he whispered before his lips crashed onto hers and the sheet pooled around his waist.

Things just weren't the same in the months since Chloe left. The Chi that rose from the ground of the court yard that night was not the Chi Hermione knew. This Chi had eyes as dark as the night and they were empty as if some black hole existed beyond their glare. A rumor around the estate was another death; A Death Eater that got too close to the estate met with Chi and what was left of the man was unimaginable. Kuro would let her no where near Chi, especially alone.

The darkness that engulfed Chi lay like a shroud over the estate. And it affected everyone there. Rui felt the pain of his cursed love one and knew what the loss felt like. No one seemed able to control Chi and amidst all his turmoil, Kuro clung to Hermione…worshipping his every moment with her, worshipping every inch of her.

Watching Chi fall apart…watching him cave to the darkness of the curse and embrace it was like a visual reminder to Kuro. He knew what he had. He knew he could not let her go. He knew that he would hold on to her at all costs, even if that meant giving up the throne and hiding from his own family.

And Lucius.

There was no idea what could be done about the betrothal agreement. So, Kuro did the one thing he could think of…the one thing he knew he could do to claim her as his own in their world.

He put a ring on her finger and set a wedding date.

He was given a choice. Drain her very life to save the family or love her. He could do nothing but love her and he would continue to do so…even if that meant running away to keep her safe.

The knock at his room door was almost silent. He could hear it though and it startled him awake. His dark eyes drifted down to Hermione, ensuring she was undisturbed and covered well enough. Kuro slid out of the bed, taking the sheet with him and answered the door, holding the soft material loosely around his hips. To anyone looking there was no doubt Kuro was wearing absolutely nothing beneath. Kuro found his uncle on the other side of the door.

Ayame stood there, taking in his nephew's appearance. His eyes glanced behind Kuro and then he saw her. Her small frame lay curled beneath the coverlet of the bed. Her hand lay gently in the space still warm from Kuro's body. The diamond on her hand seemed to taunt him. Ayame took a deep breath and looked away from them both. It had been so long since he tasted her blood that she had faded from him. No longer could he feel her, but his body still ached for that wine.

"Rui-san asked me to tell you that Ari-chan will arrive about an hour after sundown tomorrow to take care of Mi-chan's dress fitting."

Kuro nodded once, curtly and watched as Ayame turned without glancing back and walked from the doorway like a man shot in the chest. As Ayame moved down the corridor, Kuro shut the door. Ayame heard the soft click of the door and he stopped walking, knowing he was no longer being watched. He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling as if an answer to his heart ache could be found there.

From the darkness of the corridor, Rui emerged as ethereal as ever. His long dark hair was tied back and his eyes shone with sadness and understanding.

"Chi-san, though hard put to say it, loves Chloe-chan enough to set her free, to give up any idea of her being by his side if that means keeping her safe even from himself. Kuro-san loves Hermione-chan enough that he is willing to give up everything he is destined for to keep her by his side and safe. You will find someone some day, Ayame-san. One day someone will fill that void."

Rui gave Ayame a sad understanding smile and continued down the corridor.

"But will the pain ever go away?"

At Ayame's question, Rui stopped dead in his tracks, feeling the emptiness his Orchid left behind.

"No," Rui whispered. "There will always be the pain."

Ayame watched Rui disappear back into the darkness and closed his eyes as he slid down the wall to rest there on the floor, his memories flashing back to only a week ago.

_There was a city right outside Darkland. This city didn't hold just vampires, but normal people as well. It fell under the joint jurisdiction of the Darkland monarchy and the government of the people. Ayame had gone to the city to get away from everything that reminded him of Mi-chan. She was everywhere in the royal estate. _

_ He walked down the sidewalk, his stone still in his hand, tossing it up and catching it. It was almost as if he wished to lose the cursed thing. His mind was dancing around the wedding announcement Kuro made at dinner the previous evening, the diamond ring on Mi-chan's finger, the ring he did not put there. The stone flew up in the air and with a thud of some petite form walking into him, he did not catch the stone, instead it fell to the concrete. _

_ Ayame looked down with a scowl at the intrusion of not just his thoughts, but his personal space as well. A couple girls walked by giggling as they looked down at the small female. She had dirty blond hair that had fallen forward in her descent to the ground. She was scrambling to pick up her books and apologizing profusely. She sounded so small, weak and frightened. Her voice broke as if she were going to cry and when the girls passed by she seemed to withdraw further within her self._

_ He reached down to help her, picking up her books for her. As he handed one of her books to her, he noticed her eyes. They were such a deep gray they reminded him of the sky during a storm…raging above the royal estate. But her eyes looked so…guarded and her face seemed to hold so much pain. It made Ayame uncomfortable to see this high school girl with such a look on her face._

_When he stood up, he kept his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. Her eyes flickered down, noticing something on the pavement…a stone as dark as the night. He couldn't process what she was doing immediately. Not until it was too late. The young girl reached out, her fingers brushing the stone and she wrapped her small delicate hand around it, picking it up from the ground and pulling herself back up to her feet._

_ "You dropped this," she said so quietly._

_ Ayame said nothing just held his hand out for her to place the stone in. She had no reaction to his stone, picked it up as if it were an ordinary stone found in any garden in town. He slipped the stone into his pocket, his dark eyes burning down into hers, his cheeks sucked in slightly with his pursed lips as if in disapproval of mere presence before him. She winced slightly and tears began to fall down her face._

_ "Why do you feel so much pain?"_

Ayame threw his fist down onto the floor. Yes, he did find someone else able to hold the stone, by accident. A simple child if you asked him. And to make matters worse, where Ayame did everything in his power to block emotions, to keep them away, to feel nothing, this girl was an empath…_feeling everything_…even his pain for Mi-chan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Be still!"

Her words were commanding and almost frightening. Hermione was not expecting such a woman to exist among the cursed members of the Monogatari family, but Ari was not just any woman. She accepted her curse. She found it amusing how the "boys" tried so hard to find a cure and laughed when she was told it was the one Kuro loved. Her confidence was an overpowering force in the room.

She circled Hermione as she stood on the small stool in the most beautiful wedding dress Hermione had ever seen. Ari barked orders at those she brought with her. They scrambled around Hermione sticking pins here and there. From the shadows of a room, a young man, possibly Hermione's age stepped forward and placed a hand on Ari's shoulder.

"Ari-chan, you are frightening the girl."

She scowled and looked back at the young man.

"Eric, this wedding is only days away! Kuro-san did not exactly give me adequate warning. So impulsive he can be."

Ari turned back to Hermione, but her face seemed to have softened some what. She circled Hermione once more and then stood next to her, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, Hermione-chan? Do you find this dress fitting for a Princess?"

Hermione's face scrunched up slightly and Ari laughed.

"You silly girl! Did you not realize you would be the crowned Princess of Darkland? You _are_ marrying the crowned Prince you silly child."

"Ari-chan," Eric said again, with a slight warning tone to his voice.

Ari turned slightly to look at Eric, one thin eyebrow rising slightly at her. She turned slowly and took in how pale Hermione was.

"But, I'm not a vampire," Hermione whispered. "Is it okay for me to be the crowned Princess?"

Ari looked at her contemplating the most diplomatic way to say this.

"It _is_ highly unusual, yes. The kingdom as a whole will say nothing of it, but the Shadou cousins. They are the ones that will cause the most problems."

Hermione nodded understanding. They wanted the throne back and what better way to argue the point than the fact that a normal girl was the crowned Princess? She stepped down from the stool at Ari's command. With the mention of the Shadou cousins brought about thoughts of Chloe and Hermione couldn't help but to hurt for her. She may now be in the hands of one of the Shadou cousins, but from what Hermione was told it was a Shadou cousin that loved her…openly.

Her thoughts were still on Chloe as she moved down the corridor. When she reached the top of the grand staircase she heard the front doors burst open followed by a scuffle of activity. Rui was standing calmly in the foyer, arms crossed in front of him. Kuro and Ayame each held one of Chi's arms, who was fighting against them growling like some rabid animal. The blood shining at the corners of his mouth almost frightened Hermione. She took a step back as if afraid he would see her.

"Chi-san, we have a meeting," Rui said calmly.

Hermione slowly sat down on the top step watching the happenings below; something was brewing…she could feel it in the air. Chi just was not the same since sending Chloe off. It was as if she were the only thing keeping him from totally embracing the darkness he was cursed into. Perhaps he never realized that, but now…he was embracing a life without Chloe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat on the sofa in her room, legs and feet curled up next to her. Taka knelt down before her, smoothing the hair off her forehead. She wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes scanned the room. It was her old room…the one she shared with Taka for a short time. It appeared as if nothing had changed since she left.

Taka's hand moved slowly down her arm and took hold of her wrist, the one that adorned the bracelet that hid the marks he left behind. The leather bracelet hit the floor almost silently and Taka's fingers caressed the scarred skin. She squirmed to try to remove her wrist from his grasp, but he didn't let go. Instead, he brought her wrist up to his face, where he seemed to inhale as if smelling the perfume of her skin and blood. His lips moved over the sensitive area.

"You used to like this," he mumbled as his eyes looked up through his hair at her reaction as his teeth barely scraped across her skin.

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and held it against her as if to protect herself. She had no doubt Taka could have prevented her getting loose from him if he really wanted to, but that was just it about Taka. He was always thinking of her. Despite his darkness, despite his frustrations with her, despite how clumsy she was, he always thought of her. It was like having a Chi that openly loved her, but he wasn't Chi. He was one of the Shadou cousins.

"In time, you'll realize that _I_ am the one that loves you unconditionally," Taka said as he stood up.

He turned to walk away, to leave her to herself and give her time when she spoke.

"He will return for me."

Taka stopped, feeling Chloe's heartache and pain like a knife in his own chest. His hand gripped the door frame.

"No, he won't," Taka whispered.

Chloe turned to glare at him. Her bright blue eyes shining with hurt, hope, and anger.

"Yes, he will! Chi-san will come for me! That's where I belong!"

"NO! He won't!" Taka turned. "Do you believe he loves you? You are a klutzy girl that has been a pest to him since you were a child! You are nothing but a bother to him! He will NEVER return for you!"

With those last angry hurting words, Taka stormed from the room. He paused outside the door and leaned back against it. He hated carrying her feelings with his own. She was in pain, he knew, and he just caused more out of his own anger and resentment. If only he could have convinced her to stay with him back then. She could be such a stubborn girl though. He could hear her cries and could hear the crashing sound of various objects being broken in the room. And he could feel it in himself…her desire to break any tie she had with him, her desire to break anything that represented Taka…her desire to be with Chi no matter the price she would eventually pay.

Taka began gasping for air as the hurt and anxiety took over. How could one person feel so much and why couldn't she feel that deeply for him? Why couldn't she see he was right for her? He would love her without reservations.

Chloe could feel it in the air. Something was going on…something was coming for Chi and the others. She could not sit in this room full of memories and do nothing. She could not let what was coming come and never try….never tell Chi openly and honestly that she just couldn't do without him.

Taka leaned against the door as all the emotion of Chloe drained from him…fading to a faint whisper as total silence fell on the other side of the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They've figured out a way to do it."

Silence fell at Ayame's words. Rui looked at him. He knew this day would come eventually. It was inevitable.

"How?" Kuro demanded to know.

"That's why they've been found just outside Darkland several times," Ayame explained. "They have a wand maker that has made them new wands with cores coming from our own land. They are now able to use their wands to kill us."

More silence. Kuro's heart pounded. He was accustomed to being invincible when faced with their fancy little sticks. Now they have found a way around that…a way to manipulate their own magic against them.

"Did you let the Death Eater speak _before_ you killed him?" Kuro's voice was deep and displeased as he glared at Chi who simply glared back with a slightly wicked grin on his face as if he could still taste the blood in his mouth.

"Yes," Chi said. "They were warning us."

Rui sat up a little straighter.

"What was the warning?"

Chi turned to face the head of the family.

"They will attack…there will be an all out war if we do not return the girl."

Kuro's eyes widened slightly before turning into angry slits as he growled out each word with as much hate as he could take.

"Then we go to war," he snarled.

"She's just a girl, Kuro-san," Chi said. "She's no Helen of Troy."

The sound that escaped Kuro was loud and frightening. The snarling growl, like an animal ready to attack, echoed in the room. Kuro had Chi by the throat and slammed him against the wall. He was almost nose to nose with Chi.

"That's the difference between you and me, Chi-san," Kuro said through clinched teeth. "I will not give up so easily. I will do everything in my power to keep her by my side and if I can't then at least she will know I love her."

Chi glared at his nephew. Kuro's words cut deep.

"You are willing to die for that girl?"

"Yes, I am willing to die for her…I am willing to _kill_ for her." Kuro let go of Chi with a slight push as if wishing to simply throw his uncle to the ground. "What are you willing to do for Chloe-chan?"

Chi glared at Kuro, stepping forward, neither afraid of the other.

"I did everything I could to keep her safe from us," Chi said.

Kuro shook his head.

"No, you did everything you could to keep _yourself_ safe from her! You simply gave up." With those last words Kuro stormed from the room, double doors of the throne room slamming shut behind him.

Rui looked upon Chi and then glanced at Ayame motioning for him to go ahead and leave. Once Ayame was gone, Rui stood up and slowly walked toward Chi. The King said nothing at first. He took a deep sigh and then looked past Chi to the windows.

"It scares and frightens him to see you like this, Chi-san," Rui explained.

Chi shook his head, anger still on his face, but this time it was possible that his anger was at himself.

"Kuro-san is right," Chi said. "I gave up."

Rui stepped forward and grabbed Chi's arm, pushing his sleeve up revealing the choker he ripped off Chloe's neck, wrapped around his wrist.

"Is that why you wear her necklace like a mala around your wrist?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now?"

Hermione looked at him almost incredulously.

"The family, the cursed ones, have some things to take care of soon. We might not be here for the day of the wedding ceremony," Kuro explained. "Marry me before we leave and when I return we will have a ceremony."

Hermione looked at him. He was knelt down in front of her so that he was on an even level with her. She could hear the desperation in his voice and could see something in his eyes…a pleading. What girl didn't dream about a big wedding? And she would be a princess so she was bound to have one no matter how the actual marriage came about.

"Okay," she said. "I'll marry you now."

He stood up suddenly, a smile rarely seen on his face and pulled her from the room. They ran through the corridors and down the stairs, bursting into the throne room where Chi still stood with Rui.

"Marry us…now," Kuro said looking at the King.

It was possible. He was King and could marry anyone beneath him. Having heard the ruckus through the corridors, Ayame stepped in. He could tell something was up.

"What about the ceremony, Kuro-san?"

Kuro shook his head and stepped closer to Rui.

"We will do that…once…once I return. I will not leave without knowing she's a Monogatari."

Rui glanced over the two and realized there would be no talking either of them out of it. And he knew…Kuro wanted her to be a Monogatari before he left so that if he didn't return, she would be cared for. He nodded his head okay. Ayame, realizing what was happening, held his breath as he stepped out of the room, only to slide down the wall in a heap of misery. There were some things he simply could not bear to see. Watching his Mi-chan marry his nephew was one of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A storm was coming.

The warning rumbled over head like a cry of war. Kuro would not allow them inside Darkland. No one would get in. No one that man led anyway. Kuro stormed forward, his family surrounding him, his followers, vampires and some not behind him. It was a massive sea of people…of the Monogatari people…the people of Darkland, their defenders and those once Death Eaters.

Lucius stood in front of the Death Eaters watching those vampires approach. He stood calm for someone watching a large mass of vampires approaching, the leads with a certain swagger that warned Lucius they knew what was to come and that it wasn't in Lucius' favor. Lucius' eyes scanned the main vampires he knew to be the royal family, his main concern.

There was no sign of Hermione…no sign of _his_ betrothed. His lips curled up in a snarl and he whipped his wand out.

"You were warned to return Hermione," Lucius said on the verge of seeing red.

Kuro glared at Lucius through the top of his eyes. Next to him, Ayame looked as if he could kill Lucius right then and there. On the other side Chi's chest heaved in barely controlled excitement as he licked one of his fangs as if it tingled in delight at what was to come. Rui stood there…looking calm, but with a storm brewing in his eyes. No one messed with his family…_no one_, not without paying the price.

"She was _never_ yours to return," Ayame said, his lips slowly turning up into that knowing smirk as he licked his lips.

Lucius' eyes twitched to Ayame…the one always flirting with his Hermione. Kuro's eyes never left Lucius though.

"Are you prepared to die for her?" Lucius held his new wand up slightly as if preparing to strike.

A growl could be heard over the crowd of vampires. Chi was barely being held back by one of Rui's hands. Kuro continued to look at Lucius over the top of his eyes.

"Yes, but what should concern you the most is that I am willing to kill for her as well."

And with one last cry of outrage and anger, the two groups collided as the rain broke through the clouds in what would quickly turn into a bloody war between the two groups.

It echoed in the rain…the cry of a killing curse followed by the sound of ripping flesh.

She was hiding behind a tree, watching him…just to be sure he was okay. He wouldn't take her back into the estate, Taka warned her. She would no longer look for the heartache he would cause. She stood up straighter watching him act like a rabid vampire on the bloody field. So out of control. So not like Chi exactly. Then someone got him from behind…someone who had been disarmed and one of his friends.

Chloe felt her heart stop. How could this be? This was the vampire that was unstoppable. The Shadows were often frightened of him. He was the one that fought them off single handed and rescued her as a child. How could he allow himself to be caught now? She felt her heart pounding in anxiety. All the men she knew as family, her protectors, were on that field…fighting. She shook her head no as they landed on Chi again. She wouldn't allow it…not him…not now.

She reached down behind the tree where they lay. Two katanas…made together…made as a pair, destined for only one.

Chi looked up from his captors. He felt overwhelming panic and anger at seeing the one thing he gave up to protect. She moved across the field, her long skirt such a deep dark red that it reminded Chi of iron-rich blood, gliding over the grass of the field. Her black top hung off one shoulder giving her an almost fragile look. In her hands though, she held those weapons he was warned against touching by Rui…warned that they were destined to be wielded by the _one_…the one that could face the Shadows…the one that could hold the katanas without repercussions.

They were made for the one.

They were made for Chloe.

Many of Lucius' men had been disarmed and were coming for the small young woman. Chi fought to get loose. He had to protect her. That was his job. That was his destiny. Chi grew strangely still when the first of the men reached Chloe.

She didn't flinch.

It was as if she felt nothing as she shoved the two katanas forward with as much grace as any samurai. He watched in awe as she made her way through anyone coming her way, her feet moving gracefully, her hands never still…twirling, turning, and ramming the katanas into her next victim. Her long dark hair flew around her face as she turned to kick someone out of the way; it was like watching black fire come to life…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood in the room she had been in with Ari for her dress fitting. Her wedding gown currently being worn by a mannequin, sat in the middle of the room like the centerpiece to the upcoming event. It was gorgeous. Ari was a genius.

Her hand reached out and caressed the soft white fabric. She was a girl and as such would often fantasize about her wedding. For a while there Ron was the main player in that fantasy, but she soon discovered they could never truly be anything more than friends. She felt Kuro all those times in her room, but it wasn't until she saw him on the beach, looked into his eyes, that she realized where she belonged. She had found her home.

She held two books in one of her arms. Dropping her hand from the gown, she pulled those books closer to her chest. Chi had given her assignments, part of her training and learning for being the Princess of Darkland. Though Kuro did not want her left alone with Chi just yet. She had much to learn. And in true Hermione fashion, she went to the library to look for extra reading material to supplement what Chi had assigned before this mysterious Monogatari Men outing.

"What is it this Malfoy-san wants so bad that he will declare war against a monarchy of vampires?"

Hermione heard voices coming down the corridor and at the mention of Lucius and war she grew quiet and ducked back against the wall by the door to better hear without being seen. The footsteps grew closer as the voices grew louder.

"What do you think he wants? The new Princess," the other vampire said in response. "Malfoy-san warned them that if they didn't return her to him then it was war."

Hermione's eyes widened. They were off fighting a battle because of her? Was she really that important? What if any of them were killed? She had heard about the new wands; she knew it was a possibility.

"No," the other vampire said as their voices started to fade down the corridor. "Malfoy-san started a war when he killed her father."

Hermione had thought her heart would pound out of her chest until those final words she heard. Now it seemed still as death. Her mind flashed through those months at the summer house, those months he spent as her protector, those moments where she swore he was going to kiss her…every second with him seemed to crash down on her as she remembered standing at her father's graveside.

And those vampires' words echoed in her head. She was the reason for it all. She was the reason her father was dead; she guessed that meant she was the reason Severus was dead; she was the reason the royal family of the Monogatari was out on a battlefield fighting a war with wizards who now had a way of killing them. Who else would she lose because of who she was?

Her mind flashed through the various things she could possibly do to save the family. Her eyes drifted down to the rings on her finger and the books on Darkland lying next to her. There was only one thing she could do. Just the thought made her heart feel hollow, but she had to do it. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it kept the family alive…safe. She pulled herself up from the ground and ran from the room…

…Standing in her and Kuro's room, Hermione laid the aged looking parchment she wrote on, on the table by the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…When the man facing Chi dropped to his death, Chloe turned to face the men holding him. Any other man might not like such a woman. What man wants to be saved by a woman? But Chi really couldn't think about that. His eyes were transfixed on her. Had Rui been teaching her these moves all these years? How long had Rui known she would wield the Katanas of the Shadows? How long did Rui know she was the one…not just for Chi, but the one that would hunt the Shadows like prey?

Rui had always known.

Just like deep down, Chi always knew he could not do without Chloe…she was his one.

She held each katana in the faces of each of the men holding Chi.

"That would be _my _vampire you have there," Chloe said in a voice Chi had never heard from her before.

The two men dropped their hold of Chi and ran off. She lowered her weapons and her eyes drifted to Chi.

"Go to the estate, Chloe-chan," Chi said in an unusually soft voice. "I will deal with you later." He was concerned. These weren't Shadows they were fighting and though she dealt with her encounter just fine, he didn't want to push his luck where Chloe was concerned. Her destiny was defeating the Shadows…hunting them…stirring fear in them…not facing Death Eaters with wands of death. Deep down, no matter what she was destined for, she was still that clumsy girl that stumbled after him all the time.

Chloe didn't leave immediately. Chi looked like himself again. He looked focused, ready to fight properly. Chloe liked that look on his face, she always had. She nodded her head and before she ran from the field she jumped up to reach his lips. Chi didn't stop her. He welcomed the touch. As she ran off, Chi swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth watered as the perfumed scent of her blood flooded his senses. Never had he wanted a taste of her like he did in that moment. He was startled out of his thoughts when he watched her trip over her own feet and stumble to the ground.

Chi rolled his eyes and grabbed her by her arm, lifting her to her feet as if she were nothing but a doll.

"Baka," he mumbled.

He was still looking at her with that withering look when they caught sight of something running past them, between where they stood and where the fighting raged on.

Despite his attention being on the Death Eater before him, Kuro noticed the battle field. The new wands of the Death Eaters had put them on more even ground. No one was a clear winner yet. There were deaths on both sides. That was when he felt her. She was there. He could feel it in his every fiber. With a quick move and a sudden snap of the neck, the Death Eater before him crumpled to the ground. Kuro's head turned in a panic.

There she was.

She was dodging fallen bodies and fighting men.

Her eyes were on Lucius Malfoy on the other side of the fighting like some King too good to get dirty in his own war. Kuro felt the panic and felt every thought and emotion of Hermione's flood him.

He knew what she was doing.

He had to get to Lucius…he had to kill him…now.

Kuro lunged foreword, running with all he had, but was stopped by a group of Death Eaters, ready to kill him on the spot. Kuro easily took one down and then the other, leaving only one more facing him. His eyes still kept track of Hermione, her hair falling against her back, the rain pelting it down to make sure it stayed there.

He shook his head. She couldn't do it. No…not after he had just married her. He had finally won. He was willing to die for her…willing to kill for her!

"NO!"

His voice echoed pain and heartache in the rain as he saw Hermione come to a halt in front of Lucius, head bowed slightly as she nodded her head in assent.

As if Lucius could communicate with his Death Eaters, the fighting suddenly stopped. Kuro ran forward, growling, ready to rip Lucius' throat out. Lucius held the soaked Hermione back against his chest. Her eyes landed on Kuro, Ayame and Chi now holding him back. Lucius was smiling victoriously, but Kuro did not notice. His eyes were on Hermione…his wife. Her tears mixed with the rain. He shook his head as her thoughts flooded his mind…an effect of the bonding of their marriage.

_"I won't watch the family destroyed because of me. You are safe if I go."_

Ayame and Chi glared at Lucius, holding Kuro tight despite his fighting to be let go.

"I love you, always," she mouthed silently before she disappeared in the rain with Lucius.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own are the Monogatari and their stories.

**Chapter 25**

_With or Without You_

There was pain, as if she had slept wrong. Her head pounded with the feeling of having slept entirely too long. She groaned and shifted her head slightly. Whatever she was lying on, it wasn't comfortable. She didn't want to open her eyes. Whatever dream lingered felt like a much better place to be than where she would actually find herself. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open just a bit, just enough to see a thin line of sunlight falling from a high window.

A high window?

Her eyes shot open wide and she sat up straight. Yes, the window was high…near the ceiling and quite small. She saw a pair of feet walking by it. She knew where she was without even looking. The dingy cell looked the same when she had found Kuro in it, chained to the wall like some animal.

As her arms shifted to lift herself up off the ground she lay on, she heard the clattering of metal upon metal. She looked down to see the chains attached to the shackles on her wrists. She felt her breaths coming in short quick bursts as she remembered the last time she was a prisoner in this house and how Lucius tried desperately during her stay there to rid those memories with a less malicious experience. She pulled fruitlessly at the shackles. She frantically searched for her wand.

"You did not think I would allow you to _keep_ your wand did you?"

As the cold amused voice trickled down her spine, Hermione grew still, almost afraid to look up. But she did. Slowly, her eyes shifted up and met his cold grey eyes from the other side of her cell. She wondered if he stood outside this cell and tormented Kuro in much the same way as he was now torturing her.

"Why am I here like a prisoner? I came with you willingly."

His boots clicked on the hard stone floor of his dungeons as he approached the bars of her cell.

"I couldn't leave you unpunished," he said. "You had to pay for what you've done…they wanted to kill you."

The sound of the door opening echoed in the cavernous room below the manor. The thump of footsteps descending the stairs echoed and Lucius glanced over his shoulder. Hermione watched feeling the fear building in her. Rabastan appeared out of the shadows of the stairwell, a crooked grin on his face as his eyes danced over Hermione in her cell. He played with his wand between his fingers before leaning forward lazily lying against the bars, one hand holding the bars with little effort. He twirled his wand, eyes not leaving her.

"You were leading them all this time," Hermione said. Her voice was rising in a slight panic as she realized Lucius' involvement was not something recent. He was their leader from the start.

Rabastan's eyes shifted to Lucius standing next to him and then smiled down at Hermione.

"Did you honestly believe, Mudblood that Lucius Malfoy had turned into a fluffy little teddy bear for the champion of Mudbloods and Muggle borns alike?"

Hermione shook her head as the visions of her summer trapped in a house with him flashed…the almost kisses and then the one time he did. Then Severus crossed her mind and the words of the vampires she heard in the corridor of the estate.

"You killed my father," she whispered, still shaking her head.

Lucius bowed his head.

"A very inconvenient occurrence," he replied coldly. "But yes, I lead the team sent to kill him."

"Severus," she whispered shaking her head as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Lucius' cold stare turned into a cruel smile.

"He was in the way…always watching over you and I had to fix your mistake to keep you alive."

Her forehead crinkled.

"My mistake?"

"Yes," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord put Severus to death. He should have remained on that dingy floor to die as dishonorably as he lived."

That ruffled Hermione's feathers. She bristled, standing up straight and holding her head high as if she were not the one in a cell shackled to a wall.

"Dishonorably? He had more honor in his little finger than you'll EVER have."

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione fell to her knees and then her side, squirming in torturous pain. The flashes of memory from her last experience with the curse entered her mind in quick succession.

"That is enough!" At Lucius' angry bark, Rabastan dropped the curse and looked condescendingly down at Hermione.

"Lucius is the only reason you are alive, Mudblood. I believe a little respect is in order."

Hermione glared up at the Death Eater through her hair. If given the chance, all it would take is one word and Rabastan would be torn limb from limb.

"Leave, Lestrange."

With one last sneering look of disapproval at her, Rabastan left. Lucius waited for the door to close above before he spoke.

"You are the brightest witch of your age. I expect only the best to be next to me, to be a part of my family. Unfortunately, the best around is slightly soiled in her birth. And soiled by her actions against the Dark Lord. You will be mine. My family will be whole again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was silent. It was as if someone had died. No one moved, the silence pressing down on the room's occupants, suffocating them. No one had an answer; no one had a solution. Rui sat on his throne, elbow resting on the arm of it, trying to think of some solution. After all, the current Princess to Darkland was gone. Ayame slid down the wall at some earlier point and was now sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to him, elbows resting on them and hands in his hair, holding his head as if trying to get rid of the horrible image of Hermione going with Lucius. He could feel his heart breaking all over again. On the other side of the room, Kuro stood by the window, forehead leaning against the wall, his right hand splayed next to his head as if he could rip the wall out with that hand. The anguish could be seen in his every move, his every sigh. He was lost without her.

The only real movement in the room came from Chi. He stood in the middle of the room with a book in hand, flipping through the pages, pausing to push his glasses up his nose. He would pace back and forth as he read. In the back of the room Chloe stood, eyes following his every move waiting for Chi to remember her presence there and send her back to Taka.

"We have to go get her," Kuro said shaking his head against the wall.

Rui's eyes shifted to his Prince.

"She made this sacrifice for you, Kuro-san, for us…for the family, for Darkland." Rui smiled bitter sweetly, his eyes drifting out the window. "We could not have asked for a better Princess."

"Yes," said a bitter voice. "But we could ask for a better Prince."

Silence rang in the room again, as Kuro dropped his hand from the wall and turned, looking at Ayame as if he were the one to take Hermione from him.

"What did you say?"

Kuro stepped away from the wall and Ayame stood up, head held high ready to fight this time. Ayame stepped away from the wall. All eyes were on them, wary of what was about to happen. Chi instinctively stepped closer to Chloe, standing between her and what seemed to be a growing fight.

"You heard me," Ayame said. "What kind of Prince puts no guard around his Princess? She sacrificed herself for you and all you can do is sit in the corner whining like a child! You aren't fit for the throne anymore than you deserve Mi-chan!"

Kuro's fist flew through the air making contact with Ayame's face. Ayame was not docile this time. He was not bating Kuro as he did in the past, finding his anger amusing. No, Ayame was angry. He glared heavily at Kuro as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Then Ayame's fist flew through the air ending with a thud as he too made contact with Kuro's face.

Fangs were bared. Growls could be heard.

"My room, Chloe-chan," Chi said as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She shook her head as if not wanting to leave Chi's side, not wanting to leave him in that room.

"NOW!" His voice boomed and shot through her. Chloe turned and ran out of the throne room and up the stairs straight to Chi's room where he told her to go.

Rui stood up , looking down on the floor, where Kuro and Ayame now fought as if they had been holding it in for years.

"You think I wanted this responsibility! You think I wanted the weight of this curse on MY shoulders? You can have the damn throne!"

Chi stood back watching with a gleam of delight in his eyes. Kuro and Ayame didn't seem to want to quit hitting each other. It wasn't the taunting Ayame this time, taking his hit, standing up and smiling…he was fighting back…no longer holding back, but hitting with anger and hate.

"I hate you!" Ayame screamed at Kuro, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You came to Darkland as nothing more than a bratty CHILD and Rui-san handed you the throne…handed you whatever little Kuro-san wanted. Why Mi-chan too!"

Ayame threw a punch with everything he had in him. Rui watched from the front of his throne, feeling the pain and heartache of seeing his beloved vampires fighting, hearing the bitter Ayame scream such hateful words. He felt his own heart breaking and wished more than anything for Orchid to be there, whispering comfortingly into his ear and helping him know exactly what to do.

Then, Rui could take no more. He calmly stepped down off the platform and reached down grabbing each vampire with a hand and pulling them apart with ease.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Ayame and Kuro's chests both heaved for breath from the physical exertion of fighting. They glared at each other and despite the hold Rui had on both of them, they struggled to get at each other still. Rui's patience was running very thin and when the struggling continued all it took was a slight shove from Rui and both vampires flew across the room, hitting opposite walls.

Kuro and Ayame both slid down the walls and stilled as the reality that Rui had just done this to them and why hit them. They sat still, staring at each other across the room for a moment. Rui stood in the middle of the room, hair tied back, flowing down his back. His eyes turned hard to Kuro.

"You were born to rule, Kuro. Fated to find the answers…destined to save us. You cannot run from who you are."

Kuro's eyes were locked on his King's listening to his words and understanding it all. It didn't mean he had to like it. It was what it was and Kuro had to live with that. He nodded his head once. Rui's head turned, eyes landing on Ayame. He took a couple steps toward Ayame.

"I made my choice based on who I felt was best suited to be King." Ayame nodded and Rui continued. "And Hermione-chan made her choice, Ayame-san. She is your Princess, Kuro-san's wife." As the words came from Rui's mouth, Ayame's head fell forward, arms wrapping around his head and his body shook as he became wracked with sobs. Rui felt his pain. Knew what it was like to love someone so deeply and can no longer have them. At least in Rui's case she was dead, long since taken by old age, but Ayame would be forced to watch her as his Princess…day in and day out. He knelt down in front of one of his young Princes. His hand, as delicate as any samurai from his time, lay upon Ayame's head in a most comforting way. The affection seemed to make the tears come more fiercely and Ayame would not raise his head. Rui nodded his head in understanding, sitting on the floor, pulling this young vampire…one he remembered raising in Darkland, into his arms and comforting him as any father would a young son.

From the other side of the room Kuro watched Rui and Ayame. He never realized how deeply Ayame felt for Hermione. True it was deep enough that he was willing to give up any idea of the throne if he could just be with her. That by itself spoke volumes. But the pain he must have been feeling watching her and Kuro together. Kuro didn't know that he would have handled it any better. Hermione wasn't just precious to him, but to the whole family. His heart ached as the vision of her handing herself to Lucius for their sakes passed through his mind. He gasped for air. He had to get her back no matter the cost to himself. Yes, Rui was right. He had a destiny, but his destiny was nothing without Hermione.

"Excuse me," said one of the estate guards as he stepped into the throne room.

Chi, who had been silently watching in the shadows of the room turned toward the guard.

"Yes," he said pushing his glasses up.

"Shadou-san is in the courtyard," the guard said.

"Which one?" Kuro spoke rather hoarsely from his place on the floor.

"Taka."

Kuro's eyes drifted to Chi.

"Do what you have to do, Chi-san to protect what is yours."

Kuro leaned his head back on the wall looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

Chi stepped out of the room, glancing up the stairs on his way to the front door as if ensuring Chloe was no where near. When he stepped out the door, sure enough there was Taka, standing just inside the gates, pacing, looking ready to kill, his lips curling up over his slight fangs in anger. Taka saw Chi approaching and turned forcefully.

"Bring Chloe-chan out…NOW."

Chi remained calm, hands in his pockets as he shook his head.

"You saw her on the battle field, Taka-san. You saw what Katanas she wielded."

Taka's nostrils flaired in anger.

"Bring her out, Chi-san or face the consequences."

Chi smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Why don't you ask your dear cousins about the consequences of trying to take what was always meant to be mine. The last time they attempted to take her resulted in a rather large depletion of their Shadows. Surely you know this, Taka-san."

Taka shook his head.

"That was different. Return her…NOW."

"NO! You do not seem to understand. You saw her on the battlefield with those katanas…the katanas meant for only one. She has a destiny to fulfill, Taka-san…a destiny intertwined with mine and the only place you have in that destiny is at the end of her blade."

Taka shook his head as if saying no to something, perhaps Chi's line of thought. He stormed forward, prepared to storm into the estate and take her. As he began to pass Chi, he reached out, putting a hand on Taka's chest and pushed him back.

"No," Chi said. "You will go nowhere near her."

Taka glared at Chi. He moved to go past him again. Chi pushed him back again. This time as Taka moved to go past Chi, he shoved him. It did no good. Chi was already angry. He grabbed a hold of the front of Taka's shirt and slammed him only too easily to the ground with a loud thud, knocking the air out of Taka. Chi kept a hold of him, leaning over him.

"You will go nowhere near her again. I am not about to let Chloe-chan go…not again…NEVER again."

A couple guards came forward, offering to take Taka off the grounds. Chi let them grab him before letting go. He stared Taka in the eyes as he spoke to the guards.

"No Shadou is allowed on the grounds again."

The guards nodded and pulled Taka off the grounds, throwing him at his motorcycle. As he sped away, Chi turned around, eyes drifting up to the French doors of his room. On the small balcony stood Chloe, looking down at the scene below, eyes locked on Chi's.

He ran into the house.

He wasn't letting her go…not again…never again.

Chloe had just stepped back into the room, gently closing the French doors of Chi's room when his door burst open. She froze, her heart pounding as she looked at the nearly shocked look on his face. As if the reality of it all had overwhelmed him. With one swift move, his door closed behind him and he surged forward, one arm wrapping around Chloe's waist, the other moving up her jaw, into her hair as his lips crashed down on her.

She felt like she was drowning in the sea, like the undertow had taken a hold of her and was pulling her down into the crashing waves.

"Never...leave…me…again," Chi said as he kissed her.

She giggled into the kiss as he began to back up, pulling her with him, keeping her from falling.

"I didn't leave you….you sent me away," she said when she could. Chi backed against the bed and plopped down onto it, letting his lips leave hers for a moment as he looked up at her. Keeping a hold of her hand, he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Never again," he said as his lips began to dance around her neck, the desire for a taste about to boil over. He heard her whimper as his teeth barely scraped across her neck, his hands pulling the straps of her shirt off her shoulder. When her hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair all he could do was see that as acceptance…as permission and slowly his teeth sank down into the flesh of her neck causing her to gasp as his arms tightened around her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She could feel his pain. It churned her stomach and made her want to drown in the darkness of the dungeon. She felt as if a piece of her was missing and every time she heard of "that vampire" trying to get in, her stomach would jolt in anxiety for his safety.

"Are you going to be cooperative?"

His cold voice was no longer comforting. It hadn't been for a while, but now, knowing what he was it did nothing but send a cold chill down her spine.

"I came to you willingly, Lucius," she said as she stared up at the tiny window, watching the feet of various Death Eaters walk back and forth. "Obviously I'm willing to do what is necessary to keep my…to keep the Monogatari family safe."

The sound of the creaking dungeon door opening echoed in the cavernous underground rooms of the manor. Lucius turned slightly to see his son coming down the stairs with food.

"Was there something wrong with the house elves, Draco?"

Draco looked at his father and shook his head.

"No, I just thought I'd visit for a few minutes."

Lucius nodded and turned to leave, but paused first at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tomorrow you will be released from the dungeons at which time you are not to leave my side. You are mine now."

Hermione watched the blond man she once saw as a protector climb the stairs and disappear into the shadows of the darkness. When the creaking door closed with a thud, her eyes shifted to Draco and her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Draco, you have to tell him to stop. Please."

Her hands were wrapped around the bars of her cell and she looked at Draco pleadingly. He felt uncomfortable seeing his friend like this. He took a deep breath.

"I'll tell him," he whispered. "But you cannot be fool enough to believe he will just give you up." Then something seemed to dawn on him. His mouth opened and he looked at her in disbelief. "_You're_ giving up!"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not," she said biting back the tears. "It's a sacrifice I willingly made for the safety of the ones I love. As long as I am by Lucius' side Kuro and the family lives."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro sat alone in the throne room, elbow resting on the arm of his throne, his eyes closed where only visions of Hermione would lie. He could sense another person in the room and slowly opened his eyes. Rui stood peacefully at the door watching him. With a graceful move, he moved a piece of hair from his face and came forward. Kuro dropped his hand from his head and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. Kuro glanced around, eyes traveling out the window.

"Where is everyone?"

He had noticed the absence of the princes all day. Rui stepped forward a bit more, his eyes following Kuro's out the window.

"Chi-san took Chloe-chan out shopping for a ring," Rui said. Kuro smiled. "He's determined not to lose her again," Rui continued. "And Ayame-san said something about that young woman that ran into him, Rowan-chan, needing him for something."

Kuro nodded. Life was going on. Hermione sacrificed herself for them and they had accepted the gift she gave them. Kuro sighed.

"It's been three months, already," Kuro said. "I can't just give her up like this."

Rui nodded, understanding.

"She went to Malfoy-san because she didn't want harm coming to us, to Darkland," Rui said. "She didn't want to start a war."

Kuro nodded.

"I know, but…" He dropped his head into his hands again.

"Kuro-san, you are the crown Prince. You have to make the ultimate choice. Going and taking her back will start a war. Is her value to you worth the price?"

Kuro looked up.

"Yes, she is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The guests will be arriving soon."

The back of his cold hand caressed against her cheek. She sat at the vanity seat, staring coldly at herself in the mirror and his pale hand. The soft light of the candelabrum reflected in the mirror setting her face in a strange glow. She ignored his touch and leaned forward slightly, dotting makeup under her eyes in an attempt to cover the dark circles formed by months of restless sleep and worry.

Lucius backed up slightly when Hermione moved to stand out of her seat. She was ready. When she turned, Lucius was stunned by how well she cleaned up…he always was when they would have these little dinners for his followers. She stood still in the room, as if she were an empty shell. Lucius reached out to her, hands moving up her bare arms and shoulders.

There was never any sort of reaction from her.

His eyes bore into hers, but she simply stared back as if she didn't see him. He had noticed this and paid no attention to it. In time, it would pass. In time, she would remember the man that protected her from that vampire. Victory filled him. He had won this game. Hermione was by his side for every dinner party.

He took her arm and led her from the room. The guests were arriving.

She followed as promised in order to keep Kuro and the rest of her family alive. This was the man that killed her father, admittedly placed Imperio on her mother for the betrothal agreement and the man that did everything he could to simply possess her.

He did not love her.

At one point early on he may have shown signs, felt an inkling of love for her, but it was smothered by his growing insanity and need to simply _own_ her.

She felt dead in his presence. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make though…one she invited. It had been about a month since she last felt Kuro. Which meant that any trace of her blood in his system was gone as well…she was fading from him just as he was fading from her and it was leaving nothing but a giant hole in its place.

In truth, she hated being there. She hated overhearing the hateful plans Lucius would hatch…plans that would hurt Harry and the other Order members…plans to continue Voldemort's work.

They entered a set of double doors that led to a large dining room used for the dinner parties. The guests were already seated, all rising as they entered. Every last one of them were Death Eaters. Each party she worried when Lucius would tire of it all and offer her up for the killing. He never did though, but the fear still ran through her each time.

Toward the head of the table, Draco watched his father enter with Hermione. She was pale, had been for months. When she agreed to cooperate with Lucius for the Monogatari's safety she did so with a coldness he had never seen in her. She was like some robot, going through the motions required of her. And each Order meeting he attended he had to report her well being and urge them to stay away for her own safety…that Kuro would surely find a way.

Then at the start of dinner, Lucius stood proclaiming he had an announcement to make. All eyes turned to him. Hermione's heart pounding nervously, wondering if this was it.

"This little gathering is to celebrate my upcoming nuptials."

All movement turned to look at Hermione. She was stunned. When had this come about? She showed no reaction though, something Draco found disconcerting. Lucius nodded.

"As you all know, Hermione's mother did sign the betrothal agreement, even if it was with some…encouragement. I have given her three months to adjust to life within the manor. We will marry this Friday."

Like good followers, they congratulated Lucius, a round of toasts and most chose to ignore Hermione. She nibbled at her food, anxiety causing her heart to pound uncontrollably. The nausea was overwhelming. Her head suddenly felt like it was full of air and she could see nothing but black spots in front of her. What would happen in the ceremony when the binding would not work? What would happen when Lucius discovered she was already married…to Kuro?

And with those last thoughts everything went black.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the Monogatari family and the friends and enemies that come with them.

**Chapter 26**

_In The Air Tonight_

The throne should have been _his_; the throne should have been _theirs_. That throne was their birthright. They were vampires, meant to rule a kingdom ruled by their family for centuries. They were _the_ royalty among royalty. They were the elite. They were the empaths and clairvoyants…the vampires with powers beyond the imagination…the vampires on the cusp of the vampire evolution.

They were the Day Walkers.

Karasu leaned against the wall, his chin jutting out as he tilted his head back a bit, his dark hair lying across his eyes. His hands were relaxed in his pants pockets as he watched the young woman approach. His eyes steadily followed her. He had met her before at the Darkland celebratory ball, where he acted as if she was of no consequence, but taking note of how precious the frail human was to the Monogatari family…Ayame and Kuro specifically.

She was alone and yet still moved and looked unaffected…like a shell of some human walking through the corridors. She paid him no attention there in the dark, accustomed to Death Eaters lurking in the dark, watching her. He was the only one in the corridor though…the only one in the dark with her. She passed him as if he was not there.

"Hime," he said in a low drawn out voice.

Hermione froze, turning rather stiffly to look at the vampire on the wall. His dark eyes peered at her from beneath his hair, a slight smirk on his face as his thumb moved across his bottom lip. Hermione watched him through cold glassy eyes.

"How did you know?"

There was no emotion to her question. A computer could have asked it and it would have sounded the same. Karasu pushed himself off the wall.

"How did I know what? That you are _Kuro-san's__ wife_?"

He stood there looking down at Hermione waiting for some sort of reaction from her. She just looked blankly at him.

"So why haven't you told Lucius yet?"

Karasu chuckled softly, but did not respond.

"Perhaps the same reason a dethroned prince is following a madman?" Hermione watched him for a reaction as well.

She remembered meeting him; she remembered the story of his past. Karasu stopped and suddenly grabbed Hermione by her chin to ensure she could not look away.

"I will say this only once. I follow no one. Malfoy-san and I simply have a common enemy." Hermione tried to jerk out of his grip, but he was too strong for her, jerking her back into position and preventing any more movement.

"Can you guess who that might be?" Karasu added with a wink and slight smirk as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

As he moved his lips from her forehead, he loosened his grip on her chin, allowing her to jerk away from him.

"Lucius will kill you if he finds out," she said, her chin jutting out in defiance and fully confident Karasu would know she was referring to his boldly kissing her on the forehead.

He leaned down, placing his face even with hers and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Ah…but you won't tell him, Hime. You wouldn't want to anger him," Karasu said teasingly. His hand reached out, index finger drifting down her neck. She smacked his hand away and shoved him back.

"Feisty thing aren't you? No wonder Kuro-san likes to keep you to himself."

Karasu walked away from her with a smile on his face. She may have the appearance of an empty shell, but there was still some fight left in her. And that was all he needed to know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stood perfectly still, not particularly wanting to be pricked by the several pins the witch was placing in the dress. Her eyes nervously scanned the room landing on the vampire leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and an annoying smirk on his face.

"Must you be here?"

The vampire…her enemy in all the ways that mattered, straightened up and chuckled.

"Yes, Hime. I must. Malfoy-san…asked me to be by your side when he couldn't be. He trusts me."

Hermione stared into his dark eyes. They danced with a warped, delighted glee at her discomfort.

"And where is Lucius, might I ask?"

Karasu took a step closer to her, smile never leaving his face.

"Off seeing about the arrangements for your nuptials." His smile grew. "I dare say he may come home in quite a foul mood when he discovers the documentation at the Ministry."

Her eyes narrowed on the vampire and followed his movements as far as her eyes would allow without moving her body.

"What will Malfoy-san say when he finds his future wife already has a husband?"

The witch working on her dress stilled instantly, eyes looking up at Hermione as if afraid for everyone in the room once Lucius found out. Hermione said nothing, glaring down at the seamstress as if daring her to say one word. The witch continued about her work, albeit a bit faster paced. Hermione chose to ignore the vampire in front of her.

Karasu clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Hard to believe that you are the Princess of Darkland. Not even a vampire," he said as if scandalized by the very idea. "Of course," he continued, sliding his thumb across his bottom lip. "We could rectify that little problem."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath ignoring the worried glances the seamstress kept giving her and ignoring the now even more annoying smirk of Karasu's. The silence lingered for a couple minutes as Karasu took his place back at the wall, leaning casually back as if staying by Hermione's side was the easiest thing he had ever done.

"Of course…being Princess makes you an intricate part of the heart of Darkland."

Hermione glanced at him curiously. Exactly what was he getting at?

"Not just anyone can fade to its beaches like you would be able to…what do you call it? Apparate there. Malfoy-san could never do such a thing."

The seamstress stilled again, her large eyes bouncing between Karasu and Hermione. Hermione stood still staring at the vampire wondering why he was telling her this. Why was he telling her how to escape?

"Why would you tell me this?" Hermione asked after the long silence. "Being married to Kuro makes us enemies, does it not? And you said yourself I am not a vampire."

Karasu chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Hime. So much to learn. Enemies on Darkland soil we may be, but being the Princess makes you one of us…and outside the boundaries of our lands we look out for our own. Why should I let Malfoy-san kill you when I will get much more pleasure out of doing so?"

Hermione watched him warily as he stepped around her, taking a place against the wall behind her now. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him, not trusting him out of her sight. He smiled.

"Malfoy-san is home," he whispered.

That was when the doors of the room burst open, bouncing off the walls as Lucius barged into the room looking like a mad man. Hermione started, stumbling off the slight rise she was standing on, Karasu barely catching her from her fall. The seamstress was frantically grabbing her belongings.

"OUT!" Lucius roared at the poor young witch, who dropped her things and ran.

With each step forward, Hermione took one step back, ignoring the fact that it was putting her right into Karasu's arms who seemed to get a slight bit of enjoyment out of her sudden fear.

"At what point were you going to tell me you married that…._vampire_!"

Hermione had no where to go. She had backed herself right into Karasu's arms, who now held her by her upper arms and she wondered if he would fade with her if it became necessary because she felt it was necessary…now. In front of her, Lucius loomed, eyes dancing with an insane fire, hair falling from its confines in his mad dash home.

Hermione said nothing, only staring at him wide eyed. His anger was beyond boiling over. The girl had taken to speaking very little to him or in front of him and he had hoped this little phase would pass, but even when faced with his wrath her lips were sealed shut…not a word to pass through them. She saw it in his eyes…the idea as it took shape and formed into a plan. She started to shake her head and Karasu could feel the quiver of fear in her body.

"Fine," Lucius said almost too quietly, too controlled as he looked down his nose in disgust at her. "There is only one thing left to do," he said. "Monogatari will simply die before our wedding…a lesson to all who takes what is mine!"

He turned to sweep from the room before he hurt her. He could hear the scuffling sound of her physical fight against Karasu to get loose. And what did she think she could do to him? Nothing. She was nothing more than a gnat in comparison to what he could do to her.

"NO!" Her scream echoed in the silent room. "Don't you touch him! You promised! I came to you willingly!"

Lucius turned swiftly around.

"You failed to mention in the agreement that you were married to the creature!" Lucius stepped toward her. Karasu felt her body still and stiffen back against his as Lucius came closer. "Oh dear, Hermione," Lucius said stroking her cheek and ignoring the way she cringed back against Karasu. "You killed your precious _vampire _the moment you said, 'I do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius eyed the room at large, a mad glint shining in his eyes.

"This is war," he said with an eerie calmness that sent chills through the Death Eaters in attendance.

He knew many were growing frightened of him and he was happy for it. He understood why the Dark Lord enjoyed the fear he caused in others. It was power. It was proof of his power that with one look they knew what he could do…what he _would_ do. And Lucius did enjoy that power. He had fought to have the power, eliminating everything and everyone that stood in his way and now, there was someone else standing in his way of having it all.

_That vampire._

Draco sat calmly, watching his father. He had been watching him for over a year now, slowly fall into the pits of insanity. The wild look in his eyes, his hair becoming disheveled as if the insanity was running about the strands of hair and at some point the way he looked at Hermione changed. Draco couldn't be sure when that was exactly. He just knew that early on he would notice the looks, the way his father would gaze upon Hermione as if he secretly cherished her. It changed though. Draco slowly began to notice the way his father looked upon Hermione like she was some prize to be won…to be possessed…to own. And Draco knew _nobody_ would own Hermione Granger.

"I want him dead," Lucius reiterated to the room before turning and promptly exiting the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione paced around the room. From the wall he leaned against, Karasu's eyes followed her movement. Her mind was a jumbled mess. So, Lucius knew she was married to Kuro and he was angry…he was beyond angry…his insanity was reining. And through it all one thing kept popping into her head. She had to figure out a way to get word to Kuro…to tell him…warn him to stay away from Lucius…to hide, to stay in Darkland no matter what.

The door burst open and Lucius walked in like a king of madness. Hermione stilled at first before she began to back up at his approach.

"By this time tomorrow night, you will be my wife," he said in clipped tones. Lucius turned to look at Karasu. "You, I would like to stay here and make sure she stays put."

"I am not a babysitter Malfoy-san," Karasu said standing up and approaching Lucius as if he were threatening him.

Lucius snarled at the man.

"You will be thoroughly rewarded," he said before turning and leaving the room.

As the door slammed shut, Hermione looked at Karasu with a strange look and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Lucius has no clue you're a vampire," she said.

Karasu smiled and held his finger up to his lips as if to shush her, grabbed Hermione with his other hand and faded from the manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stumbled slightly as her footing gave way slightly as she found herself no longer standing on the hard wood floor in her room in Malfoy Manor, but the soft sands of the Darkland beaches. The tide was coming in and the water splashed up around her ankles wetting the bottom of her dress. She could see it on the cliffs above the shore…her home. Her eyes sparkling, she stepped toward the towering estate of the royalty of Darkland only to be stopped by Karasu, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward his awaiting car.

"We have things to take care of first," he said as if answering a question she never vocalized.

She followed him to the car, not like she had a choice, and sat down in the passenger seat watching her home fade away behind her as Karasu drove quickly in the opposite direction. It was almost cruel to bring her to those beaches, show her, her home and then tell her, "no."

Like the Monogatari men, Karasu drove fast and Hermione worried for her life. He drove to the outskirts of the town, down a long winding dirt road that proved to be nothing more than a ridiculously long driveway. The house that was spread out before Hermione could not be called a house. It reminded her of a combination of an old mansion and ancient castles she saw in muggle history books. Even in the light of day there were people hovering around….some seeming to glide a bit above the ground, cloaked Shadows of terror.

She noticed Taka as the car drew closer to the house. Of course, how could Taka not notice them; Karasu drove down their driveway like it was a race track. Taka was knelt down at his motorcycle, some tool in his hand and he stood when Karasu slammed the brakes and turned the wheel causing the car to slide to stop more than just rolled into one. Upon looking at Taka, Hermione could not help but to wonder how Chloe could ever see Taka as anything like Chi. Chi did not like to get dirty…unless he was tearing heads off, but Taka had grease from whatever he was doing smudged across his cheek, sweat wetting his hair from sun.

Karasu hopped out of the car and rushed to the other side, pulling Hermione out. Taka wiped his hands off on some rag, eyes not leaving Hermione.

"Why did you bring _her_ here?"

Hermione was sure any Monogatari was not Taka's favorite person normally, but after the fiasco with Chloe running away back to the estate she knew his usual hate went a bit deeper now. And she was a Monogatari…even if only by marriage.

"Is Naito inside?"

Taka nodded, knowing that when Karasu did not answer a question it was usually best not to push the matter. Taka followed them into the house.

"How was I able to fade out of the manor? Lucius put spells on it so I couldn't disapparate."

Taka smiled almost evilly.

"She doesn't know," Taka replied sounding almost amused.

Karasu stopped his dash through the house and turned.

"Something Malfoy-san isn't aware of," Karasu said. "When you married Kuro-san the ceremony did not just join you as husband and wife, but as one…you became imbued with some of his powers."

Hermione froze.

"W-what do you mean? Like his strength?"

Karasu laughed.

"No, like your ability to fade."

"Why didn't you tell me this already?"

Karasu's lips quirked up in a slight smirk.

"And what would you do with that knowledge? Fade back home?"

"Well, no," Hermione said. "I returned to Lucius simply to keep the family alive…returning would have killed them."

Karasu shook his head.

"Baka."

Karasu turned and began walking through the house again. Hermione noticed the Shadows that seemed to hover closer…gliding toward her. As they grew closer she noticed what lay beneath their hoods, nothing more than paler than usual vampires and they weren't gliding. Their movements on their feet were so unusually graceful it gave the appearance of gliding. A chill shot through her and Karasu looked back, noticing the Shadows staying close, eyeing Hermione with hungry delight.

"No," Karasu said.

And with only that one word, the Shadows disappeared from their sides. Her eyes landed on the back of Karasu's head as he led her through the house. If anyone held an extraordinary amount of power it was Karasu. His cousins listened to him, at least most of the time…the Shadows obeyed him…they were vampires like none others that were in Darkland and had no clue how different the Monogatari was from them as well. The Shadou cousins were the future of vampires…what would be the norm in years to come. The ability to withstand sunlight…the ability to blend in with the normal people outside of Darkland.

They entered what could only be described as their throne room. It was obvious what it once was, but now it was where they did most of their planning, held most of their meetings with the Shadows. Three throne-like chairs sat at the end of the room on a slightly raised platform, reminding Hermione of the Monogatari throne room. The colors were different though. She had no doubt the deep Victorian reds that were throughout the wall décor were much brighter when the drapes of the many windows were open, but as it was they remained shut, shrouding the room in darkness.

It wasn't so dark that nothing could be seen though. Sitting in one of the side throne-like chairs was the young man Karasu was obviously searching for, but he was not alone. A young woman with dark red hair flowing down her back with eyes almost as blue as Chloe's, straddled the vampires lap in a fashion that did not seem fitting for her. One of his hands rested on the young woman's exposed thigh, his other hand lay across her upper back keeping her close and the pale flesh of her shoulder was exposed for all to see. By the sound of both their moans Hermione knew what this young vampire was doing.

"Naito!"

Karasu's voice boomed in what could only be disapproval. The young man's eyes opened slowly, looking over the young woman's shoulder, but not moving his mouth from its current location on the crook of her neck. Then, slowly he pulled his mouth from the young woman's neck and glanced over at his cousins, tossing his ash colored hair out of his eyes. He sighed and glanced back at the young woman that was now several shades of red and looking down in her lap as if ashamed. Karasu and Naito seemed to have a conversation in their heads as they stared at each other and as Hermione thought about it, they probably did actually have a conversation. Naito nodded and looked back at the young woman. He leaned into her ear, gently nibbling before he spoke.

"Go wait for me in my room, my Little Darkling. I have something to take care of first."

The young woman said nothing, scurrying off his lap and out of the room as if afraid they would notice her embarrassment. Hermione remained half hidden behind Karasu. He seemed the lesser of the evils when the Shadows were around even though he was the one controlling them. As soon as the young woman was out the door, Naito stood, still glaring at Karasu.

"I suppose I'll be back shortly," he said before exiting the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro, Ayame and Chi all glared at the Shadou cousin that stood before them. All evidence showed him to be alone, but still they trusted a Shadou cousin very little. But the fact remained, Draco had difficulties getting away from his father long enough to report anything and their only link to what was happening was the Shadou cousins. The three Monogatari cousins stood though, ready to pounce. Rui sat calmly on his throne, shaking his head slightly at his princes. Rui stood up and approached Naito, the youngest of the cousins.

"And what are they hoping to accomplish by attacking?"

Rui didn't ask the question out of distrust exactly. He observed Naito's behavior though; the younger vampire seemed distracted, like his mind was elsewhere and it was possible with his abilities that it was elsewhere.

"Their purpose? Kuro-san's death."

Kuro, Chi and Ayame's faces all shifted from that of distrust to that of shock. Didn't Hermione sacrifice her and Kuro's happiness for all their survival? Naito knew what was going through their heads, it rushed through every fiber of his body washing him with their emotions and drowning him with their thoughts.

"Malfoy-san is determined to marry the Hime."

Rui turned to look at Kuro. This was something he feared would come to pass….the reason he asked Kuro what he was willing to do and now it was time to make the official decision.

"Then I guess this is war," Kuro said. He turned to look at Chi. "Gather the Dark Legion; inform them to do what is necessary to ensure Hermione's safe return and all safety measures are to be implemented to keep Darkland safe from the enemy."

Chi left the room swiftly and determined, ready to command the Legion. Kuro turned to look at Ayame….looks of worry on both their faces. Kuro knew, despite the arrival of this young Rowan girl that seemed to drive Ayame nuts trying to steer clear of her, he still held Hermione in his heart. After all, Ayame gave up on her for one reason only…to make her happy. Then Kuro asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"Are you ready to die for her?"

Ayame and Kuro both nodded their heads as if Kuro's question was for himself as well and together they left the room intent on sacrificing their very life to see her safely home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She could feel it. It was in the air. The feeling of everything coming to a head and how long had she been waiting for this? She knew at some point the peace she hoped to create would be destroyed. Karasu returned her to the manor before Lucius could discover her missing and the feel of what was coming engulfed her. The excitement in the Death Eaters in the house was suffocating. It sent her heart pounding in her chest.

She could feel it coming.

The moment when she would have to make a choice.

She had already seen so much death. Was she ready to see more? Was she willing to kill for those she loved?

Hermione stared out the window as mass numbers of Death Eaters followed Lucius out the gates of the manor and the many cracking sounds of disapparation as they all left for battle echoed in the night. Karasu watched in unbridled amusement as she paced around the room like a caged animal.

"I can't stay here!"

Karasu looked at her bored.

"You can. Naito did say they are planning on retrieving you no matter the cost."

He watched the realization and fear cross her face as she began to shake her head no.

"I have to go to him…I have to stop this."

Karasu looked at her seriously for a change.

"When you fade with him, remember….you will automatically fade onto the beaches beneath the cliff if you just keep home in your mind."

Hermione nodded and faded out of sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkland was locked down tight. No one would pass the borders of their lands without death as a consequence. Death Eaters seemed to drop from the sky trailing dark clouds behind them. There was more than last time. No longer was this a little skirmish. A war had been declared and deaths had been demanded.

Kuro, Ayame, Chi, nor Rui so much as flinched as the multitude of Death Eaters dropped out of the swirling dark clouds before them. They were ready. They stood, poised, ready to attack, no longer with simply the vampires ready to fight, but with the Dark Legion…the vampires trained to protect Darkland and its royalty at all costs…trained to kill.

There was no waiting…no dramatic words of threat as the Death Eaters appeared. The fighting simply started immediately. Wands were drawn and necks were snapping. And this time, Lucius didn't stay back far from the blood shed watching safely on his little perch. This time, he fought like a mad man, desperate to get his hands on Kuro. Orders had been given to capture Kuro…Lucius would dispose of him.

Lucius wasn't counting on Darkland to have something as efficient…something as well trained…something as undeniable fearsome as the Dark Legion. He roared in anger as he watched his Death Eaters dropping like sacks of flour to the ground despite their special made wands. His insane laughter echoed in the night air when he would see a vampire fall to its death.

His only wish to get a hold of Kuro.

Kuro fought with every fiber of his being…every dodge, every snapping neck was but for one reason. To return his Princess home safely. And when some of the Death Eaters found themselves weaponless, they did the one thing they could think of—use their bare hands to try to cause some sort of damage.

Kuro couldn't be sure how it happened.

Some of the Death Eaters still had their special wands and those Death Eaters seemed to stick together…forming a group whose sole aim was Kuro. It was unexpected, coming from behind. Kuro was already slightly bloody, taking one Death Eater out before wiping the blood from his lip. Then he felt it, like ice shooting him in the back. He felt his whole body weaken and as he began to stumble forward, several Death Eaters grabbed a hold of him, keeping him on his feet and dragging him to Lucius.

The fighting continued around them…a crazy flurry of confusion and madness.

Hermione saw them as she ran from Darkland, fighting her way past members of the Dark Legion, demanding to be let go. She ran straight for the fighting, desperate to find Kuro…desperate to fade away with him to keep him safe. In her hand, she gripped her wand tightly, still in shock that Karasu of all people had procured it for her before she left.

It wasn't the first time she had fought in a war and she didn't hold back. She ran through the madness, not afraid to use the wand she held…not afraid to stun senseless those that threatened her family. Her heart nearly dropped clear from her chest when she saw Kuro, weakened by a spell, barely being held on his feet by Death Eaters while Lucius stood before him, insanity dancing in his eyes.

"She will be mine," Lucius said in a whispered voice that cracked. "She was not meant to be with some…_monster _like you."

Kuro stared into Lucius' eyes, resigned to his fate; the Dark Legion had their orders. Upon Kuro's death they were to go straight to Malfoy Manor, kill who was necessary…return the Princess to the estate and finish off any one that followed. It was something he should have done from the start, but Hermione…she had already fought a war at such a young age and he was desperately trying to give her a life without all the death…without all the violence.

"Go ahead," Kuro said barely above a whisper. "Without her I am nothing. Just go ahead and kill me now."

As Lucius raised his wand, Hermione felt her heart pound out of her chest. She would not watch Lucius kill Kuro…not him!

"NO!"

She ran with all her might, shoving grown men out of her way with the strength of a woman with entirely too much adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"AVADA…"

She heard the start of the curse coming from Lucius' mouth. She dove forward.

"…KEDAVRA!"

Hermione's body crashed into Kuro's with such force she knocked him out of the grip of the Death Eaters holding him, a green light shooting right over her head. As they fell to the ground, Hermione twisted, turning to point her wand at the crazed wizard moving to try the spell again.

And then she did it.

She made her choice.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **All I own are the Monogatari family/friends/enemies and their stories

_Epilogue_

She stood at the gravesite and looked upon the tombstone with the same old sense of guilt engulfing her. The memories crashed down on her, assaulting her as if from his grave he was still fighting to keep her with him. If she closed her eyes, she could still see it, the green light shooting from her wand and the look of frightened terror on his face just before his body began to fall and she faded out of the fray with Kuro.

Hermione took a deep sigh and opened her eyes, forcing the images away. She knelt down, laying the white rose she held across the base of the tombstone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You gave me no choice. I couldn't let him die. I could not let mine and Kuro's child be born in a world where you reined terror. I just couldn't do it."

Hermione stood up and turned around to leave, glancing over her shoulder to take one last look at the tombstone and the bold lettering of the Malfoy name.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two vampires hovered near the door of the pub. Their black cloaks decorated with not only the royal crest of the Monogatari family, but with that of Darkland told the patrons of the pub that royalty was about. Occasionally, eyes would wonder to the bar to get a look at the dark vampire as he tilted his glass up and sat it down on the bar top with a thud of thick glass on wood. Next to him sat a pale young man with white blonde hair, falling around his face in a way his father would have hated.

"She went to my father's grave again?"

Kuro nodded his head and took another drink.

"It is the five year anniversary. Have you ever known her to not go?"

Draco shook his head and tilted his own glass back.

Hermione stepped into the pub with her own guards from the Dark Legion. She paused just inside the door watching as Kuro turned around to look at her. His lips turned up in a smile to his wife, knowing she always had residual guilt after going to the gravesite, yet she insisted on going alone.

He always took her breath away. The way he tied his dark hair back, the intense gaze of his eyes when he would look at her and the way the man who for all intense purposes could be out right dangerous, treated her with such tenderness and warmth. The very sight of him still made her heart pound uncontrollably.

Hermione approached the two men, taking her seat between them and allowing Kuro the freedom to lean into her and nibble slightly at her neck. She couldn't help but to gasp slightly when his slight growl of hunger reverberated through her body. Draco glanced away in disgust, picking up his drink.

"Must you two do that here?"

Kuro pulled away from Hermione and smirked slightly at Draco's discomfort. After a moment of silence between them as Hermione ordered her drink Draco glanced back at the couple.

"So, has life been much different since you gave up the crown?"

Kuro shrugged slightly and smiled down at Hermione.

"Less guards," he said almost sarcastically.

"Yes," Hermione said in agreement. "Ayame always wanted the position anyway."

Kuro glanced down at her, in the back of his mind recalling Ayame's words in the past…how important Hermione was to him…how he was willing to give up the crown for her.

"In fact," Hermione said. "We have a night to ourselves. Sakura is staying with Ayame tonight."

Kuro smiled down at his wife. He could not have asked for a better life. Now, if only between Hermione's work and Hanajima's work a cure could be found…a cure that didn't require anyone's death.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The otherwise silent throne room echoed in giggles. Ayame sat on his throne…the one that was once Kuro's and watched his little niece run about the room chasing a tiny little puppy he had given her. His orangish-brown hair fell across his forehead and he simply left it there, not feeling the desire to move it just yet, enjoying the fact that it acted like a curtain, hiding the tears that wanted to form in his eyes as he watched the young girl…Hermione's little girl.

"Oji-san! Look! Look whose back!"

The little girl stood at the window jumping up and down pointing out into the court yard where Chi and Chloe were walking, a small child about a year younger than Sakura following along behind.

"Hana-chan is here!"

Ayame couldn't help but to smile at Sakura's excited squeals. It didn't take long for Hana to disappear with her parents inside the house, leaving Sakura about to jump out of her skin in excitement waiting for them to enter the throne room. The puppy whined down at her feet and the little girl plopped down to pet it some more when a thump was heard outside the throne room followed by the whales of a small child crying.

The doors opened and Chi walked in carrying a sobbing Hana, her little arms wrapped around his neck. Chi glanced back at Chloe.

"She gets that from you."

After quickly saying hello to Ayame, they left to take care of Hana, who didn't seem close to getting over running into the wall anytime soon.

"I'm coming too!"

Ayame smiled slightly as he watched Sakura run out the door after her aunt, uncle and cousin. As the door shut behind her, he was left alone. Hermione was more than just gone…she had moved on….she had grabbed a hold of her life with Kuro with both hands and nothing would ever make her let go.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone was finding their happiness. And Ayame got what he wanted for so long…the crown and now it felt like the loneliest place in the world. He watched his family grow around him. And though he fought against his own happiness for so long, deep down he knew he longed for it…to feel that way again. In the back of his mind something prodded him…something seemed to scream out to him and slowly Ayame opened his eyes to find his future happiness standing in the doorway after years of sticking by his side, playing the friend, never giving up on him as a person…and he could see it…like a vision, his life with her…his life with Rowan**.**

** A/N**: Just a warning...I will NOT respond to people being nasty in reviews. Not like there wasn't plenty of warning where this was headed. lol.

Also, there is an alternate extra chapter and alternate epilogue that goes with that extra chapter for friends of my LJ!

I will finish writing my Dramione story, Tattoo and post it here as well and then I don't think I'll be writing for the Harry Potter fandom any more. For those who like things like Hana Yori Dango, I have a fic I've started posting for that and I have an upcoming one for Death Note as well.


	29. Alternate ending extra chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP, but I DO own the Monogatari characters/friends and their stories outside the HP world.

**VERY IMPORTANT: **The alternate ending for Iris...the ending my mother got and those readers on my LJ f-list got includes this extra chapter. So, if you liked Iris and would like to see the true ending, then disregard the epilogue you already read, possibly re-read chapter 26 and then continue on from here...I will post the alternate ending's epilogue as soon as I get this up.

Also, on my profile page at the very bottom I link you to a post about Iris...about all the things I didn't tell you about it if you are interested...it is not friend locked so anyone can read and comment.

And also, remember long time ago in an A/N when I stated this was in the Lucius/Hermione category because there was some Lucius/Hermione in it, but I was not telling who she would end up with ultimately? Yea...why do people still complain about it not ending Lucius/Hermione when I did warn there was no promises...hmmmm...and (laughing) I was told this did not belong in the romance category. I suppose for some romance equals graphic sex.

**Chapter 27**

_And a __New World__ Begins_

As the green light shot from her wand and the look of utter horror fell over Lucius' face, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She faded her and Kuro both out of the fray with the echo of the indignant cries of disbelief and the roaring sound of the Dark Legion taking control echoing in her ears.

She knew where she would fade to. Karasu had already told her as much. The closest anyone could fade to the Monogatari estate was the beaches below the cliff. The roaring sound of the ocean waves suddenly filled her ears and the soft gritty feeling of sand beneath her filled her senses right before the ice cold water crashed down on her. So, she faded a little too close to the waters edge…much closer than what Karasu had done. This was obviously going to take some practice.

But she didn't have time to linger on those thoughts. As soon as the wave that had crashed down upon them pulled away, taking some of the sand beneath them with it, she felt her body being wrenched away from Kuro's, her grip not strong enough to keep a hold of him. It wasn't the wave that pulled her away. She felt a strong arm around her middle; one hand covering her eyes, keeping her head pressed against her captor's chest and heard someone whisper into her ear.

"Never fear, Poppet…your new hero is here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stood above the fallen, in the middle of the massacre of what would one day be called the Vampire War by the wizards and the Royal War by the vampires. The dead lay fallen at their feet, the coppery smell of their blood permeating the air bringing a smile to Chi's lips. They were on a mission though. Together with some key members of the Dark Legion they searched through the dead, searching for their Prince and Princess.

They were beginning to lose hope, fearing the royal couple would be added to the growing list of missing and presumed dead. And then Ayame found it. Her wand lay there, near the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. It hit him like a brick in the gut. It was a piece of her; the only piece of her that was found and it was as if it was evidence to her demise. It was all that was left.

"NO!"

They all turned to look at the normally bitter vampire to find him frantically shaking his head as he dropped to his knees and bent over as if in pain. The other Monogatari approached, slowly, cautiously. Rui, understanding the pain Ayame felt, Chi knowing now was not the time to enjoy the smell of the blood around him. Rui placed his hand on Ayame's shoulder.

"We must assume Kuro was with her," he said sadly.

Ayame nodded, but said nothing.

"He was destined to save us, Ayame and he did."

Ayame nodded again. Yes, Kuro was destined to save them from that curse and ultimately he had. If not for Kuro, Hermione would not have been a part of their lives, they would not know her blood and Chloe's were key and Hanajima would not have found a way around the girls' death like she had right before the war. It would take five weeks for the potion to take effect once it was drunk. And just that morning they all took their potion and began looking at families to hand the crown too.

They would be normal again.

Generations would not be born wondering who would carry the curse any longer.

When the three men finally entered the doors of the estate, weary, tired and saddened by the horrifying loss that day, they were attacked by a very hyper, worried, talkative Chloe. She ran down the stairs and nearly right into Chi as she talked faster than they had ever heard her do before, her body seeming to jump up and down with each word as if that would help it come out faster. None of them seemed able to decipher what she was trying to say. Chi's forehead scrunched up in confusion and frustration.

"Chloe-chan!"

The roaring sound of Chi's voice brought the young woman's rant to a halt. She stopped, a calmness overcoming her as Chi stepped forward, gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Slowly, Chloe-chan."

She nodded and took a deep breath. Rui and Ayame could both see it took great effort on Chloe's part to remain calm while she told them.

"Kuro-san…and Hermione-chan. The Shadou cousins have them."

Rui suddenly was no longer docilely listening to what was happening, but jumping forward ready for action. His crowned Prince had been taken by the old regime. For what reason? Had they figured out their secret? Was there something cooking Rui didn't know about? Would they even still be alive in another hour?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on the floor. It was her only option. The room was empty of everything and anything except the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. However, there was no light coming from the chandelier. Instead, the moon shone through the large windows that lined one side of the room. Even with only a soft glow in the room, Hermione could see she was the only one in there with no clue as to where Kuro was being held. The shackles on her wrists almost too tight, she pulled at each one as if it would loosen for her.

That was when she heard it; while trying to loosen her bondages. He had stepped into the large room most quietly. The only sound was his soft footfalls. And then came that haunting sound. All Hermione could think of was maybe a Japanese nursery rhyme, but the sound was so haunting. Naito moved slowly across the room, singing to the haunting tune and giving Hermione chills. She stilled her movements, looking up at the tall man who looked upon her like she was his snack for the evening…a long awaited snack.

Hermione pushed herself back as far as she could go. She felt the cold glass of the window on her back and almost closed her eyes preferring not to see the look of the man who will kill her. Naito knelt down in front of her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Ah, Poppet, no reason to fear me." His voice was so calm, still in the tone of singing that nursery rhyme. He leaned down, his lips barely caressing her neck as he inhales deeply, his own eyes closing in near ecstasy at the mere scent of her blood. "The worse I'll do is nibble…just a little. After all, there must be some reason _two_ of the Monogatari were willing to kill each other for you."

Hermione took the chance despite the chains around her wrists keeping her in place. She pushed the vampire back with all her might and shot to her feet in an effort to run to the other side of the large room, or as far in that direction as her ties would let her go. She ran as if she could go somewhere and turned around to face him from the middle of the room, as far as her chains would allow her to go. Naito stood slowly, lips turned up slightly, and eyes alight with the joy of the chase. He reached out and grabbed the chains that kept her tethered to the wall and with nothing more than a gentle pull from him; Hermione went flying forward, toward him. One hand kept a hold of her chains, his other arm, wrapped around her waist and kept her body pushed up against his tall one. He was much harder than Hermione imagined him to be.

He dropped her chains, using that hand to not only push her hair back, but to shove her head to the side a bit, exposing her neck. Hermione closed her eyes, fear coursing through her veins as she felt Naito's teeth slowly glide against her skin as if teasing her tenses. He wouldn't tease her for long. He couldn't. He came in that room for two reasons. One to finally get a taste of that little witch that had stirred up so many problems with Kuro and to find out what it was she knew about that dreaded family she married into. Then he whispered in her ear, ever so lightly, just enough for her to hear his words and the longing in his voice.

"I'll be gentle, Poppet."

And then she felt his teeth sink into her flesh and he groaned as he felt the pressure of her chest flush against his as she gasped for air.

"Naito!"

Naito reluctantly pulled his mouth from his midnight snack. His eyes danced with the fire of desire and upset at being interrupted. Taka stood there looking from the pale Hermione to Naito.

"Karasu is waiting for us," Taka said in his deadened voice.

Naito looked down at the young woman he still held and smiled.

"I'll be back, Poppet. I'm not done with you yet," he said as he slowly licked any excess blood from her neck.

In the usual meeting room sat a large round table, Karasu already sitting in his seat. Taka took his seat, propping his feet up on the table and Naito followed, looking nothing short of relaxed. Karasu looked at Naito, paying attention to his agitated state and the way he pushed his hair out of his face as if barely in control of himself. To an outsider he may look relaxed, but Karasu knew better.

"She's not here for you to play with," Taka said to him from across the table.

"You're one to talk, Taka." Naito leaned against the table. "Tell me, how is Chloe-chan? Do you often fall for those destined to destroy us?"

Taka's eyes narrowed.

"This from the man that always wants whatever Kuro-san has."

Naito stood, ready to fight.

"Sit!" Karasu's demand was heard by both and they sat down, still glaring at each other. Once they had sat down, Karasu began. "They don't get their Princess back unless we get the throne back. Kuro will first try to escape. He must save himself if he expects to save his…Princess."

And that was exactly what happened.

They had to drag Kuro from his imprisonment. He didn't want to leave without Hermione, but Rui reminded him…she would never leave if he was still there. And Kuro couldn't save her if he was still imprisoned. It was hard convincing him, but Rui did. Everything they had discovered in the first week of their imprisonment was simple. Kuro was kept somewhere not as guarded, easier to get to as if they expected him to escape first. Hermione on the other hand was being kept in the very heart of the Shadou house, tethered to a wall and visited quite often by Naito.

But Kuro was not going to give up. Yes, he had only a few weeks before he was human again…before the curse was gone for good, but that just meant he had to save her while he still had the strength of the Shadou cousins. No plan could just sneak them in. They would have to utilize everything they had…even Chloe…the fated Shadow hunter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He will kill you when he comes for me…when finds out what you've done."

She closed her eyes, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. It scared her every time. It seemed he couldn't go a day…a night without coming to her…drinking from her. The simple taste of her blood seemed make him writhe against her in ecstasy. He pulled his mouth from her neck, breathing heavy and looking at her from behind his fallen ash colored hair.

"You are the Princess of Darkland…not even a vampire…but you will be my princess when I take back what is mine. I will take _everything_ from Kuro-san."

Hermione's eyes widened. What was that suppose to mean? She had heard the rumors…that he was the Shadou cousin that always only wanted something if Kuro had it. This wasn't about her. It was about Kuro…his crown…their family feud. And then Taka burst in again.

"Naito, now. They are coming."

Naito jumped up, roughly wiping any blood that remained on his lips as he moved to follow his cousin.

"I told you," Hermione said stopping his movement. "You will die for what you've done to me."

"Don't count on it, Poppet," Naito said with a slight quirk of his lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Shadou cousins stood outside waiting. Shadows roamed the grounds…watching…waiting. Taka knew when they had arrived. They brought Chloe. He watched calmly as she weaved her way through the Shadows, watching each fall in turn. The katana swords that were made for the One swinging in her hands as if nothing more than extensions of her will and desire. Her fluid movements were strangely graceful for such a clumsy girl and Chi followed next to her, daring anyone to come near his Chloe.

"There is no way we can win this…not this time," Karasu whispered.

He could always tell. Naito closed his eyes for a moment. He was hit with the visions of what would happen…what stream of events the timeline they were currently on was going to come to be. He opened his eyes watching the look of pure hatred on Kuro's face as he set Naito with the look he often did…the one that said he was going to tear him limb from limb.

"I won't let it happen. He won't win this time. I will take something from him before this is done," Naito said and fled back into the house.

And then Chloe ran through the rest of the Shadows, watching them fall and disappear in puffs of dust and smoke only to twist and turn and come to a stop right in front of Taka, facing the end of her katana. Taka didn't blink, he didn't move, he did nothing.

"Just as I said, your fate is at the end of her sword," Chi said with a wicket grin on his face. Karasu moved to stepped forward to save his cousin, but Chi was faster, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him back against the doorway leading into the house. "I don't think so," he added slowly…menacingly.

Taka did nothing. He had no outward reaction as if he felt nothing.

"Go ahead and run me through. It is your destiny," Taka said. "That would be a quicker death than the one I have been sentenced to by watching you from afar...with him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naito ran through the house. He would not let Kuro have her whole again. He may get her back, but it would not be permanent. One day, Naito would have his seat again…his throne and he would not just have Kuro's throne, but his princess as well…he will pay for everything that he stole from him.

Hermione started when Naito rushed into the room, not even pausing as he rushed up to her, diving down to the floor where she sat, knocking her back as his teeth sank down into her neck, sucking harder and faster than she had ever felt. She felt the world fading from her…felt her energy draining…her very life draining. And as the world began to go black, she heard on last thing, Naito's deep voice whispering into her ear as if he could not catch his own breath.

"You may be a Monogatari for life, but you will be a Shadou for eternity."


	30. Alternate ending epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Once again...not mine...only the Monogatari men and their friends and stories.

_Epilogue_

The memories were horrible…they haunted him. Finding Hermione alone in that large room, chained to the wall, lying on the floor covered in her blood and most likely Naito's. It was a sight that often brought Kuro to his knees and the irony of the situation did not humor him in the least.

The Monogatari had indeed taken the potion to end the curse and it had indeed worked. But now?

Now, Hermione was a true vampire…made from a Shadou…destined to always be a Shadou. As the potion took effect, each Monogatari left…searching for their new lives and their new beginnings. Kuro remained behind. Hermione was still royalty in the eyes of those in Darkland…she was the Princess by marriage and now she lived the life they all did or the one they all one day would. She was like a Shadou now…able to withstand sunlight, but still she was a vampire.

"I can't do that," she said. "You fought so hard to find a cure for your curse. I can't make you a true vampire now."

Kuro stared at her. His hard look wanted to crack. But he had to make his own choices and what were they? He had two choices. He could live his life with Hermione, grow old and die or he could live an eternity with her. He could never grow old with her…not in the human sense.

His dark eyes looked up into Hermione's. Hers swam with a new found knowledge…what came with being bitten and turned. Knowledge of the darkness their world could harness. He could never leave her…ever.

"It is my choice, Hermione," he said stepping forward. "And I choose an eternity with you."


End file.
